Her One Weakness
by Tink the Writer
Summary: A story about a torn Dark Princess and the love of a Red Head. Can they make it through her being Voldemort's daughter or worse. caution adult themes through out. Mainly GW/OC some DM/OC, TN/OC, BZ/OC ***please push through the first few chapters. Wasn't my strongest work and I'm fixing as I go! I promise it gets good! 3***
1. Daughter of Darkness

The room was brimming with a low buzz of conversation as it slowly began to fill. His followers didn't want to make too much noise and disturb the low hanging tension in the room, but they could not help the gossip. The Dark Lord never calls for so many of his followers and their families to be in one place at the same time. It can draw too many unwanted eyes. If he needs something done he prefers a select few too hand out orders. Draco on the other hand could care less about the reason he was called here since he knew it was only a courtesy to his father's station. His mother on the other hand flitted nervously around the room conversing here and there with many of the other women who came with their husbands. He glanced down at the wand in his hands as it balanced delicately on his forefinger. Dressed in a designer suit he did his best to portray a look of haughty sophistication even as he lounged in his chair. Pansy Parkinson threw him a smirk and an over exaggerated kiss from across the room. He chastely ignored her advances by turning his face without expression towards his father. The chairs seemed to be almost encircling a blank area of floor two rows deep. Obviously the Dark lord wanted them to see something. All of them. While it perked his interests, he had to pretend for his father's sake that he knew everything already. His father had been slowly edged out he past few weeks from the enclosed circle, but he was able to maintain appearances due to his sister-in-law's close relationship with The Dark Lord.

Peter Pettigrew entered the room scurrying to the center. He had always been a little different according to Lucius, but after spending close to 15 years as a rat really messes with someone. Coming to a halt in the middle of the room a shaky hand raised to motion for silence.

"Takkkke yourrr sssseatsss."

His voice was shrill and piercing as he instructed the group. A stutter very evident to the group. Everyone quickly and quietly took their seats waiting for their Dark Lord to emerge and as always, he took no wait. In strode one of the most powerful and feared men in the world, and you could feel it in the room. Draco immediately straightened in his chair and finally looked around the room. He knew they were underground but someone had enchanted the walls to appear as though they had high arching windows looking out on London. Well London, Paris, Munich, and Cardiff. Each wall had a different view, and Draco could not be sure whether it was a true or fake view. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as the Dark Lord began to speak.

"My dear subjects! What a glorious day to have you all join me and on such short notice. We have great news to share. I was not sure on whether the news should be well spread, but I am told by my most trusted council that it is something you would all hold dear."

His voice was raspy and heavy like nails on a chalk boards. He smiled through his message leaving the congregation filled with unease from the evil glint in his eye. The Dark Lords smiles never came with anything but pain because only others misery made him truly smile.

"I have a gift for those whom oppose my exalted regime. A gift that will tear them to their core and cause them to question everything they have ever though. The gift is that of a …"

He was cut short by a scream from outside the door. Most of the followers jumped to their feet wands pointed straight at the threat upending their chairs. The doors crashed open and a cloaked follower was cast into the room strait to The Dark Lords feet. Draco was now on his own feet taking cautious steps towards the back of the room. He was not allowed to use magic yet outside of school. Traceable magic was forcibly forbidden. With eyes still on the door he could not believe what he saw. A young girl no older than him dressed in a black and red form fitted robe; strutted into view, her wand pointed at the man cowering on the floor. She was strikingly beautiful with long blonde hair, almost as white as his own, slender frame with a great amount of assets at her disposal, pouty red lips, and sky-blue eyes. Her feet did not falter as wands pointed her way following her every movement. Something seemed familiar about this girl and her smirk. Did she go to school with him, Draco thought? No, he definitely would have remembered that face. Maybe he met her abroad during his summer. Either way she looked eerily familiar as she stalked forward towards her prey. The Dark Lord made no movement away from the, his eyes darted scoldingly in her direction. Why had he not struck her down thought Draco?

"Aryanna!"

The Dark Lord spoke upon deft ears as she only held up a finger in his direction also ignoring the gasps spreading across the room.

"One moment, I have a pest to squash."

"You will obey child or I will have my own pest to squash"

She came to a huffing halt and glared menacingly at the Lord and Draco was sure she would be dead sooner rather than later, but no one could predict what came next.

"Father! Your little underling here not only denied me passage but also tried to suggest I would enjoy a good fucking on his behalf."

"Aryanna! Your language is unacceptable for a lady of your stature. Collect yourself at once!"

"Of course Father. My apologies for embarrassing you so."

The young lady bowed her head slightly but never took her eyes off the guard on the floor. Draco saw her hand move slightly and the guard began to scream once again. With one quick glare from The Dark Lord she put an end to her spell and she rolled her eyes.

"My followers. Meet my Heir and Daughter Aryanna Feylynn Valois."

He reached his hand towards his daughter and she took it graciously. Chin held high still, she kicked the man on the ground for good measure as her father led her to the chairs at the front. Before taking her seat, Aryanna removed her robes to display a scandalous amount of skin for a Lady in her stature. The dress she wore was a matte black color showing off leg, shoulder, and cleavage. Her father hissed disdainfully, but said nothing since he had other matters to attend to. She sat daintily in her chair flipping her wand in-between fingers as one by one families came to pay tribute to their Lady. Every so often the body in the center, which had yet to be moved, would twitch or moan, obviously not of its own accord. Finally the line began to thin only leaving the Malfoy's to pay their tribute.

"Ahhhh…yes Malfoy. Good to see you were able to make my heir's coming of age party. She turned 16 this summer and I couldn't be more proud."

"Same age as Draco then my Lord. And might I say, she is lovelier than anyone in this room."

Aryanna made eye contact with Draco and his stomach flipped. Those ice, blue eyes tore into his soul searching for a handhold to rip him apart, but for some reason he could not look away. Her eyes were like pools of cold water on a hot day and he never wanted to leave them. She smiled a cat's grin and looked back at his father leaving Draco to try and discreetly undress her with his eyes.

"I should hope so. I chose her mother not only for the purity of her blood, but also for the heritage. She was no ordinary pure blood, but part veela as well; half to be precise. Had to make sure I gave whatever child we had the best."

Draco could tell that the look the Dark Lord gave Aryanna was not one of love, but one of accomplishment. Not only had he conquered death but he had bedded a very beautiful woman and created the perfect killing machine. Graceful, beautiful, and most of all, seemed well aware of her deadly prowess. The way she took down that guard, there was no way she could not be the Lord's daughter.

"Now, on to business before the moon rises. Aryanna will be joining Draco at school. She has a very important mission and he is to support her. This will be your last chance Malfoy to prove to me you can be useful this time around. Do not let me down."

He said the last part with a deadly hiss and glared. Lucius knew there was no going back if his son were to fail even though he had no idea what he was to be doing. Instead, he coward and bowed deeply.

"Yes my lord."

"Good! Aryanna you will join the Malfoy's in their home for the time being. They will care for you until I have arranged for your quarters to be finished. Shop and study your opponents for they are a different breed than you have ever faced."

"Of course Father."

Aryanna gathered her robe back onto her body before stepping down the path way made through the Death Eaters and their families. Someone had managed to move the guard from the floor and you could see the irritation on Aryanna's face as she pasted the point where she had left him. The Malfoy's followed behind Aryanna dutifully until they left the sight of the hall in which Lucius took the lead away. Draco took carefully placed steps to bring him to the side of the evil princess. She looked his way momentarily, smirking yet again, before calling the attention of Narcissa.

"Madam Malfoy. Would it be too much to ask for your son to escort me to Diagon Alley before we go to your home? I wish to pick up a few things before I take my rest."

"Of course, my Lady. Whatever you could ever want we will do our best to provide. If you wouldn't mind taking my arm I will gladly transport you to Diagon Alley."

With one swift motion Aryanna had taken her place beside Madam Malfoy and was whisked through to Diagon Alley. Both women landed gracefully at the apparition zone between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. When Lucius and Narcissa were rejoined they took their leave for the darker of the two alleys letting the children decide their own path. Draco extended out his elbow for Aryanna and she took it daintily.

"I've never been here, before is there a lot to do?"

"Of course, there are plenty of different types of shops for all of your needs though some needs should be filled in Knockturn Alley where my parents wandered. Less prying eyes. But you did said you would like some clothes?"

"Yes, there wasn't much for me at my old home. Didn't leave often so I didn't need much in terms of different apparel."

"Well I will take you to the best shop in London for Dresses and such. Twilfitt and Tatting's is where the most prestigious pure bloods shop. Wouldn't want to rub elbows with any UN-desirables."

Aryanna made a face and let Draco lead her down the partially crowded walk way. There were children running underfoot but Aryanna did not mind. She had not been out in public in some time. Scents from many different foods wafted through the air filling it with smells of roasted nuts, chocolate sweeties, delicate pastries, and a few odd odors from the apothecaries. Draco watched as she looked with awe at the entire scene and at that moment he never would have known she was the Dark Lords daughter. She looked like a young girl fascinated with new surroundings. They reached the store about halfway down and he opened the door for her bowing slightly.

"My lady."

"Thank you Draco."

She entered dropping all previous appearances and strutted like she owned the store. The way the clerks reacted you would never have known she didn't belong. Rushing straight to her side drink tray in hand and ushered her towards a great plush chair in the back of the store.

"Good Afternoon, My lady. What can we get you, My Lady? Such a beautiful cloak, My Lady."

Draco followed silently watching her ever graceful backside. He couldn't tear his eyes away even though he was sure everyone, but she, was watching. Draco didn't care, since the worst that could happen would be to give the impression she was his new squeeze, and who wouldn't want someone to think that. He would kill to have even one moment with her pressed up against him. He knew it was the veela in her that drew him so close, but hell, when you've got the power. Aryanna took the seat shedding her cloak once again and the entire store stopped and stared. Women began with the compliments immediately and the men openly gaulked against their mates protest. Some glanced Draco's way with pure idolatry in their eyes and he couldn't help but stand a little taller.

Dress after dress was brought before Aryanna some made it into the dressing room, while others were cast aside like they were on fire. Ball gowns, sun dresses, day dresses, and evening ware scattered the floor behind Aryanna and house elves began quickly gathering and restocking all of the discarded items. Before long, Aryanna was ushered into the dressing room and that's when Draco's day turned from great to amazing, as she used him as an audience for her fashion show. Not one dress she tried on did not fit her perfectly, and every dress was more amazing than the last. Soon there were bags upon bags of dressing gowns lining the back wall making it impossible to believe there could be more. She finally ended on a blue and silver summer dress for the exit out of the store. It was a knee length halter dress with a sweetheart neck line the color of a spring sky with silver streaks running diagonally across it. Breathtaking to say the least.

"What do you think Draco? Is this appropriate for a London day on the town?"

"Anything you wear is not only appropriate but stunning Lady Aryanna."

She smirked dangerously at him before handing them a piece of paper from the hand purse she was carrying.

"This account. This address. Before tonight."

Without looking back or waiting for a response she turned on her perfectly placed heel and walked to Draco who yet again gave her his arm. He took her next, on command, to a local unmentionables shop, leaving her to browse and taking leave to a local pub. An hour had passed, and he still had not seen her come in nor walk by. Draco instantly regretted leaving her by herself. He knew he should have waited for her outside, but he didn't want her to feel rushed, and a gentleman should never accompany a lady into such a store. No matter how much he wanted to. Especially a lady who happens to be the Dark Lords daughter, and an assumed skilled killer. Draco paid quickly for his drink and scurried towards the shop he left her in. Against the voice screaming in his head he entered the shop and asked the attendant if he had seen Aryanna. The clerk informed him a woman fitting her description left a little over fifteen minutes previously.

"Bloody Hell!"

Draco cursed out loud getting a few looks that he sneered back at. Almost knocking over a lady entering the shop, he dashed out as quickly as he had come. Where could she have possibly gone in a town she doesn't even know? That's when he heard the high pitched giggle coming from the alley to his left. He came around the corner and there was Aryanna, back against the wall playing with a long strand of hair. A man stood leaning over her, one arm holding him up on the wall. Draco watched her bite her lip as she glanced lazily up to...

"Weasley!"

Both heads snapped towards the sound, and Draco felt the pierce of two sets of heated glares hit him. Luckily years of growing up as a Malfoy prepared him for such an onslaught.

"What do you want Malfoy? Can't you see I am talking to this beautiful woman. Who is way out of your league, by the way."

George said with an almost lazy drawl, though his eyes could have cut metal.

"Lady Aryanna is a Malfoy ward, and if you have any sense left you will step away from her, before you rub your blood traitor stench all over her."

"Awe, pet don't tell me this is true. You live with the Malfoy's?"

"Afraid so. If you will excuse me, I must be off. Things to see, people to do you know."

She pushed off the wall and headed straight at Malfoy who shot one last glare at George before escorting Aryanna away.

"What. The. Hell. Malfoy?!"

She hissed at him keeping the most pristine smile on her face.

"What?!"

He was taken aback by her sudden change in mood.

"Why did you interrupt that back there? I almost had him eating out of the palm of my hands."

"He and his whole family are Blood Traitors! You would sully the Dark Lords good name with him!"

"Oh don't get so high and mighty on me great Slytherin God. A shag is a shag; don't you think I could have figured that out by myself? Now everyone will know you and I are friends outside of school. How many people do you think will trust me after that? What exactly do you think my father is sending me to Hogwarts for? To make everlasting friends and learn the true meaning of love? No! To gather intel on his enemies, and I can't exactly do that with you hovering and trying to "protect" my honor."

Not a single time during that rant did she break her character of happy crowd goer with friend. She even stopped and pointed out a dress in a shop window. Draco's face turned slightly red, and she waved him off.

"I think we should head back to your manor. I am getting tired and hungry."

Draco quietly obliged, and led her to the apparition sight were his parents were waiting dutifully to escort them back to the manor.

"Did my son treat you well today My Lady?"

Lucius asked the moment they landed in the manor. Aryanna nodded politely feigning exhaustion and asking to be shown to her room. Mrs. Malfoy agreed graciously, and showed her up the stairs. Once out of ear shot Lucius rounded on his son with venom in his eyes.

"What did you do? She was perfectly happy when we left you and now she won't even make eye contact!"

"We may have had a disagreement."

"Explain now…"

His father snarled dangerously.

"Lady Aryanna needed to visit a store, that as a gentleman, I could not accompany. I stepped away for a moment to get us some refreshments and when I returned she was no longer in the store. I found her just around the corner being harassed by one of the Weasley twins and confronted him telling that traitor to keep his hands off her. Apparently though, she had lured him on purpose and she was trying to work her way into his good graces before school started. I ruined it all and I don't know how to fix it."

Lucius studied him carefully and shook his head.

"You couldn't have known, but we need to fix this quickly."

Lucius walked to the fire and stared deeply before continuing.

"We must think of any reason Aryanna would be staying with our family, but not be connected to our doings. Go to your room and clean up, dinner will be served soon. I will come up with a plan."

Draco left his father, to ponder, in front of the fire in his office. Aryanna regretfully didn't feel up to dinner and took a tray in her room. Draco's father and mother whispered in hushed tones as he sat on the other end of the table, running his spoon lightly over the bottom of his bowl of soup. He knew his father was telling his mother about what happened today, and he really didn't want to get a lecture. Excusing himself, he took to his own room and lay down on his bed. Sleep took him quickly but it was restless and he awoke to the sound of a stair creaking. Only the stairs to the kitchen did that and his parents were never up this late. Gathering his robe he draped it over his half naked body and took a stroll towards the noise.

Just as he figured, Aryanna had made her way downstairs for a late night snack. What he didn't expect is that she would be sitting on the counter wearing nothing but a shear nightie that left little to the imagination. She was eating a bowl of ice cream she had apparently found somewhere in his ice box. She knew he was there even though he was not in her line of sight.

"Good evening Draco. Sorry if I woke you."

"No I woke on my own. Is there something I can help you with My Lady?"

"Aryanna, please. My Lady is so formal and right now I am not being formal."

"I really…"

She cut him off with a glance. He saw her make-up was a little smudged, but in a good way. It made her look like she had gone for a smoldering look that tied with her slightly a mess bed hair. Draco almost fell to the floor.

"Fine, Aryanna, Is there something I can help you with?"

"Come here and talk with me."

Draco slowly made his way to Aryanna's side ,standing though he was not trying to look up the precariously high dress.

"So your mother is a very kind lady."

"Yes she is."

Putting a new spoonful of ice cream in her mouth; delight spreading across her face. Draco was entranced as he watched the silver disappear behind her lips.

"Your home is lovely. Much larger than the one I grew up in."

"Where did you grow up? If you don't mind me asking."

He said the last part quickly, afraid of relighting her anger again, and Aryanna laughed quietly. She pushed her fallen bangs behind her ear.

"Scared you in Diagon Alley, did I? Across the Pond, in Canada."

Draco's face lit up with interest.

"You grew up in the Americas? Where did you go to school?"

"I didn't. I was home taught. A small coven of witches."

"That is new. Never heard of a home taught witch before."

"That's because there are few out there. In fact we flew under the radar until Father came back. Now he wants me to be in school. So Hogwarts it is."

Aryanna twirled her, licked clean, spoon in the air absently.

"You don't sound too excited."

"Well I've never had to be around mud bloods and blood traitors before and Father wants me to join the House Gryffindor."

Draco hissed and Aryanna laughed again her laughter ringing, like a bell.

"I figured you would give that response. What's a better way to learn secrets than to insert myself into the belly of the beast?"

"Still I didn't think he would be that cruel. I figured Ravenclaw."

"I'm not quiet enough for Ravenclaw apparently. If I'm cautious my sinful nature can come out as courage."

Draco just shrugged and caught himself staring into her deep blue eyes.

"Do you want a bite?"

His face turned red before he saw she was holding out her spoon for him to eat off of. He just nodded hoping to play off the misjudgment as deep thinking.

"You're going to have to come closer or I will spill this all down my new night gown."

To his surprise she parted her legs slightly beckoning him to come forward. Slowly he stepped between them letting his hand graze slightly on the cool smooth part of her calf. Lips parted he leaned in for a bite. Cold liquid went running down his throat and a lump of frozen chocolate sat upon his tongue. She reached forward tightening her thigh grip a bit and cleaned around his mouth with her finger before sticking it in her mouth.

"How was it?"

Draco stood there slack jawed barely able to get a nod out.

"I love some ice cream before bed. Always hits the spot. Speaking of bed I should probably head to mine."

Using Draco as support she climbed down from the counter letting her body rub heavily against his.

"Good night Draco."

She waved over her shoulder seductively. He watched as she sauntered her way up the stairs his blood boiling waiting for relief. It came the moment he went to his room not letting that memory leave his brain for a second. What happened down there was the hottest thing he had ever experienced and he barely even got to touch her. Thinking of what would have come next if she hadn't been the daughter of the most dangerous man in the world Draco fell into a blissful sleep; one filled with lustful dreams of a certain blonde.

A week went by and Draco never got one moment alone with Aryanna to his great disappointment. Either he was preoccupied by father's demands or she was busy with her own. They had fleeting moments in the hallways passing one another, but nothing more than stolen glances and hellos. Draco finally got his moment the night before they were supposed to leave for school. His father and Mother had gone out for the night and wouldn't be back until late, and Aryanna seemed to not have anything planned outside of the house. He looked for her all over the Manor until finding her in the one place he never would have looked. His own balcony. Draco had given up and gone back to his room, set on waiting until later and trying to catch her in the kitchen once more. There she stood in a robe of deep green on his balcony looking over the gardens.

He opened the door slipping out next to her.

"Everything alright Aryanna?"

"Yes of course. Just been a long week."

"You seem to have been very busy. Ready for school?"

He looked at her hair glowing in the moon light and wanted so desperately to touch her. She had a different nightgown on tonight. This one black with lace all along her bosom. While very dark against her skin it complimented her just like any other color would have.

"Partially. I told father about how one of the Weasley's saw me with you in Diagon Alley. He has had Aunt Bella spreading the rumor that your fathers connections with the ministry gave him fist hand knowledge of a witch living in the America's that needed lodging on this side of the pond. He was approached by my own aunt whom worked for the Americas' ministry and asked to house me for the week. Their ministry is famously distant from ours with the war, so they wouldn't know about your connections. Once I get to school I will make a big fuss about how I hate anyone who would treat someone so…blah blah blah. Should get me back in."

She looked at him with that cat's grin again and he couldn't help but grin back until he realized the consequences and frowned.

"So does this mean we can't be friends at school?"

"Not after a bit. We will be fine for the first month or so depending on how quickly they approach me."

"Well that is saddening. I will greatly miss our talks."

"We have not talked that much Mr. Malfoy."

She turned to him revealing how short the dress actually was. It came to about mid length on her thighs. The only thing keeping her partially acceptable was the robe but even that was translucent. Standing this close to her half-dressed he noticed how small she actually was. Coming just to his shoulders, she had to look up at him to make eye contact. She had large breasts for her size, though Draco had seen larger, they were perfect on her frame. The only thing keeping him from seeing directly down her dress was the fact she had a bra on that closed the gap.

"Draco?"

He glanced lazily to her eyes trying his hardest to keep his hands to himself.

"Yes Aryanna?"

"Are you going to kiss me or just stand there?"

She bit her lip and smiled seductively at him, hands on the rail to her left and right, legs parted gracefully just waiting for him to step forward between them. He jolted feeling immediately the stretch in his slacks. Draco took no time in waiting and gathered her face in his hands pressing their lips together firmly. Their hot breaths mingled together as tongues danced and fingers grasped in hair. Draco let his hands wander down her body to the mounds on her chest grazing them softly. She mewed in his mouth and rocked her lower body towards his, sending sparks up his spine. Grabbing her roughly she wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her through the balcony door to his bedroom. She fell gently on the bed and with Draco between her legs, she began sensually running her hands up and down her body moaning slightly. He watched in awe feeling the pain in his pants jolt once again as he was reminded of how important it was to have those be his own hands. Draco slipped her nightgown up her revealing creamy white skin.

Grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head Draco began kissing his way down from her neck towards her stomach. Every few kisses he left a gentle nip or suck making Aryanna gasp in pleasure at the feeling. When he reached her breasts he couldn't leave her hard nipples without attention and took one in his hot mouth. She cried out in ecstasy the moment his tongue hit its mark. While he transitioned from one breast to the next his hand snaked from the hold above her head to her sensitive sex. She moaned his name loudly when his fingers grazed her lump. Feeling her heat against his palm, he took one finger and slowly slid it into her moist opening.

"More"

She begged bucking into his hand. He slid two more into her and began pumping fervently. Aryanna let out a series of groans and clipped moans as she rode his hand into an orgasm. Draco felt her walls tighten around his fingers and he knew he needed to be inside her immediately. He removed his hand and sat up fighting with the belt he now hated with a passion. Aryanna watched him with pure lust in her eyes, but their time was cut short.

"Master Malfoy you have a visitor."

A house elf popped into the center of Draco's bed and he cursed in frustration. He snapped at the house elf.

"Later! I'm busy!"

"Lady Valois it is your *gulp* father"

Draco shot off Aryanna as if she had lit herself on fire, though she stayed on the bed laughing as if this was just a happy coincidence.

"Calm down Draco. He isn't going to notice a thing. Now I will go back to my room and change and meet you down there in a second."

She pulled him to her on the edge of the bed placing a longing kiss on his lips and a hand on his groin.

"Later"

She whispered as he whimpered into her hand. As Aryanna stood the nightgown slipped back into place over her body. Skipping to her room she threw on a more concealing robe, to follow Draco down the stairs and to Lucius' office.

"Father, So good of you to visit. I thought I wouldn't see you again until winter break!"

"Of course not daughter. I have come to take you away to your lodgings."

This took Aryanna by surprise and she wrinkled her nose in distain.

"Tonight? We go to school tomorrow."

"Exactly why you should see your new home before you leave it for months. Come. This is not up for discussion. Your things will be delivered there before morning."

He extended out an arm obviously meaning to take her now. She took it, glancing one more time at Draco.

"Thank you for hosting me Mr. Malfoy. Please give my regards to your parents."

With that she was whisked away to a dark street somewhere in London. They seemed to have landed in muggle central including a large park behind them.

"Father why are we here?"

"Severus has set you up with lodgings. He said this was the safest place you could be. This apartment is all yours and I have had Narcissa hire decorators to make it more to your status."

He took her to a door and handed her a key. It seemed to be the center in a long line of homes.

"There have been wards cast all over and no one will be able to enter without your express consent. This is where I leave you. Good luck at school child."

With a crack he left her standing alone on a stoop. Putting the key in the lock, it turned easily and opened to reveal a well-lit hallway. There were pictures all over with scenery of forests and country landscapes. To her left was a drawing room and to her right was a door that when she opened reviled an office with books lining the wall. She heard tiny footsteps and turned to find a house elf staring wide eyed at her.

"Lady Valois"

It squeaked at her frightened, but she ignored it walking past to the staircase at the end of the hall.

"What is upstairs?"

"Bedrooms and Lavatories, miss."

"Very well. I wish to be left alone for the night. See to it that my things arrive and are packed for school. Toast and bacon for breakfast."

"Yes My Lady."

The house elf scurried away leaving her yet again alone. One step at a time Aryanna made it up the stairs to find 3 bedrooms and one bath. She looked at each room quickly until she found the one that was obviously hers. It was a grand room with a secondary bath attached for easy access. The bed was a sky blue with white lace and large enough to fit 3 people. She found her owl had already arrived and was in a cage by her window.

"Lucinda!"

She smiled widely as the owl hooted. It was a very large jet black owl. Her Governess had given it too her when she was old enough to find out about her father. She said she needed to keep in touch with her friends across the pond and this was the smallest owl that could make that trip. Opening the cage Lucinda took flight to stretch her wings.

"I'm sorry you had too fly so far, I could not very well apparate with you."

The owl just continued to hoot and fly around the room until she settled on the window sill. Aryanna opened the window and watched her closest friend fly into the sky. She lost her quickly due to the fact there was not a large moon out tonight. With the combination of breeze and exhaustion Aryanna took to bed and fell asleep quickly. Dreams of what was to come filled her head and made her smile. In the morning the house elf woke her up with a cup of tea and a hot bath. Dressing in her favorite sun dress from the shopping day, she made her way down to the car that was waiting. One swift whistle and Lucinda flew down from the trees. She was ready to start her mission.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

The drive to the train station was uneventful as was wading through the muggles to get to platform 9 & 3/4. Draco had instructed how to get to her actual platform and she leaned casually against it seeping through to the other side. Families filled the platform saying their tearful good byes.

"Well hello there pet. Surprised to see you here, and without Malfoy escorting you. You aren't going to be attending school with me are you?"

"Why of course, Mr. Weasley. Transferred here for the new year."

Aryanna turned and beamed up at him with a sly grin.

"What a pity that we couldn't have gotten better acquainted."

George stepped forward and looked Aryanna up and down hungrily.

"Now Mr. Weasley, I am a lady. And ladies do not hang around all summer with strange gentlemen."

She pretended to be put beside her self all the while smirking at him. He leaned in and whispered into her ear before taking off towards the train.

"Well Miss Valois, I may be strange but I am surely no gentleman. See you in the hallways."

Taking his lead she gathered up her things and looked for the familiar face in the crowd. Aryanna found him about to enter the train and instead of calling out she just followed him. Draco pushed under class-men out of the way in search of his train compartment. He found it soon and she followed close behind. No one noticed her as she watched from the doorway, and a girl took a seat on Draco's lap. He didn't even pay her any mind continuing his conversation with two ugly toad looking boys.

"Lady Valois. How kind of you to grace us with your presence."

A Handsome young man had finally seen her standing in the door way. He stood to offer his seat and she saw him for his entire splendor. He was dark skinned, tall, and filled with muscles.

"Please take my seat."

"My my…so many handsome young men to choose from. I wish my father had brought me here much sooner Mr…?"

"Zabini, My Lady, Blaise Zabini."

She offered her hand and he took it gracefully placing a light kiss on her knuckles keeping complete eye contact the entire time.

"I've heard your name before Mr. Zabini. Your mother wouldn't by any chance be Lady Victoria would she?"

He was taken aback.

"Why yes she is. Do you know her?"

"Yes, quite. She was married to a close friend of my adoptive family for some time a few years back. She told me she had a son but didn't mention how handsome he was. Please do give her my regards."

He bowed deeply as she took her seat on the train. She left just enough room for him to sit down next to her. Glancing in Draco's direction she noticed the girl that had once been on his lap was a bit distraught across the compartment from him.

"Mr. Malfoy. Please tell me your mother was not put out by my sudden departure last night. I so wished I could have said proper thanks and good byes."

"Of course Lady Aryanna, she knew the schedule you were on and was just grateful to have the time with the family that you did. The entire Malfoy family was honored."

Aryanna smiled and returned her attention to Blaise much to Draco's dismay. Had they not been very close to shagging the night before? And now she's acting like they are mere acquaintances.

"I don't remember seeing you or your mother the other night Blaise. Did you not get an invite?"

"Mother and I would have loved to come but no, we were not on the invite list. It was mainly supporters and families. Since her new husband is not a follower, he did not deem it necessary for us to join."

"Have you and your mother traded sides Mr. Zambini?"

"Of course not Lady Valois. We are more of back ground players. I knew of your coming from a close friend of my mothers, your father just didn't think taking us from our current location was pertinent."

"Oy Blaise! You missed an amazing entrance from her Ladyship."

The entire compartment began rolling with laughter as one of the toads called Goyle described Aryanna's entrance with great vigor. Apparently to everyone in the room she just seemed like a crazed lunatic at first. They were trying to figure out when Bellatrix had a daughter, and why she was blonde. Aryanna laughed along with them though she seemed deep in thought. Once the story died down so did the conversation. Crabbe and Goyle continued in hushed conversation with Draco though he seemed less interested as Aryanna's attention was being taken by Blaise. Soon Aryanna had fallen asleep head on Blaise's shoulder and Draco took the opportunity to steal the seat in front of Blaise's.

"So I see you two have become chummy."

"Turns out we met when we were younger. Mother had a big ball and she finally brought me to Canada to visit. This was before she married that French fellow over there. Anyways we were only 11 so I had just started school and she was already a few years ahead in magic. I just remember thinking she was pretty and smart. Then mum sent me home and was married and widowed before I made it back to Canada."

"Interesting. You too make a lovely match."

"Sod off Malfoy. No need to be a wanker about us talking. She's going to need more than just you as a friend. I am the only one there she could possibly talk to once she becomes "friends" with the Gryfindorks. I'm the only Slytherin not connected to him directly. She will need someone she can be seen with that won't blow her cover. Mother has already told me what is going on."

"Just remember whose daughter this is."

"You do the same Malfoy. I've seen the looks you have been giving her. She has a way about her. Don't let yourself get swept up in the moment."

With that the compartment went completely silent. Draco left with Pansy to find a less crowded compartment. Crabbe and Goyle went to find the trolley and stuff their faces. A few others trickled out leaving a sleeping Aryanna and Blaise. She awoke to find this and turned sleepy eyes to her companion.

"How far out are we?"

"Not long. I was about to wake you to put on your uniform."

"Draco?"

"He went to….he's out with Pansy."

"Are they dating?"

"I wouldn't call it that. But they are steady with what they do."

"Hmm…wrong boy then. Any who…so are you seeing anyone?"

She looked up at him a winked but he just laughed and shook him head.

"I'm not as easy as Draco, Aryanna. You are very beautiful but I can see past the siren."

"Well that wasn't nice"

Aryanna huffed pulling away and crossing her arms like a child.

"Don't try and play dumb. You know the affects you have on men Aryanna, but they won't work on me. I have veela in my blood as well. If you want in my pants you'll have to work at it."

She acted taken aback as he winked at her.

"Well I never! Are you accusing me of not being a proper Lady, Mr. Zabini?!"

This had him bellowing with laughter once again.

"I would never, your Ladyship. But I would suggest you let us be friends instead, you won't have many of those. Especially if you're less than lady like with more than Malfoy."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he hopped out of his seat.

"Time to change, your Ladyship. We're almost there."

The train came to a halt and Aryanna stepped out of her now completely empty compartment dressed in school robes. Not waiting for space, she pushed her way forward until she came to an opening in the train. Fresh air hit her face, giving her sweet relief from what was beginning to feel like a stifling train. Opening her eyes she took in the wonders of the platform that had carriages upon carriages drawn by thestrals. Aryanna was a little shocked at seeing them. They were common in Canada due to the cold weather but she didn't expect them to be here. A voice was bellowing over the sound of the train.

"Firs' years this way. Firs' years!"

"I think you need to go with Hagrid for the sorting ceremony."

Aryanna looked over and saw a girl a little shorted than her with strange glasses holding a few magazines.

"Excuse me?"

"The giant over there. I think you need to go with him."

She smiled up at Aryanna and skipped away to the carriages following a few of her class mates. Aryanna took her advice and walked over to the giant standing next to the lake.

"Yeh're not a firs' year"

"I'm a transfer."

"Ah yas, I 'member them tellin' me 'bout ya. Ary'nna righ'?"

"Close enough. Where do I go?"

"Boat's missy"

Aryanna took her leave and gingerly stepped into a boat with the help of a kind first year. The first years pilled in the boats behind her and they were off. First all she could see was the deep dark lake, then in the distance candle light began to flicker and show a grand castle. One larger than she could have ever imagined. Aryanna was floor struck with her mouth open gaping. She had seen pictured but they did not compare. How would she ever remember how to get out of there?

It took almost an hour for them to cross the expansive lake, and when they reach the other side there was still some hiking to do. Hagrid began telling all about the forest and land they were walking over. Where to go, where not to go, but mostly about the animals they might encounter while on the grounds. After another 20 minutes they finally reached the doors to the castle and there stood a woman with a grand pointy hat in silky black robes.

"Welcome students. Follow me to get sorted please!"

She led them down a hallway, explaining the sorting process with perfect practice. The speech ended just outside the dining room doors.

"Through here you will be sorted into one of the houses and you will have a new set of family and friends. Remember though all of us are one here at Hogwarts."

The doors opened and Aryanna heard the chattering that had once been vibrant on the other side of the wall go silent as they were traipsed in like little ducklings. She looked around the room watching faces turn and whisper pointing towards friends and family that they had in line. She smiled lightly at the group she knew in the Slytherin table feeling eyes on the back of her head from a table to her right.

George watched as Aryanna entered the room in the center of the first years. She was breathtaking, even in her school robe. He had to be careful of this new arrival. She had ties to the Malfoy's and that was always trouble. His brother leaned over and nudged him.

"There she is."

"Ya."

"She is a looker. Shame she's friends with that lot."

Ginny had apparently over heard them whispering and chimed in.

"Dad said she's only with the Malfoy's because they offered. Apparently she's some transfer from Canada and her aunt or something wanted her to get a proper education. They met at some joint ministry function so Lucius was the only Brit she knew."

"Doesn't change anything. She's been with the Malfoy's for too long, who knows what nonsense they have put in her head. Anyways who cares she's just some…"

Ron had chimed in but got lost when he actually saw Aryanna.

"Blimey she's smoking"

George had stopped listening. She was looking their way and he couldn't break eye contact. She smiled at him before looking back at the front. McGonagall had started calling names and George was waiting for her to call the only one that mattered. It was the house that was the final test. Whichever she gets filed into will determine her trust ability.

"Aryanna Valois."

Aryanna stepped up to the chair and the hat was placed upon her head. She knew from the others only she could hear its voice.

" _I can't do that child. I can't place you in Gryffindor."_

" _But why? I mean them no harm."_

" _I believe you truly think that which makes this just as hard. Your heart is in the right place but I cannot place an heir of Salazar Slytherin in the halls of the great Godric Gryffindor. The spell would never allow me."_

" _But I must! If I don't look like I'm completing my mission who knows what will happen. The balance of the war depends on it."_

" _You're a smart girl. Ravenclaw smart. You will figure it out."_

" _SLYTHERIN"_

There were cheers from the Slytherin table but not from everyone. Draco and Blaise frowned at each other and Pansy just frowned at her. She glanced at the Gryffindor table and George dropped his eyes away from her, causing her to sigh.

" _so close"_

She said to herself trying to pretend she was happy. There goes the work she had with George. She was going to have to come up with another way to get in good with the Gryffindors. She took a seat next to Blaise and across from Draco. Blaise pretended to hug her happily.

"What the hell Aryanna?"

"I don't know! I tried to convince the hat but it knew I was the heir. I don't know how."

"Sodding magical hat!"

"Never mind that now. We have to change tactics. I need to get In with them another way."

The table went silent as Dumbledore gave his opening speech. During the speech a outrageously dressed woman took over and began spewing ministry redirick. Once she finally sat down, and Dumbledore was able to finish, food filled the table. Everyone around Aryanna was talking and laughing; sharing stories about their summers good and bad. Aryanna on the other hand was watching the boy with the red hair. He laughed and joke with his siblings and friends until finally looking in her direction. Aryanna smiled at him but he just looked away ignoring her. Dinner ended quickly for Aryanna and she excused herself to the rest room dismissing her friends' invitations to wait. She would find her way down sooner or later. Or she could ask a prefect if she got lost. Heading towards the restroom she waited until she heard no more voices and altered course. She had someone she needed to speak to immediately. It wasn't until she got up a staircase that she realized she was lost.

"Damn it!"

"Looking for something in particular pet?"

She looked up at saw one of the twins.

"Headmasters office."

The twin stepped forward and cornered her.

"What are you doing?"

"Figured we could talk now."

"About?"

"Well continuing our conversation from this morning pet."

"I talked to your brother. Not you. What is your name?"

Aryanna heard a snicker from a shadow in the hallway.

"No one ever tells us apart pet. How can you?"

"I have brains?"

"Are you saying no one else does?"

"Not like mine."

George stepped out of the shadows and stood by his brother.

"Someone is a little conceded. Looks like Slytherin is a good pick for you after all."

"Not conceded. Just confident. Though the hat did say I was a little too cunning for you lot."

She gave him her best sly grin and he waved off his brother.

"I'll show this little one to the head masters office."

The brother just shrugged and started to walk off.

"Hey! I never got your name!"

"Fred!"

He waved over his head leaving them alone in the hallway.

"So pet, what do you need with the headmaster?"

"I was told to go see him after the ceremony to get my schedule. Just got lost is all."

George took her chin in his hand tilting her face upwards.

"I don't believe you pet."

Aryanna stared at him wide eyed, she had never had someone question her out right like this and she didn't know what to do. She decided to go with the easiest way she knew how. Seduction.

"Why not? Do I not look trust worthy?"

She said with a pout on her lips and in her voice. George just shook his head.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me pet. I see right through them. No I know you weren't called to see the head master because they would have sent a prefect to escort you. Plus they give schedules in the dinning room"

"Well maybe I have a special schedule."

She licked her lip for good measure really trying to sell this. It seemed to be working, George stiffened and leaned forwards towards her. She could feel his hot breath on her face and braced herself for impact.

"Not likely pet."

He pulled away sharply and began walking. She stood there baffled. That's two guys in one day that denied her advances! She could understand Blaise's excuse, but what was his?!

"You coming pet? Haven't got all day."

She followed him sullenly trying to think of what was wrong. She had never been turned away before, and now two boys had spurned her. Could it be possible she was losing her touch? I mean she seduced Draco well enough, but that was simple. He obviously felt any woman should want him. Those are the easiest to take down. She now had him wrapped around her finger for future use. Did she pick the wrong boy? She had chosen him because she liked a little bit of a challenge and anyone else in that group would have been too easy. Maybe she should have gone easy. Her job wouldn't be so hard.

"We're here. Jolly Ranchers is the pass-code."

With that he turned and walked away leaving her alone with the great eagle statue.

"Jolly Ranchers."

The statue began to rise in a circular manor leaving a spiral staircase in its wake. Aryanna climbed the staircase slowly thinking about what was to come next. She reached the top and when she stepped off the staircase is slowly retracted. She pushed open the final door to find an empty office. Well, empty minus the bird on a pedestal that flew directly at her.

"Hello Fawkes! How I've missed you!"

While she cooed at the phoenix Dumbledore came from his private chambers.

"What the hell man! What is wrong with that damn hat?!"

"Language please Ary…it is not the hats fault it's the magic your forefather cast on it. He never wanted another house's heir in his own so he made sure that the magic cast would hold on all houses. It was to keep houses from deceit."

"Damn Salazar. Why not tell me then!"

"I had no idea until I questioned the hat."

She plopped down on the cushioned chair behind her, Fawkes flying back to her arm. He had taken off when she started yelling.

"How am I supposed to convince him I have legitimate information if I have been house blocked?! By a hat?!"

"Not something I can answer Ary. I do my best every day to keep your past secret. If any of your father's followers found out the true alignment of your adoptive family they, and you, would be in great peril. Speaking of your father, you let her out didn't you."

"Well duh! Kind of have to convince him don't I! Was able to get her reined in before we got to the castle. It took a lot this time."

"Aryanna I told you how dangerous it was to let her out. You have to think of others safety."

"If you want to win this war she is my ticket in. I think I'm learning how to control her a little better so it doesn't make my life harder."

There was a pregnant silence between the two as Aryanna pet Fawkes gently.

"Did Severus tell you where I'm staying outside of here?"

"Across from Grimmuald place. I know, I helped him set it up."

"I have one hiding place. I never invited him in."

"That won't stop him Ary. He will burn all of London to find you. You are the key to this war and he knows it. The blood of his blood. You are not safe if he finds out."

"I will never tell. I just need to get in with the golden group. I thought I had an in with one of the twins, but that fell through with the sorting."

"I am sorry about that. I did not expect a hitch in the plan. You were pure of heart so I didn't think the hat would keep you out. I was just as surprised as you when I heard it. You might need to continue with the original plan of distain for your fellow classmates. Have them stage a fight where you are not on their side. It will take a little longer and it will be much more painful and lonely than before but you can still do it."

Aryanna nodded slowly processing what information she just got. That could mean months of isolation from anyone in public. Stupid hat.

"As for the Weasley boy, if you had lost him at the sorting he wouldn't have walked you here himself."

"How..."

"Portraits Ary. Portraits everywhere."

"Thank you Albus. Tell Sarina I say hello and send my love please. She is the only one I cannot contact openly."

"Will do my dear. You might want to hurry. George is getting impatient. Here is your class schedule."

He handed her a piece of paper with a list of classes and scooted her out the door. The staircase was waiting for her and descended the moment she stepped foot on its base. Aryanna expected George to be at the bottom of the stairs per Dumbledore's prodding but he was not. In fact he was no were to be seen. She shrugged and started to walk back the way she came.

"That way won't take you to the dungeons."

She spun around and saw him leaning against the pillar not too far from where she was standing.

"Why must you hide in the shadows? It is quite unnerving."

"That's exactly it. To unnerve. People aren't the same when they think they are alone. It gives me an idea of who I am dealing with."

"So you think I'm hiding something, do you?"

"Oh you're definitely hiding something pet. Just trying to figure out what that might be. Would you like me to show you to your dungeon?"

"Dungeon? Is that some sort of joke?"

George just laughed and began walking away. Aryanna quickly caught up with his pace and tried to keep with his stride.

"So what classes do you have?"

Aryanna handed over her class schedule and he stopped in his tracks.

"What year are you?"

"5th …why?"

"You have 3 7th year and 1 6th year classes. Did someone just put you in the wrong classes?"

"No that's correct. I tested into them. Took my OWLS this summer."

He looked incredulously at her as if she had said the sun was purple.

"I didn't know they let students take owls outside of school."

"Well I was home taught so they had to see where my levels were and the easiest way was to let me take the OWLS."

George stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?!"

Aryanna asked with a laugh but George just closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Nothing. Just now you're the smartest witch in your grade and I can't wait to tell Hermione."

"Who?"

"Friend of my brother's."

George went silent after that letting Aryanna hear only their footsteps on the cold stone floors. She glanced over at him and covertly studied his chiseled face from the side. He had a strong jaw and cheek bones with lips so soft she just wanted to kiss them. _No!_ She couldn't let herself get swept up in the idea of this boy. She had a job to do and he was just a means to an end. Dumbledore had gone through this many times with her. She needed to convince both sides she fought for them. Voldemort may be her father but he does not trust anyone. Especially the child who he had no say in how she was raised. From the moment her mother died, her governess had taken over care of the 5 year old. Her mother had been with no question loyal to her father. She made one mistake though by not checking the background of her staff properly. Dumbledore knew of the child and while he could not anticipate the loss of her mother he made sure that she was surrounded by the right kind of people. He figured if anything, when Aryanna grew up she would be able to make her own decision and not go blindly into the path her mother tried so desperately to lay for her. After her death the staff kept her hidden from the world while teaching her everything they could. When her father came back, the teachings came to a grinding halt, while the planning was started. She had to convince her father she was truly his daughter by actually convincing his enemies she was their friend. Select bits of news were going to be given to her father. Aryanna knew some people would be hurt in the process but you couldn't get an omelet without breaking some eggs. Due to the convert nature of the plot, Dumbledore did not want to risk too many people knowing so she actually had to earn their trust. The old fashion way. It was painful.

"So you said you were home taught?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. A coven of witches were assigned to my family."

"A coven? Where did you live?"

"Canada."

"Strange. Why didn't your mother and father send you to school?"

"Well my father died when I was young during the first war you Brits had." Technically true. "My mother was so distraught she took me from London to get away from all of the hate." Again technically true. "She never wanted to be subjugated to magical politics ever again. Canada has some of the most lax wizarding laws in the world since no one wanted to send their kids away for schooling to a different country or continent. We Canadian's don't really like dem american's ey'"

She let her native accent fly and giggled at the scrunch he got in his nose.

"So why now?"

"My aunt, she wanted me to get a proper education. So she petitioned to have me sent to school."

He went quiet again after that but it wasn't so awkward this time.

"Well this is you."

She looked around and saw no door no nothing.

"Where?"

"That right there."

Aryanna saw a crack in the wall going from floor to ceiling.

"Ummmm…"

"Do you not know the password?"

Aryanna just shook her head slowly. She had forgotten you needed passwords to get into dorms here. They stood there for a second until they heard footsteps and laughter coming from down the hall.

"And this is where I leave you pet."

He looked at her sympathetically and before she could protest he was gone. The crowd that came around was what looked like a group of seventh years. Or at least they just looked older than her fellow 5th years.

"Hey! What are you doing in the hallway?"

"Wait don't we know you?"

"Yes that's the new girl."

"What was her name?"

"Adrianna?"

"No Aryanna."

They were all talking over each other for the most part and she just stood there looking at them.

George made it to his common room just after curfew. It was rather silent for the beginning of term. He guessed everyone had their fill of talking on the train and at dinner. He thought to himself. A few students still roamed the room and he saw his brother and their best friend over in the corner talking softly. Lee Jordan had been a family friend since before they could remember; even before being able to wreak havoc on the world. Their mothers always joked if they could have seen the future they would have kept them apart for good.

"What are you too ladies gossiping about now?"

"Your new love interest."

Fred winked at him and Lee just laughed.

"My new what?"

"That Slytherin girl. Seems like you two are a bit chummy."

Lee poked an accusatory finger at George and Fred made kiss faces.

"We met outside of school is all. How was I supposed to know she was going to be a Slytherin?"

"I could have told you that one buddy. She was sly as a fox that day in Diagon Alley. No woman with that kind of confidence could be Gryffindor. It was definitely a Slytherin in the making."

"We have plenty of hot confident ladies in Gryffindor. Plus the little witch is smart as a whip. She's in 3 7th year classes."

"No that kind of confidence was more like she knew she deserved your attention. I saw the gleam in her eye when she caught usstaring."

"Oh pipe down you knob. That was all before she was Slytherin."

"What about tonight? Pet?"

George flushed a bit at this. He couldn't exactly try and deny his twin that there was nothing there. Not only where they twins, so he knew just how George responded to things, but he had also seen it firsthand.

"What can I say? She's hot. Can't blame a guy for that can you?"

"Well lover boy did you find anything out about the future misses?"

Lee said with a mischievous smirk before George popped him a good one in the head while taking a chair next to them.

"Oy'! That smarted. Learning from your mother are we?"

"Nah never be able to live up to that woman's hand. I did find out a few things about our new student. She was home taught in Canada."

"Home taught? That's rare."

"Ya, and no mum or dad. Just an aunt who decided to send her here."

"So dad's intel was right?"

"I would say for now it is. Still it seems like she's hiding something, and with the fact she was with the Malfoy's for an unknown period of time we should try and figure out what it is."

Both the boys smirked at him knowingly.

"We will leave such a life or death mission to you, oh great leader."

Lee bowed jokingly before excusing himself to bed. He knew the boys wanted to talk and there were somethings only said between the twins. Once he left the room Fred turned to George and just stared at him until he started talking.

"Fine I still think she is attractive." *stare* "No I know she is Slytherin." *stare* "you know it wouldn't matter if she didn't know Malfoy" *stare* "You can't hold it against her like that. She seems really sweet and she is wicked smart." *stare* "Just before you set your mind on disliking her let me get some more Intel. She could easily be one of the Slytherin that is just more cunning than anything. Like I said. Wicked smart." *stare* "I promise not to let her in my head. But what about my bed?" *stare* "Just kidding Forge. No need to get so mad."

With that the twins went up to their own beds and George tried to think about ways he could get her to talk. Aryanna was open but not open enough to be able to trust her. There was something big in there and he had to know. As he dozed off he knew he had to start in the morning.


	3. Slide Right Back

Aryanna woke up to whispers in her dorm room. She shared it with 3 other girls and they apparently had woken up much earlier than her. Not moving Aryanna opened one eye and watched them move around the room. Tracy Davis and Pansy were whispering in the corner while putting on make-up and Daphne Greengrass was getting dressed in the restroom. She had met Pansy and Tracy the night she met all of her father's other followers but not Daphne. They had obviously been discussing her because the moment she stirred to wake up they promptly quit whispering and looked at her smiling.

"Good Morning Lady Aryanna."

"Can you please not call me that here? Someone will over hear and I'll have to come up with a good lie. And lies get more and more tedious as you go."

Aryanna groaned as she stretched from her bed.

"Of course…Aryanna?"

Pansy responded a little tentative, but seemed put at ease once Aryanna smiled at her. After a quick shower and some glamour magic Aryanna was ready to go.

"How did you do that?"

Daphne stood there in awe still trying to manage her own tangles.

"Glamour magic? Simple I cast a spell."

"I mean, where did you learn it? My mother said she wouldn't tell me until I was older. She said I needed to know the basics before I was ready."

"Well she was right."

Daphne sighed and sadly went back to using an air spell on her hair.

"Although, I know the basics already so I could always help you."

With a quick swish of her wand Daphne's hair was perfectly curled and dried. She clapped gleefully and threw her arms around Aryanna in a deep hug.

"We should be friends! And not just because you helped me with my hair. You seem like you would be a great addition to the Slytherin Sisters."

"Slytherin…Sisters?"

"Yes! It's Pansy, Tracy, Millicent, who you haven't met yet I know, and me! We've been best friends since we were little! Family connections and all that. Ooooo this is going to be so much fun!"

She squealed and ran out of the room to tell the other girls her big news. Aryanna sighed and thought of her old friends. At least she is starting to make new ones here though these were only friends of convenience. Her whole plan was rocking and she only hoped she could balance it out in time. Pansy and Tracy put on a good show of being excited to have Aryanna in their group of friends but she could tell they were hesitant. The bigger question now is, are they hesitant because of her father or because of her? The best way to get back on track is too befriend them first, and then tell them her "plan" or it could back fire horribly. Breakfast was unbearable due to Millicent's incessant whining about how she was put in a dorm with other people. She kept casting glares at Aryanna who stared daggers back. You don't talk to her or about her that way and not get burned. She could feel the fire rising and she knew what came next if Millicent didn't shut her trap. Pansy kept trying to stop her by kicking her under the table, but that just brought on more whining. For her sake, Aryanna had to leave to make it to charms in time. Her new "best friend" Daphne was yet again in awe of how smart and talented a witch she was. She kept reminding her it's not talent it was just timing. She just happened to be able to work at her own pace and not a whole class's.

Pansy watched as she left the great hall with greed filled eyes. If only she had been the Dark Lord's daughter she would have the power she always wanted. Looking down the table Pansy watched Blaise, Theodore, and Draco, her Draco, follow Aryanna with their eyes not caring who saw. She would also have all the attention she thought. She and Tracy were talking about how to proceed around the new Princess of Darkness. Pansy didn't really like her but she knew she had to be on her good side for her own future's sake. Knowing if she wanted Draco's attention back, she would have to sick her on another boy, they also discussed who else would be best matched with the Dark Princess. They had decided on Blaise, much to Millicent's dismay. Her plan had always been too woo him into an engagement. Pansy just stared her down until she complied. Now to get those two alone together.

Fred and George sat in their normal seats in the back of the room in Charms. They had it first period and dreamed of next year when they would be out of school and running their joke shop. Harry's money from last year was put into a bond to mature over the next year. Wouldn't be much more but either way they were set for grand opening before next Christmas. They had a dead line to think up one new product every week. By the time they opened they would have plenty to sell. Fred watched as George tried to sneak a look at the door anytime someone crossed the thresh hold.

"She's in our class, isn't she?"

"Who? What?"

Fred just stared at him until he nodded defeated.

"How many do we have with her?"

"Just charms, Herbology, and potions. Oh and alchemy."

"So all of her 7th year classes, and the one class 6th and 7th share?"

"Well I mean logically we have Slytherin with all those classes anyways."

"Logically"

Fred rolled his eyes and returned to his relax position in his chair. Angelina came in and took her seat next to him giving Fred a flirty wave. Ever since the Yule ball last year she had been hinting ever so much that they should get together. He only kept his distance while they planned for the store because he couldn't have any distractions. Lord knows his brother has enough for both of them. Speaking of distractions, exhibit A had just walked through the door and George almost made a fool out of himself by tipping his chair too far.

"Stop trying to act cool."

Fred hissed at him through gritted teeth as he balanced George's chair precariously with his wand. George watched as she double checked her class schedule against a house mate of hers. Adrian Pucey smiled and nodded offering the seat next to him and pulling out her chair. George exhaled heavily as he watched her smile at Pucey.

"Didn't really think she would sit next to you, did you? She doesn't even know you're here. First day in class remember."

"Yes but that is another one. Why can't she find more tame Slytherin's? Like Andrew over there? He's smart and nice, for a Slytherin, and…"

"He keeps to himself. Don't judge her based off the company she keeps in Slytherin. You told me that last night. Plus, he approached her."

Fred never opened his eyes too look at his brother but he knew he was still scowling. George glared daggers at Pucey until two blue eyes met his. Aryanna look at him with a small tilt in her head. He pointed at his stomach and gestured like he wasn't feeling well. Aryanna made a sad face and mouthed sorry before going back to her book. Not much more was said silently between them as she only took her eyes off professor Flitwick to write in her notebook. When Flitwick dismissed them, Aryanna stretched and waved good bye to Pucey. George waited as Aryanna continued to take notes while the class trickled out. He stood and walked over to the desk top she was at.

"Do you always stay after?"

"Only when I'm making sure I have all the homework. Good Morning by the way."

She didn't look up at him but he heard the smile in her voice.

"Ah yes. Good Morning. So did you enjoy your first Hogwarts class?"

"It was…different."

She finally looked up at him beaming from ear to ear. He couldn't help but smile back; it was contagious.

"So what do you have next?"

George acted like he hadn't memorized her schedule already.

"Well it is Monday so I have History of Magic next. Then lunch. Then Defenses against the Dark Arts and Potions. I planned my week so I start later on Monday end early on Friday and start early Tuesday and Thursday. I like my sleep."

She smirked at him and began packing her things into her satchel.

"Would you like some help finding your next class?"

This surprised her and she looked up at him quickly.

"Really?"

"Well ya. That's why I asked."

"Sorry didn't think Gryffindors hung out with Slytherin."

"Well if you don't want any help…"

"No wait!"

She said a little too quickly as he turned away. She didn't see the smile on his face but he was sure she could feel it.

"Sorry. Just I've heard a lot of horror stories about Gryffindor-Slytherin relations."

"And they're all true. A lot of Slytherin give the house a bad name, though I can't say me and my brother help matters with our pranks."

"Wait! You're the one's I've heard so much about?"

He just gave her a wolfish grin as she came to his side. They fell yet again into a quiet walk across the campus. They did get a few looks and a few glares from both houses, but neither seemed to care. It wasn't until they came across the "Slytherin Sisters" that things got a little heated.

"Aryanna honey, over here!"

She looked over and saw Pansy waving her over with what looked like a welcoming smile. Aryanna saw straight through it to the seething anger writhing behind her eyes. Aryanna waved and Pansy took it upon herself to join her and George.

"What is going on here?"

Still that same plastered smile, though Aryanna saw it crack if just for a second.

"George here was helping me find my next class."

"Oh hunny. If you needed help you could have just asked a Slytherin. They are much better company."

"I am quite great company actually Parkinson. And all of your Slytherin buddies left her helpless in Charms. Someone has to be a gentleman around here."

Pansy huffed at him and turned back to Aryanna.

"What is your next class Aryanna?"

"History of Magic"

She answered letting a little hesitance slip into her voice. Damn it Pansy what is wrong with this entire house and not knowing boundaries. Are her father's followers this dimwitted that they just can't leave her to her "duties"?

"Oh lovely! Tracy and I have that next we can take you."

She gripped her arm tightly and pulled her grudgingly away. Aryanna gave a weak wave to George who stood there dumbfounded. When he left in a huff she turned on Pansy.

"What in the fucking hell is wrong with you?"

Pansy was taken aback, she obviously wasn't used to being talked to like that because she reacted harshly.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing? Hanging out with a Gryffindor! A Weasley to top it off! I get that you are new to this school and it's ways but you know the Weasley's have opposed your father" she said father very quietly and dropped her tone a bit as if this reminded her who she was talking to. "on everything that he does."

"Duh! Are you that thick Parkinson? Of course I'm cozying up to a Weasley. Do you think the golden trio is going to let me anywhere near their inner circle? ESPECIALLY as a Slytherin. My entire plan was ruined by that hat. Now I have to improvise. The best way to the Order is through a child and a child that I can wrap around my little finger is so much better. So OF COURSE George Weasley is my main target!"

Aryanna was a grand liar, she had always prized herself on it, but for some reason this lie made her cringe on the inside. Maybe because it was too close to the truth. George was a good person but she did pick him for that reason. She knew she was on the right side but every line she walked was so thin she felt like she would slip and fall. She had to be the perfect little evil witch for her father and she had her own demons that fought to get out. Dumbledore and taught Aryanna how to hide them well, but sooner or later something would slip and she would always have to climb out of the dark hole that ensued. Pansy just stood there dumb founded and so did the other girls. Obviously none of them had brains to spare so Aryanna just huffed in response.

"Now! I am going to walk away and make a big huff about how you treated Weasley and you are going to make sure to continue your rude interruptions, but I swear to god Pansy if you interrupt what looks like a moment again I will ruin you and your family. And be sure to spread that through Slytherin to anyone else who might think they know my alignment better than me."

Aryanna pointed her finger dramatically at Pansy and raised her voice.

"Listen here Pansy I don't care what you think about other people but if I want to be friends with George Weasley you won't stop me. Got it! And I don't want to hear anything else about your beliefs on him, his family, or his friends. Keep it to yourself. Now let's go. We can't be late the first day."

Pansy threw her hands in the air huffing.

"Fine Aryanna! It's just your reputation I'm worried about!"

The girls took off towards their class room Millicent and Tracy not caring about the fight and giggling incessantly. Fred had been following his brother and Aryanna from a distance and watched most of the interaction. While he only saw the beginning of their argument he sure heard the last part. He bet the whole floor heard it. A small smirk grew across his face. Either she is very sly or she really isn't like the others. Maybe his brother was right about the little witch. Though he also saw what George saw. She definitely was hiding something. He had never seen Pansy switched so easy before. Maybe it's just because she is a stronger witch than her. Fred took off to find his brother and tell him about the little interaction.

"Good morning Ladies. Glad you could join us. Please take a seat."

History of Magic was a slow class apparently taught by a ghost. Which Aryanna guessed was originally a great plan since he probably was there in the beginning. She normally loved school but this class almost put her to sleep. It actually did for the rest of her class mates. Luckily after was lunch and they met up with the rest of the girls to eat. Aryanna sat there listening to the normal female gossip about their class mates. Who had gain weight, whose mother said what to another mother, pure-blood drama. The boys joined them at the end and the news about their fight had already spread. Draco encouraged her to be careful; Blaise on the other hand thought it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Pucey stopped by and said hi to Aryanna which of course got a string of ooo's from the girls which Aryanna promptly shut down, though not before Draco told him to bugger off.

Aryanna and the girls had landed in class about two minutes late and rushed to three open seats. Their teacher looked like a potion of no more vomit had been dumped on her head. From her cap to her shoes ranges of pink peppered her outfit. The only thing not pink was the over-sized pearls on her necklace.

" _Does she even own anything that isn't pink?_

"Names please."

"Parkinson"

"Davis"

"Valois"

"Ah yes. Valois. Our transfer from Canada. Tell me dear how versed are you in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Truth was her teachers had been very thorough at teaching her spells. If she had wanted she could have completely tested out of this class all together. OWLS and NEWTS. But Dumbledore had advised her to feign ignorance due to the fact her father's followers would become suspicious.

"Just enough to make it into this class ma'am. I am sorry about that. I pride myself on being a top notch student but my teachers only taught me the basics to pass tests."

"Wonderful! Someone who was taught by those who get it. The threat is over children! Your previous instruction in this subject has been, disturbingly, uneven. But you will be please to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

The students looked around at each other confused.

"That means wands away, books out."

Hermione Granger raised her hand.

"Yes dear."

"No wands? How are we supposed to practice spells?"

"Practice? Oh dear me no child. There will be no practicing. If studied properly the only time you should cast these spells is during your final tests at the end of the year."

"But what about using them outside of school"

Another Gryffindor spoke up.

"Children. I don't know what lies have been spread through this school but I intend to stomp them out immediately. There is no reason for you to ever use defensive spells outside of a test. "

"Voldemort."

The entire room gasped and stared at the speaker. Aryanna recognized him immediately as Harry Potter. The boy who lived despite her father's efforts.

"Excuse me young man?"

Umbridge's face furrowed as she glared at him.

"Voldemort is the reason; he and his followers are why we need to know these spells."

He looked at every Slytherin he could find in the room.

"Mr. Potter I know you had a rough term last year but that is no reason to spread such blatant fear mongering lies around this school. He is dead and will remain so. Now please leave my class."

Harry rose in a huff glaring at her as she smiled. Walking towards the door he turned when she addressed him

"Oh and Mr. Potter. My office for detention tonight. 8pm sharp."

After Harry's departure the entire class went silent and Umbridge spent the rest of the class reading from the first chapter in the book over hand placement on the wand. Something every first year learns in charms. Aryanna wished she could hit the man who rewrote it in a 5th year book.

Her next class was one of her favorites, but since no one in her year was in the class she had to find it on her own. Pansy gave her the best instructions she could while heading to her own class. Aryanna arrived just in time and found the only seat open was next to Pucey yet again. She shrugged and took it getting a large grin from Adrian.

"Why hello again! Looks like we will be lab partners."

"Looks like"

She smirked at him and took out her Potions book just as Snape drifted in from his office.

"Class we will be starting on page 536 with the Volubilis Potion. The partners next to you will be your partners for the rest of the year unless I state otherwise. All of your grades will be joined together so if one of you fails, you both fail. No exceptions. We also have a new student joining us. Miss Valois is two years ahead of her class so I expect her to pick most of this up fairly quickly. Gather you ingredients and begin. You have 1 hour."

Aryanna was still flustered at him calling attention to her level. Pucey apparently had no idea and was quite vocal about the fact he got the smartest witch in the class. Aryanna stood quickly and went to the ingredients cabinet where she bumped into a tall red head.

"Well hello again Miss Valois."

"Hello Mr. Weasley. How has your day been so far?"

Using reaching for an ingredient as cover he whispered into her ear.

"Better now."

Aryanna flushed and smiled brightly at George before returning to her work bench.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That with Weasley. Don't tell me you two are friends."

"Acquaintances, what is it to you?"

"You can't be friends with a Weasley you're…"

She cut him off quickly with a sharp glare.

"Shut it Pucey before I shut it for you. And trust me not amount of Volubilis potion will save you from my spell. I suggest you talk with Pansy before you cost your family greatly."

He didn't open his mouth once through the rest of the class. He followed her instructions willing though, which was a good thing because he was shit at potions. Aryanna wondered how he made it so far. They finished their potion with a good fifteen minutes to spare and she took it upon herself to spruce the potion up with a few more ingredients. It originally made the users voice change for about an hour and could bring back a lost voice in about two days. She on the other hand extended the use time to three hours and a voice would return in under Six hours. Snape stopped the lesson and instructed one student from each pair to drink from the potion. Of course Ladies first did not apply to this situation and Pucey drank a big helping. Being 7th level potions everyone knew how to brew a decent batch, but Snape was checking to see who could actually brew a lasting one. Most of the class got their normal voice back within fifteen minutes. This earned them a failing grade. Everyone else except the twins and Pucey got passing grades with forty-five minutes. Just as the class ended, Fred got back his voice leaving Pucey with a high pitched woman's voice.

"Miss Valois. How long will Pucey's voice stay this way?"

"Should be another two hours Professor"

"TWO HOURS?!"

Came a high pitched squeal from a female Pucey voice.

"Very good Miss Valois. Now before I give you the highest marks I have a few questions. How did you change the potion?"

She named off a few ingredients she add, when, how much, and at what temperature.

"And how quickly does the potion restore voices."

"Around six hours Professor."

"Excellent and the ramifications for altering the length of the potion?"

"The user can feel drained to the point of exhaustion after use. There have also been cases where they are diluted into feeling their actual voices are wrong after the potion wears off. Though most of the cases were not conclusive and tended to be when the potion was extended to almost twelve hours and the potion was abused."

"Excellent twenty points to Slytherin and Excelled points for Valois passing for Pucey. Don't argue I know she was the one who extended the potion."

He held up his hand to dismiss the class, leaving for his study.

"Two hours Aryanna? Two hours?"

"Don't fuck with me Pucey. You won't like it. Learn from your mistakes."

She hissed at him before gathering up her things and leaving the room. She made it about halfway down the stairs before she was flanked by the twins.

"Brilliant!"

"Absolutely Brilliant!"

"You should really help us out with some…"

"Extra-Curricular potion making"

"Sounds tempting boys but I'm just trying to get to normal at the moment. I promise to take you up on your offer soon though. Got to jet!"

She winked at George and took off towards her House.

"Blimey that girl is perfect! I think I'm in love."

George elbowed his brother laughing and they took off towards their own common room. Aryanna walked into her common room with a skip in her step but fell short when her classmates turned and looked at her. _Damn it_ she thought to herself. She forgot she has to be the "Princess of Darkness" with this group. She let hair how down from the bun she had it in for potions and removed her cloak.

"Evening ladies and gents. This seat taken? No? Good."

Plopping down on a plush recliner in front of the fire she lolled her head to the side to look at Blaise.

"Hello lovely. How was your day?"

"Bleh! Weasley kept tracking me down."

Pansy's voice sounded next, shrill and uneven.

"I thought that was the goal."

"Well duh Parkinson! Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Aryanna rolled her eyes and pulled a nail file out of her book bag settling to staring at her hands over them.

"Looked like you enjoyed it well enough in Potions."

Pucey apparently, had been partially caught up and his squeaky mouse voice tried it's hardest to sound deep. This only made Aryanna cackle at him.

"Adrian hunny you sound a little put out. Would you like me to get you some tea?"

He scowled at her from next to Blaise but said nothing.

"So quiet, just how I like my men. Now tell me boys, who would like to accompany me to dinner? I'm starving."

"Blaise hasn't eaten yet. He must be famished by now."

Aryanna popped an eye brow at Tracy as she basically lept out of her seat. Millicent was strangely quiet and Pansy had taken this opportune time to plop herself on Draco's lap and stick her tongue down his throat. Must be some kind of plot to get them together, but hey, can't ask for a more attractive beard now can you.

"Would you like to join me for some food Blaise?"

"Would be an honor Aryanna."

He helped her out of her seat and deciding against her cloak they left everyone seated where they were. Aryanna took the moment to link her arm with Blaise as they passed through the portal.

"So does this count as a date?"

"Should it?"

"Well you said I had to work at it if I wanted in your pants."

He chuckled and pulled her into an alcove to their right. She had her back against the wall with his arm propped next to her. It was the same way George had leaned over her in Diagon alley, though the immediate spark wasn't between them like it was with her and the red head.

"Dear Aryanna I don't share. If you want me it will be just me. Is that something you can do?"

She stared up into his chocolate eyes and purred back,

"But sharing is so much fun."

He just shook his head.

"Not to me love. I don't share and I already heard about your and Malfoy's almost night. Though he tried to convince us it went much farther than it did. If you were to try it with me it would be only me. Even that Weasley boy is out. Your plan means nothing to me compared to my lack of ability to share. I will give you one night. You can choose when and where, but you get only one free night. So choose wisely my dear."

Blaise let her go from the wall and she, very much annoyed, took his arm when they started walking again.

"Your rule is irritating Blaise. Do you realize how easy it would be to have you to look forward to after a long day with Gryffindors? "

"You can. You just can't let anything happen between you and the Weasley boy."

"I can't promise that."

"Hence the rule."

Aryanna pinched her mouth shut knowing there was no reason to try and push the subject yet. It would be the easiest thing, she was telling the truth about that. He wouldn't be seduced by the Veela and she would possibly have an actual friend. All of the other boys would end up falling head over heels for her the moment they lay in her bed a few without even going that far. And that just makes for a messy secret. Boys in lust are easily swayed by jealousy. They ate their dinner in silence with a few lengthy eye contacts thrown in for good measure. In fact, not a single word was spoken between them again until they were received back in the common room by cheers from a drunken crowd.

"Are they having a party? On a school night?"

"We have one almost every week. Though not normally this crowded. First day of school and all. Drink?"

She nodded and sauntered over to her original seat that, unfortunately for the couple, was occupied.

"Out!"

She gestured with her hand out of the way and they hoped up like frogs on a log.

"Sorry."

They mumbled as she settled into a comfortable position. A drink was placed into her open hand and she downed it in one gulp just to have it replaced immediately.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"Not drunk, just less preoccupied."

The voice was not Blaise and she looked up into green sparkling eyes.

"Why hello handsome. Theodore right?"

"Yes my Lady, though all my friends call me Theo."

"Does that make us friends?"

She smiled at him flirtatiously.

"I sure hope so. Would you like some company?"

"I always love company."

He took a seat on the foot rest in front of her.

"So I have heard a lot about you Aryanna. I'm sorry I missed your grand entrance last month. I heard it was delectable."

She heard the heavy draw on delectable and it made her shiver. She had heard about Theodore from Dumbledore. This boy was beyond saving. He had already killed for her father. If she was going to have to convince anyone it would be him. If she can convince him then she had her father in the bag. Internally, Aryanna took a deep breath and slipped as deep as she could into the hole in her soul without falling through. She put on her best evil grin and leaned forward.

"Should have been on my end of the wand. I love the feeling of a life in my hands."

Theo smirked at her knowingly and took a sip of his drink inviting her to continue.

"It's intoxicating, like a thousand sparks running under your skin, but in a good way. Truth is I invited his attention. I wanted to feel the rush I got from the torture."

Aryanna unwillingly let out a shiver of pleasure. Every single bit of that she had felt while she hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. Aryanna slipped deeper into her hole as she relived that day.

"I know the feeling. Your father has shown me things I could never imagine."

"I hear it runs in the family."

She purred at him as her imaginary hands slipped from their hooks dropping her deep into her own version of an alter ego. She drank her second drink quickly but with drawn out swallows to feel the burn of the fire whiskey down her throat.

"Careful lovely. It can sting."

"I know."

She held her glass out to him with a devilish smile inviting another round.

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

As he left Draco snaked over from the corner slipping into Theo's empty seat.

"So I see you're getting along well with the other Slytherin."

"Of course I am. I'm his daughter. This is my army."

She gestured around her, daring him to challenge her.

"Never doubted you would, just concerned about how you're coming off."

She looked at him lazily becoming a tad bit fed up with his tone.

"And how would that be Draco? Smart? Cunning? Sexy? Which is your problem because you loved all of those things before? Or is that the problem now? That we didn't get to finish our little rendezvous from the other night." She ran her hand through his hair using it as a tether cord and pulling him towards her. "Don't worry love you will get another go I'm sure. But don't ever assume you get to own me. Now run along to Pansy she is starting to look a little…perturbed."

Draco looked back at Pansy and she was more than perturbed she was furious. Though if Aryanna hadn't pushed him slightly to spur his leaving he would have stayed by her all night, consequences be damned. Theodore took his original seat in front of Aryanna the moment Draco left it. They melted back into their private conversation filled with sexual tension. Draco walked back over to an irritated Pansy and allowed her to wrap herself back around him.

"Why do you even try, Drakey? She obviously just wants to whore around."

He pushed her off of him once again.

"I would never speak about her like that again. She is blood of the Dark Lord. She can do what she sees fit for her father's plans."

Pansy pouted at him but he excused himself for a drink. Blaise was at the bar and turned to address him once he reached for a drink.

"I would leave her alone Draco. She is the only girl that could break your heart."

"Break MY heart? I'm a Malfoy, Zabini. We don't get our hearts broken."

"She's part veela, part dark Lord, who do you think will win in your little chess game? She's not looking for easy no matter what she says, and you know you're family is not in good standings. Do you really think her father would let you two happen? Nott is the perfect little death eater. I would not try and get in the way. If she comes to you then so be it, but don't pursue the little witch. She spits fire."

"Well it's a good thing then that I'm named for a Dragon."

Blaise downed his drink after shaking his head and left Draco standing alone at the bar. Needing a release the only thing he could think of was sex and he dragged Pansy back to his room. Not pausing for the door too even shut he threw her against the bed and ripped down her knickers. This was how it was going to have to be because he wanted to be able to picture a beautiful blonde bouncing up and down on him. Not the plain brunette he was about to shag. Taking just a few second to get her ready, which did not take too long because she was a few drinks in, he plunged himself deep into her, fucking until she could no longer speak and he could think of Aryanna lying blissfully beneath him. He released himself roughly inside of her and fell onto the bed. She crawled on to his chest and cooed into his neck kissing it softly.

"See Drakey, see how much better that is than just watching someone from across the room."

Blaise watched Draco leave the room with Pansy and he knew exactly what was happening. He turned his attention to Aryanna who was no longer sitting, but was now dancing on Nott sensually near the back of the common room. For a second he felt bad for the girl, but then he remembered exactly what he had told Draco and he felt bad for Nott. Of course he was the perfect match and Blaise was sure he knew it, but it also meant that he was possibly about to bed a veela. No one comes back after that. Blaise wasn't even sure he would be able to. The real reason his mother never let him spend too much time with Aryanna when they were young was she never wanted him heartbroken so young. This was a smart move because he would have fallen and she would not have caught him.

Aryanna felt her body moving easily against Theo's strong chest but there was something more tearing at the surface. Nott must have felt it too because he lifted her with one arm into his chest gripping her ass with the other hand and pushed their lips together. Aryanna growled and deepened the kiss driving her hands deep into his hair. Her body craved the attention like a drug that she could never get enough of. Theo was in for a long night. Not caring who saw he used the wall near them as a leverage point and slipped the hand not on her ass up her shirt. She hissed as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb.

"Let's go to the room love. We've got much to…discuss."

"Whyyyy…"

She moaned grinding her pelvis into his making him jolt against her.

"oh how I would love to take you right here and now on this wall Princess, but I don't want to have to explain to both our fathers how I shagged you in front of the entire Slytherin house."

"Fine! Scaredy cat!"

He laughed deeply groaning as she bit his neck, while keeping her in his arms he carried her to his dorm. The boy's had it a little better they only had two roommates and both of his were conveniently out. Casting a charm on the door to keep it locked he turned back to the blonde who had found her way to the edge of his bed. Aryanna unbuttoned her shirt slightly; not that Theo needed any enticing from the vixen. He scurried between her legs and pressed his ever growing erection against her sadly still covered sex.

"Fuck me Theo."

All the permission he ever needed. Not even waiting to remove her clothes he moved aside her knickers and slipped two fingers into Aryanna as he undid his belt buckle. She moaned and thrust her hips upwards, pulling her breasts out the best she could while messaging them.

"Let me Princess."

He let his pants drop as his hands went to her shirt and bra to remove them quickly followed by her skirt and knickers in one swift pull. Aryanna stared up at him with a dark lust in her eyes as he admired her naked form.

"Like what you see there Nott?"

"Bloody Hell you are the sexiest person I have ever seen!"

She ripped open his shirt revealing a quidditch chiseled chest and pulled it off so she could have him as bare as she was. Theo was poised between her legs gripping each thigh firmly.

"How do you like it Princess?"

"Rough…"

She barely finished the word before he plunged his full length inside of her.

Draco had fallen asleep with Pansy on top of him and he rolled her off to the other side of the bed. Something had woken him and he didn't have to wait too long to hear it again. Someone was having sex in the room next door. And it was loud because there was literally a layer of stone in between them. That's when it hit him. Nott had a room next to him. He threw on his shirt and a pair of pajama pants from his trunk planning on going downstairs to check and see if Aryanna was still there. He didn't have to go far because the moment he opened the door he could hear her voice clearly. She was a screamer and didn't care who knew. Draco sent one swift kick at the door truly not even expecting much of a response, but the moaning ceased and he heard Nott huff impatiently. The door swung open to reveal a sex disheveled Aryanna.

"Fuck off."

He had only ever seen that look once before in his life. It was her father's look just before he killed someone. She definitely got his glare. It was one of pure hatred rooted deep in her core. Draco took a surprised step back, still not even noticing that Aryanna was standing in front of him completely naked. Not one bit of her cared for anything more than the fact she was getting fucked.

"Sorry"

Draco mumbled as she slammed the door in his face. Not seconds later they were back at it again, if possible even louder than before he had interrupted them. He needed a drink after that encounter and stumbled down the stairs to find the party starting to dwindle down.

"Told you not to fuck with her."

"I didn't"

He said incredulously to Blaise as he downed his drink.

"Your face says otherwise. Sooner or later, she will grow bored with Nott. I don't think anyone would ever be able to keep that girl satisfied."


	4. What is this Feeling

The next morning when Aryanna woke up she was still in Theo's bed, and felt her head pounding. It wasn't from the drinking though, she knew that. She had slipped and slipped hard. Everything was sore from the hours of sex they had the night before, and Aryanna still was a bit fuzzy so she knew her other half was still partially in control. She hated the fact that her second half was so unquenchable; it made for bad mornings. She started to sit up in bed but Theo kept her pinned with an arm across her waist.

"Mmmm….stay."

"I have to get up for class."

"Nooooooo…"

He whined pulling her into his chest.

"Stay in bed if you want but I have to go."

She wrenched the unwilling arm off of herself and rolled out of bed. She knew her dark side would not let her go just yet and could feel it tearing at her trying to rip her open. _Shower then class. Shower then class._ She kept repeating this over and over through her morning since the only thing that keeps her sane is concentration. Once she got to class she could make it through the day hopefully before she snapped. Transfiguration had always been a mediocre class for her so she knew she would have to pay attention. Deciding to completely skip breakfast she made her way to the class room for her first two hours. They were the longest two hours of her life. Professor McGonagall spent most of the period not having them practice spells, but going over the basics of what they would be taught that year. In fact she was kind enough to give them an hours break in between their next class. Yippee!

Taking a walk down to the lake Aryanna was reciting all of the different plants she could remember from Herbology A-Z. She was on N when she heard her name being called.

"Aryanna!"

She looked up to see the twins walking from the forest by the lake. They broke her concentration. _Shit!_ The bubbling feeling was back under her skin she was going under and fast.

"Good morning, pet. What are you doing out of class?"

She pushed her tongue hard against her teeth to hold back the vile words that were trying to escape. Her dark side knew they were blood traitors and hated them for it, but it also knew her plan. It wanted to snare him in with lies and deceit. George reached out and touched her arm softly.

"You ok, pet?"

Her arm relaxed and the buzzing in her head retreated to a low hum. Shaking her head she looked at George quizzically. The dark was subsiding; it was still floating in the back ground but it was at bay.

"Ya. I think so. Tired."

Aryanna took pride in herself that she had never told a direct lie. Everything she said was either exactly the truth or enough to where she can over power even the strongest truth potion.

"Stay up late parting with your new housemates?"

"How did you know about that?"

"We're Weasley's…"

"…We know everything."

George looped her left arm in his, while Fred took a hold of her right.

"So pet…"

"…You never did tell us…"

"…Why aren't you in class?"

"it's creepy when you do that you know…"

"Yes."

They said in unison and Aryanna couldn't help but laugh.

"McGonagall let us out early so I decided to talk a walk. Why aren't YOU in class?"

She asked accusingly.

"Well seems the new professor isn't as keen on pranks as the other ones…"

"…well the one's other than Mooney…"

"…ripe old git. Should have known he wasn't the real Mooney…"

"…Mooney was always one for a good prank."

"What did you do to the woman?"

"We may.."

"…Or may not have…"

"…Yes or may not have, turned all her kittens into…"

"…Rats. We turned them into rats."

"Kittens? What kittens?"

"The ones in her office. Harry told us about her office after his dentention last night…"

"…covered floor to ceiling in cat porcelain plates…"

"…My, she can scream loud…"

"…Damn Slytherin turned us in."

She glanced up at the twins showing them her crest.

"Damn…"

"…Always forget about that."

"So wait! Your friends with Harry Potter? THE Harry potter?"

"of course…"

"…he is the little brother's best mate…"

"…been to our house loads of times…"

"You don't think you could introduce us could you? Even across the pond we've heard about the great Harry Potter. Amazing wizard that one is."

The twins looked at each other over the top of her head.

"Sorry pet…"

"…You may be a nice snake, but your still a snake…"

"…and you never know which one is venomous."

"Venomous? How many students here bite each other?"

"That's a closed door kind of secret pet."

George whispered into her ear making her giggle.

"Sorry Aryanna, you will have to be house-trained before we can let you near our dear little Potter."

"House-trained? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well we definitely can't have a viper hanging around…"

"…but if you happen to be a harmless garden snake I'm sure we can let you in on a few things."

"And how do I prove that?"

"Only time will tell, love."

Fred smiled at George and excused himself from the walk, claiming he forgot his wand in Umbridge's class room.

"So…are you two twins or something?"

Trying to break the tension after that weird little conversation.

"Nah! Used the wrong mix of ingredients a few years back and that wart happened."

"AH! I get it now. The mind telepathy. You're still magically linked! Should have had a professional remove him George…That was your first mistake."

His laugh shook even Aryanna's body making her realize they were still linked through the elbow. He looked down at where she had glanced smiling.

"A lady is always escorted by a gentleman."

"If I remember correctly, Mr. Weasley, you were the one who said you are no gentleman."

"I can be gentle. If that's what you want."

He said with a low purr in his voice sending invisible shivers up Aryanna's spine, and her other half pushed hard wanting to take him.

"That is a conversation for another day, Mr. Weasley. This lady must get to class."

They had reached the Hut where Care of Magical Creatures was being held and Aryanna began to separate herself from George's arm but he held fast.

"Sit next to me in Alchemy. Fred and I are always partners, but we would love your company none the less."

Aryanna blushed and just nodded her head yes.

"See you in class then pet."

He left her standing there smiling like an idiot before Malfoy came and prodded her.

"He's gone now. You can stop acting like a love sick teenager."

It hit her hard enough she was sure she should have been toppled to the ground.

"It's a pity green looks so good on you Draco, because the petty jealousy is getting old."

She turned on him, sharply glaring before stomping towards the rest of her class mates. Not wanting to be the center of attention she stood in the back of the class scanning it for potential victims. She saw him standing off to the side surrounded by blood traitors and mud bloods. _Potter._ She felt her blood boil as he laughed along with them. Just as her dark side had been in the back ground, the true Aryanna pounded to get out. It was the only thing keeping her alter ego from splitting Harry in half right then and there. That and the fact her father would kill her for taking away his prize. Luckily, Hagrid hated making children feel inadequate so he would never call on someone who didn't want to answer. She used the wall next to her as a sitting point and did her best to drop into a meditative state while the other Slytherin blocked prying eyes.

When Hagrid dismissed them she grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him into the shadows.

"I need you to get me to lunch…without…passing…Potter…"

She hissed at him, seeming like she was in pain. He was smart enough not to push it and led her the back way to the great hall. While still not in control, she felt a wave a relief when she saw the other Slytherins we're still at the table. She took a seat with her back to the Gryffindor's between Theo and Blaise. She could not let her dark side control her actions in front of the golden trio. They had to think she was just an innocent bystander in the war. Accidentally making friends with the wrong people was her only ploy to win this battle. Theo slipped a hand onto her knee making her dark side push again. It craved him already and she knew it. He was dark and twisted, it was a perfect match. Blaise saw her face contort and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything all right. Aryanna?"

She couldn't fight it anymore, needing to save her strength for later she relinquished her control and it slipped comfortably into her place.

"Of course, Blaise. Why wouldn't it? My plan is working swimmingly and I'm surrounded by my people. What more could a girl like me ask for?"

George ignored his little brothers rambling and instead stared heatedly at the group of Slytherin boys surrounding Aryanna. Zabini placed an arm around her shoulder as she laughed lightly at something Malfoy had said. That Nott boy also seemed a little too close to her. George didn't know how he should react to this girl. He couldn't figure her out and it was driving him bonkers. It wasn't like the normal girl situation where they were hot and cold. He just couldn't figure out what she was. Was she a snake or just dressed like one? The intrigue got the best of him and Aryanna froze, turning her head slightly to catch his eyes. George had been staring for too long and she felt him. Giving him a sly grin she winked and turned back to her table of admires. Nott had seen her turn and watched her face before glaring daggers at George. He flipped him the bird and turned back to his table, but not before snaking his hand around Aryanna and pulling her close. She glared at him and scooted back across the bench towards Blaise. George couldn't make out what she was saying but she was definitely telling him off. Looking a bit put out, he sat, silently though it didn't stop Nott from shooting the twins death glares now and again. Well that was a telling sight. The little Slytherin was jealous of George and Aryanna, well whatever there was between them.

Aryanna finished her lunch and let Blaise escort her to class. She was going to punish Nott later for his little outburst of affection towards her in the lunch room. Not that she didn't just absolutely love the attention she was getting from the men, but she didn't appreciate the callous nature of his aggression. She was no ones property and she meant to keep it that way. Aryanna cooed at Blaise affectionately as he spurned yet another advance from Millicent to walk with them.

"Blaise, Darling. It's so lovely that you are willing to take me to class."

"Think nothing of it, My Lady. Only doing my gentlemanly duty of escorting you; I couldn't even imagine what would happen had I left you in the hands of that insatiable Nott."

"Something a Lady should cringe at I'm sure."

She smiled mischievously up at him and patted her hand. Blaise wished her a well day and left her at the door of her Alchemy class. Aryanna used the partially reflective glass of the window next to her to fix her hair and rearrange her breasts a bit before flouncing into the classroom. She glanced slyly at George as she set her things down at the table next to his.

"Why hello there Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Fancy seeing you here."

"Good afternoon, Miss Valois."

Looking into his eyes this close her alter ego floundered to keep grasp on the situation. What exactly was he doing to her? Aryanna frowned and shook her head trying to keep control.

"Aryanna?"

He said quietly and reached out to touch her. A brush was all she needed and she was able to swing back control. Aryanna shook her head and smiled at him.

"Sorry, long day. You know how it can be."

"Of course not. Us Weasley's never have to work at anything."

"Well aren't you lucky, Mr. Weasley."

She purposefully used this moment to sweep some fallen hair out of her face and gave him a cautious little smile.

"Not as lucky as I could be."

"Ah-hem!"

Aryanna jolted as a finger poked her in the side. She glanced at the nonchalant Slytherin to her right as the teacher strode into the room. He stood almost a head taller than most of the class though Hagrid was still the largest man she had ever seen.

"Oh no no no no! This will definitely not do! If I am to have you two yet again you will be separated!" The Professor had a shrill voice for such a large man. "You! Which one are you?"

"Fred, Sir."

George answered the teacher causing Aryanna too cough needing to hold back her laughter.

"I don't know why I asked I wouldn't believe you anyways. Switch with Miss…"

"Valois. Sir."

"Ah yes. Our 5th year. Switch with her. You will be working separately this year!"

Both tables were a bit outraged though Aryanna was more surprised than anything.

"You can't expect me to work with him!"

Both George and the Slytherin exclaimed in unison.

"See, already the matching pair. Yes yes, Switch. I will hear no more of the nonsense."

Aryanna watched as a furious George tried his best to gather his things and move them to the other table. She on the other hand scooped her things onto her book and floated it to her new spot. She giggled as he flushed at her thought process, calming down, and doing the same to his own.

"I'm not going to complain that much. I think I might have the smartest witch in the class."

"By no means am I the smartest witch, Mr. Weasley. I just happen to be up on your level. Plus it's not like we're going to be lab partners. This class is more separate hands on."

"And how would you know that?"

She shrugged her answer at him letting her hair fall perfectly behind her.

"Never had a partner when I took it before."

The class began and ended with the same range of motions. When it was time to leave George "Accidentally" knocked the poor Slytherin's ink well on him, causing an outrageous uproar. But since he convinced the teacher it was a "bloody accident" he only got 15 points taken away for language. Sadly, Herbology was not as eventful and Aryanna found herself daydreaming. Professor Sprout had put her into a trance with her soothing motherly voice. Quickly the daydream lead to a nightmare as her dark side took it for the chance it was; her weakness. Aryanna faked a seat topple and grabbed onto George's arm to steady herself. He touched her hand and it sent sparks through her body. She mumbled her gratitude at him, feigning embarrassment, but he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Quite alright pet. Not sure anyone noticed anyways."

Of course, if anyone did they wouldn't have said anything. Not one Slytherin was in her class. Apparently knowing about herbs and plants wasn't in her father's book of requirements. Though to be honest she had found a few classmates that were neutral. One being the extensive family of Higgs; ranging into what seemed like the thousands. The gods had certainly blessed that family. A few here and there had pledged their allegiance but as a whole, the family was neutral.

"Are you headed to dinner pet?"

George asked quietly as they gathered their things.

"Was thinking about it. Are you?"

"Thinking of taking a walk actually. Care to join?"

"That sounds lovely George, but…" His face dropped the brilliant smile a bit. "I really have to get some food in me and get a bit of homework done. Not used to this schedule yet. Would Friday work for ya, after Potions? I'll bring snacks."

It took him a second, but her smile was contagious and he agreed wholeheartedly. Aryanna waved goodbye and headed for the Great hall. She grabbed a plate, filling it to the brim with food and dashed out for to the comfort of her room. The monster wanted out, but she needed to finish her homework first. George watched her from his own table and shook his head.

"She reminds me of you, Hermione."

"Who?"

Hermione caught only a glimpse of the girl dashing from the room.

"Her? The Slytherin?"

"Yes, her. And her name is Aryanna. You two would get a long properly, if I do say so myself. Quick as a whip and quite pretty."

Ron coughed on the fork full of food he was shoveling into his greedy little mouth.

"Did you just call Hermione pretty?"

She hit him hard for that one causing him to spit food on poor Neville.

"So what if he did! I am pretty, you little savage."

"Hey now you two. Lovers quarrels stay in the bedroom, please."

"Yes. And technically little brother dearest, he called Aryanna pretty though Hermione is pretty as well. Though I don't think he sees her the same way."

George elbowed him as Ron continued to cough on the food he had lodged in his mouth.

"She is smart though, Hermione. Three7th year classes and one 6th."

"What. She's in our grade though right? I didn't know you could do that!"

"Technically yooooou can't"

Fred teased at her as he poked her with the tip of his fork leaving food residue on her sleeve. She gave him a prompt glare and tried to wipe it off with her napkin as they continued.

"She's a transfer, which means…"

"…They have to give her OWL's for an entrance exam…"

"…Only proper way to know where she is at."

Hermione scowled at the idea someone was able to outsmart her in her own year. George just smiled at her and shoveled more mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Aryanna stretched her body into the air as she came up from downward dog. She had finished her homework in less than 3 hours in spite of the annoying interruptions from her roommates. Yoga was her way of calming down after her long day, though it wasn't working this time. After 7 hours of keeping her in she wanted out, badly. _Why did I think temping her was a good idea?_ Aryanna thought to herself as she towel dried her face.

"Are you coming down at all tonight book worm?"

Pansy stuck her head in the door and joked.

"Ya, be done in a sec."

She waited for Aryanna to put up her books and join her on the stairs.

"Why hello Princess. Looks like you've been working out without me."

Theo growled at her playfully as she took his offered lap. Not bothering to even try she settled into the back of her own brain letting HER come forward.

"It could be considered a warm up, you know."

"Guys! Come on we don't want to sleep on the couches again!"

Theo's bunk mates groaned.

"Who said you had to?"

Aryanna crooned, wiggling her eye brows at them.

"Who says I want to share?"

"Aww…you're starting to sound like Blaise, Theo."

He cocked an eyebrow at Blaise before settling his arms possessively around Aryanna's waist.

"Now now Theodore. No need to get greedy."

She resettled herself a little less comfortably, but gave him the definite impression she was not to be claimed. They all settled into a comfortable conversation involving quidditch and classes. She was enjoying the company of her people until they decided it was late and time for bed. She was hungry and Theo was the perfect man to quench the thirst.

"Feel like disturbing my roommates?"

"Thought you would never ask, Princess."

Aryanna took his hand and pulled him up the stairs after her giggling as he pinched her bottom. Her roommates groaned as she came through the door with Nott right behind her.

"At least put up a silencing charm Aryanna. We need our sleep for the morning."

She drug Theo on the bed and pulled the curtain's shut behind them. Luckily Theo was thoughtful at times because she could have cared less if she kept them up. He cast the spell just in time because she had not even bothered to undress; just got enough of them naked to fuck. Aryanna slipped him into her easyily and he groaned in ecstasy.

"Bloody Hell Princess! Don't stop."

She rode him hard until he threw her off him, stripping them down to nothing for a proper shagging. Nott took one breast in his mouth the other in his hand and slipped back into her for most of the night. Yet again Aryanna woke up with Theo on top of her. A little less drinking last night made the ache and pulsing a little easier. _Shower then class_.

Friday came like a blur for Aryanna. Fighting her second half took it out of her and so did the fact she didn't think she got more than 3 hours of sleep any night. Theo had told her he would not be able to make their little rendezvous tonight since her father summoned him. _Thank God, sleep!_ Potions ended with Pucey once again getting the raw end of the deal. One of the few times she was happy her dark side came out. Pucey got on her nerves, sane or not.

"Meet me by the lake. And don't forget the snacks."

George whispered in her ear, sending giggle induced shivers down her spine. Aryanna smiled and took off towards her common room. George watched her leave and his twin shoved him.

"Plans tonight, Gred?"

"Just going to take a walk Forge. See you later tonight?"

Fred grabbed his twin's arm as he tried to run off.

"Be careful George. We still don't know what her dark little secret is."

He whispered harshly at his brother knowing he wasn't thinking.

"I plan to try and find out tonight Fred. Don't worry about me. I've got this."

Fred let him go reluctantly and he was like a wound up spin top flying down the stairs.

"I hope you do brother for your sake!"


	5. Picnic at Sunset

George was beside the lake that was closest to the Herbology greenhouse. Smiling, he saw her carrying what looked like a picnic basket on her arm. Rushing to her side he took it from her and led her forward towards a small walk way.

"This way my Lady."

"Why thank you sir! And to think someone implied you were not a gentleman."

"How absurd!"

She giggled and they fell into a comfortable silent walk.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"There is a little divot coming up with a hill on either side. It's my favorite view of the lake. Figured we could eat there."

"Sounds lovely."

A silence pregnant with anticipation filled their steps as they rounded the corner to find George had already set up a blanket.

"Well Mr. Weasley, seems like you have already been here once tonight."

"Figured you wouldn't want to walk and eat."

"It's delightful."

Aryanna took off her school robe to reveal she had changed. It was a simple white shoulder top and a deep green knee length skirt but George couldn't take his eyes off of her. She just looked stunning in everything didn't she? It looked like something one of his country neighbors would wear while out strolling, but she could have worn it to a ball and still been in style. George helped her sit down with easy so her skirt didn't ride up to high. Not that he would have minded but they were not in that kind of relationship.

"So I brought some sandwiches and chips and fruit. How does that sound."

"Sounds wonderful. Have you by any chance been given Butterbeer yet Aryanna?"

"Why no I have not. Is it a beverage?"

"The best."

He pulled two bottles out of his coat, uncorked, and offered one to her. Why was he nervous? George Weasley did not get nervous! Aryanna smiled up at him as she took her first sip.

"Oh my that is good."

"Thought you might like it."

"It goes down much smoother than fire whiskey that is for sure."

George cocked an eyebrow at her but smiled while he did it.

"So Aryanna tell me about yourself."

"Well I have told you a lot about my self already. Why don't you tell me a little something about your self first?"

"I guess that's something I can do."

He smiled at her sassy grin while she tried to be coy.

"Well you know I am a twin obviously. I have 5 brothers and 1 sister, including Fred of course."

"Oh my! You're poor mother! How did she possibly survive that?"

"Don't feel sorry for my mother, she has got a mean left hand. She is a great mum though. Sends homemade Christmas presents each year and candies during Halloween. Your turn."

Aryanna just laughed at his giant grin.

"Well I told you my Aunt was the one who sent me to school right?"

"Ya I was wondering about that."

"Well my mom died when I was about 6 and I was raised by the house staff for the most part. My Aunt and Uncle were were never around much. Didn't want kids of their own you see. The staff became like family to me, but when my aunt saw I didn't really have many friends outside of our small little street she decided it was time for me to go to school."

"I'm sorry about your mum. That must have been terrible."

Aryanna just shrugged and popped a grape into her mouth.

"I mean ya I was sad when she died and I didn't understand why she wasn't going to come back, but I don't remember her all that well. I know she was beautiful because of the pictures around the house, but other than the smell of her shampoo I don't have many memories. Governess Claudine raised me to be the woman I am today."

George looked sadly at her but she smiled anyways, not wanting to bring down the mood.

"Anyways! It is your turn Mr. Weasley. What else should I know about my dashing young gentleman caller?"

"Well I am the most handsome of my brothers! Though I definitely don't have the coolest job; Charlie studies dragon's in Romania and Bill is a world renowned Curse breaker. I do have better a better job than Percy who works for the ministry doing…something"

He waved his hand to show his lack of interest in his brother's life.

"That is a large and well spread family you have there Mr. Weasley. Holidays must be fun."

"Ah! Yes they are quite over crowded! Everyone back home for a few days eating like they have never seen food. Mum is a great cook. Maybe someday I can get her to send you a pie."

"Well I do love apples, just to give you some hints."

George looked over at her, watching the sun slowly descending in the distance. They still had about 1 more hour of sun before it disappeared. Aryanna stared at the glistening lake nibbling the corner of her sandwich. The blonde entranced him with her delicate features.

"Your turn. What are holidays like across the pond?"

"Probably not much different than yours. We decorate Christmas cookies and put up lights and mistletoe. My adopted family was never around on Christmas day though. Always busy with their real families. The only one who stayed was Claudine. I knew she had a daughter somewhere in the United States, but I never heard much about her. Anytime I would try and ask she would chide me for prying. 'Ladies do not try and gain information not given in such a blunt manor Lady Valois' always a stickler for the rules that one."

Aryanna wagged her finger at George pursing her lips and crinkling her nose. George could see McGonagall doing the exact same thing.

"Does she remind you of McGonagall? Because that sounded exactly like Mcgonagall."

Her hand went to lips as she stopped the crumbs from flying across the blanket.

"That is why McGonagall reminds me of! Claudine!"

The two burst into a fit of giggles as they pictured the two women meeting.

"Wait. Are you actually a Lady?"

"Mom may or may not have come from French nobility, but they were all killed in the war all with my dad. So it's more or less just a title. I was too young to take the family title so it was passed to a distant relative. Never had much desire to get it back."

Aryanna gave the same reaction to the mention of the title as he did to his brother job.

"How in the world are you in Slytherin?!"

George exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Aryanna looked at him giggling from his reaction.

"What do you mean? I am cunning and very smart."

"Let's put it this way, if any Slytherin had heard you say you didn't crave power I think they might throw you out on your arse."

"I didn't say I didn't want power, just I didn't want a meaningless title where all I get to do is show up and stamp something. Plus, there have been plenty of well renowned witches and wizards that have come out of Slytherin."

"Name one."

"Merlin!"

"Wait Merlin was in Slytherin?"

"Yes he was. See Mr. Weasley, not all Slytherin are as evil and power hungry as we would like you to believe."

"Ah…I see it has all been an act Miss Valois…very cunning of you."

"Well it is a good thing my middle name is Cunning then. Maybe that is why the hat put me in Slytherin. It is literally in my name."

"What is it by the way?"

"What is what?"

"Your middle name?"

Aryanna flushed for some unknown reason. It's not like he asked her her cup size or anything but for some reason, the way he asked, seemed very…personal. Like it was a secret only he should know. She used her hair to hide her face away so he wouldn't see her pinken.

"Feylynn."

"Aryanna Feylynn Valois."

George savored ever part of her name in his mouth like sweet chocolate. This girl had gotten under his skin and he wasn't sure if he could get her out, or if he even wanted to. Scooting a little closer, he pushed the screen of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Why are you hiding pet?"

"I am just being silly. You seem to bring that out in me George Weasley and I am not sure why. You are intriguing, you know that?"

"I could say the same for you, Aryanna Valois. Though I am not sure why I am intriguing. You are on the other hand seem like a Gryffindor trapped in a Slytherin body."

She blushed as her mind went some place it definitely shouldn't have.

"Why do you hide your face when you flush?"

"Because I am embarrassed?"

"But what do you have to be embarrassed for?"

George was now even closer to her, one hand still holding her hair back in place. Ary brain went a little fuzzy as she realized his hand was pressed slightly against her cheek. What was wrong with her?! She was blushing for the 4th time without meaning to. Normally her blushing is a planned reaction meant to get something from someone. He was making all of this very difficult for her. As she tried to look away again he placed a daring hand on her opposite cheek to stop her. She looked up into his eyes and she saw how soft he was when he looked at her, but she also saw the doubt in his eyes. George leaned in a bit and Aryanna caught her breath. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Her dark side was trying to push her way forward but he never broke eye contact and she wasn't going to let go. She wanted to be the one who was kissed this time. Not her alter ego who got all the attention. George was all hers, nothing her other half would do could take this from her.

George felt her body quivering beneath his fingertips as she waited for him to close the gap. He on the other hand was fighting his own inner battle. If he kissed this girl all was lost. He would never be able to see past her beauty to find the dark side she hid unless she showed him. He knew he would never even want to try. He felt it in his bones that if he kissed her, he would be Aryanna's forever. A side finally won and he sealed it with a kiss. It was gentle, waiting for the reciprocation that he dreaded he would never receive.

Aryanna felt the pressure on her lips before she realized what was going on. George had her face in his hands and his lips on her lips. She froze, not knowing what to do. Aryanna had never kissed a boy before, at least not like this. Her alter ego had on plenty of occasions but I was like watching someone kiss through glass. You knew the motions to go through, but you wouldn't know how to respond. Also, no kiss had ever been this tender. They were always harsh and filled with need. She had waited too long and she knew it. His hands fell and he pulled away from her slowly. She needed to fix this. Why did she always get lost in her own thoughts? _KISS HIM!_

It was like her body had a mind of its own as she grabbed his face, like he had hers, and finally returned the motion they had both desperately wanted. She felt him relax into her hand and they warmed to each others touch. He returned to her this time, grabbing the back of her neck to support the pressure. It forced her to move closer and tilt her head upwards giving him a better access point. She felt his tongue dance across her lower lip and instinctively parted them slightly to let him roam. It was all he needed to deepen the kiss. Instead of trying to think, she let he mind go blank not worrying about anything other than feeling him against her. She felt her body react to their dancing tongues and before she could stop it she moaned into his mouth. His mouth froze for a brief moment as his hand wound its way into her hair and he pulled away panting.

George looked down at the flustered girl her held in his arms. He could not believe he had made her moan with that light of a kiss. It was like she had no control of her body the way she shook in his arms. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. Her eyes fluttered open to look deep into his. It was like he was drowning but it was fine because he never wanted to climb out of. Aryanna pulled back a little bit leading him to balance above her on the blanket. He noticed her skirt a slid up just enough to show the milky thigh of a slightly bent knee. George watched her heaving breasts, move quicker as he slid a free hand over her stomach. Was she nervous? His eyes finally made it back to hers and he realized she was, but not because she had never been with someone else. Was she nervous about him?

"Aryanna?"

"George?"

She looked up at him and bit her lip but not for the same reason she had all the other times before, was he not going to kiss her again? He saw that fear in her eyes the same one he felt when he didn't think she would kiss him back. With a blink of an eye he had reclaimed her mouth once again, this time with pure passion. They found their pace as her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling him closer causing him to readjust his body, and put one of his legs in between hers. She groaned into his mouth as his hand found bare skin on her stomach where her shirt didn't reach low enough. He ran his fingers along the hem dancing dangerously between undershirt and under skirt. The sensation sent her in to a shiver which caused her lower half to make unhindered contact with George's ever growing bugle.

He hissed into her mouth letting his hand finally slip completely under the hem line of her shirt. Forgoing her luxurious lips, he made his way southward along her jaw line. All of his kisses, just like his touches, were soft and purposefully placed. She squirmed under him as he drove her crazy. Though to be fair every little move of hers caused a rubbing sensation on him over his pants. He needed her now his body was screaming at him. He wanted her soft skin against his, her breath panting under him, and he needed to feel her warmth pressed along him more than he ever needed it before.

Aryanna's breath was labored as George kissed is way along her shirts collar line. Everything felt like it was on fire, but in such a good way. She moaned his name and he groaned into her chest. His hands moved painfully slow up her torso, headed for the mounds on her chest, desperate for his touch. She used her own leverage to grind up against him once more making him pant.

George couldn't take it anymore. As his fingers grazed the bottom of her bra, he heard voices. It shook him from the trance and he listened harder. There were students coming this way. He looked down at the gorgeous woman panting beneath him and cursed. He had just almost had sex with a goddess on the cold hard school grounds. That's not how your treated a lady. He removed his hand and pulled her into a sitting position, with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I'm sorry Aryanna, I didn't mean for it to go that far."

She was quite distraught at this moment and he realized how his words sounded as her eyes began to tear up.

"Oh no. No no no…that's not how I meant it."

She ignored his protest not having any of it, an pushed off the ground propelling herself to her feat. Grabbing her cloak, she took off at a dead run towards the school leaving George in the dust. She no longer fought the tears in her eyes as she willingly let her dark side roar freely.

 _HOW DARE HE SPURN US! WHO DOES THAT LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR THINK HE IS! WE ARE THE DARK LORDS DAUGHTER! DAUGHTER OF VEELA BLOOD! WE WILL NOT HUMILIATED LIKE THIS!_

Her common room spread out before her but there was no sign of Theo anywhere. This would definitely not do. All of the pent up energy had to go somewhere, and if not for sex, someone was bound to get hurt. As if on command her target walked in surrounded by a gaggle of girls.

"Theo…come here…"

She placed bracing hands against the couch purring. Not even caring who the girls were in his way. Theo was in between her legs in a moment ripping her hips lightly.

"Yes my princess."

He murmured with a soft and commanding voice.

 _Now that is how you treat the Dark Princess._

"I need you."

Theo hissed and brought her mouth to his roughly, neither of them caring that it would probably bruise later.

"Out!"

He yelled as his lips found her neck, biting firmly and sucking. The entire common room cleared immediatly and he started to lead her towards the stairs.

"No"

Aryanna growled and she rubbed his bulge as she led him towards a couch in the dark corner. It was definitely not dark enough to hide what she was about to do to him, but he didn't fight her this time. No one would be back before he had her finished off and willing to be taken to his bed. He bent her over lifting up her skirt and stuck a few fingers in testing the waters. As he pumped a few times, his free hand released the throbbing erection in his pants.

"Bloody Hell Aryanna. You are so fucking wet."

"Theo….fu…"

Not one more word left her mouth before he thrust himself inside.

Aryanna woke up Saturday morning yet again tangled in bed with Theo. Though unlike other times she felt dirty and sick to her stomach. George Weasley had decided that she was a mistake, and Nott had taken her in the middle of the common room. A few Slytherin had stumbled upon their act forcing Theo's need to keep her to himself. Three showers later, Aryanna still felt used and dirty, but not from the sex. Deciding she needed to get some food into her, she threw on clothes and headed for the dinning room before she did anything rash.

 _Like hex the stupid off the red heads face._

 _Really? Princess of Darkness? That's your comeback?_

 _Hey! You're the Princess of Darkness, not me!_

Shit, she was talking to herself again. This was becoming more than she could handle. Aryanna would have to go see Dumbledore if she couldn't get this under control. If the darkness tookk over she would have to leave. Apparently losing her self-respect to Weasley pushed her farther than she had been in years. Throwing on a day dress and some heels she put her best mask on and left for breakfast. Not halfway to the great hall, hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an empty hallway. Aryanna did her best to fight it but her energy was drained from the day before.

"Aryanna hold still!"

"Weasley!"

George turned Aryanna around to face him and she hissed.

"What do you want? Didn't humiliate me enough yesterday? Why not just wait till I'm in the dining room and do it in front of the whole school?!"

"Aryanna listen please…"

"No! I will not stand to be led around I…"

His lips were on hers in a second, silencing her. She pushed him away as best she could, but he was strong and Aryanna almost lost her mind at the feeling of his muscles rippling under her hands. George pulled away putting his hand on her neck letting his thumb rest on her chin.

"I am not trying to lead you around."

"Then what do you call yesterday? Hmmm? I believe 'I didn't mean for it to go that far' were your exact words. Is this all still because I'm Slytherin?"

"No. no. no. Please let me explain."

"I don't want fake explanations, George. Your powers won't work on me. Fool me once…"

She managed to sneak away from his grip on her hip, but he caught her hand and pulled her back in. Pulling her hands to his chest Aryanna could feel his heightened pulse.

"Aryanna listen!"

He forced her to face him with a gentle grip on her chin, despite her protests.

"What?"

She growled at him, just wanting to be left alone. Aryanna knew her face had to be flushed with both hurt and anger, but she didn't care if he saw it this time.

"I wanted you so badly yesterday…"

She pulled away again not wanting to hear the BUT she knew was coming. George didn't let her go this time wrapping her into his body with strong arms. She could feel his heart beating against her chest and it instinctively made hers beat a little faster. George's hand slipped to the back of her head leaning her back to look up at him.

"Wait! I wanted you so bad I almost took you right there and then. On the ground. In the dirt. That's not how I want this to start."

Her struggling weakened.

"This? What this?"

"Do I have to spell it out, Aryanna? This…Whatever this is between us."

George licked his lips trying to continue the thought process he was on while she stared deeply into his eyes.

"I didn't want the first time I feel your body undermine to be you struggling against cold hard ground. I didn't want someone to be able to walk up and ruin the intimate moment I so desperately wanted to share with you. I want it to be private and soft just like you. Do you get it now?"

She bit her lip, turning her head against his wishes, and refused to look at him. But he bent down to make eye contact with her.

"Aryanna, my powers may not work on you, but yours sure worked on me."

Aryanna melted into his arms because she knew it wasn't true and she was happy for that. If her powers work on him, he would have taken her in a muddy field. What he says he feels for her is not because of her veela or they would have been together last night.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run."

"Please don't apologize Pet, I am the one who should be sorry."

She kissed him softly letting him know it was both their faults.

"So am I forgiven?"

He smirked at her as she pulled away.

"Not in the slightest, George Weasley. You're going to have to work for it."

She tried to sound firm but he felt the warmth in her eyes and saw the smile on her lips.

"I could try and start right now if you wanted…"

He leaned in to capture a kiss, but she ran away giggling.

"Nope. Another time, Mr. Weasley. Cheery'o"

"I will continue until you say I am forgiven Valois…And you become mine."

While she heard only the beginning, she felt the meaning all through out as they made eye contact one last time before she left.


	6. I Choose Them

The next month flew by for Aryanna with a mixture of school, play, and tedious work keeping the dark at bay. Anytime he got the chance, George would steel her into a dark corner and play her like a fiddle. His fingers danced delicately along her waist and collar bone, while his tongue worked wonders in her mouth. Always feeling wound up, her Dark side wanted to wind down by fucking the brains out of Theo. He was a good sport about it of course, but luckily for him she was able to control her dark side some of the time. Theo would be laid out in the hospital wing exhausted and dehydrated if he got her every time. Her weekends were filled with gossiping girls, parties, and evening walks with George. They never kissed again on their walks, they made sure it was completely platonic. But every time he did capture her for their make out sessions, he would ask her the same thing before she left.

"Have you forgiven me pet?"

"Not yet Mr. Weasley."

It would of course drive him crazy every time forcing him to throw himself into the work his brother had been concocting. Fred watched as, yet again, Aryanna showed up for dinner, steps in front of George. Her tie was slightly askew, and her lips looked puffy. They needed to be careful because people were starting to notice. People they didn't want noticing. Nott turned and glared at George when Aryanna sat down in her normal spot between him and Blaise. George needed to be very careful.

Fred thought back to the night this all began. George came bursting into their room in a tizzy. It took 10 minutes for Lee and Fred to calm him down enough to figure out what was going on. He figured out his idiot brother was falling for this girl, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. George said he was trying to get information, and one thing led to another and now he had scared her off. Aryanna had run away in tears because of George, who was just trying to be a good man, didn't know how to use words properly.

"She isn't what we thought Fred. There was nothing cold about her. I don't know what to do!"

"Find her and set yourself straight. If this is what you want, make her listen."

George had done just that the next morning and was walking on clouds all weekend. Fred was beginning to like the girl his brother painted. She was an orphan, who was kind and sweet, but she had a dark side that scared Fred too. He saw it from time to time when she didn't think they were watching. It seemed, though, that it was only directed at Slytherin. Like she was trying to protect her identity from them, or was it the other way around? Who could tell?

"You took a long way from class again."

"Ya I like the…"

"…scenic route. I know. You need to watch how close you trail her Gred. Nott seems to have a thing for her and he is getting suspicious."

"Bah! I'm not scared of little Nott."

George waved him off nonchalantly as he pilled pork chops and mash potatoes onto his plate.

"You should be Gred. He is the perfect little death eater in training. This isn't Malfoy we're talking about, this one is actually dangerous."

George gave him a sideways exasperated look before digging into the plate of food, ravenous from his snog session with the little witch. Fred needed to talk to her before this went on any longer. Maybe she could talk some sense into him. It was Friday and he knew his brother had plans with Aryanna to go for their weekend walk, but how to get to her first? She would always go to her common room after dinner and before meeting him. He always just assumed to change. He would have to intercept her on her way out. Fred tracked Aryanna's movements out of the dining hall and excused himself taking a slow stroll towards the dungeons. He at least was smart enough to give her a wide birth, though apparently not wide enough.

"Hey! Weasley!"

Fred glanced over his shoulder to find he was being followed by a pack of Slytherin 6th years led by Nott.

"My my Theodore Nott how you have grown. How is your big sis? Valerie was it?"

Fred continued on his path down the stairs to the dungeon as he yelled over his shoulder. He did not want to be caught on those if they were here to start something.

"Don't sully her name by using it, Weasley! What are you doing down here? Blood Traitors are the opposite direction."

"Oh nothing, just decided to take a stroll through the castle is all."

Fred put on an amazingly cool act though, he was slowly working his way to the wand in his pocket. Can't be too careful now a days.

"Just a leisurely stroll is it? Or are you by any chance looking for someone in particular. A blonde maybe?"

"Tell Malfoy I'm flattered but he really isn't my type; you see I am more into a…womanly figure. Though I'm sure he would look lovely in a sun dress."

Nott took a few steps forward grabbing Fred's shoulder to force him to stop moving. Spinning, he slapped Nott's hand away and eyed the wand he had drawn at his side.

"You know exactly who I am referring to. Keep away from Aryanna, she is not your kind."

"Am I mistaken or is she not a human? Way too pretty to be a troll like most of you Slytherin. So truth be told, I would say she was not yours."

Fred had drawn his wand preparing to defend himself. Nott was going red and Fred knew he was moments away from a duel. He moved so he was not able to be surrounded by the other Slytherin. Last thing he needed was to be in a dog pile.

"Keep your filthy mud blood loving hands away from her, Weasley. Or it will be the last thing you do."

"That sounds like a threat, Mr. Nott."

"It was. Sorry was I not clear enough? Keep…your…hands…off…her."

He used the tip of his wand to punctuate each word with sparks.

"Big talk for a little boy…How is Victoria doing Nott? I haven't had the pleasure in over a year now."

"Shut your unworthy mouth, Weasley!"

"Make me…"

"Boys! What is going on here?"

Aryanna came bounding up the steps to find a pack of Slytherin surrounding… _Fred? What is Fred doing down here?_

"This is none of your concern, Aryanna. Go back to the common room."

Theo didn't even look at her as he refused to take his eyes off of the wand in front of him. She knew exactly what this was about. Stupid stupid girl and her inability to keep her legs closed. He was jealous of her time with George and thought Fred was his twin.

"Do not speak to her like that!"

Fred snapped flicking his wand towards Nott's face. Aryanna glanced at him in surprised. Sure he was a nice guy but didn't he realize they were looking for a reason to strike.

"I will speak to her how I please. She is not yours Weasley."

Aryanna whipped her head at Theodore giving him a penetrating stare.

"I am no one's Theodore Nott and you will do your best to remember that."

"You are going to have to choose Aryanna. Us or the Blood Traitors. We will not put up with someone who hangs around with his kind."

"Oh is that so?"

"Choose Aryanna are you with them or us?"

Theo kept his wand trained on Fred, but returned her glare. He was trying to challenge her, but she was not going to roll over that easy. She has never and will never bow down to a man because of the power they think they hold.

"I choose anyone but you Theodore Nott. I especially choose them."

She snapped not appreciating his tone. Apparently, this pushed him across what was left of his own line and he swung out striking her hard across the face with the back of his hand. His family ring sliced her across the cheek bone leaving what she knew was a mark as well as a future bruise.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER, YOU COWARD!"

Aryanna reached her hand to her face and pulled blood back on her finger tips. She saw red and nothing would stop her from drawing her own bit of blood. Fred raised his wand at Nott and was prepared to cast but Aryanna stepped between them. Luckily for her, Fred was to her back because she never wanted him to see the look in her eyes she gave Nott. She addressed him low and pointed not looking at him.

"You will leave now. I will handle this."

"Arya…"

"NOW!"

Fred took one look at the fear in Nott's eyes and took off towards the great hall.

"Bad move there, Theodore. I don't bow to sniveling, pathetic, runts of wizards, they bow to me. YOU will bow to me."

Aryanna was out full force and there was no holding back. She was going to make him suffer for striking her. The Princess of Darkness is not one to appreciate a backhand.

"I do not bow to women."

"Good. I was hoping I would get to make you."

She growled with a crazed look in her eyes. One of the boys threw a binding curse at her, but it was child's play and she deflected it easy. She never took her eyes off Nott though she also never threw a spell at him. He wouldn't suffer if she let him out this easy. Aryanna let them tire themselves out, throwing spell after spell that she deflected easily. Her lust though made her sloppy and two of them managed to hit her at the exact same time. She felt the curse slice into her body and it ripped a hiss from her. The other one slammed into her leaving bruises and possibly a broken rib in its wake. Done playing nice she sent the two closest to the ground and two into a pillar down the hall. She heard the snap of bone when they hit and she smiled sweetly.

"Don't you just love that sound Theo my darling? It is so calming to be reminded just how fragile we are."

"You are insane."

"What exactly where you expecting dear Theo? I am his blood."

She swung a curse at Nott who blocked it just in time. He tried his hardest to hold as she hit the failing shield over and over, each curse getting stronger and stronger. He didn't have long before her attacks broke through. She cackled gleefully at the fear springing from him.

George came out from dinner full and happy. He could not wait to get Aryanna alone once again and their weekly walks were greatly anticipated. Fred came barreling around the corner and startled him.

"George! Aryanna…Dungeon…Nott …"

Fred was out of breath and wasn't making any sense, but his brother didn't need anything more than "Aryanna" before taking off in the direction Fred had come from. George quickened his pace when he heard a scream come from down the hallway. _Please don't be her!_ And it wasn't, but he was not prepared for the sight he saw. Nott was panting up against the wall with a very weak shield cast in front of him. There were two Slytherin's cowering in the corner, one holding what was obviously a broken wrist, and two more unconscious on the floor at her feet. And there stood his Aryanna, wand in hand, seeming to be emanating pure rage. George called to her softly, not wanting to surprise her and get the treatment they got.

"Aryanna?"

She stopped, turning just an ear towards him, wild eyes still locked on Nott.

"I think they have had enough Aryanna."

He heard her growl as he reached for her, but it didn't stop him from grabbing her hand. He felt the fire under her skin and no matter what he tried he couldn't let go.

"Aryanna, come on pet, let him go. He isn't worth it."

He walked around to partially block her view because he needed her too look at him.

"Don't…Not safe…"

"She's crazy!"

Nott shrieked with a thread of panic in his voice. Aryanna hissed at him taking a step forward.

"Go!"

George yelled at Nott as he grabbed Aryanna's extended wand arm. The cowering Slytherin did their best to drag their wounded away as Nott stood straight trying to regain some composer.

"Keep her. We don't want a Blood Traitor."

Aryanna tried to struggle away as he took off down the hall, but lost her fight as George pulled her into his chest. He felt the last of her strength drain and she slumped against him panting.

"I need to get you to the hospital wing."

"no…"

She croaked tiredly as he tried to support her and look at her injuries. They had obviously gotten a few strikes in since her cloak was ripped and her face had a few scratches on it. George made eye contact with Fred as he came barreling around the corner once again.

"We need to take her to…"

"Dumbledore. Take me to Dumbledore."

"Pet…"

"Please. He is the only one…"

She passed out in his arms, finally drained of all power to stand. George looked at his twin panicked and not sure where to go.

"What do we do?"

"She wants Dumbledore. He can help. Then we will take her to Pomphrey."

George scooped her up in his arms as his twin protested the need to do it alone.

"She is light. I can carry her."

They made their way quickly, and quietly, to the headmaster's staircase, which was conspicuously open.

"He knew we were coming."

Fred followed his nervous twin up the stairs, the blonde's head lolling slightly with each step. They came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Snape lurking near the Headmaster's door.

"Professor Snape. It's not…"

"Bring her in Weasley."

Snape stepped aside for them to enter Dumbledore's office. He motioned for them to set her on the lounging chair by a book shelf. George placed her down as softly as he could before Snape pushed him out of the way. Snape drew his wand and began muttering incantations over her unconscious body.

"She will be fine, she just needs…"

Aryanna moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Snape? Where is…"

"He will be down momentarily. You were very stupid today young lady. Very stupid indeed."

"She was trying to protect me! If anyone was the stupid one, it was me. She tried to protect me and Nott hit her, he…"

Snape silenced Fred with a hand as George growled not knowing how to react to this new information. It was not like he could curse aloud and chase down the boy with a teacher in the room.

"I know exactly how stupid you were today Fred Weasley. I would not presume it was anymore idiotic than you normally are during a school day. What exactly were you doing in the Slytherin dungeons?"

"I was just looking for her. I needed to ask her something and I figured…"

"You figured what you idiot boy?"

"That is enough, Severus. Boys, please wait outside while I speak to Miss Valois."

"Head Master…"

"We will get you the moment we have finished, and you can be the one to take her to the hospital wing if you would like."

George nodded fervently as his brother dragged him out the door. Severus knelt beside Aryanna once again, this time allowing his worry to show.

"Ary…what were you thinking?"

"I know, Uncle Sev. I know. I couldn't let them hurt him."

"You know it was the twin."

"Of course I do!"

She sat up quickly, taken aback. She knew all the little intricacies that made George, George.

"I can tell them apart, that doesn't mean I could let them hurt him."

Severus's eyes softened letting her continue.

"I couldn't let them. Nott tried to imply I was his and it made me angry and spiteful. He demanded I picked a side right then and there. When I told him the truth, he struck me."

Aryanna pointed at the bruise forming on her upper cheek. Severus reached forward and caressed it gently causing her to wince.

"I couldn't control her this time. It wasn't like it has ever been before. I don't know what happened after she had total control over my body. I only came too partially when George touched my hand. He was able to bring me back by breaking my line of vision."

"Interesting…"

Dumbledore processed her words as Severus leaned in closer.

"Do you remember anything during the fight? Anything at all?"

"No."

"Could she have said anything to Nott that he could use against you?"

"Not her. She hates George. She hates them all. It is a blinding rage at times, but I know she would not have said anything."

There was a deep silence as Dumbledore pondered over the new information. Severus fussed over his niece gently prodding her to check for more injuries.

"You must go see him."

He said, finally.

"NO!"

Severus turned on Dumbledore, fear in his eyes.

"She can't! He can't see her weak and if Ary lets her out again this soon, we will lose her."

"She must Severus; pull yourself together. If she doesn't, the Nott boy will be able to twist anything that happened against her. She must show her father she is loyal."

"She attacked them over a Weasley."

"No…She attacked him because he struck her. In fact, I believe this will be the easiest way since the hat placed her in Slytherin making things difficult. He threatened her mission AND hit her."

Dumbledore muttered something else under his breath to himself. Severus placed a protective hand on Aryanna's head. He had been there since the day she was born. Her father had placed him on guard duty over her mother when she was pregnant. After her father died he visited, less frequently when"Aunt Bella" and her husband took over her care as her god parents. When Bellatrix was finally captured and put in jail her husband would only come for biyearly check-ins, but even that was quick and painless. Severus on the other hand would come every couple of months and stay for a few days. He brought her chocolates and books. He was the perfect uncle. He even helped her through a few of her "episodes" when she was younger.

"She can't let her out."

"Keep George Weasley on stand-by."

"What?"

"George Weasley is her link to this world. Tell me Aryanna, what are his feelings? Do you know?"

"It doesn't work on him if that's what you mean. I have no power over George."

"It is true then."

"What is?"

Severus had taken a seat next to Aryanna letting her rest her head on his shoulder. His arm slipped protectively around his young niece.

"There is an old folk lore that while a veela is every man's weakness, one man is hers. I don't know if it is a coincidence or not, but if it is true, George can't be over powered by her."

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Well that technically isn't but apparently it seems to affect her enough that he is her "calming touch". You said you came too when he touched you?"

"Ya."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes. I can't lose control around him."

"Very Interesting…"

He would have continued but there was a very delicate ,precise, set of knocks at the door. Severus shot off the chair and straightened his robes as Dumbledore addressed the intrusion.

"Come in, Dolores."

In walked the pink puff ball known as Dolores Umbridge.

"Good evening, Head Master. I see you have found the culprit."

"Culprit? I do not know to what you refer, Dolores. I do hope you are not referring to Miss Valois here since she is the victim."

"Victim! I think not. She struck down five young boys in the hall over, from what I have heard, a lovers quarrel."

Snape interjected coolly at the new teacher.

"I would ask you allow me the ability to deal with my own students, Umbridge, as I am the Head of House. From what I hear she was struck first."

"I do not believe a young lady could have taken that many attackers at once. Did you find her accomplices? Is that them outside?"

"I would again ask you to not interfere. If you were to read her file, Miss Valois is an accomplished witch well above her years. She and her attackers will be punished accordingly."

"Quite so, Professor Snape. As I would hate to inform the Minister that you allow such a lack of decorum in this school."

"I think you should take Miss Valois to Madam Pomphrey now Severus. I shall have a word in private with Dolores."

"Yes, Head Master."

Severus helped Ary too her feet, careful not to seem too worried for her, and took her out of the chamber.

"Take her to Madam Pomphrey, Weasley. I have matters to discuss with a few of her classmates."

Severus left her begrudgingly in George's arms, and took off down the stairs of the Head Master's suite. Aryanna smiled up at George who supported her between Fred and himself.

"To the hospital wing, my good gentleman!"

A few hours later Pomphrey kicked the boys out of her wing claiming Aryanna needed to rest and they were being a nuisance. Although they vowed to come back the next morning, George planned to come back much sooner. When they stepped through the portal to their common room, they came face to face with most of Gryffindor.

"Fred! George! Did a Slytherin really kill someone for you?!"

"Right on her!"

"Did they cry?!"

"How is she?!"

There were loud questions and comments being yelled over each other until Fred held up his hands to stop them.

"She is fine. No one died."

The students started yelling again but George ignored them finding a quiet place in the corner to sit. His brother, Harry, and Hermione came over to him before anyone else could.

"Is it true?"

"Ya. She took up against her own kind."

"Why?"

"Got to ask Fred."

His twin came over and took the seat next to him, exhausted from the day's excitement. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh no! She didn't do that for me."

Throwing his hands up.

"She can tell us apart Forge. She didn't do it for me."

"Wait! She can tell you apart, too?"

The trio was now on the edge of their seats waiting to hear the thrilling tale of the Brave Slytherin. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Fred sat bolt up in his chair and gave his brother and the trio a poignant stare.

"There I was, in the coldest, darkest dungeon I had ever seen. I had been taken hostage by a band of ruffians, when out of nowhere there came the voice of an angel."

George punched him in the arm and demanded he tell it right. Fred sighed and told as he put it the "boring version" with George jumping in when needed. It wasn't a long story but the trio was enthralled.

"I can't believe she did that. Does she not realize the danger it put her in?"

Hermione was the first to pipe in.

"I actually don't think she cared. She seems to be a little infatuated with a certain twin."

Apparently more than just the trio had been listening. The entire common room was silent and it was Angela who had spoken up.

"Point?"

"No point there George, just a fact. Though I don't think I have been more appreciative of a Slytherin than I am now. Bring her by when she's out I think we will show her what true comradary looks like."

"A Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room?"

There were whispers all over as the news was passed around.

"She sounds more like a Gryffindor too me."

Angela just shrugged and went back to her book. Fred had never wanted to kiss her more than he did right now. George nudged his twin to bring his attention back to the group.

"So you and her have gotten close have you?"

Harry asked with concern laced heavily in his question.

"Have you really not seen them walking every Friday, Harry?"

"Ya, you would have to be daft to not see how she looks at him, mate."

Hermione and Ron chimed in making George blush a deep red. This is how Aryanna must feel, he thought to himself. Ginny joined them after a bit and George relished in the feeling of having his family near him, though he knew there was someone missing. He knew he had to wait until later in the night or Pomphrey wouldn't be asleep.


	7. Make Him Kneel

Pomphrey's medicine had worked wonders on Aryanna. She barely felt any pain in her side and the bruises were fading fast. Pomphrey said she wanted her to stay overnight just so she could check on her in the morning. Aryanna didn't want to fight it, she knew she didn't want to be in her house after today.

"Ary…need you to come with me."

Aryanna looked around wildly until her eyes settled on her uncle.

"What is going on. Uncle Sev? Why do you have my cloak?"

He just looked at her sadly, and she knew.

"I can't control her yet."

"I know."

"I don't know if I can come back."

"I know, love. It will be ok. I will be here."

Severus took her hand and she found at least a little comfort in his words.

"Let us leave then. It will be a long night."

Severus threw her cloak around her shoulders and led her to his office where there was a new black dress, heels, and a hair brush. He gave her the room to change and make herself presentable before he flooed them to a random bar and then apparated them to the outer reaches of her father's hide away. It was a dark Victorian looking house, though she knew it stood about 3 stories taller than it looked. You know dark, evil, maniac fathers, always trying to impress someone. She took Severus's arm before he even had to extend it. He may not be George but he was the closest thing she had to an anchor right now.

"Remember to squeeze my hand three times when it's time for me to come back. Hopefully all these years of training will pay off."

"I have you, Aryanna."

With that they stepped over the barrier keeping prying eyes out. The walk across the lawn was quick and Peter Pettigrew was waiting for her at the door to take her in. Aryanna slipped smoothly into her alter ego before they reached the door and gave her father's servant a snarky smile.

Severus's her into the "grand hall" that had been made by knocking down almost every wall in the lower two floors. Well every wall and some ceiling. Men in black robes lined the room and there stood Nott in the center, talking with her father.

"Ah…Aryanna so nice of you to join our little meeting. I was beginning to think you were not going to show."

Nott gave her a sneer as she approached him with Severus.

"I would never have missed such an opportunity as this. Spending the precious hours I can with you, father. I was just a little preoccupied."

You could hear the sarcasm dripping from her lips but all she got in response was a hardhearted cackle.

"Yes, Severus told me where you were. I hear you got into a little scuffle with your betrothed."

Aryanna froze at the news her father obviously had meant to drop. She closed her eyes and put one finger up and against her mouth pondering a reply.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I know what you mean, _Father_ I am quite certain I made no arrangements with his mother nor with him."

"That's because I did. I can only assume he did not tell you. Where you trying to deceive my daughter, Theodore?"

He turned to Nott who dropped his smug little grin the moment he realize he might actually be in trouble with the Dark Lord. Nott dropped his head and answered quickly.

"No, my lord. It just had not yet come up. I planned to surprise her."

"She does not like surprises, Theodore. They tend to end badly for those on the giving end. I lost some of my best duelist when I tried to take her from her home."

"Excuse me! I don't think I was finished."

Aryanna was normally a mildly impatient girl, but now mild had been increased to extreme. Voldemort snapped his head to look at her with his snake like eyes. The fire eyed blonde glared at the two with her lips pursed angrily.

"Remember who you are talking to child. I may be your blood but I am also the Dark Lord."

"And I am the Princess of Darkness. I don't think we have met. Because I'm damn sure you would not have the audacity to set me up to marry someone without my express consent."

"You took him to bed well enough."

"A good fuck does not mean a good husband, Father. My mother learned that the hard way."

The entire room had gone deathly silent as Aryanna took step after step closer to her father hissing at him, daring him to try her. She gave exactly Zero Fucks to what his desire was in her private life. They stared each other down and no one moved an inch. Her father let out the loudest laugh anyone had ever heard from him. And it actually seemed like in his own way, he was thrilled.

"Well then child. Explain to me why, and if I like the explanation I will let you choose your own from now on."

"You want an heir to your line. One that is as powerful as you? Do not pair me with a blind follower. A petty, childish, weak excuse of a man. A boy who questions his masters orders, a boy who strikes a woman in anger, a boy who puts at stake everything that has been laid out before him. I will take a Leader to my final bed not a…sheep."

Aryanna had been taking precise steps towards her presumed betrothed letting her heels click against the ground firmly. Her intense eyes burrowing a hole into him just as they had in the hallway though more controlled this time. And from his look in return, somehow it was more frightening than before. During the fight, it was unhinged rage, a fire burning anything in its path, including the person who set it. This though, this look was one of a controlled burn meant to leave only one thing in its wake; the burning remains of one Theodore Nott.

"How do you suggest we proceed then child? If what you say is true he deserves to be punished don't you think?"

"I think he deserves to kneel."

She whipped out her wand and hit Nott with a Cruciatus Curse, bringing him to his knees immediately.

Rudolpho's crazed smile being shot at anyone who dared step forward to the boy as he screamed. Aryanna released the spell to give him a break.

"Stand."

She waited for him to get to his feet, but before anyone could come and take him she hit him with the curse again.

"Kneel"

She repeated this process two more times before her father stopped her.

"We don't need a loon in our ranks. Your aunt is all I can handle."

Nott lay panting on the floor weakly, trying to get back up to his knees.

"You will remember this the next time you think you do not kneel to me. You are mine Theodore, you and every single child in the court. You are my army. You will bow to me when I demand it and if you ever think to raise a hand to a woman again I will see it gone."

"Mark him. Make him yours."

Her father hissed at her egging her onward. Aryanna was filled with the electricity that pulses through your skin with that curse. The cursed feels pain, while the caster feels the sweet relief. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed happily before rolling her head and eyes back to Nott on the floor.

"Theodore Nott. Do you take my mark? Do you pledge yourself to my father?"

He was able to nod on his own accord luckily for him.

Aryanna could have done it with him standing and supported but she wanted him to remember this anytime he looked at his mark. She wanted him to remember this humiliation the rest of his life. She placed the tip of her wand to his extended forearm and she heard him hiss in pain as the mark etched it's self into his skin.

"Someone help him stand."

Nott's father came forward quickly and helped his son to his feet. It was not a loving gesture, he was rough with him. Theodore had brought shame to the family name. He pulled his lolled head back so she could look him in the eyes. Aryanna came just under his chin when standing but at this moment she felt five feet taller.

"You are mine, Theodore Nott. I am not yours or anyone else. You would be best to remember that."

She kissed him roughly on the mouth, claiming him once and for all, before storming out of the room, Severus close behind. When they finally left the grounds, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it three times. Severus stood there watching the battle rage behind her eyes as the true Aryanna fought her way to the surface. Collapsing into his arms he teleported them to the bar and ordered a round of fire whiskey. He force-fed the shot of alcohol to bring her back to the world.

"God I hate the taste of that stuff."

"It's better than trying to floo with an unconscious teenager."

"She went too far Uncle. She has never gone that far."

"She could, and would have gone farther, be thankful she didn't. Be thankful you can still keep control."

"Let's go back to the Castle. I need some sleep."

The Trio had excused themselves for bed and Fred watched longingly as Angela climbed the stairs on her side of the dorm. His twin stood and excused himself from the mostly empty common room leaving through the portrait at the entrance hole. Fred knew George was going to the hospital wing to see her.

"Hey Angela? Do you want to hang out for a bit?"

She turned around and nodded, smiling deeply.

George took the steps two at a time until he reached the landing with the secret entrance to the hospital wing. He pulled out his map to check the room before taking the tunnel to his sleeping beauty. Quietly he slid the column open to reveal a dark room with separators surrounding empty beds. Either the Slytherin had already been sent away or they were dealing with the injuries in house. He looked for her but could only find empty beds. Where was she? They couldn't have sent her back to her dorm could they? Not after what happened. He heard voices and hid beneath one of the cots.

"Just sleep here tonight, Aryanna. Let everything cool off before you go back to your dorm."

"Thank you, Snape. I don't know if I could have done tonight without you."

"Of course, Miss Valois."

George heard the one set of footsteps walking along the empty room. He knew Snape had left her alone.

"How did you get in here?"

George peaked from his face around the curtain he hid behind to face Aryanna.

"How did you know?"

"Your cologne. It's distinct."

Aryanna smirked at George through the curtain of hair that had slipped forward. She was a little embarrassed that she knew his smell that well.

"Ah…Well I have my ways. They are going to put you back in your house then ya?"

"Snape apparently has set the boys straight. My house isn't very happy with me at the moment, though a few don't blame me for choosing someone over Nott."

"I still don't like it."

"That won't change anything. I have to go back. I was sorted."

Aryanna kept playing with the hair near her face. She hated how George saw her so weak.

"Yes but your life is in danger."

"Does it not look like I can handle myself, Mr. Weasley?"

Her hair was whipped back behind her shoulder finally, her face hardened with some defiance.

"That's not…"

"It's sweet, but I have to go back."

She placed her hand on his bicep to calm him. George smiled down at the angel in front of him.

"Not tonight though. I heard Snape say that at least."

"No. Not tonight."

"Let me stay with you then. I will feel more comfortable."

She smiled and nodded up at him taking his hand to lead him to a bed.

"Not here. Pomphrey will find us."

"Then were?"

"Follow me."

George, keeping her hand in his lead the quizzical witch to a set of staircases, and down a few floors. Aryanna felt HER pushing hard, the fight and then the visit to her father had woken up the darkest part of her she ever knew. She was very grateful for George being in the hospital room but she worried what would happen if she slipped. He seemed to be taking her some place private. Hopefully not his dorm because she didn't think she could hold her back in there. It would like placing a shark in blood infested waters and telling them not too bite. George looked back the small hand in his. Aryanna was biting her lip slightly, a sign she was nervous.

"Is that a different dress from earlier?"

Aryanna's face went wide as she looked down at the skin tight gown she was wearing. She had forgotten Severus gave her new clothes.

"Ya...mine were a bit..."

"I like it."

George winked at Aryanna causing her to blush furiously.

"We're here."

"Another wall, Mr. Weasley?"

"Just one sec."

He let go of her hand and paced three times in front of the bare wall before a door appeared.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this school."

"Wait till you see what is inside."

George took her hand once more and led her into a spacious bedroom with a couch, a fire place, and a…bed. She jolted as it almost took over. Luckily he didn't notice, but he did see her shivering.

"Are you cold? Come sit. We can relax in front of the fireplace."

He took a seat and offered an out stretched arm to her to take his side. Aryanna slipped off her heels and curled up into his arms, happy as a clam. She lay there wrapped in his warm arms as he ran his finger along her neck and into her hair, sighing as he curled his fingers into her locks and played with them gingerly. They lay there not speaking, his hands in her hair her fingers tracing patterns on his knee, content for close to an hour.

"Fred told me what happened. Thank you Aryanna."

"What for?"

"For helping my brother. For risking your life. I can't thank you enough for what you did, though you didn't need to…"

Aryanna had sat up to look at him and put a finger to his lips, silencing him, smiling softly.

"I don't need thanks, George. I would have done it for anyone."

"But it wasn't just anyone it was my other half. I don't know how…"

She kissed him quickly on the mouth. It was soft and meaningful but it didn't last as long as either of them would have liked. George melted into the pools her eyes created, pools filled with love and warmth.

"Hush, I said it wasn't a big deal and I meant it."

George turned his whole body to her and slipped his hands into her hair again letting it fall between his fingers. Her blue eyes sparkled against the light of the fire and he knew he needed more than that little kiss. Though it was still soft, it was full of all the passion that had been building between them for weeks, the need. She sighed into his lips as his tongue touched hers and they stayed there, not caring how uncomfortable the position was, neither wanting to break the bond. Finally, she broke away to breath and George pulled her onto his lap getting a satisfying giggle from her. He didn't waste any time rejoining their lips and she slipped her delicate hands though his hair. Aryanna bit his lip lightly and George groaned into her mouth making her smile. She turned her body to straddle him, making sure to never break contact with his lips. The movement caused their groins to press together and they both moaned. So much need they had in there kissing at that point. George took her hips in a firm grasp and pulled her tightly into him, grinding her against his bulge. Aryanna whined as he pulled away from her lips. He needed more.

"Will you let me thank you?"

"Depends. How?"

George pushed her hair out of her face once again and leaned in close to her ear. His hot breath caressed Aryanna's cheek delicately; forcing a shiver.

"Do you forgive me, Pet?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

Aryanna's reply came out as a gasp. Wasting no time, George gathered her up in his arms and taking her to the bed placing her gently on it. He leaned over her making his way once again down her beautiful neck kissing, and biting until he reached the fabric of her dress. Sitting up, he watched her body heave underneath him. He smiled as she leaned up towards him letting him wrap his arms, once again, around her body. She kissed his neck tenderly as his hand found the zipper along her spine. George let out a deep moan as her teeth found skin on his collar bone. Aryanna smiled into his neck and she worked her way up to his ear. He heard her heavy breathing as she licked and sucked on his ear, causing his hard on to jolt. Finally getting the zipper down, he removed her dress painfully slow savoring every moment he saw a piece of skin for the first time. When the dress was finally off, George looked down and saw the wondrous body of Aryanna spread out before him.

Aryanna felt less naked with his eyes all over her than she did with clothes on. It felt like even if a hundred people had been in the room with them, he would be the only one who could see her. His fingers traced lines on her stomach making her sigh, beaming into his eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Aryanna."

She blushed and tried to hide her face in her hands, but he caught them.

"Please don't hide. Not like this. I want to see every bit of you tonight. I want to see every expression and reaction no matter how small. Anything your body can give me."

She let her hands fall gently to the side, letting his hands roam once again. Callused hands finally found the mounds on her chest through their restricting cloth. Aryanna had never hated a piece of clothing more than she did at that moment. He let her squirm for a moment, running him thumbs gently under the edge of the bra and getting close to her sensitive nipple. After a few passes one hand slipped behind her back releasing the caged breasts to slip free and getting a satisfied moan from Aryanna's lips. George leaned in and took her right breast into his mouth, running his rough tongue along the nipple as he sucked. His left hand began massaging the left mound and Aryanna bucked slightly underneath him. Her hands went from gripping the bed to the back of his shirt in a heartbeat, demanding their skin to touch. He obliged wholeheartedly, and even as she gave him her breathy demand, tonight was all about her. He would willing wait any number of nights after this as long as he got one little bit of her.

"Pants off"

George's clothing removal gave him the perfect opportunity to switch sides to give the left breast some desperately needed gentle licking. Though his right hand never found its way to the right breast for it had landed on her milky thigh. The one that had dared to taunt him the last time they met. Aryanna felt his dancing fingers tracing into her skin and her whole body was on fire. She looked down her body at him finding his eyes and nodding, urging him to continue by moaning with his next lick. Aryanna felt the fire from his fingers trailing up her thigh until they found the moist cotton of her knickers. He rubbed the back of his finger up and down her clothed lips bringing her close to the edge. Releasing her breast, his hot mouth trailed kissed along her stomach as tentative fingers pulled the fabric away from her body. As her knickers were pulled off George was able to once again take in her form, and it made him smile. This time though, she was breathing calmly and biting her lip as she took him in as well. She always assumed he was toned from when she felt his muscles under his shirt, but it never prepared her for this. His body had a tee shape of hair that ran down from his chest to and where it disappeared into his boxers. He still had some of his tan and he was covered in kisses of freckles all over his body. Muscles rippled as he unconsciously stretched them and she saw the twitch in his lower half. Her breath hitched and she knew she needed him close. Sitting up she grabbed his hands and pulled him into her chest, colliding their lips. George leaned her back on the bed as one of his hands made their way to her hip and traced its way back to her sensitive lips. He rubbed his thumb lightly against the lump at the top of the lips and she moaned breathily into his mouth.

Aryanna felt all the heat building inside of her and she needed release. Her hands tangled into his hair and one finger, then two, slip past her lips into her moist folds.

"Fuuuuck, George."

She moaned, as he slipped them back out and back in slowly. His thumb never left its place on her lump, though it changed its pace a few times, not allowing her to get used to the sensation for long. She felt him curl his fingers inside and tug on a sensitive portion making her buck her hips. George smiled into her lips as he began pumping harder and quicker, bringing moans and gasps from her. He felt her getting close and he once again took her breast in his mouth sucking lightly and giving nips with the gentlest tug. He felt her clamp around him, her panting slowed as she came, and he looked deep into her eyes.

"That was amazing, George."

"Oh I'm not done thanking you pet. You are in for a long night."

Her eyes went wide as he began kissing his way down her body until his lips had made it to her thigh. Looping his two strong arms around the top of her thighs, he bit each one softly getting a giggle out of the Goddess he was about to consume. He could smell her musty heat even better being so close and it made him want to never leave. His tongue touched its mark and Aryanna hissed letting George know, he was glad he had her pinned slightly. That one tiny touch made her wiggle all the way down her body. He made another lick, this time going the opposite way, and then another probing deeper. More followed quickly as each lick made him more and more frantic to taste her from the inside. Finally probing his tongue in and out, he was able to taste her fully and it tasted like heaven. He finally released her hips letting one hand find her breast and the other slip dedicated fingers back inside.

George continued on his conquest bringing Aryanna to orgasm many times over the night. By the end she was too tired to even move, though she did protest that he did not get his own satisfaction.

"My gorgeous, Aryanna. Watching you come undone from my ministrations, and hearing you moan my name so many times. That was all I need for tonight."

He took her face in his hands and kissed Aryanna gently, letting her get a taste for herself.

"Next time, it's my turn."

She yawned and they fell asleep in each others arms, peaceful and happy.

Aryanna woke up late the next morning, curled up in arms of George. She smiled to herself as she thought about what had happened that night. The smile didn't last long as she thought about everything else that happened that night. No matter what Severus said, SHE went too far. She tortured and forced another student to take the death eater's mark. Aryanna wasn't sure if she could forgive herself. George stirred next to her and she was broken from her self-pity session.

"Good Morning, Gorgeous."

George pushed himself to a sitting position and kissed her tenderly on the shoulder.

"Last night was amazing, George."

"It was my pleasure. Though I do want to see what else we can get ourselves into next time."

"Mr. Weasley!"

Aryanna put on her best look of outrage as he pulled her into the bed, laying over her.

"I can't believe how lucky I am."

 _He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what I had done last night._

"What's wrong beautiful?"

He had seen the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh! Nothing."

"Really, pet. I can tell something is wrong."

"I was just thinking about how I lost my house last night. Slytherin or not, they were my friends."

"I'm sorry about that, but I know you. You can make other friends easy."

"How? I'm a Slytherin and it's not like any other houses like us."

"I know of one. Come on. I will take you to your dorm room so you can change."

She looked at him suspiciously but let him drag her along. Luckily it was a Hogsmeade weekend so most of her house mates would have been out.

"Pack for a few days. I don't care what Snape says, you're not going back until I feel you are safe."

"Might as well pack for an entire year then, Mr. Weasley."

She said jokingly but the look in his eyes made it seem like he was going to take it seriously.

"Kidding! I cannot stay gone for an entire year, George."

"Don't tempt me pet. I know the ins and outs of this school. I can have you at my fingertips in a second."

She knew what he meant, but last night's escapades still ran hot in her mind. Aryanna nibbled at the inside of her cheek to keep from becoming weak in the knees. They reached her common room and he reminded her to pack a few days and nights. George kissed her softly before she left his arms and Aryanna floated through the seemingly empty common room and up to her dorm. It only took her a few minutes to pack a bag though she knew she also had to shower. _I think I can swing a 5 minute shower without George getting too worried._ She made it about half way through before she realized that she was calm. She had not been this calm in a while. Her dark side still paced in the back of her mind, but she wasn't trying to knock down the walls. _What is this boy doing to me? Is Dumbledore right?_ Aryanna threw on a pair of light-washed jeans, a purple shoulder top, and ankle sandals before grabbing her bag and leaving. She decided to leave her hair wet and let it get the air-dried waves she missed from her free weekends. Aryanna always had to be dressed proper at home, as well as here in Slytherin, but the weekends when Uncle Severus was in town and her caretaker got her weekend off, she was able to relax. Sweatpants and tank tops were her best friends, and Snape would show her things from the muggle world. Things like movies, and cassettes, and once or twice he would take her too another town and let her call random numbers on a telephone. They were great weekends filled with constant new discovery. She saw how muggles lived and while she could never live without true magic, they had a beautiful magic of their own.

"I heard about last night"

Trying her best to keep her composure she turned and saw Draco sitting in the corner reading. He had been tucked away so she never noticed him when she came in.

"What exactly is the version you heard?"

"Would it not be the truth?"

"Is anything around here?"

She looked at him incredulously. It was gossip central, even with the adults. Everything either had a motive, or one would be made up for it.

"I see you point. No. I heard you put Nott in his place. Even made him take the mark."

"Point?"

"No point. I am just glad he was not able to put you under his spell."

Aryanna flipped her still wet hair over her shoulder and sneered at him.

"You have to be a much stronger wizard to enchant this damsel, Draco."

"Didn't think Weasley had that kind of power in him, being a blood traitor and all."

"Don't dance around the subject, Draco. What exactly are you trying to say here? Come on. Spit it out."

"Lady Valois, I am not that stupid. I know the mistake Nott made with you. I would never question your loyalty unless it was truly on the line. I only wish to remind you how things look."

"I _appreciate_ the concern Draco dear but I know my father's wishes and I know my power. If anyone wants to think I've crossed a line, I suggest they bring it to me so I can show them as well. Now, if you will excuse me, Mr. Malfoy."

"Lady Valois."

He nodded and she passed him in a huff. She noticed he never stood or put down his book when he addressed her. He was lucky SHE was tucked safe away because SHE has proven how much SHE dislikes being disrespected. The portal slid open to find the dashing Weasley twins leaning against the opposite wall having a hushed conversation.

"I must have hit my head because I'm seeing double."

She smiled at the two as they turned and while they smiled back she could see the worry behind Fred's eyes.

"So what is the plan?"

"Well Pet. How does Hogsmeade sound?"

"It sounds delightful, but not only did we miss the carriages but my class mates are there."

Not that it really worried her in the least. Obviously, her father's followers had already told their children not to cross her. No one wanted a repeat of what happened to the Nott family to happen to them. There was a reason her father never marked children, they were the future, but children can be weak. A student is more likely to let the mark slip or be seen with it. It was not an honor to take the mark under the age of 18. It was a punishment. Because if you are caught with the mark you were immediately jailed, and brought a rain of Aurors down on the family. Voldemort learned the hard way in the first war. So the fact Theodore was given the mark so young, the Nott family was now not only in danger of Azkaban but also in danger of losing his favor.

"If you trust us to keep you safe, we have a way in…"

"…without the carriages."

"Well you have yet to give me a reason not to trust you…"

The twins smiled at each other, then her mischievously. Aryanna made a face not liking the sense of dread she got from that smile. Not a bad type of dread like she did walking into a dangerous situation; it was more of a 'what are they thinking of this time' dread. Each of the twins took an arm and led her off down the hallway.


	8. Passage to Hogsmeade

Aryanna looked warily at the two dragging her.

"So where are we going?"

"Secret"

"So we are going to Hogsmeade after all?"

"Of course"

"What about my bag?"

"We can store it"

"Where?"

"Secret"

She sighed knowing there was nothing she was going to get out of them. A few staircases and floors later, they had reached a statue of a one-eyed witch.

"We are here!"

"Ummm….George, Fred, we are still in Hogwarts, dear."

"Do you have your wand?"

"Yes…"

"Ok. Point it at the statue and say Dissendium."

"Boys I know you love pranks but I don't want to get into trouble again."

"Nah..."

"…Nothing like that pet…"

"…Just a little gift from us to you."

"okay…"

Aryanna slipped her wand out of her pocket carefully, and warily pointed it at the statue.

"Dissendium?"

The statue moved! It slid to the side and revealed a passage way with stairs disappearing into the dark. She looked at the boys with wonderment.

"How did you…"

"Secrets, pet"

George kissed her tenderly on the head as she closed her mouth. Fred lit the tip of his wand and stepped in first. It was a single person passage that was small, so they had to file in. George let her go next and followed quickly behind as the passage door began to close. She jumped when it went completely dark behind them.

"How will we get back?!"

"Carriages of course…"

"…though there is a lever to open her up from the inside…"

"…in case you use it for…"

"…mischief."

Aryanna could hear the drawl on mischief from George and it made her shiver.

"How many of these are there?"

"Secrets"

"Well do they go different places?"

"Also secret"

"Hey! Why the secrets?"

"Later pet. We have quite a hike in front of us so no need to waste your energy fighting."

George was right. It took them a good 20 min just to work their way through the maze, though George took the advantage to tenderly stroke parts of her body while they were walking. Nothing to scandalous, but things like the side of her arm or the small of her back were fair game. At one point, he came up and scooped her into him for a kiss. They were quickly scolded by Fred for slowing their pace.

"We're here."

Fred came to a steep slope with a trap door above and gestured.

"Where are we coming out?"

"Honeydukes Cellar. It's a sweet shop that we frequent."

"Sweets sound nice. But if we're in the cellar, how do we get up without him noticing?"

"He knows about the passage, Aryanna. He just doesn't care. Fred and I, well and Harry, are the only ones who know about it."

"Wait, Harry has used it too?"

"Ya. His muggle aunt and uncle refused him a slip so he had to get in somehow."

"I know how that is. My Uncle refused my slip as well."

"Then I guess it is good we are here to serve my lady. Or you would never get to experience the wonders of Hogsmeade."

"Oh I didn't say I couldn't go. Remember who you are talking to Mr. Weasley…I forged his signature."

"Cheeky little witch you…"

"…A little training and maybe…"

"…you could join us on a prank or two."

"Sounds delightful boys! Now, I need sweeties."

Fred pushed the trap door open and George helped her climb the stairs into the cellar. It was musty and damp but had an almost sickeningly sweet smell from all the stored sugar. The twins led her through the back door of the shop.

"Ah! Weasley boys…I see you have a friend Miss…"

"Valois."

He took her hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Flume! Have anything new for us?"

Fred piped in as George took Aryanna around the shop to pick out a large satchel full of candies and chocolates. She was giddy as she gathered sugar quills, candy floss, Choco-locos, mice pops, and many more. George insisted on buying her sweets as Fred came around from the back with a handful of bags.

"What did you get?"

Aryanna asked suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over Aryanna, nothing meant for you."

"Cheeky Bastard"

Fred gave her a wicked smile and she just chuckled.

"You two are too much for this school!"

"Yes…"

"…yes we are!"

George looked over the bags as Fred handed them to him to place in their bottomless satchel. He then took Aryanna's sweets and placed them gingerly inside. Not before she grabbed a Lemon Ice Lolly to eat on their walk.

"Where too next, my valiant captures?!"

"Zonkos"

They said in unison as she followed dutifully behind. It was like Aryanna had her own brood once Lee Jordan joined in the pack and they led her from store to store showing her all their favorite little hideaways. Her favorite was still of course Honeydukes, but watching their eyes light up every time they got to show her something new was a tremendous joy of hers. They of course ran into a few Slytherin in the streets but she shot them a heated glare and they scurried off.

"Blimey, never seen them so scared without a wand at their faces. You must ha'v done a number on 'em Aryanna."

Lee piped in as she just shrugged and continued walking. They finally made it to the last location which turned out to be a well-stocked pub called the Three-Broom Sticks. All of the houses were represented, mostly peacefully, throughout the tables.

"George! Fred! Ov'r here mates!"

A group of seventh years yelled but they waved them off using Aryanna as an excuse.

"Hey!"

She laughed nudging George in the side.

"We're gonna sit with my brother."

He put a hand on each shoulder and led her to the table where the golden trio, and what seemed like another Weasley, sat.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny this is Aryanna."

"Blimey is great to finally meet you! We've heard so much about ya mate!"

Ron jumped up and shook her hand, vigorously shaking her arm up and down.

"Don't mind Ron. He can be a little touched in the head at times when it comes to Women. Come sit with Ginny and me we're talking hexes."

She didn't even get a chance to reply before George plopped her down next to Hermione and across from his sister. The twins and Lee took the other three seats near her and a plump but gentle looking witch brought over four mugs of what looked like Butterbeer.

"Thanks, Rosmerta! You always know exactly what we need! 'Oy and by the way, when are you going to finally join us in our happy little family?"

"Is that a marriage Proposal, Mr. Weasley?"

"Not from me it aint but I'm sure my little brother Ronnykins here wouldn't mind."

Ron flushed brighter than his hair, and kicked his brother hard from other the table as Madame Rosmerta walked away, bellowing laughter.

"Why do you always have to do that, Fred?!"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!"

"Oh ho no! I'm not falling for that again. George is sitting next to Aryanna."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a tell brother."

"Looks like we do."

"Going to have to fix that."

"Hey Aryanna…"

She glanced at them foam on her lip.

"…mind if we experiment a little with cloning on ya?"

"Nothing too drastic. Just need to get my brother here a double."

She gave them a sideways glance, saying exactly what they knew she would, using just her eyes, and turned back to Hermione and Ginny.

"Aww…pet…"

George leaned in to steal a kiss away when a shadow fell on the table.

"Look what we have here. A table of blood traitors. How quaint."

Aryanna shot a glare up at the group of Slytherin standing near her end of the table. George slipped a protective arm around the back of her chair as Crabbe leaned down towards her.

"Are you enjoying your break, Valois? I'm not sure how with the smell of filth coming off of this mud blood here."

"I think you just smell your own breath there, Crabbey boy."

"It must be hard having to spend all of your time with the largest family of blood traitors this side of the pond."

"At least they have class, unlike most of your family Crabbe."

"Careful with the sharp tongue there, Valois. Wouldn't want you to cut your pretty little lip."

"Well you are lucky then, because your dulled quips could not hurt a fly, let alone cut skin."

Crabbe was now in her face as she tried to keep her composure. She was not ready to cry, but she was ready to kill.

"Oy! Slug face. Leave her alone."

Quickly a Gryffindor stood to defend her. The rest of the table was poised to pounce from their seats if things got ugly.

"Looks like you've found yourself a new group. Careful not to muddy yourself up too much while you wallow."

Aryanna stood slowly and took Crabbe by the collar pulling him in close so only he could hear her.

"Speak to me like that in public again Crabbe and I will make you take it."

She released him as he stumbled back, stupefied.

"You really did. You did that to Nott! I thought it was all a joke! You keep away from me!"

Crabbe took off with the confused Slytherin following right behind him as the tavern erupted into cheers.

"Told ya you would make friends, pet. What did you say to him anyways?"

She shrugged trying to play it off even though she felt the fire under her skin. The only thing keeping HER at bay was the fact George had yet to take his hand off the back of her chair. His fingers were delicately sweeping the back of her neck under her hair.

"Ask Nott what happens when you mess with me."

The table erupted into a fit of laughter and she turned back to her Butterbeer, still a little shaken. She continued to listen quietly as Hermione and Ginny talked about classes until they turned to her expectantly.

"Sorry. We get into our own little world sometimes. Anything you want to add?"

Hermione watched as the Slytherin witch nodded her head and started spouting off things about spells she had read over in the library. She seemed like a really nice girl, miracle she got placed in Slytherin. If anything, she seemed more like a Ravenclaw with how smart she was. Hermione thought back to the first day in DADA and how she seemed to know much more than she let on about the subject. There was no way her teachers taught her so much in her other studies and let her slide along not knowing Defensive spells. She seemed to pick things up super fast in Transfiguration, so why act like she took forever to get to know a Defense spell. What game was she playing?

"So are you excited about Halloween?"

"Of course! I think I might dress up as a witch this year!"

Ginny said, acting completely serious, but Hermione knew better. Aryanna on the other hand took a second to catch on before letting out a giggle.

"No seriously. Are you dressing up? Do you do that here?"

"Well kind of. Every house does a Halloween party in their common room, but no one in Gryffindor puts on a costume, we just dress up!"

"Oh…"

Aryanna said as Hermione watched her face drop. She realized even if Slytherin had their traditions, she would not be welcome.

"Maybe you could come to ours."

Hermione piped in smiling as Aryanna's eyes lifted to hers.

"Really? But I'm not a Gryffindor."

"Luna comes, so why can't you?"

"Luna Lovegood? Isn't she the quirky one always has her nose in a magazine?"

"Ya! She is a good friend of ours."

Hermione waited for her to say something callous towards the odd girl but nothing came out of her mouth. She just nodded her head and shot her the same smile she did every other time. Maybe she really is different from all the other Slytherin. Hermione knew that something was a little off, but she always seemed more indifferent than mean. Maybe now that the Slytherin's were not talking to her she wouldn't have to hide as much. Maybe they could see the real Aryanna come out a little more. The one George is always chittering about.

"Would you like to join me for a walk, pet?"

Aryanna broke eye contact from Hermione as George interrupted their discussion about Divination.

"Sure!"

He helped her out of the seat and she waved her goodbyes to the group. For the first time in public, George reached over and took her hand, slipping his large fingers in between her small delicate ones. He felt her heart begin to race through the pulse in her hand. He was sure his was as well. George led her to the road that ran through the forest towards the shrieking shack.

"So will this be another quiet walk?"

"Depends, would you like to talk?"

She laughed and shrugged, running her thumb over his.

"It's nice to be able to hold your hand. It's warm."

"I never realized exactly how small yours were until now."

They both fell silent again taking a few more corners before Aryanna spoke up again.

"So what happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

George looked at her as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Why did those Gryffindors stand up for me?"

"Why not?"

"Well I'm Slytherin for one."

Aryanna tried to act nonchalant, but he could feel her tense. His hand tightened around hers softly.

"So? Merlin was a Slytherin!"

She laughed and pushed on his arm.

"Don't try and use my own logic against me. No I mean why defend me to them."

"You're with me."

"Am I now?"

She smirked up at him as he pulled her into his chest.

"Mmhmm…I thought I made that clear last night."

"Well I mean things did get a little fuzzy for a bit there."

"Glad I could be of service my Lady."

He leaned in and kissed her softly against her smiling lips. Aryanna ran one hand up his arm while the other held firmly to his hand.

"How is it even the lightest of your kisses drive me wild pet?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Weasley must be talent."

He pulled her tighter to his chest, this time landing a kiss on her neck making her squeal in delight.

"George, we are supposed to be walking!"

She said half moaning, half giggling.

"But Aryaaaaannna…We already did walking. I want to do something else."

Aryanna yelped as he towed her into the collection of trees around them and pushed her up against a tree. George began placing kisses once again on her lips, this time Aryanna gave up fighting and slipped her hands under his shirt onto his toned stomach moving them around to his back. Her nails raking against his back, sending a shiver though out his body and into their conjoined mouths. She nipped at his lip to drive him into another spasm. He pulled away and looked into her half open eyes.

"We can't be out here long pet, so don't get any ideas."

"You're the one who dragged me into a forest, Mr. Weasley."

"Aye, that I did, but only to keep our kisses from wandering fools."

"Don't worry, George. I'll be quick."

Aryanna kissed him firmly on the mouth has her fingers dug into the flesh on his back. He groaned letting her sweep his mouth to deepen the kiss. She felt the bark dig into her back, but she didn't care. She was way too far gone into their kissing to notice much other than the feeling of his teeth scrapping her lip and his hand gently grazing the side of her breast. His other hand slipped its way down her body and found her ass to grip it tightly. Aryanna could feel him pressed up against her, yearning to take it to the next level, but yet again he pulled away, leaving her wanting more.

"George…."

"Come on pet. We must be getting back. We don't need someone sending out a search party and finding us curled up naked in the forest. What a scandal that would be."

She threw her head back and groaned as he took her hand to lead her out of the trees.

"I will get you back for that Mr. Weasley. Don't you forget it."

He gave her a sexually charged look and she knew he would hold her too that. George led her back towards the town, where they ran into his brother and friends leaving the pub.

"Hey! There they are! The lovely couple has returned from their romp in the woods."

George's face flushed as Aryanna let out a gentle laugh giving his hand a squeeze.

"You two ready to join us back in civilization at the castle?"

"You call that civilization, Mr. Potter? You should really get out more."

Fred pushed her shoulder lightly as he took his sisters arm to "skip away into the sunset" as he put it. The rest of the group followed behind, leaving George and Aryanna to take up the rear. Aryanna did not mind one bit as they slowly made their way to the carriages, his arm draped around her shoulder gently. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Crabbe and his goons leaning in the shadows, giving her a dark stare. She sneered and bared her fangs making them jump, but they obviously would not leave her alone, no matter what. She knew sooner or later she had to go back to her dorm and convince them this was all a ploy and it was Nott who was out of line. The life of an undercover operative was never over.

The carriage ride home was filled with laughter and stories but it took all of Aryanna's power to keep the smile on her face. Seeing Crabbe brought back the memory of last night with Nott. She could still feel the power running under her fingers. The pleasure she got from making him take the mark. How all she wanted was to make him suffer. George grabbed her hand making her jolt since her other half was starting to take over again.

"Everything alright, pet?"

"Oh! Yea. Sorry was just thinking about my housemates. They really hate me."

"'Ey! Don't giv'em a se'ond though!'"

"Ronald! Don't talk with your mouth full."

Ron had one and a half chocolate frogs stuffed in his mouth. The other was still in his hands, melting just the tiniest bit, through his clenched fingers. Hermione hit him across the knee with the back of her hand making him wince and protest. Harry jumped in at this point patting him on the back as he choked. George looked over at the girl to his left who was watching the trio fight with a pleasantly amused look on her face. Her blonde hair fell perfectly behind her with light waves running through it all but one piece. The one piece that always fell to keep part of her face blocked. She called them long bangs he called them an annoyance. Taking it between his fingers, he once again moved them to be tucked behind her small ear. Aryanna rewarded him with a glance and a smile. It was all he needed though. George looked into her soft blue eyes and was done for. Leaning in, he look her chin in his palm and kissed her velvet lips lightly.

"Hey! We're still here!"

Harry protested laughing.

"Ya mate! Snog her in private."

"Ronald do you always have to be so crass?"

"I don't know Hermione, do you always have to be so uptight?"

"I am not uptight I am just…"

George drowned the idiots out, savoring the sigh he received against his lips as they danced tenderly with hers. The kiss was not passionate, it had no heat, it was just simple and elegant; just like her. They ignored the protests throughout the carriage until it came to a jolting stop.

"Finally!"

"Did they have to do that the entire way back?!"

"I think it was sweet, Ron."

"Shut up, Ginny, you weren't directly in front of them as they tried to suck each others faces off"

"You shut up!"

Ginny jumped on Ron's back as he tried to walk away from her.

"Get off me, you daft cow! You are getting heavy!"

"Ronald do not speak to your sister that way!"

"She's on my back…"

Aryanna was now almost doubled over with laughter, still inside the carriage.

"Is…is it always….always like that?"

The pain forming in her side was making it harder for her to breathe through the laughter.

"Yep! You're in for a treat Ary."

She stopped almost mid laugh and looked up at him. No one but Snape or Dumbledore had ever called her Ary. He looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"No one other than my uncle has ever called me Ary."

"Really? Seems like a normal shortening of your name. Do you not want me to?"

"Oh! No! I like it, just no one calls me it."

She bit her lip lightly as she smiled shrugging off the comment.

"Then Ary it is."

George helped her down from the carriage and threw the bag of goodies to Fred.

"I'll meet you there in a second."

Fred looked at him with a knowing stare and George waved him off shaking his head.

"Now. I am going to escort you to the Great Hall, m'lady, but that is where I must leave you. I'll come get you in the library in two hours, does that work?"

"Can I not come with you?"

"Sorry, pet. Its business and you're still new to the clan."

She dropped her head with an "oh".

"Now now. No sad faces, smiles only. Not even our brother knows about our hideaway. It's just a private thing for us. A twin thing."

She looked up at him a little less disappointed, but still worried about being left alone.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry! Wait up!"

George dragged Aryanna along quickly to where the trio was standing, discussing something seemingly important.

"Can you three keep Aryanna company? I've got Weasley business with Fred."

"Seriously! Can't you two keep it to your night stalking?"

"Well if we hadn't given someone the map we could!"

George looked pointedly at Harry who blushed. Aryanna just stood there, a little awkwardly.

"George, you don't have to make them babysit me. I can go to the library on my own."

Hermione perked up and looked at Aryanna, then pointedly at Ginny.

"A library day sounds fun. Maybe Ginny could join."

"Ya! We could get to know our big brothers new squeeze a little more."

Aryanna flushed and tried to take a step backwards. She had not thought about the fact if she dated one of them, they would be scrutinizing every move she made. _Shit_ George kept a firm hand on her lower back to keep her from moving and beamed.

"That sounds like a grand plan! I'll come steal you away in a few hours, pet."

With a swooping kiss, he left her standing more or less in the middle of the enemy. Well not really the enemy but kind of the enemy. God this was hard.

"So Aryanna! You like me brother huh?"

Ginny was at her side nudging her. Aryanna just shook her head furiously, letting her hair fall in her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Come on! Library, ho!"

Hermione grabbed her arm dragging her as the boys let out a protesting sigh.

"How about it just be the girls, 'ey?"

Ginny shooed Harry and Ron away skipping behind the excited Hermione and defeated Aryanna.


	9. Interrogation in the Library

Ginny had never seen her brother as happy with a girl as he was with Aryanna. She just wanted to figure out what made this one so special. Yes she was gorgeous, and dainty like a princess, but there was something more in the way he looked at her. Like he wasn't just seeing what she was on the outside. Ginny wanted so bad to find out the ins and outs of this girl. Maybe it could help her win her own guy. Ginny looked longingly down the hallway at her brother and Harry as they made their way to find something to do.

"So Aryanna. Where are you from?"

Hermione plopped down on a couch in the back of the library near what was labeled as the Restricted section.

"Canada."

"Well we knew that but where?"

Ginny and Aryanna took their own seats as Aryanna answered.

"Janvier. It's a small town in Alberta."

"Small town makes sense."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement with Hermione. Home schooled witches were rare so it would not have been in a large city.

"All witches?"

"No. But anyone who isn't is a squib."

"So basically a magical town?"

"Ya. We actually aren't even on muggle maps. Keep to ourselves and all."

Aryanna fiddled with her thumbs as she shrugged. Hermione piped up again even more curious than before.

"Wait. Isn't Janvier French for January?"

"Oui."

"parlez-vous François"

"bien sûr! J'ai grandi au canada. Though i can also speak Deutsche, Español, and Italiano. Though the last one was easy since I already knew Spanish. They are very similar at times, making one language easy to pick up after learning the other."

Both girls stared at the blonde in amazement, but she just waved them off with a smile.

"How did you learn so many languages?"

"Private teachers. I also grew up as a Lady, so I had to know more than one language."

"Like an actual lady?"

Aryanna went into the whole story once again about her mother, her death, her teachers, and how she came to live here.

"…So ya my Aunt decided she wanted me to finish my education around other kids and contacted Dumbledore."

"So how did you end up with the Malfoys?"

Ginny asked in astonishment of her life.

"Well my aunt did not know a thing about England other than how to find it on a map, so she contacted the only person she knew from England. Lucius Malfoy happened to be that person. I mean he's a little strange, but he was very kind to me while I lived in his home."

They looked at her with horror.

"What?"

"Lucius Malfoy was nice?"

"Why is that so shocking to everyone?"

Aryanna stared at them in faked astonishment, though to the girls it was real.

"Malfoy's are not nice Aryanna!

Ginny exclaimed causing Madam Pince to shush her from across the room.

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of the Dark Lord?"

Hermione asked in a hushed tone.

"Isn't he the bad guy in all the kids stories to scare them into being good?"

"He isn't a fictional character, Aryanna. He is real and he is back. The Malfoy's are some of his most loyal followers."

Aryanna sat back in her seat trying to pretend to be absorbing their news. Both girls were staring intently at her and it was making her nervous. Hermione spoke again pushing Aryanna for a response.

"Did he ever do anything weird while you were there? Or did anyone weird ever come over?"

"Well I mean not to me, but he wasn't home very often. It was mostly just me and Draco. There were some strange commotions at night from time to time. I believe Mr. Malfoy had some people over, but he mostly stayed in his study so couldn't really tell."

"Did you see anyone in the house?! Did you get a good look at anyone?!"

They were in her face now and she actually was worried.

"N…no."

"Why are you climbing on Aryanna? She is not a jungle gym."

Harry and Ron had decided they would join the girls in the library after all since there was nothing to do in the castle with everyone in Hogsmeade still. They search all over for them until they saw a brunette and a ginger basically climbing into a blondes lap in the corner.

"I don't think George would appreciate you hitting on his woman."

The irls jumped off quickly, looking embarrassed and Harry saw Aryanna sigh in relief. That had to have been scary, those girls were intimidating.

"She was there, Harry. She was in the house during a meeting."

Hermione said quickly trying to explain their behavior. For all their jesting Harry was quickly in her face, though he kept just off of her body as he leaned on the chair.

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know. I stayed in my room like they told me. I just saw a hooded figure walk into his study when I went to go get a glass of water."

"So you didn't hear anything?"

"They had a silencing spell up, I guess."

Hermione piped in as she tapped her chin.

"Are you going back this break?"

"I have my own place now. Why would I stay at the Malfoys?"

Aryanna shrugged as Harry continued staring, very close to her face still.

"Is it close?"

"No. It's in the middle of London. Some place called Claremont Square."

"Damn."

Ginny perked up.

"Wait did you say Claremont Square?"

"Ya? Why?"

"Oh nothing just you're really close to kings station."

"Ya. I think that's why my uncle picked it. Why is it such a big deal that I go to the Malfoys? I thought you didn't like them."

Harry sat down across from her and dropped his head into his hands as Aryanna looked to the sullen group of teenagers.

"I'm sorry Aryanna. We didn't mean to jump you. We just cannot figure out how to get information on this group of people."

"Why do you need it?"

"We have to defeat Voldemort and they are his followers"

"You just said his name! I thought you weren't supposed to do that!"

Aryanna's hand flashed to her mouth in surprise.

"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

Hermione piped in from her quieted conversation with Ginny.

"Doesn't it, like, call him too you or something?"

"Even if it did he couldn't get past the fortifications."

Harry just went back to sullenly thinking in his chair. Aryanna looked around, again, at the teenagers surrounding her, sadly. This is what her father did to the world. Children should be enjoying their childhood and running around with friends, not concerned for when the next war will start. She had to end this. She just had to! It was then George came in to find the people he had left Aryanna with, conversing quietly with each other while she sat with a complex look on her face in the corner.

"Mates, you are bad at keeping people company, you know?"

He came over and scooped Aryanna out of her seat and into his arms, before sitting down with her on his lap. Content, she curled up as the rest of the group filed into the chairs around them.

"So what exactly has got all of you in your own heads?"

"Aryanna may have witness a death eater meeting at the Malfoy's."

"Was she in it?"

George's eye brow perked at Harry as he responded sheepishly.

"Well no."

"Then what exactly could she help with?"

"We were hoping she could identify someone."

Hermione piped in to defend the now wilting Harry.

"Why? We know who the death eaters are. Oh wait…this isn't about the current Death Eaters is it."

Harry looked shamefully at the floor, and Aryanna looked around confused.

"What?"

George rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Harry is trying to get you to admit Draco Malfoy is a death eater."

"He's 16!"

Aryanna shouted in shock.

"Voldemort will take anyone."

"But he is 16 and still in school! Why would he want a teenager?"

"To get close to Dumbledore, or me, or anyone for that matter. Why wouldn't he want an innocent looking teenager?"

Aryanna had to do this carefully. This was her way in. She could earn their trust but if she was too forth coming they would get suspicious.

"Draco did say something while we were hanging out one day but it didn't make any sense."

All ears perked up and eyes locked on her.

"It was something about how he was mad because his dad was in a club that he couldn't join. He was too young apparently. I figured it was a gentleman's club of some type. He said that they sometimes meet at the ministry because its where this item was that was special to the club. I don't know maybe that helps?"

Harry had almost fallen out of his chair and George's grip was tight around her waist. Harry responded quickly trying push her for more.

"Did he mention what the item was?"

"I think it was like a message or something."

She tried to shrug nonchalantly even though she was shaking to her boots. This was a risk. A huge risk for anyone involved.

"Though he did make like a ball shape with his hands when he said it."

"We need to talk to Dumbledore. Catch you later?"

Without a second glace, the trio took off out of the library leaving Aryanna with the Weasleys.

"Was it something I said?"

"No pet. They just…it's hard to explain."

"Was I at least helpful?"

George kissed her on the cheek and gave her a small hug.

"Very, pet. Very helpful. Though I don't like the idea of you spending too much more time around that Malfoy kid. He's bad news."

"He's a good kid, George. He just apparently was not raised right. Can you really blame someone for their parentage?"

"Anyone who is born of their blood cannot be helped."

His words burned her from the inside, making her want to cry out. If he thought Malfoy was bad she hoped he would never find out who her father and mother were. The Dark Lord himself and the Mass Murderer Victoriana Valois. Her crimes were not well known because it was over shadowed by the war, but many people had their families ripped apart by her mother. Lucius was not nearly as bad as some of the death eaters she knew. He just always wanted to be the best and it seemed to be his downfall.

"Enough of this horrible talk, George. Let's get some food in our stomachs. I'm sure the dining hall will still be empty for a while."

George nodded towards his little sister and set the quiet Aryanna on her own feet.

"Are you ok pet?"

"Ya. Just thinking is all. I was around death eaters for a week and never knew."

"It's ok pet. You couldn't have. You grew up across the pond. Now let's eat."

George offered her his hand and she took it gracefully allowing herself to be drug along for the ride. The dining room was,indeed, mostly empty, save a few younger kids who weren't old enough to get into Hogsmeade. George plopped her next to him and pilled food onto her plate.

"George…GEORGE! I think that's enough."

Ginny scolded her brother before throwing a potato laden spoon at him as he heaped another helping of ham onto Aryanna's plate. The Weasley's dug into their meal and the trio joined them soon after chattering softly about their meeting with Dumbledore. Fred watched Aryanna with intense eyes from across the table. She poked at her food sullenly, taking a few nibbles here and there. Was she that upset about the Malfoy's being bad eggs? I guess Draco was more than likely her first friend in Britain and now she has found out the truth behind his family. He kicked George under the table and nodded his head towards the blonde, who seemed to be almost to tears at this point. _Comfort her stupid!_

George leaned in and placed gentle lips to her neck as he pulled her into his body.

"What is wrong pet?"

"They can't all be bad people."

George made a mostly correct assumption to assume she meant the Malfoy's.

"Listen pet. I didn't mean that Draco wasn't a good person. I am sorry for insulting him like that. His family has always been a pain in our sides, but I guess that doesn't mean that he also can't be a good friend to someone. Especially someone as amazing and wonderful as you."

He turned her face towards him and tilted her chin so she was forced to look into his eyes. _How does she look this beautiful even with tears in her eyes?_

Aryanna nodded giving him a small smile as he kissed her fondly on her nose. She wasn't completely satisfied but she knew she had to let them think she was done with the pity party. Can't have them looking into her past too deep, now can she. Forcing an appetite, she ate about a quarter of the plate before giving up.

"Holy hell that was a lot of food! What is wrong with you two?"

They were on their second plate scarfing like it was their first meal in weeks.

"Sorry Aryanna, apparently now that you are part of the group they don't need _manners_!"

Ginny slapped Fred both on the back of the head, but it only earned her a growl. Aryanna belted out a laugh causing George to pause only momentarily before continuing. Hermione decided she was done watching them gorge and the rest of the group followed suit. Soon it was just Aryanna and the twins left, as they were just barely finishing their food.

"So what's next on the agenda? Any one up for a mud bath?"

"Did you just compare us to pigs Miss. Valois?"

"Why yes, Mr. Weasley, I did!"

She stuck her tongue playfully out at Fred who sneered playfully back at her.

"Control your woman Georgie, she is getting out of hand!"

Aryanna huffed, at him ready to give him the best, joke, scolding of his life but her false anger was quickly replaced with giggling as George scooped her up and over his shoulder.

"Me and the woman shall take our leave from here good sir."

"Have a pleasant day!"

Fred in his most womanly voice he cooed and waved his napkin at them daintily. Aryanna kicked and demanded to be set down that very instant. George sat her down just as they made it almost to the lake.

"My Miss Valois you are quite tiny! Almost forgot you were there for a second."

"George Weasley it is not appropriate to..."

He silenced her with a kiss and her outrage diminished almost immediately. Her fingers found their way into his hair as he moved the kiss down her jaw line to her collar bone and back up.

"George…"

He kissed her again this time fiercer, letting his tongue dance in her mouth before pulling away and taking a seat on the hill.

"Yes?"

"You are absolutely impossible, you know that?"

"Yes. I believe I have been informed that at least once in my life. Possibly three times. Now come pet. Sit with me and watch the sunset."

He patted the ground next to him and looked at Aryanna, with such lovely eyes, she couldn't say no. As she took her seat, George produced two bottles from his coat again.

"Is that Butterbeer?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She was taken aback and gave a small gasp.

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought we were asking questions we already know the answer too."

She smirked at him, trying to hide the blush.

"And what makes you think you know my answer to the question?"

George leaned over and whispered into her ear heavily.

"Last night it seemed pretty evident."

Aryanna felt her lower half twitch at the thought of what he did to her last night. And it only got an 'I told you so' smirk out of George.

"So is that a yes?"

"I thought you already knew the answer?"

She said smugly as she avoided his gaze.

"I want to hear you say it pet. No. I need to hear you say you are mine."

George moved around so he was leaned over her, poised to strike, but not willing to touch her until she said yes. His gaze made her weak in the knees and she wanted to kiss his full lips again.

"Yes…"

She panted out as she pulled him into her, colliding their bodies together as they fell finally backwards to the ground. Aryanna slid both of her hands into his shirt grazing his stomach before grinding lightly against him. The hard portion she pressed against let her know he was completely ready for anything. As one arm snaked around his neck the other slip down his body and delicately grazed his package. He hissed into her mouth and she took the opportunity to combine a lip bite with a firm palm press against his groin. Aryanna felt his body shake and took the opportunity to flip him on his back and be in control.

George watched as Aryanna sat perched on his lap, sun setting in the background giving her a halo of colors, and untying her hair from the bun on the top of her head, that had been held in by her wand. The whole time she did this, she was very slowly grinding herself against his groin. He gripped her waist, never wanting to leave this position. Even so he was glad she had pulled her hair out of that wretched bun. He wanted it to drape around him so he could smell her while they kissed. George pulled her down to his lips, letting her do her sensual hip movements over him. The smell of honey and rose scented the air as the breeze blew her hair around them. He wanted her right now. She was his and he wanted her.

Aryanna gave him a small peck on the cheek as she leaned herself back before climbed to her feet. George was too shocked to even gather the wits to grab her.

"Well. Looks like it's time to head inside. Would hate for someone to find us and all."

Aryanna stretched sensually letting her top ride up to show of a small amount of skin.

"Hey now! Where do you think you're going missy?"

George was now seated, prepared to jump up at any moment.

"I just was going to go…"

He tried to jump up and catch her but she was just out of his reach. Squealing, Aryanna took off towards the castle.

"Get back here pet."

"Nope!"

Aryanna did not get far though, due to his long legs, before George had her trapped against the outer wall of the castle. He growled when he caught her, they were both a little out of breath.

"Naughty little pet. Running away like that."

"Mmmm…and how are you going to punish me?"

She looked up at him seductively and he couldn't take another minute. He needed her more than she could ever know. Throwing her over his shoulder once again, he almost sprinted to the room of requirement. George didn't place her down until they were in the room. This time it was a circular floating bed and a table with a bottle of liquor chilling in a bucket.

"George Weasley, stop picking me up like that!"

She pounded on his back and he set her on the ground gently. She looked up into his eyes and saw pure need before looking around the room. A smile spread across her face and she took his hand to lead him to the bed.

"It's your turn, George. I get to watch you this time."

Aryanna slowly stripped him first taking off his shirt and letting her eyes dance over his hair dusted chest. Taking her time she traced muscles and hair patterns across his body. Then came the pants, followed closely by his boxers. For the first time she saw him fully unclothed and he was a red headed god. Copper hair ran all the way down his body to where his very full and large manhood stood erect and twitching, calling to her. She pushed him slightly to tell him to sit on the bed and knelt down in front of his open legs. Taking one hand, Aryanna ran her fingers up his inner thigh making it twitch and him hiss. A flick of her tongue was all she needed to make him putty in her hands. She barely touched the tip of his head and George's hands were on her shoulders in a second. Shaking him off she, slipped him into her mouth with one hand on the base of his member, the other lightly massaging his balls.

"Bloody hell, Ary!"

She smiled as she let her teeth graze gently against him followed by a wet tongue to sooth the spot. He bucked into her mouth causing him to go deeper into her throat which only encouraged Aryanna to go faster. Tightening her mouth, she sucked harder making him fall backwards onto the bed trying to control his urge to finish.

"Please, Aryanna. Please."

She pulled away and smiled at him. His begging sent a shiver down to her own groin. George took a few deep breaths, sitting up before he looked at her.

"You are very good pet but I don't want this to be over so quickly."

"Let me. We have plenty more times. Let me do this."

George stared at her as she slowly took him back into her mouth, this time slower and more gently. George watched and felt in great wonderment at the woman fucking him with her mouth. He felt the squeeze around his balls and the probing tip of his head hitting the back of her throat. He would not let himself miss any more of this and forced his eyes open and his arms locked. Aryanna slipped her free hand once again around the base of his member, and used it as an extension of her mouth, letting it come to meet her in the middle. He was much bigger than she was used to and the thought of him stretching her made her moan. She heard his breath quicken, and felt it twitching more in her mouth. She knew he was close and for the first time ever Aryanna wanted to know what a man tasted like. He cursed loudly as his orgasm hit, grasping the back of her head to try and pull her off but she wouldn't let go. She could feel the hot liquid hitting her tongue and the back of her throat but it didn't taste bad. In fact, it tasted more bland and salty than anything. She sucked on him to try and get the most out she could. George jolted a few more times before slumping onto the bed panting.

"Wow…pet…that was…wow"

Aryanna crawled up and curled into his outstretched arms still tasting him in her mouth. He kissed her gently on the forehead before returning to his previous action of trying to slow his heart beat.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I can't…just amazing."

She smiled into his chest.

"Don't think…don't think you get off that easy"

George was slowly getting his breath back and his hands were finding their way down her stomach. She giggled as he climbed in between her legs and pulled down her pants to reveal a bright red thong. George groaned not even removing the knickers before slipping a digit into her folds. He spent the next hour licking and caressing her body, making her moan his name over and over in pleasure. If it had been anywhere near possible, it was almost better than the night before.

They both took a while to regain their composure before begrudgingly redressing.

"Why do we have to again?"

Aryanna whined refusing to put on the pants George had thrown to her as he pulled on his shirt.

"I have things I must attend to, pet. Come. You can hang out in the common room."

"Am I even allowed in your common room?"

"You are aloud where ever I please."

George climbed onto the bed kissing her harshly. She tried stimulating him by rubbing her hand against his groin, but he pulled away quickly with a sharp hiss.

"Now now pet. We have to go. We can continue this a little later."

Aryanna stuck out her bottom lip, but George, out of necessity, turned away from her.

"You are way too tempting. Please put your pants back on. We can return, but we have things to do."

She begrudgingly obliged, slipping her pants on as she stood up off the bed.

"Fine! But I'm taking the fire whiskey!"

She grabbed the bottle that had been chilling in the now partially melted ice and stuck it in her satchel with the clothes. He nodded his agreement and took her extended hand. It was slightly cool and wet to the touch due to the bottle. Their fingers laced together as they stepped out of the room.


	10. You Make Me Better

Fred sat in his favorite armchair, in the corner of the common room, and watched as the party went by. Oh how he loved to people watch. George and Aryanna had come in, about an hour ago, to loud cheers from the rest of his class mates. A few of the 7th years had surrounded the couple and had hoisted the frightened little Slytherin up on their shoulders shouting some type of chant about her bravery. They were already pretty drunk. George was supposed to be here a few hours ago with the "guest of honor", but by the smile on his face and the flush in her cheeks he knew they had their own little party. Their tardiness only encouraged the crew to begin shoving drinks and shots into their faces.

Fred had to give it to Aryanna, she knew how to hold her own. She kept up with the boys almost shot for shot until George started skimming hers into his own. Fred knew exactly what his twin was thinking. _I don't want to have her passing out before the party gets fun._ Fred watched as Aryanna lit up like the bell of the ball once the warmth of the alcohol set in. He had known what is brother was infatuated with from the first time they met in Diagon Alley.

" _Come on, George! That place was perfect! It had everything we needed!"_

" _It just didn't feel right, Fred. I don't know how to explain it. We need something more…I don't know…"_

 _George threw his hands up, wiggling his fingers. Of course Fred knew what he meant but he was getting tired of looking up and down Diagon Alley. They would never be able to…Both boys came to a halt as a gorgeous blonde stepped out of the Lingerie Shoppe down the street. George slapped his bother on the arm but he didn't need the provocation. Fred scanned her from the toes up. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked up and down the street, flipping her long sun streaked hair, behind her showing off her amazing breasts._

" _That dress is just sinful"_

 _Fred muttered to his brother; as if she heard him, her eyes snapped over and gave them a toothy smirk. She sauntered over, hips swaying elegantly, letting the lightest clack of her heels be heard on the street. Fred saw something dangerous behind her eyes but it only made him want her more._

" _Why hello there, boys. Where might a girl get a drink around here?"_

 _Her words slipped sensually off her tongue as she gave them both a slow glace from the floor up. Fred was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. The woman had rendered him speechless in her presence, but surprisingly not his brother._

" _Depends. What exactly are you looking for, pet?"_

 _If Fred could have taken his eyes off the woman in front of him he would have looked at his brother amazed._

" _Well I was planning on catching back up with my friend. He said he was going to wait at one, but I think I might have a better idea."_

" _Fred, how bout you go get us a table."_

 _Fred was partially shaken out of his trance as he watched his brother step backwards into the alley way. George threw him a wink and waved him off. The Goddess didn't even look twice at Fred as she stepped to his brother. Fred decided he would get the best seat in the house. Maybe that would impress her, but the moment he stepped into the pub he couldn't remember exactly why he wanted to impress her. I mean other than the obvious "she was gorgeous" reason, but why couldn't he even get one word out. He ordered three shots and butter beers and waited for his twin. Soon after sitting down he noticed Malfoy leaving the pub quickly. Fred took a few sips of Butterbeer before his twin came sulking in._

" _What's wrong with you?"_

" _Her friend. It was Malfoy."_

" _Malfoy? That git? What is she doing with him?"_

" _Said something 'bout her being their guest. I 'dunno. That for me?"_

 _George didn't even wait for an answer before he pounded all three shots._

" _Did something seem off about that girl?"_

" _Aryanna? No, not really. Why ya ask?"_

" _I don't know. Just a feeling. Hey! We still have all day to look. No pouting."_

 _Fred punched his dreary brother in the arm, to force him out of the moping, before throwing a bit of coin on the table and dragging him out to the street again._

Fred watched as his sister, was once again, being dragged away from the bar by Hermione. She has always been such a good friend to his family. If only his stupid brother would stop acting like a child and finally tell that girl how he felt. Fred saw Harry and Ron standing in the corner, and while Harry was trying to have a conversation, Ron could only pay attention for so long. His attention kept drifting back to the brunette who was trying to avoid McLaggen once again. Two boys who can't take a hint and both crushing hard on Hermione...poor girl. _Damn it. There goes Ginny once again for the bar._ She was only a 4th year and while he and George had been drinking since 2nd, he didn't want his little sister messed up in that. Placing his bourbon down, he stood to head to the bar, which took him directly next to the dance floor.

Fred caught the eye of the lovely Angelina while she danced with her friends. Man she was beautiful, and oh so sexy in that dress she wore. She knew she had his attention now and she let her body slide even more tantalizingly over Katie's. _A few drinks won't hurt her._ Fred thought, as he made his way hungrily to the dance floor ready to claim the prize waiting. They folded into each other like two halves and began moving sensually. Her hand found his hair as his found her ass and they gripped each other while they ground their bodies. Fred spun her around so her back was against him and placed hot kisses on her neck. He did not plan on waiting any longer to take her to bed, but that was when he saw her. Ginny had obviously managed to get a few drinks in before Hermione caught her because she was pissed. The only thing keeping her up right was the 6th year clinging to her body like it was a life raft. This boy was obviously the biggest idiot in his class. Fred looked for George, who had noticed as well, and was about to make his own break for their little sister. Before Fred could excuse himself though, he saw a small blonde enter onto the dance floor and pull Ginny towards her. He saw red in her eyes as she tried to collect Ginny. The boy obviously had a death wish since, he slipped an arm around them in an effort to coerce them both. Fred dragged Angelina along for the ride.

"Oh come on gorgeous, your friend and I were just having a little fun."

He slurred as he tried to kiss Ginny on the cheek. So he's drunk and stupid.

"If you want, you could join to…"

Aryanna reared back to hit the boy, almost dropping Ginny, but luckily his brother caught them both.

"Not a smart move, mate."

Fred interjected as he joined the party. George was busy whispering something into Aryanna's ear but it didn't seem to help.

"Aww…come on. You already have a girl, mate. I don't mind sharing with your bother, but I get first pick."

"You pig!"

Aryanna struggled against George and there Fred saw it again. That dark side he had seen when she was with Slytherin.

"You really think we are going to let you leave here with our sister..."

"…and my girlfriend?"

The kid froze mid smirk as he sobered up a bit from the glares. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and took off. Fred let Angelina go for a moment as he gathered Ginny up in his arms. He watched as George enveloped the glaring Slytherin into a hug from behind, kissing her softly on the cheek. When she smiled and looked back at George, Fred watched the darkness slip from her eyes. That's when he realized it wasn't a mask. Neither side was a fake, they were both her. She actually had a dark side, and George seemed to be her light. Hermione tapped Fred on the shoulder and motioned for him to give up Ginny.

"You sure?"

"Ya. I've got her. I'll take her to bed."

Fred nodded and handed off his, now limp, sister as he slipped his hand back around Angelina's waist. As they watched them disappear up the stairs, he turned to Angelina whispering sensually into her ear.

"Now…Where were we?"

The party was all but over with only a few stragglers left awake in the common room. George had watched his brother take Angie up to their room a few hours ago, and was now curled up in a chair with a drunken Aryanna.

"You have a pretty face…"

She poked his nose giggling softly. He looked down at her hot pink cheeks and almost glassy eyes before giving her a soft kiss.

"You have the prettiest face."

"Nuh huh…yea huh…"

Aryanna began arguing with herself and George couldn't help but laugh. She was perfect no matter what she did. Once again she had stepped in for his family member. Though this one was something they could have handled, he was glad she wanted to defend Ginny. She had seen the interaction much quicker than he had and without a second thought went to stop the stupid boy. He had seen the look in her eyes when the poor kid had insinuated a threesome and, while it scared him a little, it also made him laugh.

"George...?"

He looked down into the sleepy eyes of his girlfriend and smiled.

"Yes pet?"

"Can I stay here?"

"Where pet?"

"Here. Here in this place. I like this place. The other place is cold and smelly, and the fish make fun of me!"

She gestured wildly and George had to grip her tighter to keep her from slipping off.

"Yes, pet. However long you want."

"I will stay…*yawn*…forever"

She drifted off into his arms and he watched her mouth open into a peaceful "oh". He sat there feeling like a creep watching her sleep, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt Fred come down the stairs and turned to face him.

"And how was your night?"

Fred smiled and turned to blow a kiss at the chaser, now sneaking down the boy's stairs.

"She was amazing. I see yours has given up."

"Ah…yes…too many drinks and too much attention. She's kind of like a puppy if you think about it."

Fred took the seat opposite George and watched as his twin re-positioned the blonde so she curled against his chest. He stroked her hair gently not looking back at his twin.

"Gred…"

"I know…"

"Is it always like that?"

"No, she's normally…"

"So never before?"

"…once"

"So when…"

"…Ya. When there is a threat…"

Fred sat back in his chair and tented his fingers, letting his elbows balance against the armrests.

"Is she…"

"..NO!"

He snapped up his face and glared at Fred as Aryanna stirred in his arms.

"..I'm not…"

"…I know…"

"…I'm just…"

"…so am i…"

"…it will be ok…"

"…I know…I'm going to take her to bed."

George gathered his sleeping goddess in his arms and took to the boy's staircase. Leaving Fred to ponder their conversation alone. _So she does have a dark side, and George has seen it only the once before. He seems to think it's when she feels threatened, but how can he not feel like that is a threat in its own. We've seen what can happen if she gets mad enough. At least he's though enough about it to be worried a little, because I am very worried._ Fred shook the thoughts out of his head and decided on one more bourbon before bed. As the dark liquid burned down his throat, his thoughts were only of the blonde who had taken roots in their lives.

George felt her stir in his arms and froze. He, as a male, had a fully hard morning issue, and he was worried she would move and feel it. He didn't want her to think he was trying to pressure her into sex. So far they had only gone as far as their mouths and hands would take them and it was enough for now. Even though in the heat of the moment he only wanted to take her. Any time he thought about it he wanted to wait with this one. He had never wanted to start slow with anyone else before her, but something was different about Aryanna. Something that made George think completely different about her. He wanted to woo her and give her gifts and flowers; take her on dates and continue their long walks. After all that is when he finally wanted to show her what it meant to him to make love. He readjusted so his lower half was farther away but she scooted back and shimmied up against him again.

"Where you going?"

She said in a breathy sleep voice.

"Nowhere, pet."

Geogre let her readjust in the crook of his body even though it meant her ass ground against his groin. George held back a groan as he bit his lip almost drawing blood. Aryanna tenderly ran her nails down his arm, earning her a gasp. He buried his face in her hair and smelled the mixture of party and her honey rose shampoo. She didn't stop there using his movement to once again readjust, pressing her ass hard against him. Not being able to hold this one back, George let out a weak moan into her head.

"Seems like you are having a good morning."

Aryanna teased as she wrapped one hand around to the nape of his neck and raked her nails against his skin. George hissed and gripped her stomach tighter.

"Just what you do to me, Pet."

"I could do much more."

She took her hand off his neck and reached it between them to press against his manhood. He bucked against her hand digging his fingers into her partially bare hip. During the night, she had dressed herself into a pair of his boxers and a tank top. Both had slipped around her body leaving a bare patch of skin on her lower half and her ass hanging out indelicately. Aryanna gasped but continued to grind against him with her palm. Soon her hand had made it down his pants and was gripping his length firmly. George knew this was not the most comfortable position, but he was enjoying the feeling too much to try and move. She finally gave up trying to keep their current momentum, and flipped to climb on top of George. Oh how he loved this position. He was able to see all of her and he knew it would be a very enjoyable position for her and him once he was inserted. His previous thought about them waiting caused his hands to falter on her skin.

"What's wrong?"

"It's stupid."

She stopped the rocking motion she was doing on him and placed her hands delicately on his chest.

"What is it George."

"I just…I…iwanttowait."

He said the last part as quickly and softly as he could, hoping by some miracle she wouldn't hear it.

"You want to wait?"

She climbed off of him and scooted to where she was seated cross legged near his chest. George propped himself up to face her but wouldn't look her in the eye. Instead, he focused on tracing lines on her knee.

"Ya. I mean it's not because I don't want you. Because I do! It's just…"

"Ok."

He shook his head and looked up at her surprised.

"Ok?"

Aryanna beamed at him and pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Ya.

"I've never wanted to before, you know. There is just something about you that makes me want to wait."

She cocked her head at him with a questioning smirk.

"Damn it. No I meant that as a compliment…I mean that there is something about you that makes me want to take my time. Take my time getting to know every inch of your body, and mind, and soul. Even though every part of me is screaming to take you right here I just…"

George's fingers gripped tightly onto her thigh as he sucked in his cheek at the thought. Aryanna let out a soft chuckle and took his cheek in her hand.

"I get it George. I think it's very romantic. But do we have to wait to do anything?"

She ran her finger down his bare chest and bit her lip.

"Well, I mean we've already broken that barrier. Don't see why we should put it back up."

George grinned wickedly up at her and it made her heart jump. She had never waited before. Then again, Aryanna couldn't think of a relationship she had ever actually been in before. No one had ever been able to resist her like George and it made for very hot romances and attached men. She on the other hand got bored easy. She leaned down and placed a harsh kiss on his lips before climbing back on his waiting groin letting their clothed parts get a little bit of relief. He skimmed his fingers up her body pulling the tank top with it until he reached her supple breasts. She hissed grinding harder into him as he pinched her firm nipple. He felt the moisture seeping through both sets of pants and he knew she was close. He flipped them so he was on top and slipped two fingers quickly inside of her as he took a nipple in his mouth. Aryanna's body shook as she placed his pillow over her face to muffle the orgasmic moan. When she pulled it away her face was pink and flushed. He continued to pump as her back arched and forced her breast deeper into his mouth. One orgasm rolled into three before she finally flipped him to give him back his pleasure. Aryanna stuck her ass in the air letting him get a full view of her soaked hole as she slipped him into her warm mouth. George was torn between watching her with her eyes closed sensually suck his member and watching her other lips twitch in the air. He decided to close off the view too one and slipped the still wet fingers back into place.

Aryanna groaned against him, sending vibrations down his erection, bringing him close to his own release. Her hands quickened their pace as her wet tongue danced against his tip. George timed the pulsing in his hands to the feeling in his groin and they were able to have a release more or less together. He felt her lick the remainder off of his, now weakening, erection and it brought a post orgasm moan to his lips.

"You are absolutely amazing, Ary."

"You make me amazing, George."

Not caring about the taste, he pulled her to his lips for a kiss. Their tongues danced as they settled into a comfortable position before they slowly converted to small kisses and falling back asleep.

Aryanna woke up to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around her. Cracking one eye she saw burgundy curtains pulled shut around the bed and sunshine peeking through a slit near there the end. Based on the saturation of light she figured they were coming up on lunch time. George wrapped her tighter and kissed her on the back of the neck. She heard her stomach growl and she knew she needed to get up and eat something. The mixture of orgasms, alcohol, and more orgasms had completely used up the energy from her dinner yesterday.

"George…"

She whispered into the enclosed bed, but he ignored her.

"George…!"

This time she whispered a little louder but only received a grunt in return. Pulling his arms off of her she knelt on the bed to face him as she straightened her sleepwear. Aryanna could see the outline of his gorgeous face as he pouted, still asleep, and rolled onto his back. Sweeping a bit of hair that had fallen back behind his forehead she kissed him softly on the lips. She crawled gently to the end of the bed and slipped out the crack trying her best to not shake the bed. As she straightened, she realized there were three more beds in the room. One still had its curtains drawn, one was empty but made, and the other had a Fred and Lee sitting on it. Aryanna froze not knowing what to do. Had they heard what they did earlier? Why had she not thought he would have roommates? Looking down to make sure she was covered appropriately she began to gather her clothes to change into for the day from her bag.

"Hey. Is there a restroom I could use?"

Neither of them looked at her. Were they ignoring her?

"Fred? Lee?"

She stepped forward to catch their attention and Fred glanced up from their game of chess. She saw his mouth move but nothing came out.

"What?"

He took out his wand and she saw his lips move again before she finally heard his voice.

"Sorry. Silencing spell works both ways and forgot it was up."

Aryanna's face flushed and she looked at the ground.

"Ya. Kind of woke us up this morning so I threw a silencing spell over you guys before it got too graphic."

"sorry."

She muttered, feeling very embarrassed.

"No biggie George has had to do that to me plenty of times. Just didn't think he would appreciate us listening in on you…enjoying your morning."

Fred laughed as Aryanna pulled a face. He noticed the clothes gripped in her hands as she tried to hide her not well covered body.

"Loos just through that door. I'll make sure no one goes in. More than welcome to use the shower if you'd like."

Lee watched her turn and walk away admiring her back side before Fred slapped him hard on the back of his head. Aryanna took as quick of a shower as she could not wanting to take up too much of the boys bathroom time. Once again not bothering with her hair, she threw a pair of white jeans and a black top on before stepping out of the room with towel in hand.

"Where do I put this?"

Fred just gestured to a basket in the corner where towels were strewn around, but not in. Aryanna just shook her head and placed her own towel in the basket.

"Tell George I'm going to grab some lunch."

"Hold up. We'll join you. If the git wants to sleep through he can figure out where we're at."

Fred and Lee jumped off the bed and Fred threw a brotherly arm over her shoulder leading her out the door. She listened the whole way down to them discussing the potential opening of the Weasley's shop. She had heard George talk about it before but not in much depth. She threw in a few thoughts on ideas when prompted, but other than that she took to just listening. The conversation was not as fluent as when he and George were talking, but she actually felt like she understood more. The twins seemed to have a secret code intertwined in all their conversations. Made a girl feel a little left out. They had been in the dining room for about 10 minutes when through the doors came a red blur. Fred tightened his arm against her shoulder as his brother came stalking up to the table.

"She's decided she likes me more."

Fred announced to the table as George arrived at their seats. Aryanna chimed in gleefully.

"I figured out I prefer red heads."

"Yes, and that thing I can do with the bat and feathers."

"yes. Wait what?! You never mentioned feathers!"

"Fine fine…just the bat then"

Aryanna and Fred broke out into laughter as George tried his hardest to scowl at them; soon though not even he could contain the chuckle.

"So, bats are your weakness then Ary?"

"Well I mean…"

She made a face and shook her head not being able to continue the charade.

George took the empty seat next to her and placed a gentle kiss near her ear, on her cheek, making her blush slightly.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Good Afternoon. How did you sleep?"

"Before or after?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she slapped him on the shoulder playfully. George took to filling up his own plate and topping off hers. Apparently two chicken legs, corn, and a biscuit were not enough for this Weasley. He needed her to have gravy and stuffing and even a ham sandwich.

"Are you going to do this every time?

He gave a muffled yes and nodded his head. Ginny came down to the table and sat in front of Aryanna.

"Thank you. Hermione told me about last night."

"No biggie. I look out for my friends."

"So we're friends?"

Ginny looked at her hopefully and Aryanna chuckled.

"Of course we are. I mean I stood up for you didn't I?"

She winked at her and took another bite of corn.

"So if we are friends does that mean we have a confidential relationship?"

George heard this and sputtered a "no" through bits of sandwich. Aryanna glanced up at him giving him a look, before returning her attention to Ginny.

"Of course."

"Good! We have A LOT to talk about."

She let out what seemed like a sigh of relief before digging into her pot pie. Aryanna was slightly confused, but shrugged it off turning her attention to her own food. Hermione and the boys joined them just before they finished eating talking about something involving Umbridge.

"Whats up, Harry?"

Fred probed at his adopted brother.

"He got another detention with Umbridge. It's getting worse. We're barely into the second month of school and she's already had detention with most of the Gryffindors."

Aryanna had heard rumors about the detentions with Umbridge but because Slytherin never received any, she had never seen it up close. Carved in dark red on his hand was "I must not tell lies." Aryanna made a silent gasp and clasped her hand to her mouth. George found her back and pulled her in.

"She did that? How?"

"A black quill. Its.."

"I know what it is. I thought that kind of magic was banned. A black quill is barbaric. It was used during the dark ages. How can they let her do this?"

"The minister won't let any harm come to her."

"That's why we're here."

The twins said in unison and Aryanna had a bad feeling about what those two were about to get themselves into.


	11. Slythindor

"Quiet you two!"

Fred hissed back at them as they slipped through the corridor.

"Why do I have to be here?"

Aryanna whined from behind George.

"Hazard of the job."

George smirked back at her following closely behind his brother. They were about to prank Umbridge.

"What if we get caught?"

"Eh…our brother is a prefect. We'll be fine."

"I don't think that will stop her."

They stopped their whispering as they came to the hallway with her classroom. George pulled out their bag of tricks and they left Aryanna as look out. She stood there for what felt like hours jumping at every little noise she heard. Finally the twins slipped out of the room with smirks on their faces.

"All the traps are laid. We can…"

They hear Miss Norris meow behind them, but no one had the courage to look.

"run!"

Fred whispered harshly and took off down the corridor. Aryanna could barely keep up with them and their long legs. George tried to keep her pace but she waved them onward.

"I will lead them away. No one would believe I did that."

He tried to protest but Fred pulled him away demanding he listen. They heard the high pitch scream from Umbridge as the loud bangs echoed through the floor. Aryanna took a right as they took a left and doubled back towards Umbridge's office. She dropped her pace to a stroll and waited for Filch to find her. When he did he grabbed her harshly and dragged her back towards to smell.

"You! Who did this?!"

Umbridge demanded as they rounded the corner.

"I do not know Professor. I was just coming to see you about my grades when I heard the noise."

Aryanna played innocent well enough and her glare faltered.

"Come with me child."

They stepped into her class room, which now smelled heavily of smoke and dung. Aryanna gagged placing a cloth from her pocket over her nose.

"This school is in for some dire changes. Do you not agree, Miss Valois?"

"Yes, Dolores."

Aryanna snapped back at the precocious teacher.

"Your father has been a great help by the way. Though I am not sure he would appreciate how close you are getting with those Blood Traitors."

"As I have told my house my duty is none of your concern. Now…How is the plan working?"

"I am having a harder time than I thought taking control of this school."

"I would not fail him Dolores. He does not take it well."

Aryanna threw a knowing glare at the woman before stalking out of the room. She took off towards the direction of the dungeons. She needed to talk to Snape right at that moment. Dolores Umbridge was going to be a problem. Her father had told her that there would be a teacher in the school that would be fulfilling a different part of his plan, but she didn't know until just then what the plan was. In fact no one did. She had recognized Umbridge from one of her father's meetings at the sorting feast. She had a thought at that moment which teacher it was going to be. Then after all the class and the detentions, she knew. Stuck in her own thoughts she found herself standing at Snape's office door before she realized she had even left the third floor. The door flew open to reveal her uncle and a student in his office.

"That will be all for today. I have things to discuss with Miss Valois."

A tired looking Ravenclaw slumped past Aryanna as she stepped into the office. She turned as the door clicked shut and he uncle jumped her.

"You stupid, stupid girl!"

"What the hell!"

Aryanna was taken aback. Her uncle had never spoken to her like that before.

"You told them, You told them about the prophesy!"

"Yes! Why is that such a big deal? I needed an in. I need them to know that they can trust and confide in me. It's the only way the plan will work."

"But why tell them about that? Do you realize what you have done?!"

"I don't know. How about you explain it to me!"

She snapped back at him, her face growing as red as his.

"I had not told them for a very good reason. They are a bunch of wizards with a hero complex. Where do you think that Potter boy gets it from? They have now posted guards and now your father is asking questions. Questions that I would not like to have to answer."

"Tell him I did it. Tell him the truth."

"Do you really think your blood can save you if you mess up Aryanna? He cannot love you so the only thing keeping you alive is his desire for an heir, but he will not hesitate to strike you down if you get in his way."

Severus had lowered his voice in volume but not intensity, but Aryanna's defense faltered. She had not thought about that. He put up with her insolence only because it had yet to get in the way of his plan.

"tell him."

"He will kill you."

"He cannot suspect you, Uncle Sev. You are much more important to this task than I am. He will understand my reasoning. Tell him how I was hoping to goad Potter into finding the orb himself. He knows only he and Potter can remove it from the shelf. It's not like he can walk in on his own. He may not like it but he will believe it."

Severus pulled her into a hug letting all his anger seep away. She was only a teenager after all and this was why he had begged Dumbledore not to do this again. Not to use a young girl as is pawn. He was never happier than when he found out about the child. Severus was going to try and keep it from everyone in the order but they found out when the picture fell from his cloak. He had to explain her and it pained him. Dumbledore knew the importance of chess pieces and he had just found himself a queen. A queen to protect the King he had already set in place. Potter may be a pompous ass like his father but he was still just a child.

"I figured out her mission."

Aryanna mumbled into his chest not wanting to let go. She missed being able to talk to her uncle freely.

"Who's love?"

"Umbridge's."

He pulled her away to arms reach giving her a harsh stare.

"I thought I told you too steer clear of that woman. She can only do damage to you."

"It was an accident?"

She put very little effort into the lie. Severus stared her down until finally broke and admitted the truth.

"Fine! I was protecting the twins."

"Not them again. I think you are getting to close Aryanna. Someone is going to get hurt."

"I can handle it. Anyways, they set off a few firecrackers in her office and Filch almost caught them so I used my self as bate to draw him away."

"Ary…"

"She's torturing them Uncle! She's using a black quill in her detentions. I couldn't let her continue! I had the boys switch it out."

"With what?!"

"A similar quill but this one I added some healing properties so it won't scar. She's making them write awful things."

"I know love. I'm sorry this is falling on you."

He kissed her gently on the top of her head as she sniffled.

"So that mission of hers. What is it?"

He tried his best to change the subject and Aryanna let him.

"She's trying to over throw Dumbledore. Apparently my father has begun manipulating Fudge through her and Lucius. We need to warn Dumbledore."

"He probably already has an idea, but I will let him know. Now. Wipe those tears little one. I will try my hardest to keep her away from you, but you have to promise me you won't seek her out."

"I will promise to try."

He pulled her back into a deep hug.

"That's my girl. Now off with you. I'm sure your twins are getting antsy."

He scooted her out the door.

"Oh and Miss Valois."

Aryanna turned to him and tried to put on her best indifferent face.

"You are to be back in your dorms before curfew on Monday."

She nodded giving him a small smile and took off towards the Gryffindor tower. Sure enough the twins were pacing nervously preparing to go to war.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?!"

George scooped her up and looked her all over.

"Sorry I had to see Snape."

"Did she give you detention?!"

"Nope. Told you she wouldn't touch me."

"You got lucky Pet. You shouldn't have taken the rap for us."

She shrugged as he placed a deep kiss on her lips.

"Come on you two. Let's celebrate our victory."

The rest of the weekend was like a dream. She spent the rest of Sunday plotting with the twins and Lee on what their next action would be against the evil Professor Umbridge. George and she didn't let the constant groans stop them from having their own fun either. Didn't matter who was around throughout the day one of them would need to kiss the other. It led them into dangerous waters more than once in the middle of the common room. They got some relief that night, though this time they remembered to place silencing charms around their bed. George also decided that since his roommates couldn't hear anything that he would make her scream his name.

Monday morning came all too soon and George got all pouty when Aryanna made him get out of bed for their first class. He tried to play sick, but she dumped a bucket of ice water on him to "cool the fever". This put a new meaning to cold shoulder through breakfast. She purred into his ear all through charms to soften him up only forcing him to drag her into an empty alcove and snog her silly. Their good morning came to a screeching halt at lunch midday. Filch was hammering something into the wall as they came around the corner heading to the great hall. The crowd around him grew quickly and George heard the whispers of what it said.

"Educational Decree? What the bloody hell is that?"

"That George is Umbridge's first nail in the coffin that is Hogwarts."

The table was abuzz with talk about the new rule. No more spell check quills wasn't a huge issue, but they knew it wasn't the last educational decree. Aryanna sat there playing with her food trying to ignore the beating in the back of her head. Her dark side hated Umbridge just as much as she did. The woman just seemed to rub everyone the wrong way. When she first met her and her smug little pug face at her father's meeting, Bellatrix actually had to talk her down from hexing her. He uncle had been right about one thing. That woman was dangerous to her.

"I don't know why everyone is so nervous. It's not like she has that much power."

Ron said before shoving a bite of pie into his mouth.

"Ronald. Your best friend and most of your class mates have been subject to torture by that awful woman. Do you think if she didn't have power she would be able to use that quill?"

"Speaking of the quill. Aryanna gave us a new quill yesterday to switch with the one she has been using."

"Don't you think she will notice a different quill boys?"

"It's not that much different."

Aryanna chimed with her mouth slightly full of pudding, and Hermione looked over at her quizzically.

"I gave her a black quill but this one has a healing charm on it. It won't leave a scar."

Hermione frowned but figured it was better than nothing. _How did she know how to spell a dark quill?_ Hermione thought to herself as the rest of the group drop into their own little worlds again. This girl is something else.

Aryanna excused herself from the table giving George a light kiss on his temple. Her trudge on as she thought of what awaited her at the end of her day. DADA was ludicrously long since there was a stench that still hung in the air from the bombs. Potions wasn't much better because she was paired up with Pucey who apparently had heard about her issue with Nott. He tried his best to keep 3 feet between them making some of the potion difficult to brew. She ended up chasing him off and finishing it on her own. Severus gave her average marks because she obviously did not put enough effort into the potion. How could she though? She had to go back to her common room after this! She sat sullenly between the twins through dinner and tried to listen to the overly chipper Ginny talk about her day.

"Today as pretty great even though I missed having Hagrid as our teacher. Don't you Aryanna? Aryanna? You ok?"

She slipped back out of her head and tried to respond as casually as possible.

"Ya I'm good. Just thinking about my potions grade."

"She's upset Snape is making her go back."

Fred said nonchalantly as he speared a carrot.

"Already?! They hate her!"

"She was sorted, Hermione. Snape can't let her stay in another house. It's against the rules. He has already been bending them for this weekend. Though I don't think he would have if he knew where she has been sleeping."

He winked at George, who only sneered at him. He had already tried to argue with Aryanna before their potions class. Saying she should tell Snape she didn't feel safe or some other excuse. He didn't want her going back to that house. Under no circumstances would she let her house dictate her life. Though she was not happy about it he needed to face facts that she had to return.

"I want to go back! Well kind of…I want to show them that they can't scare me into submission."

"How can you be so Slytherin and so Gryffindor all at the same time? You're like a Slythindor. A new breed of student walking the halls of Hogwarts."

Ginny punctuated her statement with jazz hands and Aryanna couldn't help but laugh.

"I will be back in your common room soon enough. He never said I had to stay in Slytherin. Just I had to sleep there."

She squeezed George's leg for emphasis and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It seemed to brighten his mood a bit, but he was still mopey. They wasted as much time as they could before curfew playing chess in the dining hall and talking over desert, but the time had come for her to storm the dungeon. George walked her down to the Slytherin entrance dragging his feet the whole time.

"So can I still sit with you at breakfast?"

"If you want."

"And lunch?"

"I guess."

"And in random empty class rooms after dinner?"

He smiled slyly down at her and nodded.

"I'll be fine George. I'm a big girl. And you knew this would happen eventually."

"It could have waited."

She shook her head as he pulled her in close for a hug. They stood there taking in the moment before he leaned down and gave her a swift kiss.

"You can have the rest in the morning."

He winked at her and took off back towards the rest of the group waiting for him near the dining hall. Aryanna smiled as she watched him go and got a good look at his arse. It was a nice firm arse that she loved squeezing. She finally turned to the wall where her common room was and spoke the password. _Here goes nothing._ Stepping through the passageway, she walked boldly back into the common room and her Slytherin persona.

"Hello Blaise, love. Missed seeing your face dearie."

The first person she saw was Blaise and he was sitting in her old usual chair in the room. He quickly got up and rushed to her side.

"Lovely to see you as well, Milady. We've missed you here. It has been all too quite."

"From what I hear, you would be the only one who feels that way."

She sneered at the group seated on the couches. A few kept her stare, though their own faltered, but more looked away pretending to see something else that needed their attention.

"Not everyone knew what happened, Aryanna. Please don't be mad for long."

"For you, Blaise dear, I promise to contain my rage. As for the rest of you; I suggest you figure out where your loyalties lie before I decide for you. Isn't that right Theodore."

He had come down the stairs out of sight but she could feel the mark screaming at her. She spun with a wicked smile and sauntered over to him.

"Yes, my Princess. Though I knew where my loyalties lie, but I appreciate the gift of being able to show it."

She could hear the fury and venom behind every word he spoke. He was fuming and it made her happy. Nott hiss as she ran her finger down his marked arm. If anyone else had done this he would have felt nothing but she was the giver, and the giver has much more power.

"Theodore here is the perfect example of what not to do."

She emphasized the last three words by poking up his chest with a harsh finger.

"The biggest mistake he made was trying to mess with my mission. So if any of you have a problem with how I am handling my assignment please, speak now. I will take it into consideration. No?"

She looked around as if to dare anyone to test her resolve.

"Ok good. Now let's move on with some less dreary topics. What exactly did I miss this weekend? Any juicy dirt Pansy darling?"

No one would look at her as she took her throne in the circle. She sat there tapping her fingers on her thigh and just before she lost her temper Pansy finally spoke up.

"Millicent got caught trying to sneak out of the castle by Snape."

"Oooo…tell me more."

The group slowly got back into the flow of talking with the dark princess, and before long she was able to spend a decent night with her house mates once again. Crabbe and Goyle refused to join the group all night though. They muttered something about not wanting to piss her off as they shuffled off for bed. One by one the group went off to their respective rooms, leaving her alone in the cold common room. She missed Gryffindor's common room, with its warm colors and lively people.

Draco realized he left his potions book downstairs, and not wanting to forget it in the morning, took to the stairs. He froze as he saw Aryanna still sitting sideways in her chair, watching the green flames. There was no expression on her face as her fingers danced back and forth on her thighs. Her skirt and risen dangerously high for civil society, allowing his eyes traced up her body. The green from the fire left tints all over her skin, making her seem almost ghost like. He decided his book could wait and tiptoed back to his room as to not disturb the un-dead princess of darkness.


	12. A Vow

Aryanna's week went by dreadfully slow. She was counting down the hours until Friday when it was Halloween. The counting is what made it seem to go on forever. She spent her time walking to and from classes with her housemates and food breaks with the Weasleys. She and George could never get enough time together which made the times they actually got together even more rough. He even left a love bite on her chest, which she chided him heavily for, but it didn't stop them for long. Umbridge had continued with the decrees and released number nine on Friday morning much to everyone's dismay.

"She can't expel us for having outside sweets! That is bloody ridiculous!"

Ron was absolutely outraged, even more so than most of the other students. Even Slytherin felt the sting as most of them bought outrageous sweets from around the world. The only vendor sweets aloud were the ones the ministry chose to allow in once a month. They were set up in an empty class room and there was not much for the students to choose from. This also meant that Honeydukes would be hard pressed for the year since most of his sales were to the students.

"This is what happens when tyrants control the government."

Aryanna said under her breath to Ginny, who for the first time was sitting next to her. Normally Fred sat to the other side of her from George but today they sat together. They were hunched over in conversation and it concerned Aryanna a bit. Those two planning was never a good sign.

"Come on you two. We have charms."

The twins ignored her so she left in a huff. She waited for them to show up just before class but they never did. In fact they were not in lunch either. Ginny and Hermione came in to find that Aryanna was not at their table. She was sitting with the Slytherin at theirs.

"What the hell?"

Ginny whispered to Hermione looking very confused.

"Where are the twins? Have you seen them at all since breakfast?"

Ginny thought back on it and she realized she had not. Normally George walks Aryanna at least half way to her History of Magic class before they reach the Slytherin idiots, but not today.

"No. And come to think of it Aryanna was alone in the hallway today."

"Ya and George normally come's to take her to lunch so I didn't even think to wait, but I didn't seen him outside."

They sat together and faced the Slytherin table until Aryanna looked up at them. Hermione smiled and waved trying to get her to join them. While Aryanna waved back she still shook her head and motioned to the other Slytherin. Malfoy said something motioning to the girls but Aryanna gave him a rude gesture and turned her attention to Zabini.

"At least she's not mad at us."

"I just don't think she wanted to eat at our table alone."

"Why? All the Gryffindors love her."

"Yes, but she is still a Slytherin Ginny. Think if I just went and ate at Ravenclaw's table by myself."

"You do eat there though."

"But with Luna; never by myself because it would be weird."

Ginny made a soft 'oh' with her mouth as she realized the issue. She had forgotten Aryanna was only a part of them because of George. So when George wasn't there she didn't feel wanted.

"Can we make her feel wanted?"

"We can always try."

The girls ate their lunch in silence watching the normally effervescent Aryanna from a distance. It was weird to see how she acted with the Slytherin. Her smile was more like a smirk and her laughter like a cackle. Hermione compared the two girls in her head and came to the realistic conclusion she didn't completely belong in either house. She was wholly Gryffindor with them and freakily Slytherin with the others. Neither seemed like a lie though so what was it about this girl that allowed her to switch between personalities so easily?

"Harry. Have you noticed anything weird about Aryanna since we started hanging out?"

Hermione whispered to the boy from across the table. He turned and glanced at the Slytherin and shrugged.

"Kind of, but I don't know what it is."

"And it doesn't worry you?"

Harry looked at her quizzically and put down his fork.

"Is something the matter 'Mione? Did she do or say something?"

"No. I just. I don't know. There is something I'm missing and you know how much I hate missing things. And in Divination…"

"Gah…not that baloney again."

Ron cut in as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"'Mione I get you're concerned about there being a new person around, but if there was something up with Aryanna don't you think at least one of the twins would have caught on?"

"I guess…but how do you know George isn't just infatuated with her and will look over anything."

"Oh he is. I won't doubt that, but Fred is more concerned about his twin than you are about any of us. If he thought there was something up about her he would have done something about it."

Hermione's face made a defeated pout and Ginny patted her on the back.

"If you are that concerned just talk to Fred and he can tell you. Though I think you are just being over protective of my brother. I mean brothers."

Harry and Ginny made eye contact and started giggling. He knew exactly what Ginny was trying to imply. Ginny was giddy with excitement about sharing a laugh with Harry until a certain Ravenclaw walked by and his attention was drawn away. _Stupid Cho Chang. I need to have that conversation with Aryanna like right now! I know. I'll talk with her tonight at the party!_

"So where is your _boyfriend_ today?"

Draco finally asked Aryanna about half way through lunch.

"Not sure. He's a big boy though. Sure he can handle a lunch without me."

Aryanna said with a little bitterness hanging in her voice. It wasn't the fact that they weren't having lunch together; it was that he had completely left her most of the day and had not said a word. No warning, just poof. Draco did not know this and only heard the anger in her voice and it made him smile. He assumed that she was angry about the fact she always had to spend time with the blood traitors. He knew if he had to suck face with the Weasley girl he would hate every minute of it. Well maybe not EVERY minute, but every minute he remembered she was a dirty Weasley.

"So Aryanna, are you coming to the ball to tonight?"

"Ball?"

Pansy made a tisking sound with her mouth.

"No one has told you. I guess I have to do everything around here."

She shot Blaise a glare and he shrunk a little under her stare.

"The Slytherin Halloween Ball. We have it every year and it is just the place to be."

Aryanna shrunk up her nose a bit.

"You sounded like your mom there for a bit Pans."

She just waved off the snarky blonde continuing on her tirade.

"Now, we will need to get you a dress, jewelry, and most important, a date."

Draco went to say something and Pansy kicked him under the table.

"Blaise darling you have yet to ask anyone."

Millicent let out a gasp and she received the same treatment at Draco.

"I don't think it's…"

Aryanna tried to protest knowing she had plans with the Gryffindors that night, but Blaise jumped in.

"Lady Aryanna Feylynn Valois would you be so kind as to allow me to escort you to the ball?"

Blaise took her hand in his and looked into her eyes waiting for her to answer.

"Of course Mr. Zabini. I would be honored."

To seal the arrangement, Blaise place delicate lips upon the back on her hand. It was tradition in pure blood society that escorts are much more elaborate in their request, but that does normally come with a formal request to court. The most important part of the ritual though was the sealing kiss. Blaise could now no longer attend the Ball with anyone but Aryanna until she released him of his duties. It was an old spell that kept men from bouncing from woman to woman. It was rarely used now a days because witches were using their powers a little too aggressively. The spell did not end at the end of the ball. It ended when the witch determined the vow complete, and if the wizard were to break the vow, it was very painful. There were many different ways to break the vow. One of the easiest was talking with another woman for too long. If Blaise held a conversation with any witch outside of the proximity of this date, it would void the vow. He had made this a very big deal.

"Wow, did you just vow?"

"Of course. Aryanna is a pure blood lady. She deserves the vow."

Millicent pouted, even going as far as crossing her arms over her chest.

"We've gone to all the balls together and you never vowed to me."

"Vows are not taken lightly, Millicent. I would never give a vow to anyone unless they are worth, and Aryanna is the most worthy woman I have ever met."

Aryanna was deeply touched, but she was also a little distraught. She now HAD to go to the ball, and had to explain to George why she would be late to the Gryffindor party. Well she only had to explain it if he ever showed back up that is. Aryanna excused herself from lunch for her final classes of the day. Pansy was going to meet her in their room later to help her pick a dress, but she knew exactly which one she wanted. The only problem was she had to have her house elf get it to her in time. Aryanna made it to the owlery with little time to spare. It had taken her longer than she thought to find the tower and even longer to make her way through the sticky mess of a floor.

"Lucinda! Come love."

The jet black owl flew from her perch to rest on Aryanna's shoulders.

"I need a dress. Can you bring it yourself or should I have a parcel falcon join you?"

She heard the outrage in her return hoot as she pulled at her hair.

"Ok! Ok…I just wanted to make sure. No need to get snippy. Here is the letter. Annoy the house elf until she gets it to you. I am in dire need of it before sundown. That is only a few hours away. Can you do it?"

Lucinda ruffled her feathers as she stuck out her chest. This bird was meant for cross Atlantic travels. Of course she could handle a little dress and two countries. Taking the treat Aryanna held out she was off into the sky. With that off her task list she rushed to Alchemy to find once again the twins absent. The teacher did not seem to mind one bit that he did not have the red heads in his class. It wasn't until Herbology that she saw them and with a flip of her hair she walked straight past to her partner. George came up behind her and placed a hand on her back.

"pet?"

"Yes?"

She quipped not looking back at him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why of course not, George. Now if you will excuse me this nice Hufflepuff and I have a plant to detangle."

She refused to look at him and soon he slipped into her peripheral vision to join his brother. Throughout the class he kept looking at her, but she kept her eyes on their project. When the class was over, she gathered her things quickly to leave the tent. She knew George would catch up with her if he wanted so she decided to head towards the lake. No need for the entire school to hear their little tiff.

"Aryanna, please wait."

George came trotting up behind her and she spun on him.

"Yes?"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong George. I simply love spending an entire day without my boyfriend, with no warning. Really lets a girl breath, you know?"

George slipped his hands through his hair and Aryanna could see his muscles dancing under his shirt. Damn if he wasn't just too fine to be mad at.

"I'm sorry pet. Fred and I got into our plans and I was a right git for not telling you."

"Even a note would have been fine."

She looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact because she knew she could not stay mad at him if she didn't.

"Ary. I am very sorry and I will try not to let it happen again. Fred and I can get in our own little world sometimes. How can I make it up to you?"

She looked up to him giving him her best pout.

"I have an idea."

"Yes?"

He stepped towards her giving her a sly grin.

"You could not get mad when I tell you this."

He stopped dead in his tracks with his fingers resting nimbly on her hips.

"Tell me what?"

"I have to be late to the party tonight. I have to go to the Slytherin Ball..."

"Well that's not too…"

"…with Blaise Zabini."

He stepped back, a look of outrage on his face.

"Is this because I didn't spend the day with you? Are you serious?"

"No. Please…you said you would listen."

"Actually…"

She stared him down until he stopped trying to protest.

"Fine. I will let you try and explain this away."

"Ok. When you didn't come to lunch I decided to sit with my Slytherin friends, and Pansy brought up the Ball. I was a little mad about you ignoring me so I figured I would at least go for a little bit, but then she prompted Blaise to ask me."

"And you said yes."

"Well he asked if he could escort me. It seemed harmless because a lady always has an escort anyways and I figured I could just apologize to Blaise before the party and skip out to yours."

"So what is the problem?"

"He took a vow."

"A vow? Like the old magic vows? What the hell Aryanna."

"It doesn't mean anything!"

"It means he wants to court you."

"No! It's a sign of honor. He trusts me enough not to abuse it, but it does mean I have to go to the Ball."

"I do not like this. You are MY girlfriend and I do not appreciate another man pledging himself to you."

"Don't be so dramatic George. He was raised in the old ways as a gentleman. It is what they do."

"I want to speak to him."

"George…"

Aryanna said cautiously as she reached out and took his hand. He let her but the rage did not diminish.

"No. If he is half the gentleman you say, he would have spoken with me before the vow."

"It's not like we knew where you were when he asked..."

George glanced at her incredulously.

"I will acknowledge it as an oversight and not the slap in the face it actually is if he apologizes."

"Fine. I think his last class of the day was a while ago so he should be in the common room. Come. I will get him."

George did not let her lead, instead she had to almost jog to keep up with his pace. They made the dungeons in record time and Aryanna had hell trying to keep him outside while she went to retrieve Blaise.

Aryanna found Blaise sitting in the corner but he was not alone.

"Go."

She hissed at the scowling Millicent and a few third years.

"Blaise. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Milady."

"I need you to go out and apologize to Weasley."

It felt weird using his last name like that but over familiarity can be an issue in her line of work.

"You want me to apologize to the Blood Traitor. Good lord why would I do that."

"You took a vow, and whether or not we see this relationship the same way he does he is still my boyfriend to anyone outside of the core. You insulted him and he is demanding you apologize."

"How did he even find out?"

"His sister probably saw. All I know is he is pissed and I need him to not be pissed at me. I still have work to do."

Blaise rolled his eyes and placed his book on the table next to him before standing.

"Only for you would I ever apologize to the traitor."

"You're a dear Blaise."

She pushed him out the door to find a pacing George.

"Weasley. Lady Aryanna tells me that I have offended you with my pledge."

"You don't take a vow with another man's woman, mate."

"George…"

Aryanna warned with a hand placed gently on his arm.

"I am deeply apologetic Mr. Weasley. I meant no offense to you or your family. I only knew that a lady such as Lady Valois should never attend a gala alone."

"I am her boyfriend. I could have escorted her had you let me."

"That would not have been a wise move considering the local. I only was looking out for her best interest in the court. As for the vow, I meant it as nothing other than the honor it is. I would never look to court another man's woman. I swear that to you."

George's anger seemed to lessen at his calm tone and reassuring words.

"You keep your hands off her unless it is for the dance. Then she is to come to me in Gryffindor. You will be released from your vow once you have completed your core duties."

"No offense given but that is up for the Lady to decide."

They both looked at Aryanna expectantly, each waiting for her to correct the other.

"George is correct. We will complete the hour and dance together, and after I will take my leave."

"Of course Milady. If you will excuse me. I have matters to attend."

As the door closed George turned to Aryanna.

"One hour. I will be waiting for you. Oh. And don't change. I want to see what you wear for him."

He was a bit snippy and Aryanna grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"George. Whatever I wear will never be for him."

She pulled his arm to lead him into a sloppy, needy kiss. She wanted him to know that she was his even if she was being escorted by another man.

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours."

Once he rounded the corner, Aryanna headed to the first window that led above the grounds to wait for Lucinda. The biggest trouble with being underwater is no owl deliveries straight to your dorm. After what seemed like the entire night she saw a large blob flying towards the owlrey and she sent a blast of sparks out the window.

"Over here love."

Lucinda threw the package at her as she came close.

"I told you it was heavy!"

The bird let out a tired hoot as she gathered her and the package up in her arms.

"Come on. You can rest in my room while I get ready. I need an honest opinion on my dress."

Blaise stood at the bottom of the stairs readjusting his dressing gown and collar. This afternoon had been an absolute mess. He actually felt a little bad for vowing to Aryanna while she was dating the Weasley boy. He wasn't as heartless as he tried to let on. There was a reason his mother never officially declared a side. They really didn't care who won. The only difference between his family and the Weasley's was the fact they had chosen different sides to back, well that and the money. He could tell that while Aryanna was trying very hard to hide it, she had developed some feelings for the boy. She would never admit it though, especially out loud. While she was her father's daughter she had a soft spot in her that no amount of darkness could over power. If he really thought about it he was sure she would try and turn him before she had to kill him because something was going to give sooner or later. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a shove from Pansy. The room had gone eerily silent even though it was close to filled with the entire house already milling about. He saw the shimmering beauty that was his date gliding down the stair case. She was stunning in a deep green strapless ball gown. It was skin tight all the way down her body and a sheet of iridescent glittered fabric draping delicately behind her. The only thing that allowed for her movement in such a tight gown was the slit that ran from the floor up to about mid-thigh. Her glowing hair curled delicately was in a messy bun near the top of her head but she had allowed for precise strands to drape down her back and front.

As she reached the bottom Blaise felt the pull in his chest that led him towards his date. The vow now took full effect as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He had forgotten what this felt like. The last time he took the vow, was with a duchess for her 16th birthday. It was in fact his soon to be step-sister. Her father could not see the need for a date with Blaise attending. She was the reason he no longer made vows. He was at her side for 4 days before her father forcibly broke the vow. Blaise extended his arm to Aryanna and she took it gracefully.

"My Lady."

"My Lord"

"You honor me with such a title."

"You honored me first."

She winked at him as they conversed quietly before reaching their group of friends.


	13. Halloween

Fred was seated on the edge of his bed watching his twin pace around their room. He had not seen him this distressed in years and it pained him. Sounds of party music began to waft up the stairs and under their door as if trying to tempt them. George threw up his wand and cast a silencing spell over the dorm to keep out the distraction. Laying down, Fred stretched his body across the bed.

"Are we going to stay up here all night?"

"I'm not going down there until she gets here. Everyone will know."

"Everyone will know? You think they will see you alone and come to the obvious conclusion that someone used old magic to vow himself to her? I mean it makes sense. Most of our house mates are rich pure bloods from old money. Most of them would know exactly what was going on."

George cast a glooming glare at his twin but did not halt in his pacing. Fred had felt the scowl but did not bother returning to the seated position. He couldn't really blame is brother for being upset. Another bloke had inserted himself into Aryanna's life very blatantly. However he was inclined to believe his explanation to why he did it. Fred had always seen Zabini as the most gentlemanly Slytherin they ever knew. That tied in with his world travels and old blood it made sense he would give Aryanna the honor of a vow. He knew George would never be able to see it any other way which made it difficult to discuss the situation.

"So when did we stop trusting Aryanna?"

"What?"

Fred kept his composure on the bed relaxed and nonchalant even as he felt his brother jolt to a halt.

"Well I mean if you're this upset we obviously don't trust her anymore."

"I trust her! Who said I didn't trust her?!

He was now storming to the bed and pulling his twin upright. Fred could see the rage in his eyes and he knew he was pushing the right buttons.

"Well you don't need to. I am your twin after all. I know when you start pacing you are concerned. And I know you are concerned about Aryanna not being here. So why be concerned if you trusted her."

George's defense faltered and Fred saw the fire begin to recede.

"It's not that I don't trust her. I just don't like the fact she is there with him."

"With Zabini? He would never hurt a fly. He's like the Slytherin resident kitten."

"He vowed and she let him."

The twin's eyes were now defeated as he took a seat on the bed and placed his face in his hands.

"There is no letting with the vow and you know it. It was meant to be the most basic form of flattery in our world."

"No it was meant to keep people from sneaking out on their dates in the middle of balls."

"Well yes, but especially now it is a form of flattery. George you need to realize you are dating much higher than normal. Your girlfriend is a lady."

"Yes I know."

Fred waited for George too look up at him before continuing.

"I don't think you do. I mean an actual lady. Aryanna was raised as part of the wizarding court. Her blood, and pocket, runs deeper than most families. Valois is basically the name of royalty in France."

"How do you know this?"

"I looked in on your girlfriend. I didn't find much other than history, but I was able to at least find her heritage."

"So what exactly does that mean? Do I not treat her like a lady?"

"That is not the point here Gred. The point is that there will be many more times where someone will try and honor her with old magic. There are many different ways to do it and Zabini was only looking out for her."

"I still don't like it."

"You will have to learn to deal with it."

Fred put his arm lovingly around his twin.

"I still think she picked the wrong twin though Gred. I am definitely the most regal out of the Weasley clan."

He puffed out his chest as George tackled him to the ground. They used to rough house all the time but the older they got the less aggressive they were. It brought back many fond memories for Fred.

"You might be the most regal but you forget I am the quickest."

George soon had his brother pinned under his knee, face first into the carpet.

"I wouldn't struggle brother."

Fred wiggled his mouth to where he could speak freely without fabric in his mouth.

"I don't think Angelina would be too keen on you hurting one of her best beaters."

George begrudgingly aloud his brother up off the floor, offering his hand to the fallen rival. Fred used the leverage after standing to pull George into a bear hug. Softening, George gripped him back just as hard before letting go.

"So your girlfriend…you still haven't found out anything from her have you?"

George groaned loudly regretting letting the idiot up from his pin.

"Fred. I told you everything I know. Do we have to do this again? She is not a threat. She's my girlfriend!"

"Ya mate, but your girlfriend has put multiple people into the hospital and she can do dark magic."

"So she can change the spell on a dark quill. What of it? And those Slytherin had it coming."

"She didn't change it George she made it. She made the spell and it's healing properties. That is much higher magic than even we know."

"Well you're the one doing the investigating apparently. What have your learned from her past?"

"Nothing. It's like she never existed. Then again the book we have here on family histories are not always the most up to date."

"Well then, I guess we've come to the conclusion that so far nothing is out of the ordinary."

Fred opened his mouth to protest but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. He looked past his brother and let out a punctuated laugh. Aryanna was on her broom outside of their window. Fred didn't even think she knew how to fly!

"Hey Gred I think there might be a package for you outside the window."

George's head snapped around and took in the sight of an elegantly dressed Aryanna flying sideways on her broom. His feet propelled him towards the window before he had time to react. Sticking his hand out he grabbed her around the waist to drag her into their room. Her skin was cold to the touch and her cheeks tinted red from the bitter October wind.

"How did you find our room?"

Aryanna shrugged and beamed up at her astonished boyfriend.

"Trial and error. By the way Harry has a very white ass and that Neville boy may or may not have been given an anxiety attack."

Fred released a howling laughter.

"You saw Harry's ass? That is beyond perfect."

"Not my fault. They should close their windows when they are changing."

"We're 10 stories up!"

George exclaimed as he took her broom and bag from her.

"Obviously it's not that hard to fly up and look in those is it!"

"You astound me every day pet."

"Ya. I didn't even know you could fly."

"I can't. But I do know how to ride a broom."

Fred stuck his tongue out at her as she smirked.

"Were you on that thing sideways?"

"Of course. I'm in a dress."

George looked at her shocked.

"But you know how to fly a broom sideways."

"Yes George. I wear dresses a lot and I like to fly. The two don't mix well if you fly normal."

George caressed the side of her face delicately. It was framed perfectly by tiny ringlets and she had finally pinned back her bangs. This made him happier than he could have ever though a new hairdo could.

"By the way Aryanna, you look stunning."

"This is just my first transformation Fred. Wait till you see what I've got planned for next."

George pulled back realizing he had yet to look at her gown. It was breathtaking and gorgeous and any every other word in his vocabulary that could describe her. He forced her into a twirl and watched as the specks of light danced around her body.

"Now. I need privacy. I must make my final transformation of the night!"

She shooed the protesting boys out of the room and locked the door behind them. Fred took it as a sign he should join the party, but George wanted to wait for her there. He lifted the silencing spell and could hear Aryanna's delicate voice shooting curse words and grunts as she dressed. _That girl had a hell of a mouth on her for a lady_. George laughed to himself and began to fall into the music blaring from the common room. Soon the door opened to reveal she had indeed redressed herself. She had shed her snake skin and donned a lion's coat. The dress itself was gold and fell just above her knees in a bell with shear red lace draped over the body. Aryanna had left her hair up in its bun but had repainted her lips a deep cherry red. George groaned as she spun showing off the deep cut in the back of her dress. It may have covered her front but it left her back tantalizingly open.

"You like?"

He could only grunt as his hands searched for her body almost as if he was blind.

"You know. I told you that dress would never be for Blaise, but this one. This one I brought in especially for you."

He tried to swoop in for a kiss but she denied him claiming he would mess up her make up.

"I could not care less."

He lifted her entire body up to him, putting them face to face, before kissing her heavenly lips.

It took them much longer to remove the smeared make-up than it had to ruin it. Once they were recomposed, Aryanna took his hand and lead him down to the pumping party. George gave her no chances to get a drink before pulling her onto the dance floor. With her body pressed against his everything faded away even the pounding in the back of her head. She always felt so much happier when he was around. He let her forget, even if just for a moment, who she was and why she was here. The songs had a steady rhythm and soon she was beginning to feel the need to drink.

Leaving the dance floor with George tight on her waist was a difficulty as he wanted to keep her pressed against him. When she promised to return with drinks he begrudgingly left her in search of his twin. The 5th year behind the bar gave her a wide smile as he finished up the drink he was making. She remembered him from her Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Evenin' Miss. What can I do ya' for?"

"Elan right?"

"That's righ' have we meet yet miss?"

"We have Care together."

"Ah…of course. Though I reco'nize ya'. I hear you're an adoptee of Gryffindo' now."

"Seems that way. Anywhooo…could I trouble you for a scotch straight up three fingers and a firewhiskey neat?"

"Comin' right up Miss."

Elan was quite the bartender and had her drinks up before she even had time to survey the bar.

"Anythin' else Miss?"

Aryanna downed the fire-whiskey quickly and motioned for another round before taking her drinks to find George. She found the red head easily as he stood about a foot taller than their class mates. He was dancing to a slow song with his sister. It was actually very sweet and made Aryanna's heart want to melt. A few boys tried to step in but George growled them away.

"Hey Harry!"

Aryanna motioned for the boy to come closer. He was standing a few feet away trying to ignore the group dancing in front of him.

"I need a favor."

Harry took a drink of his Butterbeer and just looked at her expectantly.

"I want my boyfriend back. Think you could steal Ginny for a dance or two? I know it would make him feel better to know she's being taken care of."

His eyes widened as he debated spitting his drink out.

"I'm not going to step between George and his sister!"

"You leave George too me. He's being over protective because of the last party. If not for me, for Ginny. Poor girl just wants to have a little fun."

Aryanna gave him her best 'pretty please pout' before he finally gave in. Aryanna stood back and watched her handy work at play. She knew Ginny had a thing for the Potter boy, but he was her older brother's best friend. And she was still a little naïve in the ways of love. Plus, her dink of a boyfriend would ruin everyone's night being protective. Trying to hold back a laugh she watched the confrontation from a distance. Harry walked up to George and offered his hand out to Ginny. George said something a little sharp making Harry jump back. He pointed his hand towards the now smirking Aryanna and both Weasley's looked at her; one of them with complete thanks in their eyes. Aryanna shook the Fireball at George and he sulked off the floor.

"Why did you send Harry over?"

"Because I'm a jealous girlfriend and you cannot talk to anyone but me."

"Aryanna, Ginny is my…wait you're joking aren't you."

Aryanna couldn't hold back the giggles anymore as George dropped his serious face.

"Of course, I'm joking George! I just want your little sister to have fun! And who better to show her how to have fun at a party properly than Harry stinking Potter. Someone needs to teach that girl the importance of how to drink alcohol. And to be honest coming from you and Fred it would be hypocritical."

"What about you?"

"Well I HAD planned on spending quality time with my boyfriend, but I guess…"

She started to walk away before George grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"Fine, I see your point."

A grin plastered on her face, she handed him the fire-whiskey and leaned into his arms.

"You are just too perfect you know that?"

Forcing the frown from appearing on her face she replied softly to his comment.

"No one is perfect George."

Whether he heard or not was null and void as the next song came over the speakers. It was her absolute favorite from Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. George was pulled onto the dancefloor with drink still in hand as his girlfriend danced all over his body. Downing the burning liquid quickly, he passed it to a nearby student and latched back on to her for the rest of the night.

A few hours and drinks later the twins set off to give their house a Halloween surprise leaving Aryanna and Angelina alone near the bar. The girls clinked glasses and downed another shot of sweet liquor.

"You know, Aryanna. I really like you."

"And I really like you."

"I mean that in a completely sexual way."

"Well of course. Should we tell the boys before or after the party ends? Wouldn't want them getting any strange ideas."

Both girls stared at each other before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"I don't think they would know what to do if we told them we fancied each other."

"Probably demand for us to prove it."

Angelina let out a joy filled snicker as Aryanna scrunched her face with distaste.

"This really is the happiest I've seen George in a while. He hasn't had an actual girlfriend in a few years. Most of them last a few weeks before he is sick of them."

"Well I'm making him work for it."

She winked at her as the bartender handed them another round. Angelina raised an eyebrow at the bartender.

"Trying to get us pissed Elan?"

"Neve' Miss. The twins paid me to make sure you two neve' went dry is all."

"Sounds like they're trying to get us pissed."

"Probably so we don't scold them for whatever trick they have up the sleeve for tonight."

Angelina raised her glass to the blonde before taking a sip of her sparkling drink. Aryanna stuck with her scotch since it was bad to constantly keep switching. She had convinced herself that shots were a different story since it was quick.

"So how have you been enjoying Hogwarts these past few months? Outside of the twins and the drama that is."

"It has been great actually. I am really enjoying the classes though I miss going at my own pace. Plus, that Umbridge woman cannot teach for shit."

"Tell me about it! 7th year class is awful! Luckily I don't need a good N.E.W.T. in that subject for after school."

"What are you going to do?"

"Quidditch of course! I want to play with the Chudley Cannons. Their Chaser, Gorgovitch is like my idol!"

"I didn't realize you played too."

"That's right. We haven't had a game yet and you have yet to bug George at practice. I thank you for that."

"Of course. No need to throw him off his game. What position to you play?"

"George hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Angelina stuck out her hand to shake Aryanna's.

"Angelina Johnson. Head Chaser and Captain of Gryffindor."

Aryanna took her hand and let the gesture play out.

"Wow! Head chaser and Captain! That's a lot of shoes to fill."

"Tell me about it. I had to choose a new Keeper for this year since the old captain left and I was stuck with another Weasley."

"Ginny?"

"No."

Aryanna covered her mouth slightly as the thought sunk in.

"Oh no. I didn't even know he knew how to fly."

"He's actually not half bad when he gets his head out of his own ass."

Downing her drink, she had it refilled in seconds.

"Now. Enough shop talk. You are the only friend that I refuse to talk quidditch with!"

"Should I be honored?"

"Quite! I make everyone listen. So, you ma'am are a first."

Angelina winked at her before dragging her on to the dance floor. They shook their bodies like crazy women to the Wicked Sister's song that came on next. Before they knew it though the room was filled with loud popping noises as fire crackers went off above them. Smoke spiders and snakes wiggled in the air sending shrill screams from a few 3rd year girls. They ran and slithered leaving trails of black in the air until something was spelled out.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

The twins jumped up from their hiding places and shouted as the words finished forming. The common was filled with claps and whistles for the twins. They received pats on the backs and handshakes as the music returned to normal volume and they joined the girls.

"You two are impossible!"

"Quite!"

"And you ruined our favorite song."

"Now now pet. I see the alcohol didn't work."

"That's another thing!"

Angelina piped up before Fred locked his mouth around hers. This was the first time Aryanna had seen such a large amount of PDA from the couple.

"Is it a Weasley thing? Thinking they can shut women up with…"

George pounced on her own lips making her squeal in surprise. She tried weakly to push him away and be furious but so she succumbed to him and the cheers around them."

 _This boy will be the death of you._

 _Shut up! Let me have my fun._

 _You know what will happen if you get too close don't you?_

Aryanna blocked out the voice in her head, wrapping her arms around the man on her lips. George pulled away from her kiss as their bodies began to sway to the music. Hours passed through the night as they danced, laughed, and drank with the other couple. It was the best Halloween Aryanna had ever experienced, and when it ended with her in a snoring George's arms she couldn't help but fall asleep happy.


	14. Just a Dream?

**Too anyone reading this before the update...i'm sorry :) I have been holding off on posting 3/4 of my story because my editor and I could not get together. Weddings, Babies, Life you know all that fun jazz. Anywhooooo I am HORRIBLE at grammar so inconsistencies please do your best to ignore. I am re-reading to catch the best I can. By posting I can let me editor get on and edit! So please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 _Aryanna stood in the center of an iced over pond with nothing but the moon to light her surroundings. It was the pond near the house she grew up in. The pond she almost drowned in. Aryanna shivered at the thought of that day realizing she was not even cold. This had to be a dream. Why was she dreaming of this place? Walking forward towards the shore she saw the cracks begin to stretch under her feet. They were not coming from her but extending too her. It was then she saw the hole in the distance. She was remembering the night she fell through into the chilled waters. She was going to the only place she ever truly felt wanted. Victoriana Valois had passed away that night leaving Aryanna an orphan. She had come down with a disease that no amount of magic could heal._

 _Aryanna sank to her knees letting the feelings from that night wash over her like a tidal wave. She had not thought of her mother in years; not since she had found out what she had done. Even so the thought of that night made Aryanna's heart want to rip from her chest. This was the night she lost the last of her family. Victoriana had been as great a mother as anyone in her condition could be. She made sure Aryanna had anything she could ever want as well as spending plenty of time with her. The use to take long walks around this very pond, and it was the focal point of their relationship. Tears filled Aryanna's eyes as a young girl dressed in a black gown came running through the forest in front of her._

" _Don't! The ice is too thin!"_

 _Aryanna tried to scream to her young self before she reached the edge of the pond. The crying child ignored her still pressing forward. Aryanna heard the cracks begin to form on the, now strangely solid, ice as her tiny body pressed its weak points. She tried to push up from her knees on the ice but it was no use. Looking down she found her body had formed too the ice leaving her stranded as she watched the scene unfold. Little Aryanna finally felt the cracks under her feet coming to a halt. She saw the fear in the little girl's eyes as she looked around for help. No one would be coming to looking for her; at least not for another 15 minutes. At the moment they were dealing with the fall out of Lady Valois's death. Little Aryanna looked directly into the eyes of her frozen elder self and screamed. It was a scream filled with fear and Aryanna felt her own lungs begin to burn at the remembrance. Little Ary decided the only way out was back the way she came. Aryanna screamed silently to come to the center._

" _It's thicker this way! Please Ary! This way!"_

 _She felt the cold wash over her own body as the ice gave way tumbling little Ary into its deep dark waters. The pressure built around little Ary and compressed Aryanna's own lungs as she tried to fight her now heavy soaked gown. Aryanna knew she was losing the battle as the water slowly began to calm at the hole._

" _Please! Anyone! Where are you?! I'm Dying!"_

" _No one come's Aryanna."_

 _Aryanna's neck hairs prickled as she turned her now loose body to the voice; HER voice. In front of Aryanna stood what looked like a mirror's reflection, but she knew by the darkness in her eyes and the frost on her tongue it was her other half._

" _What do you mean no one comes?! I'm alive of course someone came."_

" _Think about it Aryanna. Where were you when you first saw people?"_

" _I was…was…"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I was on shore."_

" _Very good."_

 _Aryanna could hear the bitterness in her voice as she chided her like a child._

" _Then how?"_

" _I saved us. This was the day you finally let me free. Don't you remember Dear Ary?"_

" _I remember feeling you the next day when I awoke, but I always thought that was because mother…"_

" _Yes yes. No need to get all sad and tearful. Mother died. Boo Hoo."_

" _You are a monster."_

" _I need to be because you are weak! No wonder Dumbledore was able to turn you so easily. If I had been in control I could have spurned him."_

" _I am not weak!"_

 _Aryanna was finally able to stand and the dream world around them froze._

" _MY strength is the reason you are not able to take control. If I could I would cut you from my body and be done with you."_

" _Your strength in a joke dear one; if I so desired I could have anything I wanted from this world. Even that pretty little blood traitor your keeping in your bed. Why haven't you fucked him yet Ary? To afraid he might see you for the little witch you truly are?"_

" _I unlike you know how to keep our legs together. I understand the difference between lust and love."_

 _Aryanna's other half let out a shrill cackle making the cracks in the ice spread across the pond._

" _Love?! Is that what you think you feel? You don't even know the meaning! I made sure of that. And even so do you really think he would love you if he knew the truth?"_

 _Aryanna was speechless to these words. She didn't know if she could even have a good come back to that truth. He could and would never love her if he knew her true heritage._

" _It's a shame really. A shame that you only now realize our true predicament Ary; George is nothing but a distraction in our little war. Soon enough the battle for dominance will end and someone will lose their head. "_

" _I will never let you hurt him."_

" _You don't have a choice in the matter Ary. One of us will destroy his happy little heart sooner or later."_

 _The dark side snapped as she pushed on Aryanna's chest. A gasping noise came from the hole and both girls turned to watch a water soaked little Aryanna come up from the deep._

" _See I have already saved us once. I will do it again, and this time I will keep control."_

 _Aryanna watched as her little body collapsed into a heap near the edge. Her eyes snapped to her other half as she began to walk away._

" _Aryanna! You will never have complete control. I will never let you."_

 _She shot a smirk over her shoulder at Ary continuing into the mist forming._

" _Let us just see who wins in the end shall we. Oh; and it prefer Ry not Aryanna. You have fowled that name far too often."_

 _With a wave of her hand the mist surrounded her and swept Ry out of sight. Aryanna dropped to her knees sobbing as she watched Uncle Sev come running from the woods. He collected the little Aryanna in his arms casting spell after spell over her body to warm, dry, and revive. He had become her family that night._

George awoke in the morning the sight of Aryanna sitting on his bed. A smile was brought to his face for a moment, before he realized she had been crying. Her hair was draped heavily over her cheeks, but he could see the glistening streaks that peaked through.

"Ary? Pet?"

He reached forward and took her soaked face in his hands. Blood shot puffy eyes met his, and he realized she had been crying for a while.

"What's wrong babe? Please don't cry."

He kissed her tears as she tried to make sounds come out of her mouth.

"Shhh…calm down. I'm here. It will be ok."

He finally gave up and pulled her into his chest letting her cry against him. George felt her body relax after a bit as she pulled free from his chest.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

George kissed her softly on the forehead before responding.

"No need to apologize pet. Just tell me what happened. Was it a dream?"

"Kind of, it was a memory. The memory of the night my mother died."

George mouthed a soft "oh" as Aryanna whipped her eyes with the edge of her oversized sleep shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

George had no idea how to handle this. Crying girls were hard enough; then you have to throw in the dead mother card. He was completely out of his league on this one.

"No. It's fine. I just hadn't thought about it in a while and so when I had the dream all the repressed memories came soring back."

"Aryanna, you know you can talk about anything with me. I will listen to anything you have to say."

"I know. There just isn't much to talk about. I already told you about the night she died."

"No wonder you are so shaken up. Dreaming about a night you almost died has got to be terrifying."

He pulled her in for a tighter hug and felt her sigh against his chest. George felt his heart jump as her fingers ran across his spine, and he couldn't help but stick his nose into her hair to take in its scent. This girl drove him crazier than she could ever know.

"Come. I'm starving. Let's get some breakfast in us."

"It's got to be well past lunch time by now Ary."

"Lunch then! I need food in my belly!"

She rubbed her stomach and let out a fake moan to spur the Weasley to his feet. It only spurned him to collapse sideways on her body demanding she stay in bed with him. They wrestled playfully back and forth until finally Aryanna managed to kick him out of the poster bed. He landed with a thump on his ass and heard Angelina scream.

"What the hell George! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yell at her!"

He pointed up at the blonde giggling with only her head sticking out of the curtains.

"Blaming your girlfriend Weasley? Real classy! Come on. I was coming to get you anyways. We have practice in an hour. Need to win the first game!"

Aryanna climbed out of the bed and drug her now whining boyfriend up from the floor.

"George! We need to practice!"

"But Ang! It's the day after Halloween!"

"And your point?"

Ary's first ever Hogwarts Quidditch game was later that afternoon and she was extremely excited to finally see her man play. Wanting to focus on school at let him have his time she had yet to observe a practice. Also, she was quite sure someone would begin to accuse her of trying to spy. Because this was their first game and it was against her own house Angelina upped their practices to once a day. Her goal was to TRY and get Ron ready, but it seems to have no effect on the Weasley. Umbridge's new mandates also seemed to have a heavy effect on the trio's moods.

Ary had noticed that the entire group was a little more distant and noncommittal at times when around her. Pockets of Gryffindor would disappear randomly, and she could only assume it had something to do with the new no groups law. The awful woman had managed to squeeze out twenty more decrees in the past week. The biggest pain was when she crowned herself High Inquisitor and was able to have as much power as the head master, but following directly behind was the decree that she had to stay six inches away from George. Not that they followed the decree, but it did make for some difficult times in between classes.

Ary came walking into the dining hall to find all of the tables in a blur of conversational excitement. She felt bad for Ron because she had seen the badges her house had made to throw the newest member off his game. Pansy was hot on Ary's trail bugging her about the party that night.

"You ARE coming aren't you?"

"Pansy it's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it is Aryanna. If you don't come to our victory party I don't know what could happen to your reputation."

"My reputation is perfectly fine. I think I have made it very clear were my loyalties lie."

Pansy's eyes were still hard, but her response had softened a bit at Ary's statement.

"Aryanna I don't mean your loyalties to your father. No one questions that but you are in school and you still have loyalties to show your house. Think of it like classes. Yes you need to show you love school but if there is one class you need to get your dream job you focus on that. I'm sure The Gryfindork's will understand."

"I am done with this conversation Pansy. I have no desire to win the hearts of petty children when there is a war going on out there."

"Just think about it Aryanna. I don't know how much more the house can forgive you when it comes to Slytherin Pride. You already refused our colors and a seat in our section. If you do not show up to the party it may be the end of your social career here."

"Like I said before Pansy; my 'social life' here in the hell hole has no consequence on my choices. If I have to prove to you that I am Slytherin at heart none of you are worth my time. Now, if you will excuse me I have a golden trio to cozy up to; or have you forgotten my mission."

Pansy finally backed down though Ary knew it was not the end of their little conversation. This is exactly what Dumbledore was trying to warn her about. She thought it was that she wouldn't be able to convince them her allegiance. She never even factored in the childish antics of house rivalries. If she HAD been Gryffindor she would not have to try and play both courts. Aryanna now had to drop all ties to Slytherin publically and spend the next 3 years in a house that despised her while in school. This very moment made her glad she had not been placed in school at a young age. She was much more mature than any of the class mates she called friends.

 _Just because you know how to betray doesn't mean you are more mature Ary dear._

 _Shut up Ry._

The act of conversing with her had become a normal morning task ever since her dream. Evenings spent with the Slytherin gave Ry the push she needed to overcome Ary's defenses. Mornings Ary shoved her haphazardly back while until she made it to George's side. Ary wasn't sure if it was him or the fact that Ry hated them so much that made her disappear. Not that she cared because it meant anytime with George was a, mostly, Ry free day. Nott still brought Ry rushing forward, but not for the same reasons. She no longer wanted him in her bed; she now wanted him on his knees. Ry made Nott's life a living hell in Slytherin by more or less making him her bitch.

"Good morning Gorgeous"

Ginny winked at Ary as she sat down next to the preoccupied George.

"What's up with them?"

"First game and all. Strategizing."

Ary speared her first sausage and returned Ginny's giddy smile.

"So what's up with the grin there Gin?"

"It's the first big game!"

"That's not it. You know I know that."

Ginny looked away shyly trying to use her glistening red hair as a shield over her face.

"Ginny…don't make me come over there and make you say it. Then it won't and can't be a secret."

"Fine! Harry asked me to help him with a project."

She was barely audible as she tried to whisper across the table to Ary.

"What's the project?"

"It's…wait I don't know if I can tell you or not."

"Why not?"

"No offense Ary but you're a Slytherin."

Ary gasped looking around to see if anyone else had heard.

"No way! Don't let anyone hear you I'm trying to blend in over here."

Ginny tried to pout but Ary rolled her eyes at the red head.

"You know what I mean Ary. I need to ask Harry before I can say anything about it."

"Then why bring it up if I'm not allowed to know?"

Ginny shrugged trying to be nonchalant about the fact her hair was now in porridge. Ary had made a decision the night of her dream she no longer wanted to be called Aryanna by the group. Now that Ry had a name in her mind Aryanna was tainted by their joint struggles. It took almost all week but Ginny had finally called her Ary without provocation. It did make George a little sad that he was no longer the only one who called her Ary, but she reminded him the he was still the only one aloud to call her pet. Some had tried as a joke and spent the rest of the day in the infirmary with a tale. The fact that Ginny couldn't tell her what was being planned though made her realize she was still Aryanna in their minds. They may not understand the difference but she did and it was enough.

"Well good morning pet when did you get here."

George had finally realized there was a blonde sitting to his left and placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

"I am almost three quarters of the way done with my breakfast George Weasley you tell me exactly how long I have been here."

"I'm sorry Pet. I promise you can have my full attention tonight at the after party."

"Oh toss off. You know that's a bloody lie."

"I see Ginny has been giving you some vocabulary lessons. Need to get you properly Britanized if you are to be my girl."

"Wanker"

Aryanna mumbled under breath at her please boyfriend. She had been trying to include some British slang into her vocabulary if only so she didn't stick out like a sore thumb anymore. It was bad enough she was a Slytherin within their ranks, but she also had none of their accents so her voice was obvious in a crowd. Ary watched as Ron pick sullenly at his food while his best friends tried to cheer him up. His mood was worsened by a few of her house mates led by the Draco swung by the table to show off their badges. While he ignored the rest of the table's jeers Aryanna gave him a blinding glare that sent the blonde running back to his own table.

"Six inches Mr. Weasley Miss Valois."

Umbridge had apparently managed to sneak up behind the Gryffindor table even though her outfit was once again a deafening pink.

"Sorry Professor."

George begrudgingly took his hands from her waist and scooted away from Ary. Umbridge moved along the table scolding children left and right as Aryanna cursed at her back.

"Calm down love. We will have all night to be close."

"yes, but that witch has another thing coming if she thinks she can boss me around."

Aryanna hated that woman with a passion and if anything became possible she would take her down a peg.

"Come on pet. Let's head down to the pitch. You can help me get dressed."

He winked at her as he climbed up from the table covertly offering her his hand. They slunk away together at the sounds of Angelina's protests. She was saying something about how he needed a clear head for the game, but they were both too focused on getting somewhere hidden.


	15. Princess Out

That is where Angelina found them about an hour later, with Ary on George's lap and his hands in her shirt in the back of the locker room.

"Quit it! George needs to get ready!"

Ary tried to peal George off of her so she could stand but he wasn't having any of it.

"She's my good luck charm Ang! I need her!"

"You have gotten by 7 years without your little good luck charm I think you will be fine. Now let the poor girl go get a good seat!"

George let her go with a sigh, but not before she gave him one last long kiss. Angelina huffed but Ary could see the small smile on her face as she walked away. The game was more brutal than she realized and Ary got a first-class seat to the show. Ron was better than Ary had heard but it was still terrible to watch the onslaught. That on top of the wretched song her housemates were singing made Ary feel, if at all possible, even more disgraced to be a Slytherin. She understood that there were house rivalries, but this was crossing a line. Badge's flashed and voices raised as quaffle after quaffle was slung towards Ron. Managing to deflect a good portion out of pure luck. Fred and George seemed to be on overdrive swinging their bats left and right to knock Slytherin off their brooms. Ary was in awe at how powerful George looked on that broom. He flew past them and threw her a wink making her want to swoon.

 _Even I have to admit that he is a terror on the pitch. I don't think I have ever been as attracted to Weasley as I am now._

 _Back it up there Ry!_

 _Trust me Ary. I still wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole, but even I have to admit he is a fine looking specimen on a broom._

"Watch Ary. Harry sees the snitch."

Hermione pointed up at the blur of red streaking towards the ground. Harry and Draco were neck and neck fighting for dominance while the rest of the team continued to play. It was a fist clenching dive for anyone watching the two opposing seekers. Just as they came out of the pitched dive Harry caught the Snitch and three of the houses burst into thunderous cheers. Hermione took Ary by the arm and drug her out of the stands to find the entrance to the pitch. The Gryffindor team came swooping down cheering Harry and Ron on as they landed near the growing crowd. George scooped Ary up into a searing kiss leaving sweat all over her face. Giggling as he set her down she complained about his stench. The twins were just about to scoop their brother's up for the grand walk off when Draco showed up.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?"

Draco sneered at Harry and waving his hand towards Ron.

"I've never seen a worse Keeper… but then he was _born in a bin_ … did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Aryanna was astonished at his lack of decorum.

 _If this is how he was raised to react when fairly beaten no wonder father despises his family. Blood traitors or not they won despite their apparently best effort._

 _At least we agree on something._

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!"

Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry too keep him from jumping.

"But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly – we wanted to sing about his mother, see –"

It was Angelina's and Aryanna's turn to grab the twins.

"– we couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either – for his father, you know –"

"Draco Malfoy!"

Aryanna was furious and if it wasn't for the fact she didn't want George to be expelled she would have let him at Draco.

"– but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?"

Malfoy said sneering completely ignoring the red face of this Princess.

"Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been brought up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells OK –"

At this point almost the entirety of Gryffindor was desperately trying to hold back the Weasley's and Harry. She even handed over her hold to a 7th year because she could see herself letting go on purpose.

"Or perhaps,"

Malfoy said leering as he backed away.

",you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it –"

No one even bothered at this point. George was the first to break free followed closely by Harry, but before anyone else could get some well aim throws a shrill voice broke up the fight.

"Unacceptable!"

Umbridge was in the fray in a moment pulling Malfoy to his feet.

"Attacking an unarmed student is completely and totally unacceptable. I will…"

"Dolores!"

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore had arrived at that moment to try and aid the Gryffindors.

"He started it Head master!"

Ginny shrilled towards the professors.

"He was saying awful things about my family and Harry's too!"

"What I saw was a student being attacked for no reason! I heard no such 'lies'"

The way she said that last part made Aryanna realize she was the one who was lying. She had heard everything.

"I swear professor I was only trying to congratulate them on their winning and they jumped me. They were like animals."

Draco cowered in fear behind his savior. Aryanna was steaming as was almost about to blow her cover to tell off Umbridge when McGonagall stepped in.

"I will handle my student Dolores. Come boys. My office."

Aryanna saw the anger spread openly on Umbridge's face. She threw Draco away from her and stalked towards the castle. Ary saw the consequences from a mile away and decided to intervene. Using the Weasley tunnels she managed to meet the torrid Umbridge just before McGonagall's office.

"Dolores we need to talk."

The raging pink fluff turned a searing eye towards Aryanna who was leaning casually on the wall.

"You do not speak to me that way girl."

"I think it is you who needs to remember to whom she is speaking. One word and you are through in the ministry. Do you not realize the gravity of my power?"

Aryanna and Dolores let heated glares fill the silence as they waited for a breaking point. Of course, Dolores was the first to break.

"What exactly do we need to talk about _Lady_ Valois?"

"What exactly do you think you are about to do in that office?"

"Whatever I damn well please!"

"Do you intend to expel those children?"

"Of course! Running amuck in my school!"

"This is my school Dolores and you best remember that. Now, you will not expel them. Do whatever else you please but they are necessary for my mission."

She was enraged at the girl's indignation.

"You think you can control me?"

"No but I think my father can. Expel them and see how quickly I can take that power you think you have away from you."

Not waiting for a response Aryanna skipped away from the woman as if nothing had happened. Once around the corner she dropped to her knees trying to keep from shaking in anger. For Umbridge's sake she better listen because Aryanna would be rampaging if she didn't.

Blaise was almost run down by two third years as he entered the common room. They had exited with heads down muttering to each other fearfully. He overheard one of them say "crazy witch"; so he was tentative to enter. Looking around Blaise saw Aryanna seated in her chair glaring towards the floor, her wand dancing dangerously in her fingers. There seemed to be two main differences about the common room on a normal Saturday. The first was the room was void of any other Slytherin, and two her chair had been moved to the center of the walkway facing the door.

"Aryanna?"

"Where is he Blaise? Draco and I have much to discuss about his behavior today."

"He is in the Infirmary 'recovering' from his fight. Snape made him go after the game."

"And when might our little prince return?"

Her voice seemed to be void of all emotion making her all the more terrifying.

"Later tonight is what I was told. They plan on throwing him a party after he is let out."

"No wonder he acts like a child. You all reward people for irresponsible behavior."

"Aryanna can you at least look at me?"

Blaise had taken a few steps forward towards the fearsome princess hoping to get her full attention. Her eyes worked their way slowly up to his and Blaise saw the worst thing possible; calm. If there had been anger of any kind he could possibly calm her down, but this was something only resolution could fix.

"Blaise lovely do you realize what he has done? Does he realize what he has done? No. I wouldn't think anyone in this house knows the consequences of their own actions. You have been raised soft...spoiled. Questioning everything laid out for you even as you try and reap the rewards from it. It is very disappointing."

Aryanna let out a soft sigh as she laid her wand on her lap and shook her head.

"I will no longer be apart of this house. I can't risk being revealed so I will be staying in the Gryffindor house. Due to the lack of thought all of you Slytherin have given to this war I will also not be keeping your company outside of paired class requirements. I can no longer allow you to sway me from the mission. Do be a dear and pass it along. Should anyone try and make contact with me it will come at their own personal cost. You children need to learn the meaning of consequences."

"Please, you don't have to do this Aryanna."

He saw the fire in her eyes; finally she was angry.

"I am no longer Aryanna to any of you. If you call me that again I will strike you down Zabini."

"Lady Valois I would never dare challenge you but I do wish you would reconsider."

"Reconsider?! You want me to; once again, fix the mistakes of those teenagers?! Do you not realize his jealousy and lack of decorum has yet again forced me to make alterations to my plan? If I stand by and allow such actions it will look as if I side with you. How will I be able to build a trust?!"

"I only ask you not to leave us without such a strong leader."

"Do you think me a fool like the others? That such blatant flattery would sway my decision? I was only able to keep my friends in Slytherin because they were able to contain themselves. Draco has made the decision for me so you have him to thank."

"Aryanna."

She swung a curse aimed just beside his head. It splintered the wood sending shards towards his ducking head.

"I told you never to call me that!"

"I am not your enemy."

Blaise took steps forward to bring them closer as she seethed. Her wand still pointed at his head. He was not sure what he would do if he reached her, but it was the only way he could think to stop her raging. Spell after spell missed, and it told him she was not trying to hit him. Aryanna only meant to scare him; the only gave him a little relief.

"You are not my friend"

"I will always be your friend Aryanna."

He brought the witch into a hug pressing Aryanna's arms to her side stopping the spells. She tried fighting Blaise but finally gave in letting him wrap himself around her.

"Do not lie to me Blaise. I do not respond in a pleasant manner."

"I do not lie Aryanna."

With that Blaise released the now calmed Aryanna to exit the house.

"You may have earned my forgiveness this time Blaise, but I would not test it again."

"Lady Valois I have sworn fealty to you once. Do you wish it again?"

"Tell them."

With that Aryanna took her leave of the Slytherin House to her new home in Gryffindor. She had already told Severus, and while he tried to fight her Aryanna finally got her wish. His only request was she be careful not to flaunt her new quarters around school. Should he hear about the fact a Slytherin has made her dorm Gryffindor he will be forced to drag her back.

 _Well done sweet little witch. I may not be keen on living in the Gryffindor dorms, but that was a mighty display indeed. Though you showed you hand a little too well too that scrumptious Blaise. I would have never shown so much emotion._

 _What have I told you about talking to me?_

 _Oh calm down. You keep fighting letting me out so I have nothing better to do than annoy you. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am that you have learned from my teachings._

 _Don't even dare to think I have taken anything from you. I can be angry all I want without your tutelage._

 _Yes, but such ferocity in those words. You would have killed that poor little Draco boy if he had dared walk into the dungeon._

 _I am nothing like you. You show your lack of knowledge thinking I would have killed him._

 _And you show your naivety saying you wouldn't. I felt that fire before; we both have. He would be nothing but ash._

 _This conversation is over._


	16. The Birds and The Bees

Ary found George sitting at his dining table with the rest of the Gryffindor's. They were all sullenly eating from plates; as no one spoke. She took her seat and looked to Hermione for answers.

"What happened? I figured the table would be brimming with excitement after the win."

"They were given a life time ban."

"What? Who?"

"Fred, George, and Harry."

"Were they banned because of the fight?"

"Yes. She said she was going to expelled us but decided on having a kind heart to the unfortunate."

Ary glared up at the teachers table to find Umbridge pointedly avoiding eye contact with the witch. She was smarter than Ary gave her credit; she had managed to given them a punishment worse than expulsion. Quidditch was their life and now they have to sit back and watch. Ary wasn't sure if telling George she was staying with them would even brighten his mood.

"Well maybe we can figure out a way to get you back on the pitch sooner rather than later, but in the mean time it was still your brothers first game. Now I don't know exactly how Weasley's celebrate so will you join me for a drink Ron?"

"Sounds like a good time to me!"

Ary decided to let George figure out her new sleeping arrangements on his own. When Sunday night came around Ary joined them once again in their common room and the entire group was confused.

"What time do you have to head back?"

"What do you mean?"

Aryanna asked trying to play nonchalant as she took a chair next to the fire. She opened her potions book pretending to study the chapters they had been given.

"To your common room; normally you go right after dinner."

"Why would I go back to that house after what they did to you guys?"

"Because it's your house and for some reason you are friends with them."

"Ya…no; I told them they could shove their house and loyalties where the sun doesn't shine. I was planning on staying here with you guys if that ok."

She flippently waved her hand as if it was no big deal. Though Ginny was jumping up and down for joy at the news.

"Yay! A new girl in the house! We can finally talk more!"

"Does Snape know about this?"

Hermione ask over the excited voice of Ginny.

"No, and as long as we don't run our mouths..." Looking at the group slowly, but focusing on Ron. "he won't need to find out. I turned enough of the house against me with my display in the common room to where they don't want me anyways."

George said nothing, but sat grinning ear to ear next to his new bunk mate.

"Well we will have to find you a bed won't we."

Hermione piped in deciding to take it for the blessing it was.

"She has a bed!"

"A bed where she isn't sharing with boys! Your weekend sessions are starting to get suspicious anyways George Weasley. Now Ary there is a space in the 5th year dorm, but being a prefect, I have a large enough room for another bed. Which would you prefer?"

"Yours…duh! Can we get another bed?"

"That isn't an issue. I can always ask Dobby to bring one."

"Dobby?"

"Friend of ours; Anyway where are all of your things?"

"I already stored them in an empty class room. Wasn't sure if there was room for it."

"Of course we would make room for you! You are part of the group Ary and don't you forget that!"

Hermione beamed at Ary who now finally felt like she belonged somewhere. Looking around the common room to see the warm colors and small conversations the rest of the house was having. This was where she was meant to be all along. If she had not been born as a Slytherin heir she would have been in this house. Fred and George set out to find Ary's luggage and Hermione showed her to their room. Ginny followed closely behind chipping about their chance to finally have a girl's night. Ary heard words like chocolate, boys, and junk food which made her smile. Ary's bed had already been delivered at set up which surprised all the girls, and it fit comforably in the single room.

"Looks like the Elf's heard our call."

"Strange…"

"Have you ever had a house elf before?"

"Not in Canada, but I have one at my flat in London. I've never really dealt with them before."

"They are not treated well by the masters. Well most aren't. Wizards seem to think house elves are property and not their own beings…"

"Hermione…Calm down. I think we can hold off on S.P.E.W. lectures for at least the first night."

Ginny held her hand up to stop the confused Ary from asking any questions.

"We don't have long before the twins come back with your trunk so let's go to the kitchens Hermione and get snacks. We can have a slumber party tonight!"

"What about classes in the morning?!"

"Hence why I said SLUMBER party! Come on!"

Ginny drug Hermione out of the room leaving Ary alone in her new room. It, just like the rest of the house, was much warmer than Slytherin. There was a large fire place already roaring and a door that lead into a private bath. It was surprisingly small for what seemed like a gracious living space. The only saving grace was the long counter and ceiling tall mirror.

"There is a pool size tub for prefects in the castle. I could always tell you where."

Ary spun to find George leaning on the door frame to the bathroom. She smiled up at him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be staying sooner pet?"

"I don't know. You were so upset about Quidditch I didn't want it to get tainted."

She shrugged as her fingers danced along his collar.

"Yes, but if you had told me I could have found you a living quarter much closer to my own."

He smirked down at Ary who smacked him playfully in the arm.

"I need my own bed George Weasley. Sometimes you can be obnoxious and I need my space."

"Oh...you find me obnoxious do you?"

He spun them around pushing Ary against the wall and lifting her so her body was level with his.

"Let us see if you find this obnoxious."

Her squeal of delight spurred him as he latched lips on her neck his hands finding a hold around her waist. George growled as she dug her fingers into his hair pulling him back to face her. The moment they made eye contact her lips were on his trying to search his mouth with her tongue. George felt his erection pulse as a hand traced lines on his chest. He lifted her more to allow for her legs to wrap around his waist. Ary bit his lip forcing him to grind his pelvis against hers dragging out a low moan. She used her own leverage to rub their clothed lower half's against each other dragging a groan out of both of them.

"See what you're missing staying in this room?"

He spoke heavily into her ear as he nibbled. Ary panted as she continued to rotate her hips over him feeling it press against her. Their breath was labored as he carried her toward the spare bed.

"George…"

They heard Ginny's voice loud and clear through the closed door, and George placed the disheveled looking Ary on her feet. They tried their best to fix the mussed clothes and hair before the girls walked in, but it didn't fool them one bit.

"Not in my room please…"

It was all Hermione had to say about the interaction between George and Ary. Ginny proceeded to shoo George out of the room demanding alone time with his girlfriend. He tried protesting by digging his heals into the floor, but conceded when Ginny threatened him with a bogey hex. As the door closed behind him Ary felt that previous sense of dread wash over her.

"So Ary…can I braid you hair?!"

Ginny jumped towards the blonde making her jump.

"What?"

"Can I braid your hair? I only have brothers, and Hermione has a big bush for hair. Not many girls let me touch their hair. I looooooove playing with hair."

Ary looked to Hermione for direction but she just shrugged.

"It's up to you Ary."

Tentatively she allowed Ginny to lead her to the edge of the bed and sit in front of her. Ginny ran her fingers easily through Ary's hair cooing about how smooth it was.

"How do you get it so shiny?"

"Special shampoo and drying spell."

The young Weasley began braiding and unbraiding Ary's hair as the three slipped into conversation. It was a range of school and friends before they got to the hard questions.

"Ary how many boyfriends have you had?"

Ary choked on the water she was sipping forcing Ginny to restart the intricate pattern in her hair.

"I dunno, a few, why?"

"How many is a few?"

"Like 4 I think."

"That's not a lot. I would think someone as pretty as you would have had more than 4 boyfriends."

Hermione piped in as set down the cookie she had been nibbling.

"Well I don't count boys who last less than 2 months."

"Well then how many of those have you had?"

"I'm not sure, never really kept count."

Hermione leaned back on her hands and stared at the girl in front of her.

"Have you ever…you know…"

"Have I ever had sex?"

Hermione blushed a deep crimson nodding her head.

"Yes, I have had sex before."

"Have you had sex with my brother?"

Ginny asked finally giving up on Ary's hair. Ary looked up at the girl quizzically.

"Do you really want to know that?"

"I guess not…"

Ary laughed at the face she pulled and shook her head.

"No I have not, but I have had sex with other guys. Why are you asking this?"

Hermione shrugged and popped a piece of cookie in her mouth.

"You are the only girl that has ever been able to tame George Weasley properly and it seems you have the whole male population under your finger."

"I wouldn't say that. It's all about how you look at it."

Ginny had slipped down to the floor and grabbed a Butterbeer from beside Ary.

"Well that's what it looks like to us. So how do you do it? How do you get guys to notice you?"

"I guess it's in my blood. My mother was the same way, but other than that it's how you present yourself. For instance; making sure you put effort into your morning routine. I don't mean for the boy's either I mean for you. You can look as made up or simple as you want as long as it is what YOU want. Boy's like confidence more than anything so if you feel good you will look good in comparison. Other than that it is a hit or miss with each guy. Some like their women to be dolls others prefer a more natural girl. Did you have anyone in mind dear Ginny?"

Ginny flushed and shook her head; Hermione took this opportunity to ask her question.

"What If you don't know if a guy likes you or not. How can you tell if it's a miss?"

"First off if you being you doesn't get them don't bother, but there are some exceptions. I mean there is always a give and take in a relationship; little things. But never change yourself completely for a guy. To answer your question does he spend a lot of time around you?"

Ginny giggled causing Hermione to shoot her a glair.

"Yes, but I think it's out of necessity."

"So we're not talking about Victor here?"

"How do you know…?"

"Everyone knows about Victor Krum and the Hogwarts resident bookworm, but that's not the point here. So you have to spend time together throwing that sign out the window. How about does he compliment you? Or get flustered when you're around? Maybe try and make excuses to be close?"

Ginny was rolling on the ground in laughter now.

"Do you know who she likes Ginny?"

"y…y….yes….I've…I've known for a whil…"

Hermione hit her hard with a pillow causing the redhead to squeal. The girls jumped into an impromptu pillow fight causing Ary to retreat to the bed for safety. As they finished they collapsed onto the bed at her feet giggling.

"So I guess I don't get to know who it is."

"I'm sure you will figure it out just like me Ary. Hermione is just a little shy about him. So what is it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know…sex."

She whispered the last part ducking towards Ary. Hermione seemed just as curious but was pretending to be more interesting in her Butterbeer label.

"Oh! It's fantastic; it's the best feeling in the world."

"Really?"

"Ya your body just goes into its own little world when you are with someone. There isn't really a way to describe it; I wish I could."

"When did you do it for the first time?"

"I guess it was just before my 16th birthday. There have only been a few guys that I have gone that far with. Most we work just up to that point before we stop."

"Are there other things to do?"

Ary was surprised at Hermione's question.

"How about you tell me what you know."

Ary spent the next few hours talking with the girls trying to work around their awkward questions and give them some answers. They were really under educated about the parts of a physical relationship. Then again both of them had never really had a boyfriend. By the end of the night Ary had finally figured out who it was Hermione was crushing on. Ginny and she mocked her incessantly before swearing never to tell a soul. Finally Ginny deemed girls night a success and left for her own bed to let Ary and Hermione sleep. They had just gotten into their own beds and Ary was drifting off into sleep when the brunette called out softly.

"Hey Ary?"

"Ya Hermione?"

"How do you know if you're in love?"

"I…I don't know. I think you spend all of your time with that person, but it never seems like enough. You want to laugh with them, talk with them, and cry with them. And no matter how much they annoy you…you keep coming back for more."

"Do you love George?"

"I don't know. I have never loved anyone but my family before."

"I think you do. Anyways, good night Ary."

"Night Hermione."

Ary lay in her bed pondering her own statement to Hermione. Did she really love George Weasley? She had never felt that way about anyone before him, but could he love her if she loved him? Her thoughts drifted her into a deep sleep filled with hopeful possibilities. When she awoke Hermione was already getting ready for the day.

"Morning Hermione."

"Good morning…how the hell do you do this?!"

Ary realized Hermione was trying to tame her hair with a spell, with no avail. Ary couldn't help but laugh at the flustered girl before offering help.

"Don't try and straighten it. You have curls and they are beautiful. They just need a little formation."

Ary waved her wand a few times causing Hermione's hair to go from frizzy insane curls to formed larger curls on her head. She showed Hermione the spell as she went so she could try it tomorrow. Normally Ary didn't like teaching glamour magic, but Hermione's need was simple and understandable. That nest was a daunting task on your own. They went down to breakfast once Ary finished dressing and joined their sleepy friends. Ary thought her world had been turned upside down. Only to realize it had been upside down all along.


	17. Trust

The next month flew by for the group as they buckled down on school. Trying their best to ignore Umbridge's decrees though it was getting more and more difficult since there were seventy-five now. The woman had now, tried, to ban the twin's products from school. Made it legal to go through all of their mail and tag their birds. She banned muggle books from school AND the bitch cancelled Quidditch. Not that Gryffindor was doing super well since both the twins and Harry were gone, but it was still the only fun they had on the weekends with all the houses. She was a tyrant who was yet to be stopped. Taking out all the awful things Umbridge was doing, Ary was enjoying her time with the Gryffindors. It was a much friendlier house than the one she had been in before, and she got to spend as much time as she wanted with George Weasley.

Ary finally allowed herself the time away to become friends with Ginny and Hermione. George was not always thrilled that she would tear away from him to spend time with the girls, but she would playfully chide him until he let her go. At least twice a week she would spend most of her night gossiping with the girls and telling stories from their childhood. Hermione was always surprised at her muggle knowledge being a pure blood and Ginny exclaimed how her father would love her.

Every once in a while, she would go out of her way to talk with Blaise when she saw him in the library. At first Hermione and George were furious, but she explained Blaise was the only Slytherin who wasn't a bigoted asshole. They still were not thrilled to see her with him, but they never tried to interrupt. The only time she saw the other Slytherin, when not at dinner or class, was the two times she went to see her father. After a drunken girl's night Ginny let slip about the D.A. Knowing there was not much her father, or Umbridge, could do so she used it as a pawn. Her father was not happy that Dumbledore was training his own army. He called Umbridge and some of the students to him demanding more information. It was news to them all and he gave them a task to stop the students. After that meeting the Inquisitorial Squad was born.

Christmas break was only a few days away and most of the students had given up on school work all together. The twins were the biggest proprietors of the idea using their leisure time to plan the shop. Ary and George had lasted long enough that they finally allowed her into a few meetings, and Ary was able to help them with the ever-expanding books.

"So how many orders do we have to complete over break?"

Fred asked the blonde as she balanced the book on her legs. George wrapped his arms around Ary while she sat in his lap.

"Well…let see…Twenty-five is what I have here. Fifteen of them are already complete though because you have the extra stock upstairs. You probably could deliver before break if you wanted."

"See Forge; I told you taking her advice would pan out. Now pet do you still want to come for a visit this holiday?"

Ary smiled as she scratched out a few numbers. George had asked her last week to visit over break. He had wanted her to just come straight there and spend the entire two weeks with the Weasley's, but she protested she needed to see her family a bit before then.

"Yes, I will be flying back from Canada on Christmas so maybe the day after. Are you sure your mom is ok with me coming?"

"Of course!"

Fred piped in over his brother grabbing the book from her hands before scooping her up to her feet.

"Mum is filled with joy to finally meet Georgie's girlfriend. You know…he writes about you constantly to her."

George protested his brother's statement, but Ary saw the blush on his face.

"All good things I hope."

"Hope is all we have dear Ary."

Fred said sullenly as if his brother would ever have anything bad to say about her.

"'Oy! Harry mate…what's up with the face?"

Ary turned and saw a grinning Harry walk through the portal and straight to the rest of the trio, ignoring Fred.

"What did he get himself into?"

"Something with _Cho Chang_ I'm sure. _"_

Ary looked over at the bitter sounding Ginny who was in her own chair pouting.

"What makes you say that?"

"They were the last ones to leave…."

She dropped off and Ary realized she meant their little meetings. She tried not to bring it up because she knew it made Ary uncomfortable. Harry had still yet to tell her about the army, making her still feel left out of the group. Hermione tried to reassure her it was nothing sinister, but she still was hurt.

"Well his loss either way. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Oh no!"

George piped in pulling Ary back onto his lap.

"We only have a few more days until I don't get to see you and I am not giving you up!"

"George! She's our friend too!"

"Yes…This is true dear sister. I think that might change my…nope! Still mine!"

Ary giggled as he stuck his tongue out childishly at his baby sister. It was true that Hermione and Ginny had been taking up a lot of her time lately, but it's not like George didn't get his fill. After a little arguing she finally backed down and George drug Ary up to his room. With spells in place he lay beside Ary and pulled her on his chest. She pressed her nose into his chest and took in the wisps of berries, chocolate, and a deep wood smell. It was heavenly and she could not get enough of it. George's hand spread across her back running fingers down her spine.

"I'm going to miss you pet."

"It won't be that long. Even if we didn't see each other all winter break it would only be two weeks."

"Two weeks is much too long pet."

Ary looked up into his soft eyes and wanted nothing more than to stay right in here in his arms. He pulled her up and kissed her delicately before laying back in the bed. George felt her slip away into slumber and pulled the covers over them; Readjusting so her head was mostly on his chest she wrapped her legs around his turning them into a human pretzel. George stroked her angel like face with a thumb as he slipped into his own slumber.

"Mr. Weasley! Please get up!"

Someone was shaking him from the magical dream he was having about Ary. He opened his eyes to find Professor McGonagall staring him down. He then felt the heavy weight of a blonde in his bed stirring.

"it's not what it…"

"Now is not the time for reprimands Mr. Weasley. Something has happened and I need you to come with me."

Her voice was hushed but firm. Fred was standing behind the head of house pacing. He had no idea what was going on either, but a visit from a professor this late at night meant one thing. Someone had died. George slipped Ary off his arm and began gathering his cloak and shoes. He paused as he took a few steps forward and returned to the bed. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote a quick note to Ary before kissing her softly and following Fred.

Ary woke up the next morning to find the bed was empty. It was very strange because George was not an early riser. Shooting to a sitting position she looked around the room to find Fred's bed empty as well and a note on George's pillow. Picking it up, she read it quickly.

 _Ary,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave in the middle of the night. I am not sure at the moment what has happened, but McGonagall came and got Fred and me. I will let you know why when I can. Please feel free to sleep in my bed until I get back._

 _Yours,_

 _George_

Ary was very worried now and hopped out of bed to search out answers. Harry and Ron's room was the first place she went, but both boys' beds were vacant. Her next mission was too Ginny's room, but she didn't have to go far. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch alone in the common room.

"Harry? Hermione? Is everything ok?"

Hermione turned and Ary saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hermione! What happened?"

Ary rushed to her side and Harry placed a hand on hers when she climbed next to Hermione on the couch.

"Arthur Weasley was attacked."

"What?!"

The news hit her like a brick causing her to sit back dumbfounded.

"It's hard to explain, but he is at St. Mungo's right now. Last we heard he was fighting for his life."

"Last you heard?! When was that?! Are they ok?! Where are the Weasleys?!"

Her questions came out in a jumble, but harry let her finish before answering any of them.

"Last night. And they are with their mother at the hospital. We are hoping to hear back soon."

As if on cue a face popped into the fire. Ary let out a scream before Hermione pressed her hand against her mouth.

"SHHH! You will wake up the entire house. Now, are you done screaming?"

Ary shook her head in response and Hermione let her go. Harry dropped to his knees and approached the fire.

"Sirius. Have you heard anything?"

"Sirius? Like Sirius Black?!"

"Who is that in the background?"

Sirius popped off before answering Harry's question.

"That's Ary, George's girl."

"Ah. Yea Molly won't shut up about her. Anyways. Yes. Arthur is going to be ok. He made it out of the woods. You did a great thing Harry."

"I don't know…"

"Listen to me. You saved Arthur's life! If you had not had your dream we would not have found him in time…I have to go. Someone is looking for an intruder in the system. See you soon."

With that Sirius's face disappeared and the fire continued to flame normally. Ary was a bit shaken up at the revelation. Sirius Black had found his god son.

"You know Sirius Black?"

"Of course. He's my Godfather."

"But he killed your parents."

Harry looked to Hermione who just nodded.

"It's been long enough Harry. We all trust her."

With that harry went into a long story that stretched over the last few years. Ary heard much more about Harry Potter than she ever thought possible. He told her things about her father and himself that she knew and things she didn't know. He finally closed up the story with the Order. Dumbledore had taken her to a few order meetings when she was younger. She grew up around the order's letters and stories, but the fact Harry was telling her about them meant she finally had his trust. When he finished she was flabbergasted.

"That is a lot. Like a lot a lot."

"Yea, I'm glad I can finally tell you about this stuff. We just had to be sure you were one of us."

"I get it, but wow that is a lot for one sitting. I need to process this. I'm going to go for a walk."

Ary got up and excused herself from the two who let her go freely. As she made her way down to Dumbledore's office she thought about what Harry had said about the order and that's when it hit her. Running into his office Ary collapsed into the chair.

"I see you've heard about Arthur."

"It's my fault isn't it? I told them about the prophesy. If I hadn't Arthur would have never been standing guard."

"Arthur knew the risks when he took the post. I will tell you the same thing I told Harry; this is not your fault. If you had not told them about the prophesy; your father would probably have his hands on it by now."

"What is Harry blaming himself for?"

"Harry has a bond with your father."

"I know that."

"Well did you know he has been slipping in and out of your father's head?"

"No…"

"Arthur was attacked by Nagini tonight. Your father used the snake to gain access to the ministry without stepping foot inside. Harry somehow managed to see through Nagini's eyes. Harry believes he was controlling the snake."

"That's insane. Nagini doesn't even listen to me anymore and I raised the stupid bitch."

"Ary, language. I told him something similar, but he still blames himself. You both managed to do the impossible. You stopped your father and Harry saved Arthur. Both of you should take it for the blessing it is."

Ary paused in her thoughts as Fawkes flew onto Dumbledore's arm.

"He told me."

"Who did what now?"

"Harry told me everything. I finally earned their trust."

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"Seemed like everything he knew. He even told me what he knew about the order. Has Molly figured out I'm the same Aryanna by the way?"

"Of course, she has. She's is a brilliant witch, never stopped her from like you for her boy though."

"Will she tell?"

"No. She would never want to hurt George. Now. Go pack you have a plane to catch tomorrow. I will see you after your visit to Canada."

He shooed Ary out the door and back to the common room. It was a restless night sleep and the train ride was worse. Harry and Hermione had left to go see Arthur in the hospital so she was all alone. Angelina offered her a seat in their compartment but she was too with drawn to be good company. Finding an empty compartment, she retreated into her thoughts through most of the train ride. Students had tried to take a seat with her but apparently a glassy eyed witch was not good company so they left. Once she reached the station, she darted out to a cab without saying good byes to any of the students calling her name. She wanted to go home now more than ever. Arthur was doing fine, but sooner or later someone would figure out her part in this and blame her for their misfortune.

Fred lounged in the window seat of their room at Grimmuald Place trying his hardest to read the book in his lap. George was pacing complaining about how Christmas vacation was too long, and how Canada was too far. Aryanna had managed to get a letter to him a few days ago but told him not to bother sending one back since she would be back before it reached Canada. They heard the loud scream of that awful woman in the painting and they knew the meeting had started. Fred and George rushed to the banister to get a better vantage point to eavesdrop. Their mother had learned quickly to place anti apparition wards over the room because the twins would randomly pop in.

"There is that voice again."

George whispered to his twin as they listened through their extendable ears.

" _He has yet to become suspicious. The intel I have been feeding him; along with the backing of Severus I think I finally have him under my finger."_

" _Yes dear, but how long do you think this will last? Sooner or later he will make you choose. What do you plan on doing then?"_

" _I plan on following orders Molly. If at that point I am needed to be at his side to help with his downfall I will join him openly. Until then I hope you understand the predicament I am in at the moment."_

" _I really wish you weren't in this predicament."_

" _I know that Molly. I never meant for any of this to happen, but it did."_

" _I think that's enough for today. Send your owl to let him know you are ready to see him."_

The twins had been trying to catch a glimpse of the new witch for almost a week now. The ears allowed for them to hear through walls but could easily distort sounds making voices unrecognizable. From what they gathered the witch was similar to Snape; she was a double agent. What they had yet to figure out is how she made it into the order. Had Snape brought her in? Or did one of the other members? In a last stich effort George rushed to the window, but only saw a black owl take flight from a cloaked arm. George dashed back to his brother as the arm retracted and the kitchen door opened. Once again Snape came out with a well hooded figure at his side. George could have sworn she looked his way but the hood stayed put as they dashed out the door. She obviously was young because Snape always seemed to apparated them both away.


	18. I Love You

George lay on his bed as he heard a faint tapping through the drawn curtains. Opening them he saw a small little piglet of an owl perched on his window sill. It had a note with Ary's hand writing on the front and George couldn't get the window open fast enough. It flew in dropping the letter into his hands and flew back out. Ripping open the envelope he fell into his bed. Ary was back and she wanted to meet up in Diagon Alley in the morning! Grabbing a quill, he scribbled a quick reply and attached his letter to their family owl. With the pending date on his mind George had the best sleep in a week.

Ary paced nervously near her bed. She was waiting for a response from her father on whether her Intel was enough. Sooner or later he would catch on to the fact that Severus's Intel has become rather light. There was only so much they could release before it became a hazard for the order. She had not gone to Canada like planned because her father thought it was pointless. He had Severus pull her from the plane before it took off scaring a few of the other passengers. Due to this he was also forced to wipe a few minds. Ary had spent the last few days hold up in her father's mansion being the best dark princess she could muster up. Ry was beginning to concern Ary since she had barely said a word the entire time they were there. Of course, when Draco and the rest of the gang of teenagers were brought before her Ary wanted to have her own words with them. Thinking back on that night and smiled.

"You seem to be nervous Draco, whatever for?"

"I feel I have failed you, my lady."

"You did Draco, but that is in the past. In fact your little outburst helped me a great deal in earing the trust of the trio. You may be a temperamental child, but you seem to always find a way to make it useful."

Draco's face flushed with anger as she patted his cheek, but he said nothing because it was also her giving him a free pass.

" _Aryanna….ssssso nicccce to ffffinally ssssee you again."_

" _Yesss Nagini. I hear you had a plesssent meal the other night."_

" _Traitorsss blood tassstesss repulssssive…Almossst asss bad assss the ratssss you usssse to feed me."_

" _Could not let you keep eeeeating neighboring cattle. People were becoming sssussssspiccccioussss."_

" _Filtttthy mugglessss."_

" _Yessss….now….thessse children need to be sssscared. Would you like the honorssss."_

" _Of courssse my princessssssss…"_

Nagini slithered from the shadows she had been coiled in and began weaving her way in through the students. They had heard Ary speaking parsal tongue and were now very concerned at what she had been saying. Nagini focused her attention on Draco and Pansy making them feel dread throughout their whole bodies.

"Now, does anyone have any more bright ideas to help silly old me do my task?"

Everyone shook their heads in unison as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

Lucinda came fluttering into through her open window breaking her from the trance.

"Hello my lovely do you have anything for me?"

Lucinda hooted dropping the note onto her bed. He father had written only one word.

 _Acceptable_

At least it was enough for now. She was about to close her window when Errol flew in crashing into her lamp. She snatched the note from him giddy with excitement and read his response before flopping onto her bed. Ary would get to see George tomorrow and she was overjoyed.

George stood waiting for Ary at the entrance to the pub she wanted to meet at. It was the same pub they were supposed to go to the first day they met. George checked his watch once again before looking around on the street. He had needed to come earlier to set up the surprise for her, but this forced him to wait alone even longer. Fred had given him permission to show Ary their surprise first. They had not planned on telling anyone until summer, but with everything that had happened with their father he couldn't help it. Fred told him it was his Christmas present to George.

"George!"

He spun to see his gorgeous girlfriend trudging through the snow in a white fluffy coat and jeans. Ary had a cap on her head, but it didn't stop the wind from taking her long strands across their currents. George ran to her and scooped her up into a bone crushing hug. Placing a sloppy kiss on her lips she purred into him mouth smiling.

"Why hello there Gorgeous. Fancy seeing you here."

He placed her gently on the ground; though he kept his arms wrapped around her as best he could.

"Why yes. What a strange coincidence.'

She beamed up at him slipping her arms around his waist.

"I missed you pet."

"I missed you too."

"How was your Christmas break so far?"

"Uneventful. Spent time with some old friends, but mostly I just spent time alone."

"Canada that uneventful?"

"It can be at times, but enough about my lame vacation. How is your dad doing?"

She changed the subject quickly to try and keep her lying to a minimum.

"He came home the other night. He's doing ok. Still in some pain, but we're happy to have him."

"I can only imagine."

A large grin spread across her face as he kissed her on the forehead.

"So what is the plan for today pet?"

"I figured we could just walk around and spend time together. Maybe get dinner."

"Can I give you my present first?"

"You got me a present Mr. Weasley? How thought full."

"Well it's partially a present from Fred too since he technically paid for half."

She looked up at him quizzically, but he just laughed at her scrunched up face."

"You will understand in a moment. Come on. Let me take you too it."

Slipping a hand into hers he led her down the street and around the corner until they reached the front of a rundown building.

"George? Why are we stopping?"

"Welcome Miss Valois to _Weasley Wizard Wheezes"_

George waved his wand and the French doors squeaked open so he could lead her inside. It was dark and musty with a few broken pieces of furniture here and there, and a few of the window were cracked, but it was home. Ary shone a bright smile up at him as he pulled in front of her to gesture at the room.

"This is it?! You finally bought your shop?"

"Yep. And you are the first to know. Happy Christmas Pet!"

"Wow! This is amazing. I can see it now!"

She was almost as excited as he was, running around the store pointing out fun little hideaways.

"Oh! You could put a spiral staircase here and have the upstairs be more product space. And look!"

"Calm down pet. We promise to show you the plans once we finish. And I like that staircase idea. Come there is another part for your present in the back."

He took her behind the register to the storage room and up a back staircase that led to the third floor. This had been what he had come he early too do. The apt was at least partially set up with a table and the fireplace going. He had managed to get some help from a few house elves Hermione knew to help him clean so it was at least spotless. He opened the door to show her his soon to be home. It was a simple two bed two bath flat with a kitchen open to the living room. They were planning on sprucing it up once they leave school so that they can get the store open quicker.

"Is this your new apartment?"

She stepped in and twirled sniffing at the smell of the food sitting on the table. George had also taken the liberty to bring a packed dinner for them. He wanted tonight to be perfect.

"George this is lovely. I'm so glad you found your perfect store. You two deserve it."

"You know Fred mentioned something about having you come and help us set up this summer. We want to be open by the end of next school year."

"I would love to help! I can't wait to see what you two finally do."

George pushed her cap back along with her hair and looked longingly into her eyes.

"I really did miss you pet. I hated the entire time you were that far away."

"Maybe next time you can come with me. I would love for you to see Canada."

"I think I would really enjoy that."

George leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips as he unzipped her coat and slipped it off her shoulders. The cool air hit her skin and she hissed into his kiss. Leading her to the couch in front of the fire he pulled her into his arms and tried his best to keep her warm.

"You know this reminds me of our first night together."

She looked up at him with a smirk.

"I think you might be right pet. Tell me…how did that night go again?"

Ary pulled him down to her lips and he let her tongue dance sensually in his mouth. Leaning her back George placed his body gently over hers being careful not to lay too much on her. He pulled back from her kiss and looked at her flushed cheeks and smiling eyes as they fluttered open.

"Ary…a lot has happened these past few weeks. Things that make people really look at their lives. I want to tell you something."

"What is it George?"

She was a little worried though she couldn't imagine it could be anything bad.

"I spent an entire week watching my mother fret over possibly losing my father, and the whole time I was only thinking of you. What would I do if something happened to you, and how it felt not having you near me. I realized something over that time. Ary…I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She had heard those words so many times before, but never had they taken her with such storm. Boy fell in love with her all the time, but it was a weak and soulless love. She knew from the look in his eyes it filled George completely. Opening her mouth to respond he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Don't say anything pet. I don't want you to think you have to say it back. I know it's only been a few months I just wanted you to know how I felt. Now, come on dinner is getting cold."

He lifted off of her and helped her to her feet. George had packed them a delightful dinner with chicken, and mash potatoes, and even a bottle of wine. The table had been set with candles, flowers, crystal and a little box to set the mood. During the entire dinner she was staring at the wrapped box wondering what was in it. George demanded she wait until after dinner to open it. The exchanged stories about their week, hers were a little edited since she didn't actually go anywhere, until they finally reached the chocolate pie for desert.

"Chocolate Pie is my favorite!"

"I know. You told me during one of our walks."

"You are absolutely amazing George Weasley. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"Maybe once or twice."

He smirked as he floated her present finally towards her. Giving her best impression of waiting patiently for the present she dug in to her desert before she realized she had yet to give him her present.

"Wait. You have already given me two amazing presents. Let me give you yours."

The wrapped box landed just next to her hand and she had to force herself to stand. Walking to the only unbroken window she opened and let out a melodious whistle. In flew the little pudgy owl that had delivered George's letter the night before.

"Is that your owl? He's adorable."

"I'm glad you like him, but no. He's yours. And he's not an owl."

George stood and approached the little bird holding out his hand. Ary cooed at him at it flitted to his open arm. Taking a closer look he realized it was a baby falcon.

"This is a Barred Forrest Falcon. They can grow to become one of the largest trainable falcons in the world. It's so rare to get them as a baby."

"Yea, figured that one out the hard way. I got him from a friend of mine in South America. He raises them for parcel deliveries, and he was willing to part with one."

George rubbed the falcon under his chin still in shock at the gift.

"I figured with your business getting up and running you would need a reliable delivery bird of your own that can make long flights. Give him another 6 months and he should be full grown. Even now though he is able to take rather large packages."

Ary offered him the bundle it can come in carrying. He opened it to find a ledger.

"It's an Autoledger. I may not be around all the time to help you two with your books. I figured you could use it to make sure everything runs smoothly; it's also reusable. You can magic the final works to a permanent ledger whenever you want."

"These gifts are amazing Ary. Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips trying to keep the bird from pecking at her hair.

"What is his name by the way?"

"Dunno. He's your bird."

She smirked at him as she tickled the falcon under the chin.

"I think Nico is a good name for him."

"I like it. Nico…"

Nico squawked in agreement before flying away to perch above the fireplace.

"Now, for your last present pet."

George handed her the box as he set down his own book. Ary pulled at the ribbon wrapped around it and then the paper. As the paper fell away there sat a deep purple satin box with a hinge. She opened it to reveal a beautiful silver locket a delicate rose with an emerald snake coiled around the stem.

"George…It's beautiful…I…"

"Open it…"

He whispered as he stepped closer. She pressed on the latch to reveal the inside, it was a similar design as on the outside but the snake had been replaced with GW in gold. On the opposite side was a picture of the two of them talking quietly in the Gryffindor common room. It was the night of the party. The night she had first realized she was truly Gryffindor. Ary watched as the leaned in and kissed each other softly.

"Colin Creevey had apparently taken that without us knowing. When he approached me with it he felt bad because he didn't realize it was going to be such a tender moment."

Ary had tears in her eyes as she looked up at George.

"It's the most amazing thing I have ever gotten George, but it's way too much. You are Fred are just…"

"Now now…hush…I know the wizard who made this. He said as long as he gets a life time discount he would give it to me at cost. And Fred only demanded I let him but his name first on all letterheads. Which is fine because F comes before G anyways so it's exactly how it would have gone."

Ary let out a small giggle as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ary…I couldn't think of much I could get you. But I wanted to know exactly how I and the others see you. You may be the most gorgeous Slytherin I have ever seen, but your heart bleeds Gryffindor. It is only able to be opened by you. No amount of magic can force it either."

Setting the box down, she threw her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. George slipped one hand through her hair and the other over her lower back for support. Ary pulled away softly kissing his cheeks.

"George…I love you too…"


	19. You are my Always

He smiled deeply before crushing his lips back to hers. She had meant it for the first time in her life. No matter what Ry tried to tell her she was in love. Ary didn't think it was something she could feel, but she knew with her whole heart George Weasley was her one and only. Keeping her in his arms George brought her to his barely furnished bedroom. A warm brick fireplace lit the room, light flickered across the bare walls revealing red rose peddles on the bed and floor.

"Mr. Weasley…a bit presumptuous don't you think?"

"Aryanna Feylynn Valois I plan to make love to you tonight and any other night you will have me."

George placed her gently on the bed caressing her neck with his mouth and tongue. The words escaped her like a soft moan.

"I will have you any night you wish George."

He smiled down at her as leaned in to kiss her collar bone. Ary's breath quickened as he made contact with her velvet skin. Her hands slipping down his back and gripping his shirt. Savoring the moment, George inched her shirt up her body leaving a trail of kisses from her navel all the way to her delectable mouth. Her body quivered under his touch making her want him more than ever. Desire building between her legs yearning for him to touch her. Entranced Ary didn't notice George removing his clothing. Heat flushed her over her body as fingers tugged the band of her pants pulling her underwear with it. With a graceful pull she lie naked beneath him. This allowed him to take in her full form like it was the first time. His erection grew as he appreciated her perfect frame. George felt Ary's eyes take in his form as well memorizing every freckle and mark on his body. A smile beamed from her eyes, he was a magnificent specimen and she could never get enough of how his muscles rippled when he moved. Locks of his hair fell when he leaned down to caress her ample breast with his tongue. Rolling the tip of her nipple between his teeth with every stroke. Tenderly blowing each after saturating them with his saliva. Admiring them as they hardened before returning to her lips. Intertwining her fingers through his hair guiding his head down past her sensitive nipples. In a plea for him to tough her, she rocked her hips up, grinding against him. His rough, quidditch trained hands, floating down her form almost tickling. Reaching between her legs peeling apart her sex with his fingers. Penetrating her he can feel her warm juices. Arching her back Ary moved guiding his finger to the right spots. Thrusting deeper onto his fist moaning load from the vibrating twitches his movements caused. Using her nectar he ran his fingers along her clit sending her into a frenzy. Reaching clawing, griping everything uncontrollably. Ary rocked against him feeling his mouth nibble her tender breast and his hand ripple her clit simultaneously, didn't take her long to burst in ecstasy.

Just as she caught her breath he ripped her legs apart biting her inner thigh and maneuvering down to taste her sweet flavor. Furthering her sensation with his tongue, her body was reeling and she knew she needed him to fill her.

"Please George…Please…"

George looked into her eyes and saw the desire.

"Of course pet. I am yours."

He removed his own boxers before slipping between her legs poised at her opening.

"Please say it for me, one more time Ary."

With a smirk, panting she exhaled.

"George….I love you…"

As she spread sensually across the bed he pressed into her, feeling the walls stretch around his shaft. Ary gasped gripping the sheets around her head. George continued until he sheathed it fully inside of her. He felt her writhing in pleasure under him; encouraging more motion. Pulling back out, he slipped in this quicker rhythm. Her breath accelerated as he repeated the motion over and over lathering his length with her juices. Each thrust more vigorous than the last. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he leaned in to kiss her. Their bodies pressed together Ary moaned into George's mouth as she released herself into a waterfall of pleasure. Her walls compressed even tighter around his head and George loved it.

"Ary…you are so amazing."

He moaned deep into her neck as he rode her heavier into her orgasm. She was not able to form words at the moment, but the grunts and moans let him know she was enjoying every second. Lifting one leg to his shoulder he readjusted before penetrating her at this new angle. Ary gripped his arms tightly and screamed his name as he pumped further inside her, the last few thrusts slowing in tempo. Shivers poured out his body spilling his seed as he collapsed next to her in pure rapture.

"Happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas Pet"

Ary woke up on George's chest and grinned when she remembered their romps through the night. Three more times George had been aroused by her telling him she loved him. And three more times he brought them both to collapsing orgasms. He loved her and she loved him. George stirred in his sleep as Ary played with the hair on his chest.

"Good Morning Gorgeous."

"Good Morning Handsome."

"How did you sleep love?"

"You know…for some reason I was absolutely exhausted."

"Strange…"

He smirked at her leaning in for a kiss. They lay there for a while lips pressed together savoring the touches; until George decided it was time to get up. Pushing her out of the bed he prodded her to the shower which led to more fun in the bathroom than expected. George made it very difficult for Ary to get ready that morning proclaiming they should stay in bed. Finally food won him over and he let her finish her hair while he threw on clothes, and they set off for the leaky cauldron to rummage up breakfast. Too both their surprise the whole Weasley gang was seated at a table ordering drinks.

"Mum! What are you doing here?"

"Well George we decided to have a morning out. Didn't think we were planning on staying in all break did you? Nonsense. Your father needs fresh air, but enough of my gibbering. Is this her? Is this the Aryanna I have heard so much about?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't wait for an answer before she stood and pulled Ary into a bone crushing hug. It was tight but oh so nice. Ary couldn't remember the last time she had been hugged so deeply. Ary took in a deep breath of bacon, cinnamon, and fresh flowers. It was a smell Ary would never forget. Molly kept her enveloped as she chided her son for not inviting her to Christmas. George protested saying she had plans of her own; Ary thought of responding but the hug was just too warm. Sadly Molly released her and looked her up and down approvingly.

"Seems like a good girl for you George. Don't let her get away."

"I don't plan on it."

George pulled her back to his side with a grin.

"Have you two eaten yet? We were planning on getting a spot of breakfast before Diagon Alley."

"Even if I had eaten I would eat more mum. You know that."

"All too well…"

Molly shook her head and led the two towards the large group of red heads. She recognized most but four were new.

"Arthur, this is Aryanna."

"Ary please."

"How ya do Ary. Arthur Weasley pleased to meet you!"

Arthur turned slightly in his wheelchair to acknowledge her. His large hands enveloped hers shaking her arm up and down.

"Ginny tells me you know a lot about Muggle artifacts. I work at the ministry and could show you a few things!"

"Sounds lovely Mr. Weasley."

"Let the poor girl go Arthur. And you know Fred, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron. These are my oldest Bill, Charley, and Percy."

Bill stood and shook her hand while Charley gave her a sidelong hug. Percy was very clinical in his greeting; with one swift shake of her hand before returning to his seat.

"Quite a family you have Mrs. Weasley. The ones I have known have been lovely. You raised them properly."

"Thank you lovely girl. Please join us for breakfast you two."

George took a seat next to his twin before he realized his mother had swept Ary to the other side of the table. She shooed him away when he tried to sit next to her earning Ary a sympathetic glance, and his mother a few choice words muttered under his breath. Ary's attention was passed between the parents and new family members while plates were passed and drinks filled. Bill and Charley were stuffed full with great stories about their travels, and Mrs. Weasley would whisper adorable stories about the twins to Ary. Their giggling always brought a scowl to George's face, but he tried to be pleasant even as he sat far away from Ary. When breakfast finished Molly kept a tight hold of Ary dragging her along for their outing in Diagon Alley.

The streets were busier than they had been the day before, with families hustling to and fro getting in precious moments together. Ary watched how the Weasley brothers play in the street; throwing snowballs and not even bothering to avoid innocent bystanders. Percy was the first to get hit as he stood to the side looking down at his siblings. While they tried to apologize, Ary could tell it was completely purposeful.

"I want to thank you Aryanna."

Molly told Ary in a soft tone while she kept her eyes pointed forward smiling at her children.

"What for Molly?"

"For what you have given my children, and the order."

"What is that?"

"Hope and love. I have never seen George this happy even when he is with Fred. Everyone I hold dear has spoken of your kindness, and the choices you have made to give the order a hold with him."

This struck a chord with Ary as she thought back to the snake bite and her part in it.

"Molly I…"

"No need child, as Dumbledore told you before no one blames you. You must forgive yourself Ary. If not for me and Arthur, but for my son. He needs you at your best."

"I will try Molly. He really is wonderful."

"Yes…try not to hurt him."

She said this almost too soft for Ary to hear but she felt the pain in Molly's voice. Aryanna felt for Molly because if she hurt George they would both be filled with the pain.

After a few hours of walking the group finally made it back to the entrance and waved a goodnight to Ary. Once they were out of sight George scooped her in his arms placing kisses all over her face and nose.

"You are amazing love. I knew they would adore you just as much as I do."

"Today was amazing George! Too bad I have to go home."

"But do you...?"

Ary slapped him playfully on the chest as he placed her on the ground.

"Yes George Wesley. We can meet up again tomorrow, but for today I have to go home."

"Were do you live? I will apparate us so I can walk you home."

"Do you know where Claremont Square is?"

Ary asked trying to pretend she didn't know where the order met.

"I know most of London love. Take my arm?"

She shook her head and instead wrapped her body around his. If she was going to have to side travel she would do it closer to the source. The gut wrenching pull told her they had left Diagon Alley and the rough jolt said they were home. George kept his arms around Ary taking in the scent of her hair as snow began to drift around them. He tilted her chin up to him and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Ary sighed and smiled into his mouth keeping her body pressed to him.

"I love you pet."

"I love you Mr. Weasley."

George was the first to pull away and kissed her on the forehead.

"So where too pet?"

Ary pointed to the row of townhomes that held her apartment style home. George walked her slowly until she pulled him to a stop in front of her place. She saw him glance behind his shoulder as he realized it was directly across the street from Grimmuald Place.

"This is me…"

"I would offer to walk you up, but mom wanted me home soon and I know if I go up I'm staying."

He said with a deep tone as he glanced lazily down her body. It sent a shiver down Ary's body knowing now exactly how good he was in bed. She wouldn't mind letting him come in and ravish her. The tension between them was palpable as he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. They both fought the urge to rip off clothes in the street and George pulled away sharply.

"I will see you tomorrow correct?"

"Of course."

"Meet me at the store."

Ary bit her lip as he growled almost demanding.

"Looking forward to it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

George walked off leaving Ary alone on the stoop. The last three days of Christmas Vacation went quickly as New Year's snuck up on them. They had to be back at school on the 2nd but that didn't stop the celebration. George and Ary had spent the rest of their break "trapped" in the twin's new apartment only coming out to resupply on food each day. Luckily Voldemort had his fill of the little witches Intel for the week and she wasn't worried about needing to be waiting for a letter. The two ravaged each other from sun up until sun down leaving no part of the body uncovered from their lips. It was the most amazing few days Ary had ever experienced. Even Ry had popped her head in to comment on the technique. New Year's Eve Molly had moved Arthur back home from their "friend's house" to host the dinner so Ary could join. She insisted there was no need to move Arthur on her account, but Molly would have none of it. Fred whispered something about "part of the family now" in Ary's ear and it sounded like she should be worried. Molly let the couple sit together at this meal and Ary enjoyed laughing and ringing in the New Year with her new adoptive family. She even managed to sneak in a few Christmas gifts to everyone since she didn't have time to give them that week. Just behind her necklace the best gift she got all Christmas was a red and gold sweater embroidered with a giant A.

 _Mom gifts are the best…_

On the 2nd Ary joined George in his compartment on the train. It was mostly just the team mates that she had already met and a random 7th year she had not. Ary sat back listening to the twins rattle on and on about the new store they "wanted" to open, and she could tell they were trying to hold back the fact they already had the location.

"So Ary how was your Christmas in Canada?"

"It was good Angie. Kind of boring, but much better when I came back. How was yours?"

"Oooooh no…. were talking about you. Did anything special happen over break?"

Ary narrowed her eyes at the girl playfully. She knew, but how…

"I need to use the loo. Care to join Ang?"

Not even waiting for a response she yanked Angelina up by the arm dragging her out of the compartment. She ignored the protesting twins as they ran past giving a wave. When she found an empty compartment, she pushed Angie in and closed the door.

"What do you know?"

"Oh noooothing…"

"How did you figure it out?!"

"Oh come on, the look in his eyes says it all. He looooooves you."

Angie teased at Ary who swatted the playful finger away.

"Whatever."

"So…how was it?"

Ary flopped onto an empty bench grinning like a mad woman.

"Angie…I…it was…. just wow."

"Goodness! He has you speechless. I've heard of the great George Weasley power but never like this."

"It wasn't just the sex Ang. He told me he loved me."

"Oh wow…I have never heard George utter those three little words before. No wonder it was so good."

The girls gossiped about the wonderful week she spent with George until they were finally found. George and Fred swung the door open surprising the engrossed witches. Fred grasped onto Angie pulling her into a deep kiss before whisking her away to find a compartment of their own.

"He missed her something fierce."

"She missed him too, but that is no reason to be rude and interrupt my time with Angelina Mr. Weasley."

Ary chided him softly as he took the bench seat across from her.

"Wasn't my idea pet; though I can see the advantages to having a compartment all to ourselves."

George gave her a smirk as he licked his lips.

"George Gideon Weasley, you are not suggesting what I think you are? And on a crowded train! What if someone were to barge in?!"

"That's where the fun is love, but don't worry. I already sealed the door so no one can get or see in."

Ary's heart began to race as he grinned mischievously down her body. Just the idea of him ravaging her on a full train made her a little wet. As if he could tell George dropped to his knees in front of Ary and slid in between her legs. Because of his height, even kneeling, his face came to chest level on her. Ary slid her fingers through his hair feeling the strands slide delicately against her hand. George's palms pressed against her inner thigh massaging them gently as he breathed hot air along the tops of her breasts. While one of his hands drifted lazily up her side to release the mounds on her chest the other snaked its way towards her ever heating core. As he popped a breast out into his mouth; fingers found her moist knickers and pushed them aside letting the cool air hit it. Ary let out a heated moan trusting her hips forward involuntarily forcing George's fingers to slide in quickly. He took the hint and while he pumped quickly, letting his fingers dance along her insides, his tongue and loose hand played delicately with her hard nipples.

Ary bucked and moaned gripping whatever she could as she orgasmed around his fingers. Once she caught her breath and her body settled Ary pushed on George motioning him to sit back down. He knew exactly what was coming and it was one of his favorite positions. Before he reached the bench Ary slipped a few fingers into his pants and began sliding them off. Once his pants were off Ary stood and slipped out of the undergarments she wore. Leaving her dress on, but her breast on full display to George making him begin to growl.

" _Mine"_

The possessiveness always made Ary smile since he was so easy going outside of the bedroom. Other than that time with Blaise he never showed any signs of jealousy when she was around other guys. Only when the clothes began to come off did he want to make her his alone. Just as Ary step to George they felt the train begin to slow.

"Are we there already?!"

A deep hearted laugh came from George's chest as he looked at her flustered face.

"Don't worry pet. We have all the time in the world. We can finish this later."

Standing he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, but not before she gripped him erection firmly. Letting out a low hiss he bucked into her hand. Ary began to pump him slowly as his hands squeezed her shoulders.

"Pet…were…. almost….bloody hell…"

"Don't worry. We can be quick."

Hermione watched as George and Ary stepped off the train clinging lovingly to each other. She was jealous of the blonde a lot of the time. She was funny, smart, pretty, and she had someone she loved who loved her back. Harry waved the couple over from beside her before turning his attention back to Ron. Hermione decided to join Ginny in the carriage and wait for Ary instead of spending another second with the two idiots she called best friends. They were arguing about who could eat more meat, Fred or George. She also was having a hard time around Ron lately. It was becoming a chore keeping her feelings to herself; especially after the talk she had with Ary her first time sharing a room. It was then she had realized she was in love with the biggest idiot of them all. Ary hoped into the carriage and pulled the door shut behind causing the boys to erupt in outrage.

"Girl time! Love you!"

The carriage jolted forward as she blew a kiss to the flustered group.

"Hi!"

The bubbling blonde plopped her butt in between Hermione and Ginny and threw her arms around their necks.

"Hey! You act like it has been ages since we last saw you. It has been 4 hours."

Hermione poked her in the side laughing.

"Yes Hermione…but I did not get ANY time with my two favorite girls alone! How was your holiday?"

"We spent a lot of time in the hospital with dad."

Ary's face scrunched up as she realized that she should have figured that out.

"We did get to meet Neville's parents though."

"Neville's parents, I thought they were dead?"

"So did we, but apparently Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them with the Cruciatus Curse until they went insane. Awful woman that one, so glad she is in Azkaban."

The girls spent the rest of the morning catching up and completely ignoring the boys; much to their dismay and outrage. Hermione was the one to finally invite Ary to join them in Dumbledore's Army, and she watched as Ary beamed with pride. Hermione had spoken with Harry one of the nights they were alone in Grimmauld Place and they both agreed it was time. Plus, she was the smartest witch in the school meaning she would be able to teach them a thing or two. George finally pulled Ary away for the night as Hermione watched longingly. She vowed to herself she would get Ary to teach her how to win over Ron if it was the last thing she did.

The next morning Hermione awoke to find Ary had come to bed the night before. Much later than Hermione would have thought since they returned to class today, but none the less.

"Hey Ary?"

"Ya Hermione?"

"I need your help."

The blonde put down her wand and looked at her quizzically.

"What's up Buttercup?"

"I need your help to get him to notice me."

Ary beamed from ear to ear and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I thought you would never ask!"

The next few weeks Ary spent every free moment with Hermione. It seemed like every day she had something new to teach her. Even Ginny came around for a few lessons when she wasn't busy with school. She taught them how to talk and act and dress, but mostly she taught them how to accentuate what they already had. By the time February had come around Hermione had 5 different guys ask her to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day, but none of them were the one who mattered. The only solace the month brought was that inviting Ary was the best thing that had ever happened to DA. She taught them spells that Hermione had never even heard of. Between the flirting lessons, DA, and just all-around roomie time with Ary, Hermione was beginning to feel very close to the girl. Ary would disappear from time to time from the map completely, but even that didn't seem suspicious anymore. She would be talking to Severus in his office and then would "poof" away; a few hours later they would be back exactly where they started.

"Do you think there is a spell that can hide them from the map?"

"Not sure mate. What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione shook out of her trance on the couch next to Ron who had yet to notice her new outfit. Both her and Ginny had taken Ary's advice to heart and would wear things that made them feel pretty. Ginny always leaned more towards the girly with dressed and skirts. Hermione stuck with the plainer, but amped it up a bit by wearing a more flattering pair of jeans and lower cut shirts.

"I think that Snape is a brilliant professor that would have the ability to block any spell in his room if wanted. I mean come on who wouldn't want to stop Umbridge from spying on them."

"Speaking of that daft cow; can you believe we are in the hundreds with those horrible decrees?"

His attention was back on Harry allowing Hermione to go back to her book. Soon the block head sitting next to her excused himself for bed and Harry slid onto the couch next to her.

"You know you have been looking extra nice lately Hermione. Is there any particular reason?"

Hermione played dumb as best she could, shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Not really, just thought it would be nice to change up the look."

"Well you sure got McLagan's attention; poor kid is swooning in the corner."

They both glanced back slightly too see the blonde staring longingly into the back of her head.

"Ya he asked me out to Hogsmeade the other day."

"Did you say yes?"

Hermione was flabbergasted and huffed her response.

"I said no. I would never want to go on a date with McLagan."

"I mean if you did no one would blame you. Plus, anyone who doesn't want to admit their feelings might be forced to face them, but what would I know?"

Harry shrugged back at her and stood to go to bed.

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Hermione."

Hermione sat there pondering what Harry had said and wondering whether he knew about her crush on Ron. At this point she was sure Ron was the only one in school who didn't know. Deciding to take Harry's advice she yelled to the boy in the corner without looking up from her book."

"Cormac…"

Cormac's head shot up and he tried to nonchalantly make his way over to Hermione's side. He was kind of cute, but he was VERY arrogant and it drove Hermione up a wall.

"I will be your date for Valentine's Day, but we meet in Hogsmeade and the date ends in Hogsmeade. Nothing more."

"Sounds good. Maybe you will change your mind, but if not sounds like a great first date."

"First and last"


	20. Stay

Hermione muttered under her breath as he walked away. She really should try and be nicer to the poor kid. It's not his fault he has a sack of rocks for a brain. The next morning, she realized how big a mistake accepting his invitation was. If McLagan had been bad before Hermione had only stirred the fire. He tried carrying her books in between classes, and sitting with her at meals, he even tried holding her hand while they were in Transfiguration. When she complained to Ginny and Ary they only laughed and told Hermione to stop complaining. She had managed to get a least one boy wrapped around her finger, even if it was the wrong one. The upside Ron seemed totally bewildered at her date.

"I figured we would hang out in Hogsmeade while Harry took out Cho!"

"You thought on Valentine's Day I would not have a date and would just hang out with you all day because you did not ask anyone out? I think this is a repeat of the Yule Ball all over again."

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione. I only meant…McLagan really?"

"He seems like a nice guy. A little dimwitted but nice, and HE asked."

Hermione spun on her heel and left a flabbergasted Ron in her wake. It did feel suspiciously like the Yule Ball conversation all over again, but she didn't feel like dealing with that. Ary and Ginny were planning on helping her get ready for her date. Ginny had managed to get a fourth year to ask her out even with the fear of death looming over their heads. Ever since the night Ginny got drunk and almost molested by that idiot 7th year the twins had been extra protective. Hermione walked into her room to find George and Ary staring longingly into each other's eyes.

"His room…"

"Not to worry Hermione we were just saying good night. I'm planning on stealing her away for the weekend so I figured I can share tonight."

"How kind of you George, now if only I had been the one to think of that."

Ary said in a sarcastic voice to her boyfriend who winked at Hermione.

"Well pet I will see you tomorrow. Remember you won't be back until Sunday."

"Do I really need to pack clothes?"

George wiggled his eyebrows at her before giving her nose a loving smooch and skipping out the door.

"He's an odd one that's for sure…"

"Ya…"

Ary responded wispily in a deliriously good mood.

"He said he has something important to ask me this weekend."

"Omg…do you…"

"No!"

Ary said quickly before laughing.

"He knows it's too soon for that we just barely started in with the 'I love you' "

"Still…what do you think it is then?"

Ary shrugged but her love sick grin was plastered all over her face.

"I know what my gift is…"

"What are you getting him?"

"I've already talked to Dumbledore. I am going to test out next Christmas so I can leave school early. I will be 17 by then and I am already ahead of the class."

"Wow…that's huge!"

"Ya…I hope he sees it as a gift for him."

"He should; it means you get to be together quicker after school."

"Exactly…"

"I have been meaning to ask you, is everything alright with Snape?"

Hermione saw Ary pause before looking at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Harry noticed you have been seeing him a lot this semester."

"I mean I've been going to him for private teaching and it does happen sometimes around Harry's lessons but I didn't think it was a lot."

"Private teaching? I thought you were in 7th year potions."

"Well yes, but there are still a lot of outside knowledge I would like to learn before I leave the school for good."

"Ok. We just wanted to make sure he wasn't suspicious of where you have been staying."

"I don't really think he would care even if he did know. Besides...my house still isn't talking to me so who would tell him?"

Ary waved away the concern like a fly, and laughed while she did it. Still her answer was a little too forced for Hermione's liking, but seeing as she trusted Ary there was no reason to push it. She gave Ary a hug goodnight and they climbed into their own beds to sleep. Hermione's dream was cut short by giggling at the end of her bed. She pried open one eye to see Ginny and Ary talking quickly in hushed tones.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

"What time is it?"

Hermione asked groggily as she stretched in her bed.

"7 am, but don't worry we have our reasons."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head before pulling the covers over her head.

"My date isn't until 1030. Let me sleep a little more."

"Not a chance Hermione! We have to eat and get you ready. It could take the whole 3 hours!"

"What are you two planning on doing to me that it will take 3 hours to get me ready? For a date? With McLagan!"

"Now now sassy pants, it's not just a date with McLagan it's your first actual date aaaand it's the day you make Ron sick with jealousy."

Ary rolled on her back like a cat and threw her arms out dramatically.

"This is not my first date! I went out with Krum."

"Ah…the library and Yule ball do NOT count as actual dates am I right Ginny?"

"Yes! Plus, we also have to get ready too. Now up! Dobby is bringing us breakfast in a little bit."

Ginny pulled the blankets off Hermione sending a shiver down her spine.

"Awful girl"

Hermione muttered to herself as she drug her sleepy body into the bath room.

"Now throw on that robe in there we are going to the bath!"

The girls spent most of the next hour pampering themselves with oils and soaps before getting to work on Hermione's look. Dobby had indeed brought breakfast and it was waiting for them when they returned from bathing. It was tea and biscuits with jam, and bacon; lots and lots of bacon. Ary did not speak another word as they shoveled food into their hungry stomachs. Ginny on the other hand babbled incessantly about her date and what they were going to do. Soon Dobby popped into the room ladled with flowers. A bouquet of daisy's for Ginny, beautiful assortment of colored roses for Ary, and last but certainly not least 72 red long stem roses for Hermione.

"Omg…what have you done to that poor boy?"

Ary and Ginny were in a giggle fit at Hermione's astounded face.

"I just…I just…did what you told me too."

"Then I should be learning from you Hermione, not the other way around. The last time I got that many roses…ok I guess it happened pretty often. STILL! Poor kid…thinks he stands a chance."

"I don't think I want to go…"

"Hermione, snap out of it!"

Ginny took ahold of Hermione's shoulders shaking her slightly.

"You are going young lady! But you may end it tomorrow."

What felt like hours passed as Ginny and Ary primped and prodded Hermione with their wands until she was completely ready by their standards. Hermione stood in front of the mirror and looked at the stranger in front of her. Soft chocolate hair curled perfectly around her face, and her make-up had been done ever so delicately. Ary had dressed her in one of her most beautiful date dresses that was a deep purple with black trim.

"You look wonderful Hermione."

"Ya…you really do. Now! Let's go down stairs and show them what this girl is made of!"

Before leaving the room Ary took one last look in the mirror to appraise. They had all decided against the ever-present red dress leaving her in a soft silver gown. George had told her to dress in her best making it a point to say they would not be going to Hogsmeade. Ary followed closely behind Ginny and Hermione taking notice of the glowering Ron in the corner. McLagan was speechless for once and followed with Ginny's date behind the girls. George rushed to the end of the stairs taking her in his arms.

"You look Gorgeous Ary…"

"You look very very handsome George."

He set her down gently on the ground

"Are you ready pet?"

"As always Mr. Weasley."

George led her to the carriages and they tried to ignore the whispers of adoration and jealousy from the students they passed. Many of the carriages had been converted to a two-person both with the top open so the couple could have a view. George and Ary took one cuddling together as the path morphed into a snowing wonderland. The path had been decorated with lights and hearts to help set the mood. Once they reached Hogsmeade George told Ary to hold on tight before they were whisked away to somewhere in London.

"Where are we?"

"Uptown London at The Vine."

"The Vine? That is one of the most high-end restaurants in all of the UK. You got us a reservation on Valentine's Day?"

"I will do anything to give you the best night out my love."

"George this is…"

"Don't say too much. I like spoiling you. It's one of the few joys I have."

George led her in to the maître who took her shawl and his coat before leading them to a table near the back. Not a single word was uttered before champagne and hors d'oeuvres were placed in front of them.

"Did you plan this too?"

"Why yes I did."

"You know I don't need all of this."

"Of course you don't NEED it. I just want to show you I can still give you a good life in the future. I may not be Zabini rich in all of my life, but I will make sure you will be happy."

"George…I don't need money to be happy. I never have. Sure, money is nice but this…" she took his hand in hers "This is all I really need. What got this into your head?"

"I guess I just realized you and I are from different worlds, and I want to show you I can adapt."

"Love…I grew up a Lady but I no longer hold that title. It went to another family member."

"Still…"

"Not still…if I wanted a life like that, I would be with Zabini. I never lived properly until I met you. So…enough of this nonsense. Let's enjoy our dinner and then head back to your place."

Ary winked at him playfully to set him at ease. George smiled back and both of them dug into a delicious 5 course meal. As desert was finishing up George passed a square box to her across the table.

"Not another necklace is it?"

"No…this is the fanciest thing here tonight."

Gesturing around the table to the room full of quiet patrons. Ary slipped off the bow slowly and opened the top to find a key.

"Move in with me?"

"Oh thank god…"

Ary let out a sigh of relief causing George's face to squish in confusion. Trying to stifle a laugh Ary held up her finger to signify she needed a moment.

"The box…I was worried you were proposing."

"Oh…"

"No no…. not like that worried. I mean it would have been waaay too soon for that. Hermione thought that's what it was, but I told her it wasn't. Then the box came out and I started questioning everything I said. I love you George but I'm not ready to be a wife yet."

The red head gave her a comforting smile before leaning across the table for a kiss. It was soft and caring to tell her he understood and felt the same way.

"Now my present doesn't seem as large."

Ary whispered when he pulled away slightly.

"What did you get me?"

"Well…it kind of works with yours, but I'm not sure if it considered an actual present. I did get you something else for later. I asked Dumbledore to set up testing next December. I will graduate in less than a year."

George sat back in his chair grinning from ear to ear.

"You are graduating early?"

"Yep."

"So, let me get this straight…you and I will only miss a semester worth of time together…you are 17 this summer…and I just asked you to move in."

"Yep…"

"It sounds like everything is working out perfectly if I do say so myself Miss Valois."

"I don't have to move in right after school. I know you were expecting another year…"

"Bloody Hell woman; of course, I want you to move in then! I was worried asking you to move in when you were 2 years from graduating was crazy. This makes things so much smoother. I get you all to myself in less than a year!"

"I'm glad you like it."

Ary let out a small sigh of relief. She was not expecting George to ask her to move in, but it was a happy turn of events. They finished up their desert and he whisked her away to their next destination. The rest of the night was a wonderful blur. George took her to see a strange movie called Star Trek, but it was wonderful finally seeing a movie in theaters. Unlike Ary, George had never seen a full movie and was entrenched the entire time. They walked in the park, and finally George took her back to their apartment. Ary was giddy with excitement as she use the key on the lock.

"You know you could use magic. The key was symbolic."

"Shush! Don't ruin my fun Weasley."

Ary pushed the door open to reveal much the same apartment as during Christmas. The difference was many of the broken windows and walls were already fixed.

"Fred and I decided we would hire someone to do the main portion of fixing these imperfections. Come! See the bed room."

Ary took George's hand happily and followed him in. It was as simple as before but this time there were two dressers.

"Aww…you knew I would say yes."

"Of course I did. I tricked you into loving me so now you are stuck."

Ary wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. George's big goofy grin pointed down at her made everything feel right in the world.

"Now…for the next part of your present you must excuse me Mr. Weasley."

Ary pried his hands off her hips and went into the bathroom. It at least was much better than the last time she was there. With the mirror fixed Ary was able to see what her final outfit looked like when she finished. Ary had pulled her long satin hair out of the chignon for the night letting it cascade down her back and over her breasts that were now encased in a silk black nighty. The nighty barely covered any of her body as the sides were lace, the hem came just below her ass, and the front was dangerously low cut. Opening the door slowly she heard a hiss come from George when he caught sight of her. He was seated on the edge of the bed waiting for her return from the bathroom. Ary watched as George almost bolted from his spot.

"stay…"

"Come here…"

George growled his response to her demand making Ary smirk. She slowly made her way to the bed as he gripped it tightly watching her move.

"Do you like my new outfit?"

"More than you could ever know…"

He said heatedly as his hands grasped for her waist. Ary pinned them back to the side of the bed as she stepped between his open legs.

"Hands off…for now."

George let out a whimper as her hands ran slowly through his hair tugging a few portions lightly. When she reached the nape of his neck her finger tips traced lightly along his collar until they found the tie in front. She made painful slow work of removing his clothing; all the while not letting him touch her. Soon the boxers were off leaving George naked and fully ready to have her. Ary swept the strands of hair behind her back as she dropped to her knees in front. Leaning forward she licked him from base to tip keeping her face tilted upwards slightly to watch his expression. George bit his lip while eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of her tongue. His fingers dug painfully into the mattress as he tried to keep control.

Ary slipped his whole member slowly into her mouth letting out a low moan that sent a pulse through his body. She pumped him in and out of her mouth sensually listening to the groans coming from George's pursed lips. Replacing her mouth with her hands she moved down to take in one of his balls. The sucking sensation mixed with the casual graze of her thumb over his tip made him call out her name.

"Oh God…Ary…"

Taking him one last time in her mouth she stood and pressed her whole body against him.

"Were…is that…you were just waiting…"

"To hear you moan my name? Of course."

"You are a bad little tease pet. I think that might deserve some pay back."

"Oh really and what…"

She let out a little squeal as George gripped her waist and spun throwing her onto the bed. Climbing up and straddling her he pushed the nightie up until it reached her wrists and then used it to tie her hands together. Kissing her gently George let his hands graze lightly over her breasts. Ary bit her lip forcing her body to buck up against him. George's member pulsed screaming to be pressed into her, but it was a waiting game. Slipping down her body he let his tongue graze along her bare skin until he reached her sensitive mound. To help her along he went to rub his fingers along her clit, but he realized she was already soaking wet. Two fingers slipped straight in as his mouth found her nub quickly and went to work.

Ary moaned and hissed as George brought her right to the brink of orgasming three times. She knew what he wanted, but the teasing was way more fun. Finally, George knew what he had to do to get her screaming his name. He pulled her to the edge of the bed letting her legs hang slightly off. Ary thought she knew what his plan was and began tracing the back of his thighs with her heals. George leaned down untying her hands before flipping Ary onto her stomach. They had yet to try this position, but he knew exactly how pleasurable it could be. She got the hint quickly and pressed her ass up and her face down. George took that moment to caress her lightly along her cheeks. She had the most amazing ass he had ever seen. It was perfectly round and firm. George gripped his length lightly teasing her by running his tip across her twitching folds. Her whimpering let him know she was close to breaking. He gave her a light tap across the cheeks as his member pushed at her opening. Giving in Ary moaned his name and George plunged deep inside; she was already so close the moment he hit her spot Ary orgasmed around his erection.

They found their rhythm as his fingers gripped her hips and he gave her perfect ass a few light slaps. Every time he would spank her Ary let out a loan moan letting him know it was appreciated. Soon her legs began to shake from the multiple orgasms and he knew she would not be able to hold the position much longer. As another orgasm grip his length, he let her finish before pulling out.

"Were not…"

"No pet; I think we need some water though"

George said panting as he pushed her sweaty bangs out of her face. Ary nodded as her body fell to the side. George brought a few water bottles to their sides and both drank deeply. Ary moved to the head of the bed once she caught her breath beckoning him towards her. They spent the rest of the night in tight embraces as the made love over and over. Soon the sun was coming up and both were finally finishing for the night. George conjured two robes and brought Ary to the balcony in his arms to watch the gorgeous sunrise together.

"I love you George Weasley. You are my one and only."

Ary looked up at him from his waist and he felt her pierce his soul.

"I love you Aryanna Valois. You are my world."

Giving her a soft kiss George felt her body slip to sleep in his arms. Not wanting to wake her he carried her gently inside and climbed beside her in bed; both of them happier in this moment than any other before. When they made it back to school Sunday evening Ary was sore and exhausted from there weekend getaway. Sleep had been optional since both nights they fell asleep at dawn and woke up around noon. Hermione was seated on the lounge chair in their room when Ary made it up the stairs.

"Why are you up here? Everyone is downstairs."

"Cormac will not leave me alone. I tried breaking it off with him, but he doesn't believe me. I have decided to just avoid him until he gets the hint."

"Ah…forcing him to 'break-up with' you. Good choice. Now…I need sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Hermione watched the glowing blonde slunk to her bed and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Ginny came bounding in just as she collapsed wanting to swap stories.

"She can't be asleep. She just came up the stairs!"

"Ginny, I don't think she even made it to the bed before she conked out. She said we can talk in the morning."

"I already know how hers went…"

Ginny grinned slyly making kissy faces at Ary.

"Ginny love…that's your brother she spent the holiday with."

Hermione laughed at the face she pulled.

"I know…I'm saying I know what he gave her! For a gift! Get your mind out of the gutter Hermione."

"What?"

"He asked her to move in with him!"

"Omg! Before or after she said she was graduating early."

"Before. George is telling Fred about it right now. It's it wonderful?! If things keep going this great, I will have you two as sisters!"

"What?"

Ginny let out a melodious giggle, not paying attention to Hermione's outburst, and doing a happy dance before skipping from the room. The week went by surprisingly quickly since all the girls did was talk and hang out. George and Ary decided they were ok with going a few days without sex after that weekend. They were both sore and extremely happy. Thursday morning Aryanna's happy week came to a screeching halt. Harry sat dumbfounded with a Daily Prophet in his hands. There had been a breakout in Azkaban. Aryanna snatched the paper from his hands and read the list of names. Sure enough there she was.

 _Well there is a happy surprise. Bella is out of prison. We should go see her._

 _Why are you back? I thought I got rid of you._

 _Never sweet girl_

 _Damn it_

Aryanna excused herself from breakfast as she made eye contact with Severus. She knew by the look in his eyes they had to go. She gave a scattered explanation to George as to why she would not be attending classes today and took off towards Severus's office. He already had a change of clothes and her cloak ready before the door closed. Once she switched, he apparated them to the "family home" and Ry slipped right out.

"Why hello uncle Sevy. Nice to see you again. Sorry I couldn't make Christmas I was just resting up for the battle ahead."

"Why are you back?"

"Auntie Bella would never be fooled by our precious little sun flower. You let her become weak Severus!"

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

They climbed up the stairs with Severus gripping her arm. Bellatrix stood in the door way as prideful as ever. He could tell the time in Azkaban had changed her. She always a bit loony, but her eyes looked crazed now. Throwing her arms out Bellatrix bared her teeth at her niece.

"Why hello dearie, did you miss your Aunt Bellatrix?"

"I managed enough. How was prison? Make any new friends?"

Bellatrix gave her niece a sharp pinch on her cheek.

"You have grown oh so much little Aryanna. Look so much like your mother now."

"You wouldn't begin to realize how much I am like her."

Bellatrix let out a sharp cackle before looping her arm through Ry's and entering the building. Her father stood talking with Rockwood about something making him grin evilly.

"I hear you are dating a Weasley boy. Which one is it…?"

"One of the twins. Don't remind me though. I have to deal with it enough in school."

"From what I hear you are enjoying yourself."

"Because of him I am closer to Potter than ever. Plus, blood traitor or not he is great in the sack."

"You've slept with him?!"

"Oh, don't get all high and mighty with me Bella. I've heard of your escapades. Of course, I've slept with him. Once Theodore pulled his little stunt and your nephew Draco decided to act like a child, I could no longer stay in Slytherin and save face. Where else was I going to satisfy my needs?"

Ry pulled a face filled with distain which caused Bellatrix to cackle maniacally.

"You were telling the truth about being more like your mother than I knew. That woman had some legendary lovers. Did you know she use to bed my cousin…Sirius? Before he found out who she was that is, shame she had to die so young. There were many more people she would have enjoyed killing."

Ry walked to the front of the room and took her rightful place by her father.

"Welcome daughter. I see you have already been reunited with your aunt."

"Yes yes…now can we get on with this? If I am gone too long from school people become suspicious."

"Have you heard anything new?"

"Nothing I can say aloud."

"It is not wise to keep secrets from me child."

"It's not wise to threaten me father."

They started their ritual stare down, but Bellatrix spoke up before it went for too long.

"Lady Aryanna. Would you so kindly allow for your Aunt Bella to look inside your mind so I might know what you keep?"

"As long as you don't dig to deep. I won't hesitate to kill you Bella. There is a reason my father refuses to enter my mind anymore. We had a few…wrong turns"

Ry sent a devilish grin to her father who hissed back. Right when he returned, he tried entering her mind unannounced and was almost sent back to his grave. Dumbledore had taught Aryanna mastery of Occlumency young, and with years of practice she was able to attack the intruder through the mind. Ry felt Bellatrix probe into her brain carefully looking for the information she sought. Ry let her into a few memories involving the Slytherin and nights of passion with George, if only to keep her from trying to sniff around. Finally, she found the right door and saw the day Aryanna signed a DA paper.

"She can't revile anything My Lord. There has been a spell cast."

"Did you at least get a look at the names?"

"A few…"

"Get them to the woman at Hogwarts. As for you child I expect a progress report soon. I feel like you are keeping something, but I am not sure what it is."

"You will get your report when I am good and ready."

The crowd surrounding them opened as her cloak swung out from in front. Ry stormed from the room to the door.

"Oh…and Bellatrix? Love the hair."


	21. The Truth

Severus followed quick behind before grabbing her and apparating back to the school.

"Get your hands off me Severus!"

"Aryanna Valois! What the hell is your problem?"

"YOU! You are my problem!"

Ry threw her hands up in the air exasperated, earning her a confused look from Severus.

"What have I done to you this time?"

"This is a combination of all the times! You baby her Severus! She can't stand on her own against Aunt Bella or our Father. It is sickening! I was HOPING by staying dormant over Christmas it would toughen her up, but nothing!"

"I don't know why you think she is weak; kindness is not the same as weakness."

"You are not in this body Severus. You cannot know what the girl truly is. It's pathetic."

"I think you are just worried if she realized her true potential, she could kick you out in a heartbeat."

"I am her, she is me, and there is no separating the two of us. Get that through your head Sevy. I'm tired of this conversation. Good night…"

Ry stormed out of the room only to find George waiting just down the hallway.

 _Do you think you could still stomach your little blood traitor if I had him dear Ary?_

 _Don't you touch him you snake!_

 _Try and stop me. I will show you the true power I hold over this body!_

 _He will figure it out!_

Ry silenced the screaming in her head easily as she swept her blonde hair over her shoulder. George smiled brightly at her as he pushed his leaning body off of the wall. Ry felt the pang of lust swept through her body as his muscles moved under his rolled-up sleeves. It sickened her to know that her body had become so accustomed to the smirk of this boy it gave away her feelings.

"Hello pet. How was your session with Snape?"

"Do you really want to talk about him love?"

Ry leaned heavily against the word love as she pressed her body against his. Her hands found their way onto his chest and up into his hair. Pulling gently on a clump of hair she persuaded him to drop his mouth to hers. Transposing her hate to passion she forced her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. George replied hastily moving his hands to her waist and gripping it firmly. They stood bodies pressed together in the hallway outside Severus's office until George pulled away. His breath was labored as he looked frustrated at the blonde in his arms.

"Was that necessary pet? In the hallway outside a teachers office?"

"What can I say George…you were looking delectable…I needed a taste"

She purred at him trying to lure him back to her lips.

"How about we take this to my room?"

Ry pretended to ponder this a moment before shaking her head.

"I have a better idea."

Surprising George she took him by the tie and led him a little way down the hall till they reached an unused alcove. Pushing him in against the wall she began sloppily kissing his neck.

"Ary…love…we're…"

He gasped as Ry pressed her palm against him firmly. He had not been fully erect before, but he was now. George felt the heat build in his lower half as Ry rubbed him harshly. Ecstasy began filling his mind at thought of a dark fantasy of his being fulfilled. It was not until he looked down at his beautiful Ary that the ecstasy began to feel more like dread. Something was wrong…

"Ary…Ary stop…Ary hold on…ARYANNA!"

He tried lightly pushing against her and coaxing her to look at him, but when she ignored him, he had to get a little more forceful. She pulled her lips from his neck and looked up at him harshly.

"Was I doing it wrong?"

"Of course not, but what is going on with you?"

"Can I not want to pleasure my boyfriend without being interrogated?"

"Of course, you could if you were acting yourself. What happened with Snape? Did you take something?"

"George…"

She tried to continue their session by stroking him again, but this only had him grab her wrist.

"There it is again!"

"What?!"

"You don't call me George when you are trying to seduce me…"

He watched as Aryanna's face screwed up perplexed at his accusation.

"How about when you want to act right or tell me what you took you can find me and we can talk. Ya? Cheers Aryanna."

George released her wrist and pushed past the now pissed Ry.

 _I told youuu…_

Ary said in a sing song voice only irritating Ry more.

 _Well now he is pissed at you so cheers with that. Maybe we can piss him off more. That Zabini boy looked like he would be a good lay._

It was just the push Ary needed to over throw Ry and take control. Knowing she needed a good back story Ary vowed to not see George for a few hours to allow the "Potion" to wear off. A few hours later when she did find him, she told him she had brewed a potion wrong, but the effects were so minimal they didn't notice. She could tell he was still skeptical, but he gave her a quick kiss and forgave her none the less. 

_Ary came to in the middle of the garden at home in Canada and felt the cool breeze telling her it was spring. The birds were chirping happily and bees buzzed from flower to flower in front of her. Breathing in the fresh air she felt happy and at home. Suddenly the flower patch to her left separated creating a path and beckoned Ary to walk down it. Glancing back, she saw her home and realized her feet were already taking her away. The castle like structure began to shrink quickly; as if to imply she was running even as her feet slipped slowly along the cobble stone._

 _Soon the sun had rotated over her head leaving almost no shadows to surround her. High noon was the hottest time of day, but in Canada it only warmed the chill out of the air. Taking in a deep breath she inhaled the scent of the flowers in her surroundings. Finally, her destination became clear as a bench with two people talking closely. From a distance she saw one of them had a hood covering their face while the other looked strangely familiar. The curvature of her neck and the long blonde locks were telling but the largest factor was the ring on her finger. It was the ring Ary had eyed for a very long time._

" _Mother?"_

 _Her mother and the hooded figure looked at her slowly._

" _My darling…oh how I have missed you."_

 _Something was off about her mother and Ary frowned._

" _What is it my dear? Did you not miss your mother?"_

 _There is was again! Her mother's mouth was opening and closing to form the words, but the voice came from the hooded figure._

" _What is wrong? Why is it not you who speaks to me mother? Why does this stranger have your voice?"_

" _This is no stranger dear! You have known her all your life…"_

 _The stranger removed her hood too reveal it was her! Ary's face looked back at her quizzically._

" _See my dear?"_

" _Why is she speaking for you?"_

" _I am not sure what it is you mean dear?"_

" _I am watching it right now! Your lips move in sync, but your voice leaves her mouth."_

" _Is that a way to treat mother?"_

" _And you have her voice!"_

" _Ary dear please calm down."_

" _No!"_

 _Ary was becoming frightened and unnerved at this exchange. They both tried reasoning with her but the swapped voices only fueled her fear. Ary spun in place and tried running away but the path took her nowhere. It moved beneath her but moved her no further. She dropped to her knees and screamed in frustration._

Ary woke up with a gasp shocking the sleeping twin awake.

"What is it love? Bad dream?"

"More like a creepy dream. How long was I out?"

"An hour maybe more?"

"You let me sleep that long?! George, I have a test soon!"

"You don't have your O.W.L. for at least an hour. What is the harm?"

"I guess nothing, but I need to go take care of something. Will I see you before my test?"

"Of course; do you want me to come with?"

Ary knew she didn't want him to see what she wrote so she shook her head and stood. Before gathering her bag and leaving she kissed him gently on the lips and waved her good byes to the group. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were about to go into O.W.L.'s of their own while Ary's was placed separately due to the randomized schedule she had. Walking quickly to the owlery to write her letter she passed a few students moping in the hallway. These past few months since Umbridge had completely taken over had become dreadful. Her aunt giving Umbridge the names of those in D.A. were just the tip of the iceberg. Her aunt was wreaking havoc in the outside world and Harry was being mocked incessantly about his belief her father was back. She wished so desperately he didn't have to go through with this, but it was past all that now. Soon the world would know and Harry would be vindicated. She walked up the steps two at a time and found a clean enough space to write her letter. She was addressing it to Claudine requesting her to send her mother's ring. Something about it struck her as odd in that dream and she was never one to question the meaning of a dream. Whistling Ary lifted her arm and felt the weight of Lucinda press on her pulling down her shoulder.

"You have gotten fat…"

Before she could sass the bird anymore, she heard a voice come from behind.

"Is that your owl?"

George was quiet though when she turned, she saw the fire in his eyes.

"Wha…"

"I said…is that…your owl?"

She could hear the taught words in his throat as he held back his anger.

"Yes…"

"It was you…you are with the order?"

"George please…"

She stepped towards him but he backed up leaving the same distance between them.

"What are you? A plant? Are you even 16?"

Ary opened her mouth trying to form words but all that came out was air.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes! Well not to it all please let me…"

George strode quickly too her towering overhead and glaring down.

"You lied to me…your deceived me…you are with him! You were always with him! Do you even love me?!"

"How can you even say that?! After everything we have been through how can you even say that?!"

"What else don't I know about you?!"

Ary reached out for his arm but he retreated again.

"Please…"

"I'm leaving Aryanna…today…I am leaving school for good. Do not come seek me out. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"George…"

Ary's voice broke as tears welded in her eyes. She could feel her heart breaking as he ran out the door. He had found out at least part of her secret, but that was enough to drive him away. Ary dropped to her knees on the filthy floor and wept. She stayed there feeling the pressure of Lucinda on her legs as she tried comforting her. The bird cooed and nipped at her chin. Ary heard a commotion from inside and ran to the window. She saw fire bursting from the great hall and two sets of brooms fly off into the horizon. There went her only source of happiness. Ignoring the cheers and hoots of her classmates Ary found herself floating to her room in the Gryffindor tower. No one who spoke to her was heard and if someone stood in her way, she just floated around them. She was a shell of a girl.


	22. Happy Birthday to Me

The next morning, she awoke to find Hermione sitting on the edge of her own bed staring at her feet.

"I see you are awake?"

Ary only nodded as she resettled on the pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ary shook her head in response this time.

"How about this. I tell you what I know. You are from a pure blood family who has ties to Voldemort and you never told George. You have been working with the Order behind everyone's back and using us to give info to the adults that you could have given yourself. So, my only conclusion is you were assigned to watch us yes? How am I doing so far?" Ary only stared straight ahead not sure what to do. "I am going to take your silence as a guilty admission. My only real question then is how are you doing with all of this?"

Ary looked at her shocked her mouth agape.

"We all knew something was up Ary, but we all decided to ignore our intuitions. This is just as much our fault as it is yours."

"No, it isn't…you didn't lie your way into this group."

Ary's voice cracked at the air running over it. She had not spoken for a while and she was parched from all the crying.

"Neither did you…I don't care what family you are from you never pretended with us. No one is that good of an actress. Don't forget I have lived with you for almost half a year. You are one of my best friends and the only reason Ginny is not here right now is she had something important to do. George is an idiot and he will come around."

Ary started to cry again, but this time it was from the over whelming feeling of love that was radiating off Hermione. Hermione took this opportunity to join Ary on the bed. Ary finally sat up to hug her friend who was now crying on her own.

"Now…get up…we have to console Harry…"

"Why..."

Her voice cracked again.

"Sirius is dead."

Ary sat there dumb founded as Hermione continued to hold her. This was not something she was ready to handle just yet. Sirius had become a very good friend to Ary over the past few months. During meetings they would talk together and she would update him on his godson throughout the year. How was she to console Harry when she herself was broken?

"How?"

"Bellatrix killed him."

"I thought he was safe from them. How did she find him? Lupin was supposed to keep him in doors. They don't know where the order is do they? Is everyone else ok?"

"Voldemort lured Harry to the ministry under the pretense he had Sirius already. He had a vision just like with Mr. Weasley. The order found out where we were going and followed."

"Where we? Who all went?"

"Neville, Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny and me. We couldn't let him go alone. We couldn't find you in time…but I guess that's a good thing."

"A good thing?"

"You are on a very thin line Ary. A thin line between the two factions and you would have been forced to choose. I can't begin to know how you do it or what the end goal is, but you have to stay on that line for longer. We need an inside girl."

"Can I confide in you Hermione? I need to tell you about something."

Hermione sat back and looked puzzled.

"Is there more?"

Ary shook her head trying to figure out what to say and how. Should she tell Hermione everything about her or just bits and pieces? The seconds dragged on to minutes as she pondered the next move. She could see Hermione squirming uncomfortably waiting for the ball to drop. See the look on the face and the pain in her eyes she knew the most she could handle at the moment was Ry.

"I…there…so…ok...You have noticed the difference in personality I can carry from here to Slytherin yes?"

Hermione nodded slowly as she thought back to the first few months with Aryanna.

"There is an explanation for all the strange behavior and how I can survive in the death eater's world. I…Ihaveanalterego…"

Ary said the last part as quickly as she could; hoping beyond all hope Hermione would understand because she didn't think she could say It again.

"You have an alter ego?"

Hermione's eyebrows almost popped clear off her head.

"She is a part of me that I am able to keep tucked away most of the time. Just recently she named herself Ry."

"Your alter ego's name is Ry…"

"Yes. I know how this sounds and I'm not crazy…well not that crazy…She comes out when I'm threatened or, with my family. It's a dark side that I can control when I have the energy."

Ary stared at Hermione pleaded she believe her and understand. If anyone where to understand it would be Hermione. Ary never told George because it would mean having to explain her family, but now that the proverbial cat is out of the bag the secret could be as well.

"I knew there was something different about you…no one believed me though."

"I figured you would have guessed by now."

"An alter ego? Fat chance, those are rare Ary. A true alter ego is a rare thing to survive. Most people go insane from the pull of it. Does George…"

"No…and please don't tell anyone else. I never told him because I didn't know how to explain my connection to my family. He would have wanted to know more, and the deeper he dug the darker it would get. I wasn't ready for him to see that side. Also, she wouldn't come out around him."

"Did she not…like him?"

Hermione played with the words on her tongue searching for the right phrase. It obviously was not what she was going for because she pulled a questioned face.

"Well no…he was a blood traitor, but that had nothing to do with it. I think it had more to do with my Vela side."

Hermione tilted her head once again as her fingers paused in their dance over the pillow in her lap.

"It was Dumbledore who brought it to my attention. I believe his exact words were 'though a vela may be every man's weakness; one man is hers.' I don't affect him the way I affect others. The best I can think is that I am the main part of the body and his presence is able to…I don't know…stop…her?"

Hermione gave a soft giggle at the face Ary pulled trying to search for her own words. She thought back on all the times before her and Ary became close. There was definitely a change in personality when she was not around George as often. Then the fight came to her mind and she was struck.

"Ry came to Fred's aid?"

This actually made Ary laugh a heavy chuckle.

"No…Ry came to the aid of the body. She could not have cared less, until Nott struck me across the face. Then it was pure defense. She is a feisty one that one."

The two girls sat there in silence after that thinking over the next move. Ary began thinking what she would do with Ry now that George was gone. The feeling of emptiness began to wash over her once again hearing his angered words rush in her mind. He hated her for everything she had done, and he didn't even know the worst of it. No one did. The point of no return had come and gone when Ary had not divulged the nature of her relationship, to the Death Eaters, to Hermione. She was their princess; daughter to their lord. Ary felt the fear settle in her stomach as she thought about the consequences once they learned the whole truth. Of course, they could forgive her for lying. Everyone lies, but could they forgive her for keeping her heritage a secret? Her father was the dark lord set on destroying their savior. What was she to their little group?

"Are you ready to come down and see the rest?"

Ary took a deep breath in attempting to settle her stomach. As Hermione stood Ary took her hand quickly.

"Does everyone know?"

"Ron was the one who told us. George flew home and blew up on their mother." This made Ary flinch since it was not Molly's fault. "She wrote to Ron hoping to soften the blow."

"So, Harry knows…"

"Yes."

Ary finally stood, feeling a little weak in the knees from both exhaustion and fear.

"Ok, Let's go."

Hermione led the stoic blonde down the stairs where they found the small group huddled together in the common room. Harry lay with his head in Ginny's lap, eyes glazed over. No one noticed the entrance of the two until Hermione took an empty seat near Ron. All eyes were on Ary now and all she wanted to do was run. This was it…sure Hermione had been understanding, she was always the more level headed of the group, but Harry just lost someone he loved, and Ron and Ginny loved him dearly. Ary began to shake as Harry came out of the trance and sat up in his seat. Ginny returned her hands from his hair to her lap sitting closed mouthed. That was George's sister, friend or not she has a duty to family. She flinched as Harry stood taking a few steps towards her.

"Did you know?"

Ary looked up fearful at the boy who lived now seeming to tower over her.

"Did you know they were waiting to ambush us?"

"I…. I didn't know anything until Hermione told me. I swear Harry…I…I…I would have never let anything happen to you or Sirius. Ppplease believe me."

She was holding back tears while her fingers fiddled with the length of robe in her hand. Flinching away when Harry lifted his arm. Ary would take anything he threw at her, but to her shock her placed an arm over her shoulders and lead her to the seat beside his. She noticed everyone had a glass in their hand as Harry handed her one. Lifting it to her nose she breathed in the familiar scent of Firewhiskey burn. Harry lifted his glass to the group.

"To Sirius…a friend…a godfather…and a great man…"

"To Sirius."

Everyone spoke solemnly and pounded back the burning liquid. Being the first drink she had in almost a day it sent her into a coughing fit which brought a round of giggles. For the next few minutes they sat silent listening to the fireplace crackle and pop. Finally, Harry broke the silence and turned his attention to Ary.

"So…you have a lot of explaining to do."

Ary dropped her head into her hands shaking slightly. Fighting the tears, she tried to explain as much as she could without giving too much away.

"I told you my family moved when I was little and that was true, but it was because my father was in with the death eaters when he died. My mother wanted me to grow up away from the scrutiny of the Ministry of Magic so she took me to a neutral country. She died when I was little and my care was taken over by my god parents until they were put in jail."

She took a shaky breath in as a tear fell down her cheek and face still in her hands. She could not face looking at them just yet.

"Then Severus took over my care as my Uncle, and has been raising me to hate the dark side of my family."

She felt Harry tighten besides her causing the story to come to a halt.

"Is that why you spend so much time with Snape? He is your Uncle?"

"Not by blood but yes. He taught me a lot about the world when he visited. When I was a little older, I met Dumbledore and he started teaching me about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. That is when I found out who my father truly was. He was an evil man who deserved to die. I was only 8 but I knew it with all of my heart. The older I got the harder it was to hide from the death eaters and around my 16th birthday they found me. Snape of course had tried his best to keep me hidden to no avail. Taking it as the opportunity it was, I enlisted in the Order as a spy and have been working with them ever since."

Ary finally took her face from her hands but did not look up at anyone until Ron spoke.

"So why us?"

"What better way to keep on Voldemort's good side than to get close to Harry Potter. To be honest you were a means to an end at first. My only goal was to stop him doing whatever it took."

"Why not just kill him?"

Ary laughed sharply at the statement from Neville making him cringe.

"Kill the Dark Lord? I'm not sure what it is that he has but he cannot be killed by one curse. Dumbledore has had me researching for almost 3 years and nothing yet."

"Wait three?"

"We knew he would be back. There was no question in our minds he would be back. Hence Severus's involvement in my training."

"What did you tell him about me?"

Ary had yet to make eye contact with Harry. She knew this was all her fault no matter what anyone tried to say. She had let it leak Sirius could use the floo system to contact Harry.

"Nothing I didn't run past Dumbledore first. I'm the reason he's gone."

"How are you…"

"Bellatrix looked into my mind. If I had stopped her, they would have forced it and found out the plan and killed me. I led her to the names on the paper so she could inform Umbridge."

The room was silent again and she could hear the window cracking against the cold outside mixing with the heat from within.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing…We all know that. You shouldn't blame yourself Ary."

Ary finally looked at Harry who was smiling slightly trying to coax her out of the hole she was in. Harry had no idea what all was her fault. Arthur, Dumbledore, ...Sirius…they were all her fault. Ginny slipped an arm around her should to give her a good squeeze.

"So why George?"

Everyone looked at Ron quickly while Ary lifted her gaze lazily.

"He called to me…I actually had no idea who he was when we met in Diagon Alley. I had been in town for about 4 hours at that point. Something told me I needed to talk to this boy and it just went from there. Once I figured out who he was I figure it was I just assumed it a happy coincidence. I never meant to hurt or lie to him, but the longer a lie goes the harder it is to fix."

The group sat enclosed for the rest of the day and night talking, sharing stories, and crying. Soon they were all laying on the floor nodding into a deep sleep with the need to be near someone. Harry woke up in the wee hours of the morning with a smile as he looked around. Ary and Ginny had him in a deep embrace as they clung lightly to each other's hands over him. Luna had fallen asleep on Neville's legs while he was seated against the couch. Hermione lay next to Ginny but Ron and her hands were breaths away from touching. Taking a mental image Harry lay back down to the noise of contentment coming from both girls. His hand went to Ginny's hair as he wrapped them in his arms. She was his best mate's sister but she was also one of his closest friends and he knew there was something between them that neither wanted to admit. Ary he could tell just needed this closeness after the day's events. She had gotten to know Sirius almost better than he had over the past year. He couldn't imagine losing the love of his life and a friend all in one day. His eyes began to feel heavy as the steady breaths and heart beats lulled him into a sense of security he had not felt in a while.

Ary spent the next few days with Hermione as they packed and whispered about Voldemort. It was calming to know that she had someone on her side who knew most of the truth. She feared the day all of that would change. Wanting to get as many memories as she could Ary kept her attention to detail at a peak. The girls planned to meet up in Hogsmeade before the next school year before they separated on the train. Ary had one last person to talk to and that was Angelina. Since the day the twins left, she had not seen or heard from the captain and it worried her. Finding the girl in an empty cabin was mostly a relief until she saw she was crying. Ary cautiously slid open the door bringing Angie's attention.

"Oh…hey Ary…"

"Hey Ang. I just wanted to come say my goodbyes."

"I couldn't do it…I couldn't say my goodbyes. I told Harry though…he was the new captain. That was the most I could do to say goodbye to this school and to all my friends."

"I understand."

"Look at me blubbering away while you are the one with a broken heart. Come here and sit. I think I can listen well enough."

Ary took the seat across from Angie who continued to wipe her eyes softly.

"So, is it true then? Did he end it with you for not telling him about your family?"

"Seriously does everybody know?!"

"Well I mean I am dating his twin…I was going to know sooner or later. Personally, I don't know why he is acting like this."

"I lied to him for about a year Ang…of course he is going to be hurt."

"You had your reasons though, and we all know if you had told him the truth, he would never have let you leave his side again. You have done a lot to help this war, but you are also in grave danger every time you do it."

"I can see his side though. I'm not mad that he hates me."

"George doesn't hate you…he could never hate you. Fred did for a bit, but that's because his brother couldn't."

Angelina saw the tears welling in Ary's eyes and leapt to her side.

"Hey hey…don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. He doesn't hate you now. That was only for like a day. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying because Fred hates me. I'm crying because George doesn't"

"Why would that make you cry? I thought that would be a good thing."

"I'm damaged Angelina. I'm damaged beyond repair, and I pulled George into this with me. I made the biggest mistake by falling for him because all it will do is hurt him in the end."

"Ary you can't choose your destiny. You didn't find him on accident. He didn't fall for you because you seduced him. He fell for everything you are, even if he doesn't know what it all is yet. That's why it's called falling. You two were made to break because the fractures only make things stronger."

This made Ary smile slightly at the idea it could all work out. She knew it couldn't, but what if.

"Hey! Wait! Your birthday is tomorrow!"

"Yep…"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Nope…"

"Listen here missy! You are turning 17 and almost able to do magic outside of school! You don't get to keep that to yourself!"

"Any how do you plan on fixing that?"

"I have my ways!"

Sure enough the next day Angie had surprised her with a trip to Diagon Alley. Fred had apparently told her where Ary lived so when the house elf popped into her room announcing visitors it was a great surprise to find Angie, Ginny, Hermione and even Luna on her front stoop. They took her to get pampered at a witch's only spa, they had tea and crumpets, even a little bit of shopping. Angie made it very clear that one street was completely off limits and Ary knew why. It was where their shop was. Apparently, they had managed to get it set up and open in the few days after they left school. Ary was happy for them, but she could feel the weight of the key around her neck. Since the day he gave it to her the locket from Christmas had been fit snug under her shirt. Once she received the key it found a home on the same chain. It was her last tie to George and it was the only thing allowing her to anchor against Ry. Itching to get out Ry had been much more persistent against sitting in the back ground. Anything Ary did was narrated by the snarky voice. She knew sooner or later it would drive her mad.

Once night fell and she was alone Ary performed her first bit of magic. She pulled the memory of her first kiss with George from her head and placed it into the pensive Severus had gotten her. Ary fell asleep watching the memory over and over.

"Ugh! Can I not get one day where I get to sleep in?!"

Ary awoke to the sound of a large crash in her room. She had been leaving her window open so Lucinda could just fly in when she returned.

"Lucinda what is your problem?!"

She leapt out of bed to scold the bird when she realized it wasn't Lucinda, it was Earl; the Weasley's owl. He was flopping about on her dresser trying to get situated. He had dropped a small piece of paper at his feet during one of his rolls and Ary reached for it slowly. Who could possibly be owling her from the Weasley family? Opening it she saw Molly's hand writing on the invitation.

 _Come over. I have cake._

Ary strode to the window to see Molly standing in front of the crack between 12 and 14 Grimmauld Place. She could feel her warm smile from across the parking lot and once again she started crying.

 _Do you think for once you could not cry? I knew you were weak but this is just pathetic!_

 _Do you think you could not be a bitch for once?_

 _If I'm a bitch what does that make you? We are the same person!_

 _We are and never have been the same person Ry._

 _All too true about that sunshine, but if you could try and keep the water works to a minimum, I'm trying to keep a shred of dignity._

She didn't bother dressing nice since she didn't care if Molly saw her upset. Since the break-up she had hoped to see Molly and apologize for the way George reacted to her. It was one of the things that hung heavy on her conscious. Pulling her long tresses up into a high bun she threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Ary was very use to the cold of Canada so the warm moist air made her always want to sweat outside. Summoning her sandals, she was out the door in less than two minutes. Molly met her near the middle of the small park and pulled her into a warm hug.

"How are you doing sweet girl?"

"I have definitely been better. I'm sorry you got swept up into this. He should have never blamed you; it was always my fault."

"Now now…you are always apologizing for my decisions and I don't think that's fair. I know everything there is to know about your past my dear girl, and I see no reason for him to be acting so childish."

"He doesn't even know the worst part Molly. What do you think he will do if I tell him who I really am?!"

"I think he will come to realize it doesn't matter. Besides I would advise against telling anyone outside the Order. It would put them in more danger than you could know. It needs to stay a secret just like we discussed. I never was told how he figured out it was you. We always had a distress charm on your voice and you were never uncovered outside the room."

"Lucinda…he recognized my bird."

"Ah…and of course my hot-headed son jumps to the worst of the correct conclusions. He will come around love. I know it. Now…Birthday cake and your present. Come Come…"

Molly led her by the shoulder into the house quietly as Sirius's mother was asleep behind her curtain. Ary remembered the first time the wretched woman woke up during a visit. It made her jump back so hard she almost dropped her hood. Tonks had run into the Umbrella stand once again, but this time she had been in front of Severus and Ary. Even when everyone was at school, she always had to keep the hood up. Better safe than sorry.

They walked down the hallway to the kitchen where Molly told her to wait. Said she had to go get her present. As the door swung shut behind her, she noticed the two figures standing in the corner eating off a plate of cookies.


	23. Can it be the Same

"Good! You're here! Well brother dearest I'm off!"

With a pop Fred apparated out of the kitchen leaving her alone with his twin who had still yet to look at her. George continued to slowly munch on the cookie in his hand as Ary tried backing out of the room. She could feel the magic holding her in, but she still had to try. They had barricaded the room similar to when the order's meetings were held. Ary stood holding her breath as he dusted off his palms and began to turn. She could see his face was as chapped as hers. He had been crying recently too. The pain in his eyes made Ary want to fall to the floor, but she kept her self-upright and forced a breath.

"I never let you explain…I'm guess that is why they are forcing this."

"maybe…"

A timid voice forced its way out and she inwardly cringed.

 _Oh my lord! Damn it woman grow a spine will you!_

 _SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE YOU HEARTLESS WITCH!_

 _Well how exactly could I have a heart in this body when all you do is feel you spineless child!_

"Well…? What do you think you could say to explain this away?"

"There is nothing I can say that will be a reason I lied. I know that…the only thing I can think to say is I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? SORRY? You lied to me for almost a year! A YEAR ARY!"

"I…I…I didn't know how to tell you. There is so much going on that I'm forced to keep secret. I didn't think I would…we would…I didn't expect love George. I'm sorry. I figured you would bore of me sooner or later and it would be nothing. I waited too long and there is so many secrets that are not truly mine to give. It is ok if you hate me. I hate me, but you should never have yelled at your mother like that."

George let out a pained laugh making Ary flinch again.

 _Weak!_

"So instead of trying to convince or plead with me to save what we had your jump is to accept the blame and reprimand me for yelling at my mother? My mother who never told me the truth? Just like you I might add. That is two women in my life who I could never live without lying to me for a year? Two Ary."

"All I care is that you forgive your mother. My feelings are inconsequential."

"I get it now…"

Ary looked him in the eyes once more and felt him pin her where she stood as he took a few steps towards her.

"You like to be a martyr. You take pleasure in being the one who loses everything."

"George!"

"It's obvious…but you need to realize one thing Aryanna Feylynn Valois…"

She looked away quickly as he stepped to her waiting for the final blow. This is where they ended. The owlery was just the beginning.

"You don't get to lose everything…"

Ary looked up at him quickly to find he was inches from her face.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted."

"I'm sorry I lied."

Leaning in tentatively their lips pressed lightly together as they both eased back into the feel. George broke the kiss and pulled her into his chest for a deep hug.

"I really am sorry George."

"Just please don't lie to me anymore."

Ary tensed at his touch making him falter in his embrace.

"Is there more Ary?"

"Yes…"

She mumbled into his chest as she let her arms drop from around him. George stepped back to view her fully just as the doors opened.

"You two better have figured this out…I'm famished!"

George smiled softly at her while Fred pushed past, but firmly mouthed the word "later" to which Ary nodded furiously.

"Oh lovely! We can finally celebrate your birthday properly darling girl! Come come…sit sit…I have cake and presents. RON, GINNY, PERCY!"

Molly bustled around the kitchen as Ary heard pairs of feet running down the stairs. The front door opened and shut as hushed voices were heard in the hall. Soon the kitchen was filled with the order and the rest of the Weasley clan. Harry had sent ahead with a present and so had Hermione. George slipped behind her covering the top of her head with kisses. Filled with warmth Ary finally felt safe and at home in Grimmauld Place.

After cake had been served and presents opened Ary and George found the selves walking along the park path towards her home.

"So, you knew how close I was all the time? When I was staying with the order that is."

"Yes."

"And you know who is in it?"

"Yes"

George was playing lightly with her finger tips as they walked trying to avoid eye contact while not trying to seem distant. Knowing this was hard for him she let the awkward silences fill the space that was left.

"Who is the Aunt who wanted you moved here?"

"Lestrange…she's more of a god mother than aunt. We were never related."

George froze in his movements bringing the meandering walk to a halt.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is your godmother?"

"Yes…"

They stood there Ary counting the seconds until he opened his mouth to speak again and she could breath.

"Does Harry know?"

"No."

"Don't tell him. He hates her too much. It would kill him."

"She didn't raise me. Severus did. She was imprisoned before I really knew what was going on. I always knew her husband though. Awful man that one, but I guess you have to be to marry that woman."

"Snape was your caregiver? That seems odd."

"Well I guess raise is the wrong terminology. I was raised by my governess, but Severus was the one who truly taught me about the world; about how wonderful muggles and half-bloods could be. I was raised to hate the same side as you."

"It's weird to think of Snape as a role model."

He had taken her hand again and they continued the slow pace forward. She heard the pain in his voice as he asked his next question.

"So, they told you to go after me?"

"No! I actually had no idea who you were. I was supposed to be sorted into Gryffindor and make friends that way. You were the best luck I have ever had in this godforsaken world."

George finally turned and looked at her.

"So, I wasn't a ploy? You promised me the truth remember that Ary."

"The truth? I was draw to you in Diagon Alley. It hurt me to think you wouldn't want to be friends because I was Slytherin. I did try and use you in the beginning. That first night at Hogwarts I saw an opening and tried to take it, but you know what I found out?"

"what?"

George whispered down to her as he towered.

"Did you know I was a Vela George? Did you know you are the first man not affected by my charm? I couldn't have forced you to do anything."

"Wait…your part Vela?"

Ary let a little chuckle slip at his screwed-up face.

"Yep, one quarter to be precise. After I realized my normal routine would never work, I had to work harder and actually get to know you. And something came to me George."

George lowered his face to look at her, letting her slip delicate arms around his waist.

"I figured out that you were the man I was always meant to love. The mission meant nothing to me if I couldn't have you. If you take anything away from this conversation that you think you can believe it's this…You are my everything, George Weasley."

George put hands on her face pushing away the tears that were beginning to fall.

"I could never stop loving you Aryanna Valois."

With a soft kiss George took her hand and led her to the door of her home. Ary stepped ahead of him into the frame and beckoned him forward.

"I invite you into my home George Weasley."

He felt a pressure lift from his body as he stepped into the space.

"That is some strong magic. Did Snape cast it?"

"Yes. He didn't want anyone in my home I didn't invite."

"Smart man"

"You are the first person to be invited over the threshold. Not even Severus is allowed in just yet."

"I feel honored pet."

"You should Mr. Weasley."

Ary led him up to her room where they fell asleep in each other's arms. By the next morning Lucinda had finally arrived with a small package from Claudine. Ary slowly slipped from bed as to not wake her sleeping twin. Lucinda hooted tiredly as she untied the package from her leg while the owl ate.

"Long flight my sweet girl?"

Ary heard George stretch and yawn behind her.

"What do you have there?"

"It's my mother's ring that she wore every day. I had Claudine send it to me so I could finally have it."

"May I see?"

Ary smiled and climbed back into bed tucking her legs underneath her. She watched as the red head stretched revealing the chiseled chest of a beater from under the blanket. Once he resettled, she handed him the box that he proceeded to slowly open. Once inside he found a delicate gold and opal and diamond ring.

"It is beautiful."

"Yea it is. I always wanted it buy never had the courage to ask for it."

"What made you ask now?"

"I figured at 17 I should be able to handle care of a ring."

They laughed lightly as he handed her the box to hold. Ary pulled the ring and slipped it onto her middle finger easily, whispering.

"and I figured it would finally fit."

"It looks lovely. I wish I could stay longer but I have to get to the store."

"Want me to come with?"

"If you want…"

"Yes I want! Let me get dressed!"

George pulled her down for a kiss and she melted into him. After a few moments she pulled away and rushed into the bathroom. Ary showered and dressed quickly to come out and find George just putting on his shoes. He looked up smiling as she reached for his hand. Fred was thrilled to see them together when they walked through the front door and immediately put her to work on the books.

"It has been what…maybe a month since you opened? How have they gotten this bad already?!"

Ary sighed a few hours later when she finally finished. Fred only grinned at her as they started shutting down the shop. George had barely spoken to her most of the day and she knew it was still hard for him. Even though she had apologized and explained as much as she could he knew there was more to it than what had been divulged. It broke Ary's heart to think things would not go back to the way it was before. Excusing herself she kissed George goodnight and headed home after realizing he was not going to follow.


	24. What I Can Give You

It took about a week for George to finally come back around her home after he finished work. It took Ary by surprise when she heard a loud popping noise behind her. Jumping she grabbed for her wand that lay beside her on the desk. She had been writing a letter to Hermione trying to plan a date for their next get together.

"George! You scared me!"

"I thought I was the only one aloud in your flat…"

He said with a smirk trying to be playful.

"Doesn't mean someone couldn't have broken the wards you wanker."

She laughed hesitantly as her heart raced. George took a seat on the bed beckoning her to him. He didn't speak until she was safely in his arms.

"I'm sorry I have been avoiding you."

"I understand…It was a lot to take in…"

"That wasn't all was it?"

"no…there is more….a lot more…I can't tell you everything right now George."

He pulled away from her slightly, but she pulled him back in.

"It's not because I don't want to. I have to make sure it is alright with Dumbledore first. I have a lot of dangerous secrets about my past, and I promised not to tell anyone because they are deadly secrets."

"Will you talk to Dumbledore?"

"The first chance I get…I promise."

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

"I don't know if it's something you would want to hear."

"It doesn't matter. I need to know Aryanna. I can't live in the dark anymore."

Ary sighed deeply trying to bring up the courage to tell him about Ry. She started slow explaining the night Ry came out then moving until recently. She watched his face as much as she could, but it pained her to see the hatred that was in his eyes when she told him some of the stuff Ry made her do. It was the moment of truth. They had sat quietly for close to 10 minutes with George not even looking at Ary.

"I need to go…I need to process this."

"It's fine…I didn't expect you to…"

"It's not that Ary, nothing will stop me from loving you but I need to think about this where I can think aloud. I don't want to hurt you. I never have, but I need time."

With a pop he was gone and Ary broke down sobbing. She had almost told him everything. Including who her father was, but she's glad she didn't. George could barely handle the knowledge of Ry let alone who she came from. Another week passed with Ary crying herself to sleep and spending most of her time in bed. She had taken the liberty of combining all the good times with George into one cohesive memory for her pensive. If she left the bed it was to soak or watch. By the second week she knew his answer to the unspoken question. Gathering up a letter she wrote two words, tucked the item inside, and sent Lucinda on her way. Ary began rummaging around her room looking for a new tank top to wear when she heard a familiar pop.

"What is this!"

"I figured you wouldn't want to come back for it and I knew it didn't belong to me."

"Are you trying to break up with me?"

Ary spun on her heels angry and crushed because it was wrong for him to try and lower her anymore.

"I was trying to spare you from having to do it yourself. I was trying to be kind one last time. I wanted you to know you didn't have to explain yourself."

"Why…why would you think I wanted to break up with you?"

George's anger was diminishing as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's been two weeks George and I wouldn't blame you for wanting out of this crazy thing I call a life."

"I have told you time and time again Aryanna Valois how much I love you. That nothing can drive us apart. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because you shouldn't love me George! You are too good to love the dark side I have in me."

"And you are too good to have that dark side."

George took a few steps forward but Ary retreated to the restroom and shut the door behind her. She knew he would leave eventually realizing she wasn't worth the effort. It would take some time but he would realize how much better he was without her. Time passed but she never heard a pop or anything symbolizing he had left. Tears kept streaming down her face as she heard him moving around.

"Ary…pet…open the door." She ignored him and he got more persistent. "Aryanna please open up…" Still nothing. "Aryanna Feylynn Valois if you do not open this door right now I will personally take it off its hinges and come in there."

Ary sighed, wipping her eyes of the moisture, and stood to open the door. George was waiting on the other side pacing.

"What if I told you I never loved you George? What if I told you I wasn't capable of loving? Would you go then?"

He froze in his steps making Ary's heart drop. She needed him to believe it, but she wanted him not to.

"Trying to be a martyr again are we pet?"

"It's the truth! I just didn't want to tell you before because I worry about my position in the group."

She crossed her arms and refused to look him in the eyes.

"Is that so? Can you tell me one thing then?"

Ary was trying to play the cooled bitch Ry was so famous for.

"I guess…I don't know if it will help."

"Why would you keep memories of me in a pensive?"

Ary's face sunk slightly as she realized she had left the pensive out in the open this morning.

"I…I was trying to forget them."

"Memories don't fade in a pensive Ary…until you change the memory they are there forever…I felt your heart the first day we kissed, I felt your smile when I was asleep, I have felt the love you claim doesn't exist. If you want me to leave Ary I will leave forever, but you have to tell me you love me and want me to go. You don't get to lie to me anymore. You promised."

George's face dropped its smile as she opened her mouth.

"George Weasley I love you more than you could ever know, but….but…I…"

Her strong stature slumped as they both realized she could never go through with it. George pulled her in to his arms kissing her tenderly. This time she felt no hesitation, only love. The two spent the rest of the night in a passionate embrace holding on to what they had in that very moment. In the morning Ary joined him once again at work but this time he whisked her around the store showing her everything they had to sell. All the pain and hurt of betrayal was finally seeping away leaving George happier than before; they had made it through their first big fight. Ary felt him smiling from across the room as she helped a little girl pick out a toy. Turning she gave him a playful smirk as the little girl dragged her around the store. Once evening came and the store was shut down Ary took to the books trying to catch them up. George tried his best to distract her with kisses and promises of a great time, if she would only join him upstairs, but she shooed him away. These boys were the absolute worst at keeping books! They would diffidently need to hire a part timer while she was in school for the next few months. Luckily the notes from before helped her finish much quicker this time and she was able to go upstairs.

Ary felt her heart pound as she climbed the stairs to their apartment feeling the weight of the key around her neck once more. Opening the door on the third landing she found a well-stocked living space. They had managed to make it habitable and lovely. Wanting to see what he had done with his room Ary swung open the door only to find both twins lying in bed.

"Evening Fred, mind if I have some time with your brother before I head home?"

"I thought you were moving in?"

Fred asked tilted his head quizzically at George.

"I mean we had talked about it but…"

"George said we were going to share a room! I got so excited!"

"Huh?"

"I told you pet! That was Fred's dresser!"

"You two are absolutely impossible you know that?!"

Ary laughed delighted as Fred began acting like a toddler reaching for a toy. Lip pouted out and hand opening and closing at her. George whined at his brother claiming her as his and Ary took the opportunity to back out of the room. Realizing their mistake of taking eyes off her George bolted out of bed and chased Ary through the living room. The blonde gave chase until she was cornered by the two twins.

"Not fair! There are two of you!"

This did not stop them though and Ary found herself at the end of a tickle spell. After dinner the twins showed Ary what great fun it could be living together by playing games of snap, and chess. Fred finally said his good nights leaving the couple alone in the living room.

"You know I didn't think I would have to ask you again."

"Ask me what?"

"To move in…I thought it was implied."

"George I still can't tell you everything…"

"I know…and that's fine, but I still want you here with me. I want this to be your home."

"We can take it slowly. How bout we start with my first night here?"

She smirked up at him and bit her lip lightly. George felt the pull inside his body and he settled her into his lap for better access. Wrapping her legs around him Ary slipped her hands into his hair tugging him down to her lips. As tongues danced Ary moaned into his mouth spurring a jolt of electricity down his body. George could wait no longer as he flipped her body pressing her back onto the rug in front of the fire place. His hand found its way into her shirt dancing slowly across her bare skin, teasing them both. As his fingers found her nipple Ary let out a gasp grinding her lower half into his. George moved his menstruating to her neck kissing and biting her tender skin. Every bite brought a well-placed shimmy to his groin and soon he was panting into the crook of her neck.

"Would you two mind not doing that in the living room while I am here please?"

They heard Fred yell from behind his door making Ary laugh melodiously. George smiled down at her and hoped up offering her his hand. Leading her out of the room they barely made it to the bed before continuing their previous encounter. George slowly pulled her tank top from between them as she worked on his buttons. Soon they were both naked and George lay delicately between her spread legs. Wanting to make sure she was ready he slipped a tentative finger between her lips feeling the slickened walls already surging. Ary reached forward and stroked his face lovingly as if to invite him in. With one had he guided his erection into her folds feeling the moist hole tighten around him; it was an intoxicating feeling. Taking his time George slip in and out slowly as he memorized Ary's pleasure filled face. Feeling her walls tighten around him he kept the slow measured pace letting the ecstasy wash over them until she orgasmed. Not able to hold back the pressure George sheathed himself quickly pressing against her spot and making her moan his name. Pumping himself in harder and faster he felt her pressure building as he pulled a breast to his mouth. The force of the head against her pleasure spot sent both of them into an orgasm causing himself to spill his seed inside of her. Dropping to her side he pulled the panting blonde to his chest and muttered one word as they drifted to sleep.

"Mine."

The next morning the couple woke up in delirious good moods as it was their first time together since the fight. Feeling all the tension lifted Ary was much more accepting to moving in with George which only brought a huge smile to his face. George leapt out of bed to sweep her off her feet when she left the restroom that morning.

"Good morning pet! Ready to start the day?"

"Only if you're ready to learn how to manage a book!"


	25. The Truth Did Not Set Me Free

A few weeks passed as the couple ran about their day to day lives in synchronicity. Every morning they ate breakfast at the bakery down the street. Their days were spent with Fred running the shop, and nights were spent cuddled together in front of the fire until the heat between them built into a blaze. They would try and remember the living room was off limits, but from time to time Fred would have to remind them. The hardest part was once a week Ary would leave him to go to Voldemort's side. He always argued with her that she didn't have to do that anymore. That now Harry knows they could just send owls or Snape. They would always end up fighting before she left because she would yell at him for not listening to the point. This would only spur Ry who was always fired up when she was released. Both would apologize when she returned, but it always took a little while to get back in the swing of things. A few hours at the most but the awkward tension was palpable.

With only a week left until school Ary managed to get out of her weekly visits and stayed by a very happy George. They fell asleep hold each other that night like every other night, but this one was different. Ary woke up screaming from her dream.

"Aryanna! What is it! What happened?!"

"Severus! I need Severus! Where is he?! Severus!"

George leapt from bed and turned to see Ary curled on the bed rocking back and forth. When he opened the door, Fred was already standing with a wand at the ready about to barge in.

"What is going on? Why is she screaming?"

"I'm not sure…where is Nico?"

George whistled and watched for the falcon to come down from the rafters; Nico and Lucinda had become friends and slept most nights together somewhere in the attic. The bird came to his side quickly, but very irritated.

"I know boy I'm sorry. I need you take something quickly to Severus Snape. I'm not sure where he is so check the order first."

George quickly jotted down, _Ary needs you immediately. In my Apt. above the shop. Please hurry._ Nico took off like a bullet from the window towards London. Fred had already begun to brew tea for the shaken girl which made George very grateful. George took the cup to their room trying to coax Ary into talking.

"Love, I have some tea."

"Tea won't help George. I need Severus."

"I owled him already babe. I sent Nico to the order. They will track him down."

Ary wouldn't look at him but she took the cuppa from his hand. The door flung open as a disheveled Snape walked in. Her uncle pushed George out of his way and dropped to the bed in front of Ary.

"What's wrong? Why do you need me at 4'oclock in the morning?"

Ary started to open her mouth, but stopped and looked at George.

"How about I give you two some privacy? Ya?"

Ary tried to smile but the frown was plastered on her face. Knowing her intentions, he just winked and began to shut the door behind him.

"It's my father. He knows what Dumbledore is doing. He knows there is a spy in his ranks."

Severus's face went white as she spoke quickly. He took a look behind him realizing the door was open a crack still.

"Ary…I wish you not to say anything else."

"Don't stop her just yet Severus…this is getting interesting…"

Ary looked around her uncle to see George was standing hand still on the nob. It was a dark voice that she had never heard before.

"George this is no time for your childishness. Come Aryanna we have things we must attend to."

Severus pulled her from the bed quite firmly as he tried to leave. George stuck his arm out to stop their exit from the room.

"Your father is supposed to be dead Aryanna…You promised me the truth."

"I said my father died in the first war. I never lied to you George."

"If your father is dead then how can he have ranks?"

She stood tall not cowering this time. Ary knew there was no reason to hold back.

"My father is Tom Riddle."

"You mean Voldemort…"

"Yes."

"This is what you refused to tell me?"

"What I couldn't tell you yes."

Her strength was faltering as he glowered at her. Could he not turn his gaze?

"You are the daughter of the darkest wizard known to man?!"

"Yes, but that does not make me like him George. Please remember that."

"You can't change blood Aryanna."

His voice was sharp and pained as he spit the sentence out. Ary hung her head forcing the tears back.

"So be it…"

Severus grabbed her arm and apparated them back to his flat outside London. As feet touched stone her knees collapsed beneath her. There was nothing for her to grasp on but the pain inside and Ary blacked out.

"Ary, please wake up…. please my dear."

Her eyes fluttered open to see her uncle kneeling over her and she could feel the damp of her shirt where the tears had dripped.

"Uncle Sev?"

His face spun to hers and she saw relief spread across his pained face.

"Oh dear…my dear girl. I thought I had lost you. You collapsed right after we landed and I thought something had gone wrong."

"I'm sorry. It was too much. I couldn't handle what happened just yet. My body gave out on me."

"Is this all because of that Weasley?"

"Not now Severus…"

Ary had come to her senses and begun sitting up straight.

"We need to find Dumbledore. My dream is much more important that what just happened."

 _I told you he would leave…I told you all you will ever have is me…_

Ary shook her head clear and pushed her body up to stand as Severus stood beside her.

"I think I know where he is…"

Ary found herself sitting alone on the train to Hogwarts the next week. Severus had spent the rest of summer break bringing her to and from meetings with her father and Dumbledore. Only with luck Ry had managed to turn her father's attentions to other matters if only to save her own life. She had a new mission this year, and it involved Draco. Allowing the remainder of Ary one last time for pity she had taken shelter in an empty train car. Only moving when it began to fill.

 _Are you sure you can handle this big 'ol task all on your own dear girl? You could always let me out you know…_

Ry was being much less naggy lately. She claimed it was because Ary's love sick heart had poisoned the body making her weak, but Ary knew that the pain she felt was only making her stronger. The will to kill her father and end this wretched war was at its peak. Collecting her things Ary found her way to the Slytherin portion of the train where all eyes were bored into her.

"What the fuck do you think you are looking at? I don't think I gave you permission to stare."

Most of the eyes went back to face the people nearest them; all but a select few.

"Hello my lovelies…miss me?"

The Slytherin group was flustered to the point of breaking and she even though she heard Millicent gulp.

"What happened to the snake in Gryffindor?"

Blaise asked nonchalantly since he was the only one with balls enough to talk to her.

"Well…daddy dearest decided that I was needed elsewhere. In fact, dear Draco…I have been assigned to you…"

She purred at him as she slipped fingers in his hair much to Pansy's dismay.

"You are back? In Slytherin?"

"Is that a problem _Pansy_?"

She felt the venom in her voice as she spoke and watched the girl flinch.

 _Well done…maybe all you needed was to lose that Weasley boy to grow a spine._

"She's just worried you will steal her spot as Princess of Slytherin."

Blaise said lazily as he offered her a spot next to him. Ignoring the space, she perched delicately on his lap letting him wrap an arm around her waist.

"You can't steal that which was always yours…The Princess has returned Pansy so be ready to abdicate."

Taking the opportunity, she kissed him hard on the mouth making him jump in surprise. Their lips melded as Blaise pulled her in closer. The train was quite as everyone watched the couple snogging in the corner. None more surprised than the Prince of Slytherin himself. He glowered at his friend who had explicitly warned him not a year ago to avoid the Vela, and now he was practically fucking her on the train bench. The two finally came up for air and Aryanna address her "subjects"

"So…what did I miss while I had to slum it with the Gryfindorks?"

The rest of the train ride was filled with either Daphne's incessant babbling or Aryanna's tongue down Blaise's throat. When they reached the station, Draco excused himself from the group muttering something about unfinished business. Blaise slipped his arm around Aryanna's shoulders as he led her to the carriages. Not waiting for the others to climb in her ushered the thestrals forward with a little magic.

"Want me all to yourself, do you?"

Ary tried acting shy and cute but it didn't feel right.

"I want you to tell me what is going on…"

This took her by surprise. Blaise sat there staring at her waiting patiently as he lounged against the seat across from the girl.

"George broke up with me…"

"Why?"

"Not important. What is important is everyone think I broke it off with him."

"It is important Aryanna…"

"No! Now drop it!"

"I am not one of your father's followers Aryanna…I'm not going to tell anyone. I know there was more there than just a job."

Ary looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes, but it didn't change anything.

"Like I told him…it is not my secret to tell."

"So, he found out you were lying to him…"

"Basically…"

"I see. Most men do not like secrets."

"And you?"

"I was born an aristocrat Lady Aryanna. We are made of secrets. You will tell me when you are ready, but for now we have two options."

"That is?"

Blaise raised his fingers and counted off the short list.

"One we act like a couple in public, but nothing more can come from that. Or two we actually become a couple in either case my previous requirement stands…"

Ary leaned back and thought hard about the options.

"I'm still in love with George."

"Yes, I know that. It will never change, but one way you have someone for more than visual support."

"If we became a couple my father would want your allegiance."

"I would deal with that should it arise."

"I need more than a stand-in Blaise, but I'm not sure if I'm stable enough for more…"

"You are the controller here. We go as far as you want. The only difference is one is for looks and one will allow you the intimacy if you need it."

"If I get to choose, I will decide on couple."

Blaise smiled at her and she tried to smile back but it hurt to think of how quickly she has fallen.

"You can put the wall back up. I know it's easier."

Ary nodded and smirked at him playfully. When they reached the castle, she saw the group she once called friends openly standing in the entry way watching her leave the carriage with Blaise. Hermione was the only one who acknowledged her with a slight smile while the rest turned and walked away. Blaise saw the interaction and swept and arm around her waist and an anchor. Leaning in he whispered in her ear.

"You can still find a way to talk to them."

Ary just nodded and leaned into his chest. Blaise obviously knew more than he let on, but she wasn't going to push it right now. The carriage behind them held the rest of the group, minus Draco who was still not there, and they scolded them for leaving in a perfectly good carriage. Daphne only cooed about how great a couple they made ignoring all the glares sent her way. Blaise never left her side that night much to Ary's pleasure. Anytime someone began to focus on her too much he would begin kissing whatever he could get ahold of to draw her attention. This would bring their conversation to a halt allowing Ary to get away. They were alone in the common room by the end of night and Ary had her head rested on his shoulder. Blaise never tried encouraging a conversation from her only physical interactions in public.

A month had passed since she arrived at Hogwarts and most of her time had been spent crying on Blaise's shoulder. She was supposed to be this hard ass now that she was alone, but Blaise let her do whatever she needed when no one was around. Finally, she felt he needed some type of explanation for her madness, but she wasn't sure how far she could go. This past month she had earned her Slytherin Princess crown just by doing what she was trained to do, be a bitch. Much to Blaise's surprise her royalty status had even extended to making him the prince and not Draco. It was a sharp blow to the poor boy's ego, but Aryanna had to figure out some way to keep him on track. When he had his posy around, he was all too keen to just pick on Harry. Her biggest problem was if he succeeded or failed Aryanna lost. Hermione had been the only one she could talk to out of the group since Slughorn "forced" them to sit next to each other in class, and of course at his various dinner parties. Ary finally got to explain herself to Hermione one night in the library.

"So how is it dating Blaise?"

"Not sure…all we do is sit in silence when we are not around anyone."

"I've seen you kiss. It seems pretty heated."

"All for show; when we are alone, he is just attentive."

"So, nothing more?"

"I'm still not over George Hermione…. I don't know if I will ever be."

"You may need to. This isn't like last time Ary, he won't even hear your name without leaving the room."

"I don't even know why you are talking to me to be honest."

"Why would I not?"

"You know why Hermione…"

"Because your mother slept with the wrong person? I hardly think that is your fault."

"Is that why Harry won't talk to me?"

"He is actually trying to protect you…He's been having dreams again…he's afraid Voldemort will see you in his mind."

"And Ron and Ginny? What about them?"

"Ahhh…the famous Weasley siblings…"

She looked pointedly letting her know that was her answer. The two sat in silence staring at the books they were supposedly reading.

"You need to try and become happy again Ary…unless you want her out…"

"I don't think I can…not without him."

"Why don't you give Blaise a shot? He's a good bloke from what I can tell. May help ease the pain; if it doesn't you can always hex me in public."

Ary smiled down at her book letting out a chuckle.

"I will try for your sake Hermione. Oh…and thank you for being my friend."

"Any time love."

Later that night her father summoned her to his home along with Draco. Severus walked with them to the edge of the school property before they apparated out.

"Why hello there precious…"

Ry smirked at Bellatrix as she pushed Draco in front of her.

"'evening Bella, Kill any muggles lately?"

"Not enough…"

Bella cackled evilly but Ry followed suit. She could feel Draco flinch at the sound as she looped her arm through his. They enter the grand hall quickly, wanting to get the visit over with.

"Welcome daughter and Mr. Malfoy. Glad you could take time out of your busy schedules to visit."

"Not like we really had a choice did we father?"

"Now now…you act like you don't want to see your own blood."

"Not an act…could we get on with this please I need to get back to the castle."

"Ah yes…for your Zabini boy. I hear you found a new play thing."

"Play thing would be the wrong word father. Nott…he was a plaything."

"I expect you to bring him from now on."

"I expect you to get on with this meeting and I will make my decision later as to Blaise."

Voldemort hissed but pressed onward.

"Malfoy, I have yet to receive a progress report on your mission."

"I'm sorry my Lord. I am still working out the kinks in the wardrobe. Nothing crosses un harmed. I will continue."

"You are to try and kill him Draco not bring in my Death Eaters to do it for you. Should you fail I will have you killed is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Now…for the other matter at hand. You are doing my bidding without a mark. We can't have that now can we…?"

Voldemort gestured for Ry to step into the circle towards Draco. Motioning him to stand Ry placed the tip of her wand to his wrist.

"Do you pledge yourself to me Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes, my Princess…"

She saw the pain sear his face and the tattoo etched its way in and she was delighted. As they landed back at school Severus replaced the necklace on her he had removed before.

"Are you kidding me Severus!"

Ry screamed as she began to retreat and Ary came forward.

"Thank you…I'm just too tired…"

"Not much longer my dear."

The whispered out of ear shot of Draco who was still rubbing his arm.

"Quit whining. The pain isn't that bad."

Severus scolded him as they walked to the common room.

"Uncle Severus could you stay for a second?"

The teacher froze as she never called him that in public.

"What is it."

"I may need you to perform some magic."

Severus just nodded and followed her to the corner where Blaise sat alone.

"How was your evening dear?"

"I want to know if you are willing to take a vow."

Both men stared at her incredulously. She was asking the world of him.

"Why?"

"You want to know what happened and why? I need a vow of silence over the matter."

"Ary…I think this…"

She raised her hand and silenced Severus.

"I will…"

"Good…Severus…"

The two linked arms and the spell began.

"Blaise Zabini do you swear unto me never to reveal my secrets to anyone who is my enemy?"

"I do…"

"It is done. You are now bound Blaise…I hope you realize the gravity of your decision."

"For Aryanna I would do anything."

Severus just nodded his head solemnly and exited the room. When he had left Blaise turned his attention to her.

"So, does this mean you can finally open up?"

"Not tonight. I still need a little time, but I needed to know if you were willing."

Blaise nodded and kissed her on the forehead before going to bed. He turned with his foot on the bottom step.

"I never needed to take a vow Aryanna. Your secrets will always be kept."

Ary took his words to heart as he didn't wait for her response. That weekend when everyone was at Hogsmeade Ary led him to the shrieking shack and let everything out. Blaise sat there silently as she spilled everything all at once; Harry, Voldemort, Draco, Dumbledore, the order, Ry, and the hardest George. He held her as she screamed and cried the pain over whelming her.

"That was always too much for one person to bare Aryanna."

"I don't have many people who get to know. I have so many secrets Blaise. So many hidden pains."

"I see why you needed a vow. It was for your own sanity and mine."

Ary just nodded as the tears fell. Blaise took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. Leaning in he kissed her lips softly. She knew he felt the need from her. The need for loving contact. Their lips moved slowly as he tested the waters. This was their first kiss in private. Their first real kiss. Not wanting to stop Ary urged him to continue by licking his lip lightly. Blaise happily deepened the kiss pulling her on his lap like on the train. It was slow and tender as his fingers grazed her hip lightly. Ary moved to remove his shirt but he pulled away making her grimace.

"Not here like this Aryanna. You would regret any intimacy later."

"What if I promised?"

Blaise laughed and kissed her nose.

"You can't promise me something like that. Let's give it a little bit and if you want to try again later, we can."

"It's because of what I told you, isn't it…"?

Blaise gripped her chin forcing her to face him.

"Let's get one thing straight Aryanna. I knew a good portion of what you told me. And not to drive a wedge or give you hope where there may be none; George never knew any of it. Never blame yourself for how other people react."

"You sound like Molly Weasley."

"Then she is a smart woman. Now are you ready to go back inside yet?"

Aryanna needed a little more time away from people and responded by kissing him again. They formed in each other's embrace and she could feel the acceptance rolling off of him. She could also feel the empty space George left getting deeper.


	26. Drifting Away

The couple walked into the Great Hall to find many of their friends hunched over the table whispering. Pansy looked up and Aryanna saw the fear in her eyes.

"Good evening everyone…have I missed anything delectable?"

Aryanna drawled as Blaise led her to a seat. He prompted the third year to his left over and took a seat placing a protective arm around her.

"Have you not heard?"

Millicent almost whispered to her across the table.

"Well of course I have…that's why I'm asking Millicent!"

Aryanna snapped causing the girl to cringe.

"A Gryffindor girl was attacked."

"And I would care why..."

"Potter is saying it was Draco."

"So, Draco attacked a Gryffindor? What is new?"

"He didn't hex her…she was cursed…she almost died."

Aryanna flinched on the inside wondering who he could have attacked. Hopefully it wasn't Hermione or Ginny. She felt Blaise tighten his grip on her waist warning her to tread carefully. Aryanna leaned into him for support and yawned to hide the look in her eyes.

"Your point...That would have been just one less blood traitor to worry about. Where is Draco anyways?"

"No one has seen him since Hogsmeade."

"At least he's smart enough to keep his head down. Now if you don't mind, I have to get some studying in before Monday."

Ary took to her feet but not before Blaise pulled her in for a kiss. The group had gotten use to their affections and it only seemed to still bother Millicent.

"Off to the library…don't bother me…"

Her sentence started off loud and joyful, but ended pointed as she glared at the group. Turning dramatically, she left the hall and slowly made her way to the quiet library. It didn't take her long to find the table in the back she frequented and took a random book off the shelf. Ary heard the footsteps of a certain brunette and looked up from the decoy book.

"I'm glad you got the message."

"I think the entire school knows where you are Ary."

Hermione chuckled as she placed her own book bag on a table. They never sat together, but they always sat close enough to whisper. So far no one had even noticed the little meetings between the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Is the girl alright?"

"Katie? Not sure yet…she's in critical condition at St. Mungo's, but the doctors say she should recover. How well we won't know."

"It was Katie Bell? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Do you know something about the attack Ary?"

Hermione put down her book and turning to look at the blonde pointedly.

"Not really, no. I just found out about it."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I've told you everything I can Hermione. You know what kind of position we are in right now."

"So, Draco was involved?"

"More than likely."

"He has an alibi you know."

Ary perked her eyebrow at the girl.

"He was in detention with McGonagall for most of the day."

"Curious."

Both looked back at their books before Ary chimed back in.

"I took your advice. About Blaise…I'm going to give him a shot."

"You think you can trust him?"

"He took the vow."

Hermione started to protest but she saw the look in Ary's eyes and realized what she meant.

"That is a very big deal Ary…"

"I could not accept anything less. There are so many lives on the line."

"I understand, but did he?"

"I am starting to think I wouldn't need a vow, but this way his life is not in danger either. The vow would force his death before he could say anything."

"How does that not put him in danger?"

Hermione almost shouted making Ary jump.

"My father knows I would never give secrets away lightly. Torturing someone for information about me would be pointless."

"I didn't have to take a vow."

Hermione dropped her head speaking lightly.

"I trust you more than I trust almost anyone. Plus, I don't think you could spill even if you wanted. You hold other lives above your own. Now that is covered, how is Harry doing?"

"Still has not gotten rid of that damn book! After the diary incident you would think he would question things a little more carefully."

Ary let out a gentle laugh at the face Hermione pulled.

"This is Harry Potter we are talking about; he has never been one to play it safe."

"He misses you…we all do."

"You cannot even guess how much I miss you all. This is so much of a harder task than the first. Before I was pretending only part of the time to be someone I am not. Now I have to pretend all the time."

Hermione forgo all appearance and put her book down on the desk. Ary looked at her questioningly before the girl grabbed her for a hug. It was tight, warm, and filled to the brim with love. She took in the scent that was Hermione and a mixture of the Gryffindor dorm before she was released. The two looked around to see if anyone was watching, but like most nights no one was in the library.

"Thank you…"

"Remember who you are and what you mean to us."

"I will."

"I need to go. Ginny will want an update."

Ary nodded and watched her gather her things.

"How is Ginny?"

"She's really good. Dating Dean Thomas now though Ron is not too pleased."

"Dating a sixth year. Good on her. Tell Ron he needs to back down, but then give him a hug for good luck."

Standing she gave her a quick nod and a smile before she took her swift exit. Ary gave a few minutes head start before exiting herself. With it being Saturday the Slytherin dorm was in the middle of a party when she entered. The group of Slytherin she called friends waved her over to their seats and Blaise beamed up at her. Taking a few steps forward she caught the glimpse of white blonde hair pushing through the crowd and out the door. Blaise saw the same thing and nodded for her to follow.

"Draco…"

She called lightly as he scampered down the hall. Freezing Draco slowly turned to face her.

"Yes Aryanna..."

"It's getting late…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"I heard about your detention today with McGonagall. However did you manage to get to Hogsmeade?"

He smirked slightly but she saw the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Trade secrets, but if you don't mind, I have to get to my task."

"Do not move another inch."

Aryanna warned him as he tried to turn away. She saw the fear sweep his dulling blue eyes, but he tried to keep it from his face. She stepped up to him placing a hand on the side of his cheek. Draco flinched at her cold touch, but even more at the softness of it.

"When was the last time you slept or ate?"

"That is not important."

"You do not get to decide what is important Draco Lucius Malfoy. That is my job."

The bite in her words caused him to flinch once more. She felt horrible at the sight. Draco use to be this strong confident man and she has created a weak boy. Her thumb stroked his cheek making him look wildly down at her.

"Come to the party. Drink and spend time with your friends."

"But the mission…"

"You are my soldier not his Draco and you will do well to remember that. You mission is to do as I say, and I say take the night off."

"Why?"

"I unlike my fathers do not wish for weak followers."

Feeling the pull Ary allowed for Draco to lean in and kiss her. It was soft and tentative while she left her hand on his face. Draco tried to deepen the kiss more by attempting to pull her in to his chest, but she retreated from his grasp.

"Do not push my limits Draco. I am kinder than my father but that does not make me soft."

She began to walk away, but stopped and looked at him before entering the common room.

"I would also advise against telling anyone about what just happened. Blaise would not take to kindly knowing you kissed me."

The door slid open for her and Draco watched her step through before following. By the time he made it through the crowd Aryanna was already in Blaise's lap lounging comfortably.

"Welcome back Draco…"

Blaise ran his fingers up and down Aryanna's bare calf's as Draco took an empty seat. Attention was drawn and he took advantage of the time and brought her leg up for a kiss. Aryanna giggled at the feeling of his lips to her skin. This was the most sensual he got with her in public though based on their conversation today he could hope for more. Feeling the tug on his neck he saw Aryanna pulling on his tie with her bottom lip sticking out.

"What is it my darling?"

"I'm just so parched Blaisey…"

"How about I get you a drink then?"

She nodded grinning ear to ear before he stood and slipped her into his now empty seat.

"Care to join Draco?"

"Ya mate…right behind you."

The two left Aryanna to chatter away with the girls; Blaise hoping to get some time in to talk. Draco raised three fingers to the boy behind the bar and turned to Blaise.

"So how have you been mate?"

"Just the normal…you know…"

"Look mate I wanted to apologize for what happened on the train."

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, but Blaise just continued.

"It wasn't planned Draco, she jumped me, and we came up with an arrangement that suits her needs."

"Are you trying to brag about the tail you are getting Zabini? Because…"

"No…no no no…I just realized you and I never really talked about it and I know I warned you about her."

"Ya you warned me not to do exactly what you are."

"Actually, I told you not to chase her."

Draco slammed back his drink and avoided eye contact while he ordered another. Blaise took his own in hand before looking back at Aryanna.

"Look mate…its Aryanna's decision and I hope you two have a great time together, but I have a job to do so if you wouldn't mind keeping her busy so I can do it."

Blaise nodded in response before grabbing the second drink on the table.

"Will do mate."

Draco watched as his best mate walked back to the group of people he once called friends. The sight was eerie as he realized it could just have easily been him there. In his absence the power vacuum sucked up Blaise as a victim. The beautiful blonde on his lap had almost been his a year ago. And the envious stares of both men and women towards the couple snogging on the couch were ghosts of his past. He watched as Blaise lived his life while he slipped out the common room door.

Aryanna woke up the next morning with the feeling of arms wrapped around her. Sighing contently, she pushed into the body before she realized she was in Blaise's bed. Freezing Aryanna thought back to last night and what happened. She didn't remember coming up the stairs last night and she was sure one too many drinks were the cause.

"You fell asleep on the couch and wouldn't let go."

A sleepy Blaise mumbled into his pillow.

"So, nothing…"

"No, you were pretty pissed so I decided to let you sleep it off here."

Aryanna relaxed and began running her fingers down his arm lightly. She felt him shift in the bed and place a kiss on her shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in a few days."

"So, no headache?"

"I didn't say that."

His fingers found the skin on her waist and danced along lightly. His ebony skin contrasted heavily against her ivory. They lay together for a few minutes before Aryanna got restless.

"So, Sunday…what are the plans for today?"

Blaise sat up allowing himself to tower over Aryanna slightly in the bed. She took the time to glace down his shirtless body and admire the much-defined muscular pattern on his body. He saw the glint in her eye which brought a teasing smirk to his mouth.

"Is it to your liking milady?"

Not allowing herself to think Ary ran her hand over his stomach feeling the muscles ripple underneath. His body was warm and responsive to her touch as she traced patterns around his torso. Ary nodded biting her lip slightly, finally ignoring the pain inside from the deep hole that had been left behind. Blaise saw the hesitation leave her face as she continued her dance. The hand not propping his body slipped to her neck and stroked her cheek. Ary looked up into his deep brown eyes slowly as his lips found hers. Blaise knew he could only go so far, but it didn't stop his body from reacting. Aryanna felt his manhood pressed up against her leg and it sent a shiver down her body. Her mouth opened allowing his tongue to caress hers gently. Grinding slightly against him she deepened the kiss making him moan. Both forgetting everything, but what was directly between them Ary felt Blaise pulling up her shirt as she readjusted on the bed. Soon he had removed all of the clothes between them, but his fingers faltered on her skin until he saw the smile on her face. Slowing his movements, he placed delicate kisses on her chest and neck.

Ary sighed under him running her hands over the muscles in his back. Taking a breast in his mouth Blaise rolled the nipple between his teeth making her hiss with pleasure. A free hand made its way to her mound and massaged it slowly. He felt her body slithering underneath him at his menstruations causing his erection to jolt. The heat between them was building as their minds clouded over in ecstasy. Soon Ary's folds were slippery with and orgasm and Blaise poised himself between her legs. Making eye contact with the beautiful blonde in his bed he eased slowly into her opening and watched her eyes closed in pleasure. A few slow strokes and Aryanna was already shaking beneath him. Blaise picked up the pace as she tightened around him and moaned. He ran his hands up her stomach to her breasts and began massaging them tenderly as he pulsated into her. Soon both their breathing became erratic as he sat back and pulled her into his lap. With their bodies pressed tightly together Ary began rocking against him while her mouth found his neck.

"Aryanna…I'm getting close…. baby…don't stop…"

Biting firmly on his pulse point Ary orgasmed around him and the sensation of both the bite and the tightened walls sent him over the edge. Laying her back on the bed Blaise collapsed next to her panting. As she rolled over to lay her head on his chest, she felt her emptiness flair back tenfold, almost forcing her to cry out in pain. The man she had just had sex with was not the man she loved.

 _You are letting the weakness seep back in dear child…would you like me to take over with this sumptuous thing? I'm sure we could have great fun!_

Blaise felt her pull away from him slightly, but let her go.

"I'm sorry Aryanna, I should not have let that go that far."

"It's not that Blaise. I just the first time since…"

"I know."

He ran his hand along her back trying to sooth her, but nothing could help. Excusing herself from the bed she gave him a quick kiss before leaving to get food. The couple gave nothing away later at lunch when they saw the group. Blaise held her adoringly and she smiled warmly at him, but he could feel her slipping away. It was very odd to him though because if anything she was holding tighter to the relationship than before. He could feel the determination when they kissed and the firmness in her hand squeezes. She didn't want to end the relationship. What was slipping away was the Aryanna he knew alone. He could see it in her eyes when she laughed, and feel it in the quips from her tongue. She was becoming harder. Blaise quieted his fears by arguing the case she needed to be tougher to be a death eater. He knew what her plan was, but that doesn't mean she could do it. The truth was he had fallen for her just as he feared. The Veela had taken over now and he was hers.

Hermione pointed out her weird mood later that week during their regular library visits. Aryanna told her what happened between her and Blaise, but Hermione had no way of fixing this problem. George was still not able to stand the sound of her name. Hermione didn't think this would ever be fixed. Her biggest fear was losing a friend. She knew if Blaise and Aryanna stayed together, she would have nothing to hold her back from going dark, and Blaise would do nothing to stop it. He may not be a death eater, but he was sure no friend to muggle born. Hermione watched as the blonde left the library without her usual pep. Ginny pulled her aside when she got back to the common room.

"So…what's wrong with her?"

Hermione didn't know how to tell her that Aryanna had slept with someone else.

"She did what I told her to."

"She did?"

Hearing the sorrow in Ginny's voice pained Hermione.

"Ginny…she's hurting bad. From what she told me it wasn't planned, and afterwards it hurt so much worse. She's slipping away and I don't know if we can stop her."

"What about George? He could help!"

Hermione scoffed angrily at the red head unintentionally wounding her spirit even more. George had gotten on Hermione's last nerve with this childish act he was pulling. So what if she's the dark lord's daughter! Harry got over it and he's…HARRY for goodness sakes.

"Your _brother_ refuses to see reason. He leaves the room whenever she is brought up. And your mother told me he won't even go to meetings that she will be at."

"I know but…"

"But what Ginny? All he has done has only hurt her."

"She hurt him too!"

"SHE can't help it!"

Harry came running over to the girls raised voices.

"Seriously! This again?! Hermione, Ginny, you two are best friends could we for once not fight about George?"

"Her brother is being a wanker!"

"Yes yes…we all know he's a twat but that is not reason to yell at each other."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other softly as Harry pulled them into a hug. Just then Ron came into the common room with Lavender Brown trailing a small distance behind him. She had started following him around and flirting with him ever since his quidditch try outs. She was everywhere he was now and it sickened Hermione.

"Want me to hex her?"

Ginny whispered in her ear with a smile, but Hermione just shook her head and led them away.


	27. Do Call Me Ry

Luckily for Aryanna Blaise was so tied up in Quidditch practice for the next few weeks they never had much time alone. He was always so tired after practice that they would mostly say good night with a short kiss before heading to separate beds. She felt bad that she was having a hard time caring for him the way he, obviously, did her. It wasn't until the night of the Halloween ball that they were able to have some down time together. The next morning, she felt numb as she lay next to Blaise. They had spent that night in each other embrace, and she could tell he didn't notice a difference. It was much easier this time to not care than it had been before. She let her primal instincts take over as they ravaged each other, and when it was all done the pain was dull. She knew it was there fighting her every nerve but her body didn't care. She was growing tired of the fight.

 _I'm waiting right here for you to slip sweet girl…_

She cheered for Blaise at his game like a dutiful girlfriend, she celebrated with him later that night, she helped Hermione through her own boy troubles with Ron, she even spoke to Ginny about her troubles with Dean and Harry. All the while ignoring her every instinct to cry, and run, and scream.

Severus gathered her up a few nights before her big tests to take her to a meeting all the while concerned.

"Are you sure you are ok Ary? You have been acting very standoffish lately."

"I'm fine Uncle…can we just get this over with? I have to study for my finals."

Her voice was tired and flat and it cause Severus to stop her from entering the home.

"Ary you know you can talk to me right?"

She just nodded and returned the hug he gave her limply.

As they stepped through the door she could smell Molly's cookies wafting through the kitchen along with the distorted voices of the order. Feeling a weird sensation in her stomach Aryanna came to a halt in front of Severus.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I…lets just go."

She started to try and explain the feeling, but decided against it. Aryanna couldn't even place it herself let alone describe it. They stepped into the kitchen and everyone turned to give them warm smiles. Well that is everyone but one. Aryanna knew now what that feeling was; her heart was in this room. George and Fred stood in the corner, and while Fred gave her a soft lopsided grin George's eyes were pained and dark. The door shut behind Severus and the joyous conversation stopped as they realized the two were staring at each other. George's eyes snapped furiously between the people in the room.

"Why is she here?"

"George…hunny…"

"No mother! I said why is she here?!"

"Don't speak to your mother that way!"

George snapped his eyes back to her and she felt like passing out right there.

"What makes you think I would listen to you?!"

"I don't care if you want to listen to me George Gideon Weasley, but you will not speak to your mother that way!"

She stepped forward causing him to step back.

"Don't come near me…I warn you. I want nothing to do with you and your blood."

Aryanna felt the cut deep as he spit at her with his words. She fought back the tears that were pushing forwards, and took a deep breath in.

"I think I will be going…obviously I am not wanted here. Severus please inform them of our information."

She heard George mutter under his breath and by the look in his eyes she was sure it was something just as cruel as before. Walking with haste she found herself in her room before she knew she had left. Collapsing to her knees everything went dark for Aryanna as she passed out.

 _There she was again on the ice pond by her home in Canada. Ary looked around for her younger self, but no one came. This was not the same night. In fact, this wasn't even night. It was just dark. Looking up at the sky no stars speckled the expanse and the moon was conspicuously gone. Taking a few steps towards the shore she realized the shore didn't move. She began to run towards the line of ground, but the quicker she moved the farther it stayed. She never ran out of breath and her feet never felt tired as she sprinted, but soon she learned it was futile. Ary heard slow claps from behind her as she finally halted._

" _What do you want Ry?"_

" _Why to watch you struggle dear girl!"_

 _Ary turned and faced her other half but there stood her mother on the ice. Long hair tucked behind her ears and wearing the same black cloak as the day she died. She stood the same height as Ary when she took a few steps forward._

" _You have grown! My little girl how you have grown."_

" _Mother?"_

 _The woman smiled at her but it was a sharp grin and it made Ary wince. Her mother never smiled at her like that. It was a smile saved for Bellatrix and the rest of her father's Death Eaters. The cloak over her shoulders shifted as she reached her fingers towards Ary's face. Long nails scratched slightly as she ran her fingers over the soft cheeks. Victoriana pinched her cheeks ever so lightly, but Ary could feel the heat begin to rise under her touch._

" _You have grown up so beautifully. It's not a wonder you have so many prospects in lovers."_

" _I…"_

" _Oh don't try and play shy with me sweet girl I know more than you would think."_

" _Why are you here?"_

 _Victoriana let out a shrill cackle not unlike the famous laughter of Bellatrix her face turned to the sky._

" _I'm here dear girl to take what is mine."_

" _I don't know what you mean."_

" _You idolized me too much my dear Aryanna…you idolized your mother into a saint."_

" _I know you are no saint. You are a murderous wretch."_

" _Then why do you weep for my loss dear girl?"_

 _Aryanna was fuming at this point as she saw the truth of her mother._

" _I was five when you died! Of course I weep for the mother my childhood brain remembers. But do not worry. I do not weep for you."_

" _Well since you think you know me sweetheart you must know why I am here."_

 _Victoriana took a swift step forward as she gripped Ary's chin and cheeks firmly. Through pursed lips Ary was able get out a meek sentence._

" _Why would I know that?"_

" _Think hard sweet girl. You know of my past and all the clues have been given to you."_

 _It was then she heard a crackling behind her on the ice. Victoriana forced her head to the side showing the figure walking from the sudden darkness around them._

" _Ry!"_

" _Yes?"_

 _Both women answered and the realization came to Ary quickly and painfully._

" _You used to take me along on your little murdering escapades."_

" _Yes." both women again_

" _I was there for every soul you rendered from its body. For every part you split inside."_

" _Yes…" their responses were more gleeful this time._

" _You never wanted to die. You brought in anyone who could possibly help you to live!"_

" _You stored a horcrux in your own child!"_

 _Both women let out a shrill screech of laughter as they danced around Ary's frozen form._

" _You did it! You figured it out!"_

" _How could you?! I was your daughter!"_

" _A happy coincidence actually. Your wretched father never shared such a secret with me. I just happened upon a bit of magic that latched my soul to yours for the time being, until I could wrench the information from your father that was. Then he died... and I left all such notion behind that the portion could be useful and when I fell ill, I had figured the magic would have faded by that point. Much to my dismay your own magic kept the piece alive!"_

 _Victoriana clapped her hands gleefully alongside Ry._

" _You are truly the worst type of monster alive."_

" _BUT I AM ALIVE!"_

 _Her mother screamed at Ary taking her in her hand once again._

" _And you dear girl are wilting away."_

 _She spit as if disgusted with the idea her daughter had such a heart to care._

" _As I have told Ry before you cannot hold me in."_

" _Couldn't"_

" _What?"_

 _Victoriana grinned evilly as she pushed Ary too her knees._

" _Couldn't. You WERE too strong, but that Weasley boy has broken you. You are fragile enough for me to finally have the body I have been fighting for. Now…sleep."_

 _Ry whipped out her wand and broke the ice under Ary with a quick spell. Falling into the cold water Ary felt nothing as she watched the ice refreeze above her. Punching and screaming did no good as Ry and Victoriana danced above her glass like prison before finally melding into a single person. Ry blew a sloppy kiss towards the fuming Ary and popped away._

Severus sat on the edge of the bed once again holding Aryanna's hand as she lay peaceful in her bed. Doing what the best uncles do Severus had punched George hard in the face before taking off after his adoptive daughter. Luckily the first place he went was her first choice as well. He had placed her on the bed delicately and began hoping beyond hope she would wake up again. Soon her soft fingers began to dance and he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Oh my goodness Ary. I wish you would stop doing this to me."

"Why hello Severus good to see you again!"

"What do you mean again? Ary are you feeling ok?"

"Hmm…much to light in here. I will need to redecorate. Now Severus are you ready? I wish to see Tom."

Severus was speechless as the blonde hoped off the bed and stretched.

"Aryanna…what is wrong with you? We need to see a healer. I will call Dumbledore."

"Stop fussing Severus! And keep that man out of this. Are you ready to go or not?!"

Severus just stood and nodded as he took a spot to her left.

"Oh and Severus? Please do call me Ry."

Severus stared at his adopted niece with eyes narrowed as she sneered around the room. Ry picked up a stuffed bear to examine it before throwing it haphazardly over her shoulder.

"So are we going back to school dear Severus?"

"We are heading straight to Dumbledore is what we are doing."

Ry rolled her eyes and groaned before stepping just out of his reach.

"Do we really have to include him in this? He can be such a pain."

"I'm not sure what is wrong with you Aryanna, but you will not be allowed to roam the halls of Hogwarts until I figure out what has happened."

Ry looked at him pointedly before snapping her fingers and disappearing. Dumbledore had left a window open for the two of them in the wards, and Ry would be damned if she was going to be dragged in front of that man. Landing gracefully, she was out the office door in a flash. It would take a moment for Severus to catch his wits and follow after her. She needed to be far away from his office when he did. Going back to the Slytherin common room was out of the question because he would look there first. She would be caught in the library as well if the mudblood were to show up. The only other place she could think of was the astronomy tower since it rarely had students milling around. Especially with break and midterms so close they would be in their common rooms studying.

The night was cloudy as she walked past window after window on the tower steps. It was a steep climb but feeling the burn in her legs only spurned her onwards. As the door pushed open in front of her Ry was hit with a stiff breeze that turned her cheeks red instantly. Ry tightened the scarf she wore and stepped across the cobblestone. Stepping to the edge of the wall she leaned over and looked to see if she could find the ground.

"Careful, the breeze is rather strong tonight."

Ry kept her gaze forward trying to ignore the talker behind her. Could she not hide uninterrupted?! Their footsteps sharpened as the body reached her side quickly. Trying her best to ignore him Ry turned her head away from where he was standing looking towards the castle instead.

"I figured you would be studying tonight. Don't you have exit exams in a few days?"

"Maybe I needed a breather."

The boy readjusted his coat letting his arm swing closer to Ry than planned, but now she could feel the mark screaming to her. Ry inhaled deeply as she relived the pleasure from that night again. His fear was tantalizingly sweet as she marked him for her own.

"Maybe…but I also know Snape is looking for you."

Ry snapped her head towards him finally making eye contact. His sharp blue eyes were as dulled as the last time she saw him, but this time it made her inwardly smile.

"And he sent YOU to fetch me? Did he really think that would work?"

Draco shrugged and crossed his arms tightly against the wind.

"I don't think he cares who found you. Just that you were found."

Ry rolled her eyes again and pushed off from the wall. She needed a new place to hide, but now Draco would never leave her side. She could always hex him; or even push him over. Well maybe not the second. He was too pretty to kill. Then like any other time she came to a cross road the idea sprung to mind and she leapt to action. The distance between them closed as she sauntered back to his side.

"So are you planning on turning me in Draco?"

There was a small spark in his eyes that Ry did not miss even though it was swift and faint. She needed a little more flame for that fire. Sweeping hair behind her shoulder Ry looked up at him pouting.

"I think it would be wise."

"Yes but what's the fun in wise?"

Placing a hand gently against his chest she felt his heart leap into a frenzy feeling her near him.

"Aryanna…"

"Draco…please call me Ry. Aryanna is so formal."

Ry leaned into him hoping he would wrap his arms around her slim frame and take her right there. She felt the muscle tension as he fought the urge to pull her to his lips.

"Ry…I don't think…"

"Exactly Draco…don't think…just…feel…."

As the words fell sensually from her lips, she ran fingers up and down his tense torso. Sharp blue eyes locked hard onto hers and all she saw was lust.

"Don't we have some unfinished business to deal with?"

Draco just nodded as her hands found their way around his body and she skimmed his taught back lightly; it made her grin with delight that he was so closed to giving in.

"I do not ask Draco."

She tried to move her body away teasingly but arms finally wrapped around her light frame lifting her into the air. His lips found hers once again and she could feel the relief in his breath as their tongues began to dance. Jamming her hands into his hair she tugged as he deepened the kiss roughly. Ry felt the need radiating off his body and it fed her own. Ry was exhilarated from the feeling of lust in his kisses, the tension in his arms as he tried to keep her against his body, the fluttering jumps in his chest as their tongues dance. All this and more made her feel in control again. She moaned into his mouth spurring a pained groan from him as their bodies were not close enough. Feeling his hands lifting her arse she knew to wrap her legs around his waist. The heat of her groin caused his member to jolt and rub against her.

Draco carried her away from the ledge until she felt the cool stone pressed against her back. With the wall behind her Draco was able delve his tongue into her mouth deeper as she pressed her pelvis against his. Slipping a hand down he pushed her robes open revealing the school outfit she had on underneath. She heard him hiss lightly as she pulled away to unbutton her blouse just enough, letting her breasts free. She had worn her silk and lace green undergarments today. The twitch of his member told her it was pleasure to him. Much to Ry's delight Ary had just grabbed this ensemble because it was the first in the drawer; unintentionally allowing for easy access. Draco groaned as Ry easily popped the front clasp open allowing her full breasts to spill out. Letting one leg go he found his belt quickly and slipped rock hard erection out of his trousers.

Ry prepared for the intrusion as he slipped her knickers to the side and let out a panting sigh slipping inside of her. He stood a good bit taller than her so soon she had her legs firmly wrapped around his waist again as he glided in and out smoothly. Ry let out a moan every time his head hit right on point and Draco made a mental note of the angel. Soon the one leg had dropped again if only to allow him more room to pull out and slam back in. Pressure built as Ry rocked against him screaming his name. Her breasts bounced tantalizing and his gaze was split between her pleasured face and the sumptuous jiggle of her mounds.

Orgasming around him Ry could tell he was not going to last long in this position. After riding out the pleasure rolling in her body she finally was able to speak words again.

"different…position."

She grinned slyly up at him as he released her to the ground. Pulling him to the rail once again Ry used the small step around the ledge to bring her waist to level with his before bending over.

"Ry…"

Draco admired her backside as he slipped her thong from its place between her cheeks. The lace was soaked from the wet folds it had slipped back into. As he pulled them down her legs his face arrived as the opening he had already plundered and his tongue snaked out. Pleasuring a woman with your dick was one thing, but bringing her to orgasm with your tongue was a whole different story. Draco slipped a digit in alongside his tongue making Ry wiggle under his touch. Ry panted in pleasure under his menstruations as his tongue and finger danced in tandem. Her nails dug into the outside of the castle as she finally orgasmed. Draco slammed back into her before she was able to catch her breath. The stone was cold against the underside of her breasts as he pounded her from behind, her body hanging precaiously over the wall. It was invigorating to not be able to see ground when she opened her eyes. It heightened the pleasure as the fear of falling mixed in.

"Ry….bloody hell…"

She felt his pulsing become erratic signaling how close he was to ejaculation. Pressing her ass into his pelvis she forced him deeper as she tightened around him. He filled her completely before resting a soft cheek against her back. His warm breath was tingling on her cooled body.

"Ry…that was amazing..."

His voice was ragged as he panted and kissed her spine.

"Yes it was…"

Ry cooed at him from over her shoulder. Both blondes were glowing in the after math as they slipped body parts back into clothes. As she buttoned her last button Draco pulled her into his arms and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't even ask…is everything ok? Why is Snape looking for you?"

Draco placed small kisses along her collar bone as she lazily responded.

"He thinks I'm still damaged from that Weasley boy. We saw him tonight and I had to keep up pretenses of being the love sick teenager."

He hummed in agreement with his lips still pressed into her skin.

"I guess I should head back to the common room and see if he is still looking for me."

Draco froze as the realization came to him. One that Ry had long lost forgotten about.

"Did you break up with Blaise?"

Ry shrugged as he pulled away and stared down at her.

"Why? Not like we were really a couple. We mostly just spend time sitting in silence."

Draco scoffed as he pulled away even more.

"That's exactly what couples do Aryanna. Have you slept with him?"

"Duh! But I enjoyed it much more with you."

She saw the pleasure from the compliment spread across his face before he returned to his stern look.

"Aryanna that is no way to treat him. You need to tell him."

Ry threw her hands in the air and began stalking away.

"If you care so much why don't you tell him."

She didn't get far before he grabbed ahold of her arm pulling her back to him forcefully.

"If he finds out about this it will break him."

Ry grinned evilly causing Draco to flinch slightly.

"Then we better not tell him."

"We can't do this again…not till…"

Ry sneered before grabbing him by the collar and pressing their lips together once more. A free hand slipped between them rubbing his package roughly as her tongue danced in his mouth. Pushing him against the same wall he had her against earlier she felt the jolt in his pants telling her he was starting to grow hard again. There was not more than a second of hesitation before his hands found her hair and the buttons on her shirt. She pressed him again feeling him groan beneath her before pulling away.

"You don't seem too concerned about your _friend_ now. I decide when we stop. Not you. If you feel like telling him be my guest, but you will not be able to stay away from me."

Draco leaned against the wall defeated as she kissed his neck lightly. She was right, and Blaise had been right all along, he was putty in her hands.

"Want to go again?"

Her sexy grin plastered back on her face Draco could not resist diving back in for her mouth. They shagged against the wall again before Draco procured at least a light pad for them to lie on. The night was spent in pure bliss as he rode her from orgasm to orgasm, and she moaned his name. They fell asleep for a few hours before he woke up to see her angelic form sleeping beside him. They didn't have long before the new day started and students may try to get into the tower. He had locked it for the night, but no one was supposed to be out this late anyways. Shaking her awake they once again pulled on clothes before leaving down the stairs.

"I really should tell Blaise. It's the only right thing."

Ry shrugged as she pulled her hair back into a braid.

"I mean I would want the same from him."

"Either way it does not concern me. Just decide or don't either way I'm going to get some breakfast and then sleep all morning."

Ry pulled him down to her lips by his tie before slipping off down the hallway. Little did they know someone else was also awake.


	28. Diffidently Not A Darling

Hermione saw the interaction from afar as she was avoiding her own common room at the moment. What she witnessed frightened, and disgusted her. That was not the Ary that she had grown to love, she had been taken over by Ry, and Hermione knew someone needed to be told. She waited impatiently for the love-sick Draco to follow after Ry before stepping out of her hidden corner. It was a place she had found first year where she could safety observe her surroundings. When Harry and Ron became her friends it was a less frequented spot, but with the new arrival to the group she was using it more and more. Snape was her first choice to find answers, but he was not answering his door. Hermione stood there for a moment before giving up and heading to the headmaster's office. Luckily this early in the morning not many students were awake so she avoided the normal Slytherin glares while near the dungeons. Like most times, Dumbledore's Griffin opened as she came into view. He was always expecting her. Before she could knock on his door the soft voice of their beloved headmaster called out to her.

"Come in Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry to bother you Headmaster, but Professor Snape wasn't in his office."

Hermione pushed open the door to reveal a tired looking man and professor Snape standing near a pensive.

"I feel I need not tell you why you could not find him. Severus if you wouldn't mind?"

Severus handed him a potion which he downed quickly before stepping back to his desk.

"So I see you have found Miss Valois?"

"Something is wrong with her professor. It's not Ary."

Dumbledore hung his head solemnly as Hermione stood in front of him. The wilting old man sighed before finally speaking.

"We all know of the darkness that lies in Aryanna. Severus informed me she wishes to be called Ry now."

Snape nodded in recognition of the news while Hermione just stood patiently. She knew who Ry was and what she could do.

"One thing that not many people know is the truth behind who Ry is to Aryanna."

"She's the dark side, we know."

Hermione spoke up before a dark dead looking hand silenced her.

"Ry…was the name of Victoriana Valois…it was the name Riddle and his followers called her in their private meetings."

Snape snapped his gaze at Dumbledore.

"What are you trying to get at Dumbledore?"

"Her father was a master at the art, why not the mother too."

Hermione was completely confused at this point.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what is going on."

"Miss Granger anything that is said in this room can go no further, am I understood?"

"Of course headmaster."

"Not even to Harry."

"I understand."

"Voldemort managed to keep himself alive somehow. I have an idea, but im still tracking down the facts to prove it. I believe Aryanna's mother implored the same technique to keep herself alive in her daughter."

"That's monstrous!"

"Victoriana was nothing less than monstrous. Have you ever heard of Le Couteau, Miss Granger?"

Severus turned to address Hermione.

"No? Should I have?"

"I should think so, but you were barely born when she disappeared. Not even many wizards know the name. Le Couteau was a mass murderer who killed muggles during the first reign of Voldemort. The ministry took no notice because the killings were done in such a barbaric and nonmagical fashion they assumed it was a muggle."

"What does that have to do with Aryanna?"

"Le Couteau was Victoriana Valois. She reveled in the power being attached to Voldemort gave. Soon even the casting of the Cruciatus curse was too quick in killing the "weak-minded" muggles. She would take to the streets only carrying a knife and choose a home at random. She was ruthless, but…she was also a mother. Aryanna was taken to no less than 3 of these killings. The infant watched it all."

Hermione dropped to the chair Dumbledore had moved behind her. Aryanna had the soul of a murderer in her body. That same soul was in control right now.

"We have to get her. What if she hurts a student?"

Dumbledore shook his head lightly while his lips pressed together.

"Cornering her will only make it worse. By the end of tomorrow Aryanna will be free to leave this school for good. We will let her."

Hermione had tears in her eyes now. Ary was assuredly gone.

"Have we lost her forever?"

"No Miss Granger, but we must use this to our advantage. She will still aggravate the situation in the Dark Lord's personal army. Ry always did a good job at that. We will keep out of her way until absolutely necessary."

Hermione nodded her head softly as the tears slipped down her face. Until the war was over Ary would be alone. Severus walked Hermione down to breakfast that morning hoping to keep her in line. Before they reached the grand hall he turned to speak.

"You need to forget this Miss Granger, for Ary's sake. No one can know. Especially about her mother."

"I know…"

"Then take that look off your face. You would give it away immediately."

She took a few deep breaths and then looked up at him smiling.

"Better?"

"It will do."

Snape let her go in before him so they did not enter together. Not many would think twice but Ry would surely notice. The Blonde lounged on the bench with the group of death eater children. She watched as her Uncle walked to his seat at the head table, completely ignoring the brunette that had also just walked in. She had tests later that afternoon, and once she finished them he had no hold on her anymore. Ry was perched in Blaise's lap as he fed her pieces of food of their plate. This was the first time she had ever been so blatant in front of the rest of the school. It was a freeing feeling. Eyes watched her from under hooded gazes. She was a sight to behold in her after sex glow. Blaise of course had pressed where she had been the night before, but someone interrupted their conversation before she could speak. Draco had been adamant about needing Blaise's attention right that moment though when they returned she could tell he had not told him. Blaise reentered the room still in a great mood.

"What time do you take your tests?"

"Noon I think…though I am debating going…"

"Do you want to stay here longer?"

She could hear the lift in his voice as he thought about her staying by his side.

"not really…I just don't feel like testing is all…it's quite boring…"

Blaise kissed her lightly before laughing out loud. His voice filled with a little hope still.

"Of course it's boring, but if you don't test out you have to come back."

"I guess that's worth it. I plan on leaving tomorrow on the train."

"But I don't get to leave for another day. Won't you stay a little longer?"

"Blaise dear I do not wish to stay in this school any longer than I have to…it's dreadfully stifling for a young mind. We can see each other over break. Plus father wants me and Draco back soon for a check in, might as well get it over with."'

She was staring at the overcast ceiling now, but she could feel Blaise glare at Draco from across the table.

"When is your last test Draco?"

"Tonight. I talked a few teachers into giving them to me early. Family emergency and all that."

"Well isn't that convenient."

Draco glared back at Blaise while he shoveled a new spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

"Don't think because I forgave you this morning it will happen again."

"Ahhhh….so he did tell you. How…sweet? Anyways I told you before Blaise darling I don't get tied down. You had to know this would happen sooner or later."

"Aryanna I told you I don't share."

She finally looked down at him the anger filling her eyes and tensed voice.

"I don't take demands. You either learn to share or we are through. I enjoy our time together Blaise, but I will not be beholden to one man."

Blaise tried to keep up the appearance of defiance, but she saw the defeat full in his eyes. She had won the battle and the war in one swift motion. No man denies Aryanna Valois. She leaned in and whispered softly in his ear before nibbling on it.

"If you want we can head out of here and get a few rounds in before my test."

With that Blaise had scooped Ry off his lap and to a standing position. He would not let this opportunity pass him by. They only made it partially down the hall when Ry pulled him into an empty classroom and locked the door behind them.

"I think this will do nicely."

Blaise lifted her up on a table just inside the door and placed a kiss on her neck. Ry cooed under is soft lips as his fingers danced along her thigh. Soon they were ripping at each other's clothes and she was splayed naked beneath him. His engorged member found its way to her opening and pressed inside. Two hours later they found their way out of the classroom in search of some refreshment. Blaise brought her to orgasm so many times he had lost count. Leading Ry to her classroom he placed a sensual kiss on her lips before opening the door for her. There stood a ministry official and Dumbledore. Her final test was about to begin.

Draco quickly found Ry on the train the next morning as there were only a few students leaving so early. His final test that night had been with Snape who had warned him to take care in the presence of the Dark Lord. He was looking for anyway to deem him a failure. So far two attempts on his life and he had managed to only curse two Gryffindor. Though he loved torturing them he didn't like that it almost killed them both. He may hate the Weasley's, but he never wanted them dead. Just out of pure blood standings. As he opened the door to the compartment he saw the sleeping form of Ry once again. He could never have enough of that sight. She truly looked like angel. He knew that she was playing both him and Blaise, but it didn't matter because he got to have her. Until she tired of him, he was hers and even after.

Ry awoke as the train pulled into the station in London. She had slept a very long time and her first view was the blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Well good morning Gorgeous."

Draco smiled at the compliment offering her a hand up from the bench.

"I see you slept well. Much needed from what I gather. Do you wish to see your father now? Or would you rather freshen up?"

"Might as well head to him. He has been rather annoying lately."

"You should be more careful about how you speak of your father Aryanna. He can be deadly."

Ry rolled her eyes as she stood. Draco knew nothing of deadly. Of course Tom was scary, but he was nothing compared to her. Le Couteau.

"Draco dear do not presume to know the relationship between Voldemort and I. It would truly drive you mad. Are you too escort me?"

Draco grinned as he offered his arm to the witch. They stepped into the empty hallway and down until they found the open door. Draco helped the Lady from the train car, but not before admiring her beauty. She had worn one of her silk black dress that showed a tantalizing amount of skin through the slit. No matter how many times she wore similar styles it still brought him to his knees. Her milky pale skin contrasted so well in the dark. He felt she had been made for him and him alone. Who else would bring such beauty to the Malfoy name, but alas her father would never allow such a union, and she was still with Blaise. The two had dueled it out earlier in the morning before realizing it was neither of their decisions. Ry would choose when, where, and who; and they were not strong enough to deny her. Draco agreed to keep their bond behind closed doors if he could; to allow Blaise some thread of dignity. It was the least he could do for his once close friend.

Ry took his arm firmly as they walked to the apparition port on the train platform. She watched the platform disappear for the last time as she popped home.

"Good riddance."

She announced as they landed near the gates. Draco watched her hair swing in the wind as she straightened her dress.

"Like what you see Draco? We could always pick up where we left off the other night…"

Ry ran her hand roughly through his hair pulling lightly at the man who towered over her. Draco's body betrayed him as it seethed at her touch.

"Ry…I don't think…"

Her mouth twisted into a sick grin as she saw the torment in his eyes. His mind fought an animalistic urge she brought out. This boy would be a lot more fun than she thought. Sighing she released him from her grasp and took determined steps towards the house. Bellatrix stood in the doorway to welcome her niece once again.

"Why my dear Aryanna…I hear you are finally rid of school? What a pity you can be no more help to your father."

Ry flashed a wicked smirk before snarling back at her aunt.

"I can be much more help out side of those wretched halls. Dumbledore was always there watching over me…keeping me in line. Fool of a man. It was such a waste to be sent there. I should been by his side this entire time. _I_ wouldn't have let Potter get away in the ministry."

Bellatrix screeched out a laugh as she grasped ahold of Ry's shoulder. The two were in a dead lock stare; daring the other to break.

"Are you questioning your father Aryanna? Do you think such a thing wise?"

"Oh dear Aunt Bella…I believe I may be the only wise one here. Isn't a mystery you've gone mad now is it."

Bellatrix flicked her tongue out wetting her lips to retort the snap. The two could never go without a few sharp words exchanged.

"At least I have been here. Keeping a close ear to your father's needs."

"We all know how much you wanted to help Tom's needs in the first war Bella. Too bad my mother got there first."

She finally broke as Ry spoke his name aloud. No one called him that and she gripped tighter on Ry's shoulder.

"What did you just call the dark lord?!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Bella…You always were one for the flair of it all. Now…If you will excuse me…I have some business to attend. And please old friend; do call me Ry."

Ry pushed the flabbergasted Bellatrix off her arm and stormed into the hall. Death Eaters milled around gossiping as they waited for their dark lord to return. Little did they know a much darker force was upon them. Masked faces quickly bowed and darted out of the blonde's way. She had a purpose and that purpose was to finally have her seat on the throne. Peter dashed in front of her feet almost getting trampled as he tried to keep her from the platform.

"Milady…I do think we should wait for the master."

Ry hissed at him and bared her teeth causing the rat faced man to cower in fear though he did not move.

"You plan to stop me Peter? Do you really think that is wise?"

"Milady…I must insist…"

Before he could finish the entire crowd parted letting her father through. Voldemort stared at the blonde daring her to take another step.

"Oh dear father, how I've _missed_ you."

Ry hissed at Tom with venom in her voice. He was the reason her daughter was weak. If he had held up his end of their unspoken agreement Aryanna would have grown with in the right circles. Though she knew she was partially to blame. She had been the one to allow the muggle lovers into her home.

"Why Aryanna it sounds as if you are displeased."

It was strange to see the smirk upon the Dark Lords lips but anyone who saw it could tell it was laced with his own poison. His daughter was exactly what he wanted when he bed Victoriana, but she was also much more. She was the darkness of both the dark lord and Le Couteau combined. An uncontrolled fire left burning in the center of the hall.

"You left me in that school to rot _father_. What else would you expect me to feel?"

"My daughter you know better than anyone the task that was given to you could not be completed by anyone else."

Ry rolled her eyes at his blatant attempts to calm her with his version of pretty words.

"Don't flatter me Tom, We know very well you didn't want me interfering with your little army. You received nothing more from me that Severus could not have given you. Doubling down was pointless."

The room grew still as Ry addressed him by his real name. The Dark Lord himself was taken aback by her bluntness.

"What did you just call me Aryanna?"

"Tom. I called you Tom father. Your name. And its Ry."

Ry saw his hand twitch to his wand but she was prepared. Her own fingers danced on the wand in her sleeve. She would never come unprepared to a room with Voldemort. She wanted to egg him on. She wanted him angry and unsettled. She wanted a fight.

"You should have let me kill him father. When you had the chance that was. The Order will have them all soon enough. Soon he will be untouchable."

"You know nothing of what you speak child. Hold your tongue."

Ry cackled at his tone.

"Know nothing? I think it is you who knows nothing father. Do you feel it? Do you feel the power draining from you? He's getting closer."

"Silence!"

His wand was violently raised casting the Cruciatus Curse at his flesh and blood. Ry deflected it quickly with a bouncing charm causing the effects to hit a follower standing a little too close. The man dropped to his knees screaming as the battle continued. Ry moved nimbly avoided his vicious curses as she taunted him with her own magic. His curses were meant to maim while she continued to play with him giggling all the while.

"You're getting slow in your old age."

"And you are too young to know when to quit."

All the while desperately trying to harm his only daughter Voldemort could do nothing but think of the power she welds. Not many could withstand him so long. He saw Victoriana's dark playfulness within her, the same thing that drew him to her mother in the first place. Realizing neither of them tired from their game he wanted it to come to an end.

"ENOUGH! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spell hit a follower just in front of Aryanna in the chest. She froze and spun snarling at him as the body dropped to the floor. Neither cared who had just died.

"Aiming to kill, now are we? And here I thought I was your darling little girl."

"Darling...would never be how I would describe you."

Ry stalked towards him wand drawn and prepared to end him right there.

"How would you describe me then _Father_?"

"Depraved."

The blonde cocked her head to one side before busting into another fit of giggles.

"Depraved; I like that. Now can we get back to the actual matter at hand. I want out of that school and into your ranks. General Valois has a nice ring to it. Or so my mother always thought."

Smirking over at the crazed Bellatrix; who still had her wand in her hand.

"General? What makes you think you deserve the ranking of General?"

"I don't think you want this discussed in such company father."

Voldemort looked around and saw his followers hanging on every word. They knew something was going on, but they didn't know to the extent of what. He had his suspicions and needed them proven.

"You will go out on a mission with your choice of followers soon. We will discuss it after. Now down to the matter at hand. Draco."

Taking his seat in his throne a boney hand motioned for both blondes to come forward. Ry looked bored as always, but Draco was obviously shaking. His mission was not going as planned and he was worried for his mother's safety. As he should be.

"What progress have you made with your task?"

"well your Lordship, I have made two attempts on the target, but both have failed."

"I know that Draco. You think me ill informed?"

Draco was visibly shaking now as he tried to keep upright.

"No...no my lord. Never."

"Then tell me something I do not know already before the punishment commences."

"I am still working on the Vanishing Cabinet."

"Do you plan on having my followers do your task Draco?"

"Of course not! But he is a great wizard and I will need as much help as possible to take him down. I believe the Order has caught on and might try and stop me."

"You don't think I have already thought of the possibilities if you do not finish the cabinet before your attempt? What if I were to not allow anyone into the school? What would you do then?"

"My lord?"

"If I were to command no one help you in your attempt to take out Dumbledore?"

"Oh Father, don't tell me you are planning on killing off a blood line."

Ry finally spoke up in Draco's defense much to everyone's surprise.

"A blood line that has failed me with every turn?"

"A blood line none the less."

"Do you have a better idea then Ry?"

"Let them come, we will handle them."

Her lip twitched in anticipation of a battle. With the old man dead Ry would be closer to never having to worry about Ary ever again.

"We? Do you plan on being there?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	29. Le Couteau

The followers were dismissed soon after, but not before Voldemort instructed Ry to cruciatus Mrs. Malfoy. Draco tried to step in her way before he was thrown aside. To her credit she took the punishment with as much dignity as you can while rolling on the ground in pain. Draco was allowed to help her from the ground when the punishment was finished. As he left the room with his mother in his arms, he was reminded what else would happen should he fail. Ry was soon the last one standing in the room as she surveyed her broken kingdom. Once it had been great and filled with power. Now she looked at the crumbling ruins around her and wondered what could have been. Had she remained in Britain with her daughter could she have continued his work? Not likely. Tom had a much grander plan than she ever cared for. Power was what drew Victoriana, but she was content with her own bloody hands.

If Tom had not died, he probably would have stayed only for the anonymity it brought her. Le Couteau had been born under his reign and died along with him. She was thrilled to find out what mission she would be sent on. She was sure Tom felt her magic mingling with their daughter's. He would be sending her to test her resolve, and she needed to break off some of the rust built up on her knives.

Ry lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling as one of Tom's followers lay naked and asleep next to her. It had been three days since she last saw her "father" and she was beginning to become impatient with his decision to keep her locked away. He tried to appease her with men but it only sated the lust she had to go into the world. When she had truly been Victoriana her job had been as a sort of police. Tom knew there was no containing her, but there was a way to handle her. Some days she would just be released into the world with a knife in both hands and a grin on her face. In many cases the victims were strategic. Maybe the muggle head of police in the area was related to a witch or wizard who was being troublesome. Maybe he had a beloved niece who herself had a child with their own children. Those children would be put onto her list of dead. The fear and grief would travel through the family in waves until it reached the issue and they knew what would come next. When her need was more direct the wand would be used, but she reveled in the times Le Couteau could be released.

Hearing a pop Ry turned to face the house elf cowering in the corner. He was finally sending for her. Not bothering with the heap of flesh asleep next to her; she rolled her naked body out of bed and threw on a dressing robe.

"my...milady...milord would like to sppppeak with you."

"Yes yes...I will be down in a moment. Tell him if he wanted me down quicker he should have not sent such a supple young man to my bed."

The elf squeaked in astonishment at her boldness, but before she could pop out of the room Ry stopped her.

"Tell him exactly that do you hear me? Exactly what I just said."

She saw the elf begin to tear up and start to respond before she waved it away. If that didn't make Tom's blood boil she didn't know what would. Walking to the mirror Ry examined herself. A healthy after sex glow was bubbling from her skin while her hair was mussed in a glorious fashion. After using a brush to tame the unruliness slightly she slipped into a black gown hanging on a hook in her room and stomped out. The elf from her room lay still in the corner as she entered his chambers.

"Did you really need to kill the messenger father?"

"Well I couldn't exactly kill the sender now could I Ry?"

"Are we developing a soft spot for your dear daughter Tom?"

Voldemort sneered at her before snapping back.

"I have a mission I need you on Aryanna. Do not begin to think I would hesitate to kill you the moment you are no longer useful."

"Good, because hesitating would get you killed yourself. Raise your wand to me and expect a fight. I will not bow like my aunt or scrape the ground like the rest of your cult."

"That's exactly why I chose your mother to bare my seed child. Her inability to fold."

Ry stared him down before cackling at the ridiculousness of his statement.

"You wed and bed a woman who held no loyalty to you aside from the power you could give her?"

"I found a bloodline who would give me a powerful heir. Your mother would have been put down had she not delivered."

Growling at the statement she raised her wand.

"Just because she was called a Bitch doesn't make her a dog. Unlike you Bastard."

They were both in a dueling stance by this point, but a cough from the other side of the room brought them out of the fight about to begin. Voldemort cast a quick but pointless binding curse at the unruly teen before returning to his throne. Deflecting it easy she straightened and returned her wand to her sleeve.

"Do you want to be put back in your room? Or are you ready to hear the task I have in hand for you?"

Ry rolled her eyes at his statement. The teenage hormones coursing through her body made for some interesting reactions. She was much more controlled when she was Victoriana.

"I need a muggle family taken care of. They have two children who are in Hogwarts."

"What do you wish of them?"

"I do not care as long as they are dealt with. The children will be home for the winter break. I want them to tell the tale of my reach."

Ry bowed her head and pointed at three of his cloaked followers. One of them being a child himself. 7th year in Slytherin. She believed his name was Zander. Zander had yet to take the dark mark and tonight would decide his fate. Pleading was heard from his mother as they were leaving the hallway surrounding the chamber. She was begging Zander's father not to let him go. Their only boy, she cried, but there was nothing to be done. He promised her he would keep him safe and Zander stiffened at the touch of the younger witch.

"Walk with me."

"Yes Mistress."

"Now you are the only of your line?"

"I have a few cousins, but..."

"But they are half-bloods?"

"Yes Milady."

"So, the last of the pure blood line ends with you?"

The boy merely nodded.

"Do you fear death Zander?"

He chose not to answer this question, but non-verbal answers were almost louder. She smiled up at him as he stood half a foot taller.

"Good because those who do not fear death become mad. Bellatrix does not fear death. Did you know that Zander?"

The boy shook his head as her nails scrapped lightly against the skin on his arm. She could feel the fear coursing through his body and it rejuvenated her. They were finally joined by the older death eaters at the edge of the complex. Zander apparated her to the point agreed upon near the end of the muggle street. Their cloaks billowed in the light breeze, but the masks upon their faces did not allow for them to feel it's bitter sting. Snow piled all around them with only a strip of concrete visible for vehicles and people. Night was slowly descending on their path as they strode towards the destination. Zander's father threw a few wards around the hovel as the stepped onto the porch. It was evident he was worried about his son being found by the police or the Aurors should they be seen or heard. Ry rolled her eyes just as the third death eater blasted in the door.

"Hello Mikkelsen's! Your savior is here!"

Ry strode through the hole grinning menacingly as she spread her arms widely. The children began to scream as the parents bolted off the couch they were cuddled on. Ry put her fingers to her mouth motioning them to be silent.

"Now now no need for such dramatics. I'm only here to kill you. Crying will not be of any help to you."

They could not see her but she recognized them. The oldest was a Ravenclaw in her year, something with a V, and the youngest was a second year in Hufflepuff. She saw the second-year cling to his older sister for dear life.

"Please don't! We will give you whatever you want!"

The third death eater raised his wand at the father.

"You think you have anything we could possibly want Muggle? Well anything other than your lives?"

Just as expected the man ushered his children and wife behind him. Men were always so predictable. Voldemort wanted them dead and that was what his followers intended for them to do, but Ry had her own way of doing things.

"Take the children upstairs and wait for my instruction."

Motioning to Zander's father who tried to protest, but knew it wise not to fight. She needed Zander under her thumb and with his father in the room he would look to him not her. With the children gone the third death eater began to cast a spell but she gestured for him to lower his wand.

"No magic. Not yet. Tie them up."

While confused, he did as she ordered while Zander followed her to the kitchen.

"This will have to do. Not enough tools to work with honestly."

Ry sighed as she picked up the kitchen knife. She could see his skin paling under the mask. They would remove them only when necessary while out doing his bidding so Ry had learned to read faces without them whole. Zander knew what was coming and he was petrified. He only wanted his father and mother.

"Come Zander darling, we have work to do."

The Slytherin followed her into the living room where the parents were tied up with muggle rope.

"Well this looks perfect."

"Why you wanted muggle rope who knows..."

Smirking at the masked follower she rolled her tongue over her lips lightly.

"Binding magic is too strict. Rope allows for them to wriggle; maybe even wriggle free."

"Why..."

"For the struggle...who wants this to be easy?"

Running the thin chef's knife in her hand across the father's scruff face she left a thin line cut into his cheek. She could tell he was holding back a scream so not to frighten his family. Making another cut along his collar bone she continued moving the knife down his body until she reached his groin and he finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this? If you don't want anything from us why do this?"

His breath was shaky and she felt the fear rolling off his tongue. She leaned in and whispered into his ear for only him to hear.

"Because I can...because I want too...because you can't stop me..."

Ry drove the tip of her knife into the outer flesh of his thigh. She knew from practice the inner thigh held the most important vein and if she struck it her fun would be over quickly. A scream leapt from his lips but he pressed them shut as soon as it reached her ears. He was going to be a fighter. Ry spent the next hour placing strategic cuts into the man and woman. Just enough to bring them to the brink of collapsing. She knew they were losing blood fast and it would be a matter of time before her fun came to a halt. Turning to the boy next to her she finally spoke to a fellow human. His skin was almost clear it was so pale. Ry was quite proud of him for not passing out. The third follower had muttered something about checking on Zander's father no more than 20 minutes in, and had still not come back. So, either these children were a handful or he couldn't stomach the blood. Too be honest most couldn't.

"Would you like a go Zander?"

He shook his head forcing his dry tongue over his cracked lips.

"Aww...why not? Does this not look fun?"

He tried to speak but his mouth only opened and closed. Ry turned to face him forcing the bloody knife into his partially open palm.

"Come dearie let me show you how it's done."

She pulled forcefully on his unmoving body so his arm was outstretched in front of the woman. The knife touched her shoulder and Ry pushed his arm until the tip pierced the skin. Her whimper was all it took before Zander dropped his hold on the knife.

"No... please don't make me...please..."

His voice came out as a whisper so she barely heard it.

"Finally he speaks. Why don't you want to do this? I thought you hated muggles."

"I...I...I..."

"You don't do you? Hate muggles."

Zander began to cry silently and Ry watched the tears fall under the mask to his lips

"Then why are you joining his army?"

"I... I have too..."

"Fear is a good reason to do something Zander, but this is not something you can fight. If you want to stay alive, keep your family alive, you will need to kill for him Zander. If you don't he will kill you."

"I can't"

His voice never raised above a whisper; the words just slipping from his lips. Ry whisked their masks off so he could see her face, and she his. Taking a bloody hand, she touched his young cheek turning his face to look at her. Their eyes met as Ry drove the knife deep into the woman's chest stopping her heart instantly. Zander snapped his eyes shut not wanting to watch the life leave her eyes.

"Look at me Zander. Watch what killing does to you. Because if you follow Tom Riddle blindly this is what it will do to you."

Taking a deep breath Zander peaked at her, but she timed it perfectly as their eyes locked again her knife drove into the man. His death was slower as the last few breaths gurgled from his lungs. This time Zander kept his eyes locked on Ry's watching how the death did nothing to her. He had seen the thrill in her eyes when she was torturing the couple, but their death was neither a pleasure or anguish to her. It was just death.

"If you follow anything blindly you will lose the power you once had Zander. Remember that. When we get back you will pledge yourself to me. You will take the mark, but you will not blindly follow."

"Yes Mistress."

"Good boy."

She smiled up at him as he couldn't break eye contact. Ry knew what she did to men. Not just the vela in her, but the raw power she welds. Now that her power was mixed with the strength of her daughter's magic it was intoxicating. Walking away she ran her hands under the water faucet in the kitchen to rinse the loose blood off. As she washed two small children screamed from in the living room. They had brought them down to witness their parents murder.

"Boy! Where is your mask?! They will be able to recognize you!"

"No need to get worked up dear. Auntie Ry is here to fix it."

Ry walked into the room and the elder child recognized her immediately.

"Aryanna?! How...how could you?"

"How could I what? Kill a muggle? Strange I figured being a Slytherin would have been a giveaway."

The two began to cry expecting the worst.

"We have to kill them now! We can't risk them telling the authorities who they saw!"

"Calm down!"

Ry screamed over the sobbing children and the frantic father.

"Now! You will take them to the muggle store near the end of the street where they will be shopping. Be sure to dress them properly. We don't need anyone looking too deep into this."

"What?! How will that help?! They will still remember you AND my son!"

Ry stepped up to the children and placed her wand at the tip of the youngest temple.

"Forget."

The child slumped into his sister's arms as she began to scream. Ry repeated the procedure with the oldest until they both were slumped into the follower's arms.

"What did you do?!"

Ry shrugged as she started untying the parents.

"Made them forget."

"Our mission was to have them tell the world!"

She tutted her tongue at him as she drug the parents to the stairs and levitated them. The follower dropped the children to the floor and followed Ry up the stairs.

"Well we can't well have them telling people who did it exactly. We will make it look like a freak fire. Now help me get them undressed and into bed. They will have sent their children to the store so they could have some "alone" time with each other. One thing led to another and while they were in the throws a rapid-fire spread. Now for the girls I have implanted the memory of leaving home. They will be awake soon so take them to the store like I told you. I will take care of the rest."

Ry had done this a few times before when the authorities were getting a little too close to her location. She could have her fun and then make it look like an accident. With the stage set she took to the stairs and wiped the blood from the floor with scouring magic before removing the wards on the house. One after another the outlets in the walls exploded causing yellow and red flames to spread quickly through the living room and up the stairs. She stood there feeling the heat lap at her skin until the burning sensation began to settle in, she finally stepped out the door to the petrified Zander. He apparated them back to the headquarters before dropping to his knees and retching. He was lucky his father had not returned because it was an embarrassing sight for a man.

"Feel better?"

"No."

"Good."

Ry took his hand and led him to the steps just as they heard the familiar double pop of his father and the follower. The doors to the inner chamber flew open as she reached them.

"I told you what I wanted from those children."

Shrugging again she continued to stride into the room with Zander in tow.

"Can you not follow one simple instruction?"

"Your instruction was stupid. Plus, it's not my fault they brought them down too soon. I hate wearing that mask."

"So, you are blaming my followers now?"

"No, I'm blaming your incompetence."

Zander tensed under her fingers.

"My incompetence child? I believe you are the one who failed to follow a simple task."

"Simple is an understatement. You sent me to a house with a child from my class. You wanted me to fail from the beginning. She would have recognized something about me; be it my walk, voice, or even my wand. I did what I had too."

Voldemort sneered at her knowing she was correct.

"If you want me dead just try and kill me yourself. I would love to see you try."

"Leave my sight!"

"Gladly! But I have business to attend to first."

Ry turned to Zander and lifted her wand. The man knew what she wanted and pushed his sleeve out of the way. His father and mother both tried to object, but they were stopped by a raised hand; Zander's hand. He vowed while keeping eye contact with the blonde before the searing pain passed through his body. Ry pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek before whispering.

"Do not follow blindly."

Draco stood at the door to her chambers waiting for her to return. He had heard about the family, and what she was supposed to do. Not knowing the mood she would be in, the conversation in his head was trying to convince him to leave. Leave before she sees him. It was too late, the drop-dead gorgeous blonde came strolling around the corner. He could see the slick darkened color around her sleeves and he gulped.

"Why hello handsome what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ry purred at Draco reaching out to touch his shoulder. She felt him shudder under her touch and she smirked.

"I just came to see how your first mission went."

Barring her fangs Ry snarled causing him to jump.

"You came to check if I was going to be a weeping puddle. What would you say if I told you I loved every minute Draco? That I revel in the way a blade feels tearing into skin? Would you still want to see how I was doing? You seem to forget who I am Mr. Malfoy."

Draco hung his head in the knowledge he had done just that. Not to see her weak, but to be there for her if she was going to need it. He flinched as her cold fingers grazed his cheek.

"Come in, I could use the...company."

Ry stepped into her room pushing her door open with a hard shove. Draco turned to follow her and found she was already shedding her blood-soaked gown. He watched slack jawed as the black material slipped from her shoulders and down her perfectly creamy back. It caught around round hips before she pushed it down with a slight wiggle. Draco felt his man hood harden as he watched her ass jiggle slightly with each step. When they had last been together most of their clothes stayed on since they were outdoors. Now he would get to see all she had, and it brought a groan to his throat. Ry climbed onto the edge of her bed leaving her ass in the air to taunt Draco. He jolted forward as his erection pressed against the seam of his pants. Delicately Draco traced her smooth ass as she wiggled it in his face. His view was absolute perfection as he slipped his middle and ring finger into her already slick folds. Ry moaned and pressed her hands forward into the bed to keep her body where she wanted it. His fingers slipped in and out slowly as he watched and listen to her enjoy his playing. He was warming her up for the show, but it seemed she was ready to skip the foreplay.

"Fuck me, Draco..."

Purring as she looked back around her shoulder and bit her lip slightly. Draco's hands were quickly attacking his belt and pants to get them off. Soon his erection was full and pointed straight at her moist pussy. One quick stoke and he was buried deep inside of her. Ry cried out in pleasure as she rocked her hips back against him, rotating them just a little. As he pulled out and slammed in once again his hand reached around her stomach and up until it found breast. Pounding into her repetitively he began to roll her nipple in his fingers. The action of both caused her to scream in pleasure, and he felt her tighten around him. Draco kept at his motions, switching hands from time to time, until he could feel Ry's legs begin to wiggle.

"How bout we switch positions Ry?"

He heard her whimper and took it as a yes. Soon she was on her back and he was in her again. He had her many ways as she came for him many times. Finally, he pushed into her hard and spilled his seed. Draco collapsed beside her panting as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Much better than an astronomy tower."

Draco laughed in astonishment at her proclamation, but she was right. Ry stood claiming to need a shower, but he followed her in having her a few more times in the bathroom. Twice in the shower.

Ry sauntered into the throne room at Voldemort's summons. She had taken her time coming down of course, relishing in the look of impatient displeasure he was giving her. She had been slowly undermining his authority over the last few weeks. She was easily bored and sitting in the headquarters was the epitome of boredom. Severus had taken her to one meeting with the order earlier on in her stay but has refused to take her to anymore. It was not a productive meeting on either side. Ry spent most of the evening playing with a glass dagger while the twins glared their own "daggers" at her. Molly and Remus tried to keep the meeting on track but Ry never paid them much mind.

Severus decided until the tensions cooled it would probably be best if she stayed away. Tom questioned it at first, but Severus pointed out she was supposed to be a heart broken teen, not a vengeful witch. This had made both Ry and Tom cackle. Now all of her entertainment consisted of the men sent to placate her, and the few missions she was allowed to be sent on. While he didn't want to admit it; Tom knew her missions were the most successful, but they were also the deadliest. Which was why they were sparse and far between. Too many bodies left too much of a trail, and while Ry had always been careful it still drew too much attention. While most of his followers were brutal, they still had some heart. A few handfuls of course were just as insane, like Bellatrix and Rudolfus. The difference between Bella and her was the drive. Bella was loyal to a fault. Everything she did was to please Baldy. It had been that way since the beginning. It was the exact reason she hated Ry and why Tom didn't choose her . The reason Ry was having an easy time planting seed of distrust was because of the type of loyalty he had cultivated. Most of his followers were still with him only out of fear, and while fear can keep an army it does not lead to trustful soldiers. When you follow someone out of fear and not belief in their cause, you can be easily swayed.

Ry had an easy start on corrupting Tom's leadership. His plan to undermine her with the first mission had been a bad one. Ry not only was able to have her fun but she proved he was threatened by her. She also had an in with the new generation. Most followed him because it was all they knew. It was how they were raised. With the younger crowd you had to be more delicate. They grew up in a more mixed world. Better likelihood was they would turn on their parents out of spite. Ry had begun the whispers by bringing a younger recruit on each mission.

Draco had been brought on her second mission after a well worded and heated argument with Tom destroyed the bathroom tile in her room. She insisted he be present. That he needed to learn. Tom argued that he stays at school and finish his task. They did not have long. Ry could see the crazed look in his eyes. Dumbledore was getting close. The next month they were due to infiltrate the school.

Ry strode into the meeting room, cloak billowing behind.

"You're late"

Ry placed a hand over her heart and sighed.

"You noticed. I was beginning to believe you had forgotten about me Tom."

His eyes flared, but he was slowly learning that even though she never won he lost more by being the first to fire. Each time it made him look week and temperamental. Ry took her customary spot beside him and pulled out her glass daggers. The daggers had been a gift to the original Ry by Tom. They were a strong folded glass stained with red streaks through the design. He had them laid with gem stones on the pummel, but she had them replaced with a simple steel brace. The stones hindered her grip.

"Lucius."

The timid white-haired man stepped forward grasping at his "walking cane" a little more tightly.

"My Lord"

Lucius bowed deeply but did not acknowledge Ry. Normally this would bother her and quickly them, but the Malfoy house was fading quickly and she gave them barely a passing glance. Draco was the exception. That boy had power hidden within and she enjoyed it.

"I have yet to hear from your son Draco. Am I going to be disappointed?"

Lucius gulped audibly.

"Of course not, my Lord. I heard he is ready for the invasion. We are prepared for the raid next month. We will take the castle."

"I'm glad to hear it, because the plan has changed. Dumbledore is on the move with Potter. They are after something very...valuable...to the final movement on the wizarding world."

Ry snorted with indignance, but Tom just shot her a glare before continuing.

"We attack tonight. My daughter will lead the charge with Bellatrix as second in command."

Ry smirked at her "aunt" in defiance. She would always be second in command when Ry was there to play. Tom never trusted her sanity. Bella would kill Potter before he ever got a chance.

"Prepare yourselves. We leave at dusk."

Ry stepped through the double doors of the cabinet to reveal a room crammed with objects of no significant value. There was a stack of books and a pile of broken furniture in another. Draco was frozen in fear as she stepped through. Her long blonde hair perched on her head in a tight ponytail and her smirk felt like it reached from ear to ear. Draco learned from their mission together that the hairstyle came with knives. Her power emanated in waves as she breathed in the room. The last time Draco had seen her this drunk-on power she had been disemboweling a muggle whose daughter worked at the ministry. He had stood up better to the bloody scene than the others, but it still struck fear deep in his soul.

Bella and the rest of the infiltration team followed quickly behind Ry into the corridor. It had been a while for most of them, but the familiarity of the school almost made Ry smile. A small faction split off to terrorize the school while Ry and Draco led the others to the apparition spot. A familiar passage called to Ry and she waved them onwards. Dumbledore would go down without a fight. He knew this would be coming the moment he found the locket. Before they had gone to her last meeting Snape made her swear an unbreakable vow. This was the real reason Severus wouldn't let her return. It would be too suspicious if she couldn't relay any of the vital information. The only reasons she agreed was so she could keep Ary compliant by reminding her of Georges hatred. So, it was a win win. She never had to go back to those ridiculous meetings and Ary was permanently subdued. Ry walked along the halls listening to shrieks of frightened students bounce of the walls.

Meandering her way upward she found the side stair that lead to the clocktower. Voices began floating down to her and she heard the shrill laughter of Bella over everyone. A crouched figure stood watching the action unfold wand at the ready. He tensed as Ry placed a hand over his mouth, her own wand in his neck.

"Don't move Potter. Would hate to scar your pretty little face more."

"Should have known you were be here Ry. You seem to follow chaos."

"Chaos follows me boy. Remember that."

He tried to struggle away but the hand now gripping his throat squeezed tighter.

"I wouldn't try anything Potter. It's inevitable that..."

Severus finally completed his promise to Narcissa. Ry watched as the life drained from Dumbledore's eyes. His lifeless body falling backwards off the platform. Harry wrenched from her grasp, scrambling up the small flight of stairs, wand pointed at Severus.

"HE TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE HIS FRIEND!"

Ry stepped into the room behind him looking dangerously at Bella. Her wand was pointed at Harry.

"He's not yours Bellatrix."

She growled at Ry but lowered her wand at the Blondes gaze. Harry was cast aside by Severus behind her while Bella shot the Dark Mark into the sky. Ry's bracelet hummed excitedly telling her reinforcements had arrived. The Distraction party had been found out. The order was here. Meaning he was here. Ry headed towards the designated meet point as the sounds of footsteps clattered toward her. The distraction team came around the corner shooting spells over their shoulder. She stood with the door open wand at the ready. They couldn't risk having anyone captured, they were too close to their goal. As they reached the room the order finally came into view. Ry cast a disarming spell towards the group but they deflected it easily.

George threw the first spell her direction and while it was a simple jinx it made Ry feel a little pained as she threw up her own block. Apparently, the mind did not have completely control over the heart yet. The door slammed closed behind her as the order caught up.

"You were right Ry. Dumbledore knew we were coming. He lowered the wards for the order."

Ry shook her head with a smirk.

"No, the wards fall until a new head master takes control. I'm going for a drink."

With a pop she was gone as she apparated into Muggle London. She couldn't go to her normal spots because they would be looking for her there. Ry didn't technically have any problems with muggles/ They just were less than wizards in every way. Close to the ally she had apparated into was a club with loud music. Removing her robe, she revealed her standard short dress and spiked heels. The doorman looked her up and down as she disregarded the line at the door. Flashing a dashing smile and gesturing for her to enter. The club was crowded and loud allowing her to slip through barely noticed. As she found into an empty barstool, she caught the eye of a red head boy in a group of young men. His hair was flopped to one side and he gave her a wicked smirk. He gestured to the bartender to bring her a drink. Tonight, was going to be fun.


	30. Off With His Head

A dashing grin stepped in front of her sliding a purple shot to her fingers. Looking up at his brown eyes she pushed it back slowly.

"Give that to one of the girls down the way. I don't do fruity."

With the cock of an eye brow he took the shot away and leaned across the bar to hear her better. Ry did the same letting him take in the very open top of her dress. It took the bartender a moment before he spoke.

"Well then... what do you like?"

"Bourbon, rocks, three fingers."

Her finger ran lightly on his collar as she spoke sweetly. Eyes darting back to the redhead on the other end. A grin played on his lips as he ignored the group tussling playfully behind him. He glanced back to his own drink and turned in the stool. Releasing the poor guy behind the bar she waited patiently for the glass to be placed in her hand. Ry contemplated the nights events as she downed multiple rounds. A few people tried to take up conversations with her, but were quickly shot down. She was not really in the mood to deal with muggles at the moment. Her body was reeling from the night's events. Ry's brain loved every minute of it, but her heart kept fighting back. Dumbledore was finally dead and she couldn't even celebrate properly. A woman took the empty stool next to Ry; ordering a whiskey and seven. Taking her in with a quick side glance she could see she was rather plain. Simple brown hair cut just below her jaw line and a plain jumper. Returning to her own drink she barely even hear the meek voice as she piped in.

"Long night?"

"Yea."

"Up for some company?"

Turning her head, she looked into the simple brown eyes. She really was dull looking. Ry shrugged as the muggle sank into her chair.

"So, would you like to talk about what happened?"

"Not really."

"You don't talk much do you?"

The brunette took a sip of her new drink letting it wash over her.

"I do to my friends."

"Well why aren't they here?"

"This really isn't their... scene..."

The two women sat in silence for a long while. If anything, Ry was happy because it kept the men from approaching her. The red head did keep her attention longer than she wanted. Maybe she would take him to the dance floor. She needed a distraction. It could keep her body in check while she fought through her own issues.

"So, guy at the bar huh?"

"What's it to you?"

With a shrug she finished her drink and took a pack from her tiny hand bag?

"You got a light?"

Ry glanced over and saw the cigarette hanging from her lips.

"Didn't know you smoked Nyphadora..."

Tonks laughed loudly as Ry slipped her a lighter.

"Thought I had you this time. I tried so hard to look vanilla."

"It's the necklace. Ary helped him pick it out. How's old wolfie doing anyways?

Offering Ry one Tonks took a long drag on her fag letting the smoke slip out before her words.

"Remus is good. Really does not like this habit, but who cares really. Only a few times a month. And tonight, I really needed one. Lost an old friend."

The mirth in her voice was gone as Ry lit up the offered cigarette. She felt a pang in her heart and forced the welling in her eyes to stop.

"Sorry about that mate. Hey, thanks for the fag but I'm going to look for a shag. And you can tell the rest to stand back. I won't kill him."

Ry hopped of her warm stool, downing the rest of her drink, and strolling to the man who had kept her attention all night. Eyes followed her every move; including the one she really wanted. His deep green orbs locked onto hers as she approached him.

"Why hello gorgeous. What brings you here?"

Ry smirked at him running her hands through her hair casually. His Scottish accent was heavy and enticing.

"Looking for a dance partner."

"I think I can help with that."

Offering a hand, they took to the floor before he pulled hard to bring their bodies close. A heavy musk filled her senses, sending a spike down her body. His large hands found her hips and swayed her against his body. Grinding heavily, she kept eyes on the crowd to find the rest of the order posted guard. There were four that she noticed; all in common dress with some appearance changes. They regularly followed her moves in the muggle world. Ry never blamed them since she was a terror, but tonight was all about forgetting. Warm lips found her neck as she leaned into the pulsing music. Fingers laced into red hair pulling slightly.

"Want to get out of here?"

The husky Scottish accent heaved into her ear. Groaning Ry grabbed his hand to drag him off the floor. She knew exactly how to get into the back alley without anyone seeing them. As the door swung closed, she felt the cold of brick to her back. Lips were on hers fighting for dominance as their hands danced along clothing. Her finger tips found the bottom of his shirt pushing it up for a better view. He was well made this one. Rough hands grabbed a thigh to wrap around his waist. Ry moaned loudly as the denim of his jeans rubber her soaked lower half. His lips trailed from the tender lips on her face to work across her chin. As his tongue made contact with the soft velvet skin under her ear the name came out like a whisper.

"George..."

Both of them froze as the sound left her tongue. Ry gripped tightly onto his shirt dragging the stunned boy off of her. His red hair sticking out from her finger work.

"God damn it!"

With a pop she was gone. She knew it now more than ever. She was going to have to kill the Weasley to be free. Even with Ary locked away for good she couldn't get him out of her head. Her body ached for his touch. Ry had been able to keep it in check, but he held so many of the boy's features. The way her body felt against his, the touch of his lips to hers, and most importantly the shock of red on top of his head. Storming through the castle she found Blaise leaned against her door.

"What do you want?!"

His head snapped to attention as she ripped through the hallway. Devastation left in her wake.

"I... I came to check on you."

Ry growled causing him to step away letting her through.

"You mean you came to see if I was a weak sniveling mess? You still have not figured it out yet have you?! I am not the Aryanna you used to know. I don't cry at the drop of the hat."

Blaise followed her into the room slowly. He had heard some interesting rumors surrounding the Princess and wanted to figure it out for himself. In his hand he held potentially the only key to the mystery. Ary had confided in him a lot when they were first together; before anything happened changing their dynamic forever. He knew that it had been a mistake the moment it happened. All he wanted was to make her feel loved, cared for, and in the moment, he could feel her pain. He saw it in her eyes pleading him to make it stop. Wanting to save her they both let go. When she pulled away at the end, he knew it was wrong. Blaise thoughts let his own wants supersede her needs. The necklace nestled in his palm had been the one anchor he had of the Aryanna he fell in love with. He knew the power it held over her. Ry had left it behind when she ran from the school, and Blaise found it when he was gathering up her left behind clothes.

"I did not mean to upset you Princess. I knew how close you were to Dumbledore. Even though you knew it was coming I just wanted to check."

"That old man had no hold in my life. I was glad to see him dead. Now I am almost completely free!"

She locked eyes with Blaise as he stepped closer. His hand extended to offer her a present wrapped tightly in his grip. Cocking an eye brow, she felt the cool metal fill her own extended palm. After closer inspection she saw the rose and snake. It was the necklace George had given her foolish child. Bracing for the pain she was expecting her fingers traced the design. Nothing; she felt nothing. Blaise jumped back as she let out a howl. Had it worked?

"I'm free! She's gone!"

Crazed eyes met his as she tossed the necklace back into his chest. Fingers fumbled as he caught it watching her dance happily around the room.

"This body is finally mine!"

He knew it now. The rumors had been true. Victoriana was in the body of her daughter. Her shrill laughter pierced his soul making him want to cry out. Was Ary really gone. The woman stood before him gripping his robes tightly. Icey eyes found his and the warmth drained from his face.

"Would you care to celebrate with my Blaise? I know you had fun with Ary, but how about a round with Ry. I can make you forget all about her."

Grabbing her hands, he forced her clutches off the robes. Blaise left the room quickly letting her run around screaming about being free. Shaking as he closed the door Draco came up behind him. His once close friend was looking ragged with dark circles under his eyes. This last year had taken its toll on the boy; forcing him into manhood before he was ready. Even his voice sounded dead to Blaise's ears.

"What are you doing here?"

"Something is wrong Draco. That's not Aryanna in there."

He pointed at the door as he whispered heatedly. Draco shrugged showing how much he had let go.

"Of course not. It's Ry. You know that."

"No" He shook his head quickly "That's not what I mean. THAT is not Aryanna."

"I get it Blaise. It is a lot to take in. Ry is a lot."

Grabbing his shirt roughly he pulled the blonde to his face.

"I don't mean it's her alter ego Draco. I mean it's not her. She doesn't have an alter ego..."

"Of course she does...man what has gotten into you?"

"Draco, if you ever listen to anything I say, hear this. That is not Aryanna. It is her mother. Her mother has taken over her body. The person in that room is NOT Aryanna. Victoriana did something. The rumors are true."

Draco pushed him off roughly as the door swung open.

"Oooo...did you bring me a present Blaise?"

Grabbing the uncaring blonde, the door slammed in Blaise's face leaving him alone in the hallway. He needed to fix this. And quickly.

Blaise sat alone in a bar on the edge of London. It was seedy and overrun with dust, but it was out of the way. No one would have followed him here. He took action that night sending owl after owl; begging for a meeting. They went ignored until a few days ago. Apparently spamming someone for weeks with owls works. They had offered to finally hear him out, but demanded they pick the place. Taking a shot of whiskey, he looked around the bar to see if they had arrived. A few patrons milled about, but no new faces. It was 20 minutes past when they had agreed to meet, and they were not going to come. Throwing a few coins down Blaise slipped on his coat and popped the collar to fight the wind outside. It was Spring, but the chill was still in the air at night. As he opened the door the two hooded figures in the back stood to follow. The Alley behind the bar was the best place to apparate to and from since it was hidden from the streets.

"Looks like this wasn't a trap then Zabini."

He spun as the twins lowered their hoods.

"Of course it wasn't a trap! Why would I try so hard to trap you?!"

They shrugged together as he rubbed his chilled face. He still had no idea which twin was which, but he had to get his point out.

"So why did you want to meet?"

"It's about Aryanna."

Both faces stayed still not giving anything away.

"What about her?"

"Something is wrong?"

"So?"

"No I mean really wrong. It's not Aryanna."

"Of course it's not..."

"...It's Ry..."

"...Her alter ego."

"No, that's not what I mean. It's not Aryanna at all! It's Victoriana. Her mother."

Again nothing.

"Aryanna is locked away or something. I tried to help, but I think I made it worse. She confided in me a little while ago, and what she said didn't work."

"So?"

Blaise was getting frustrated now. Was he the only one left that cared about the girl?!

"So? SO?! Are you kidding me?! This is Aryanna we are talking about. The love of your life! She's in danger!"

"So, you're telling us..."

"...Victoriana has taken over the body of Aryanna?"

"Yes!"

"Was it Victoriana who lied to us?"

"What...no..."

"Was it Victorina who trick us all?"

"no..."

Blaise shrunk back as he glanced between the two who traded off talking. He was still trying to figure out which one he needed to be speaking with directly. He knew if he could figure it out, he may be able to convince him to help.

"So, it was Victoriana who broke our hearts?"

"That is not the point!"

"I think it is..."

"...I think it very much is..."

"...Aryanna did all of that..."

"...all on her own."

A flicker of pain crossed the face of the twin on the left giving Blaise hope. He took a step towards him pleading.

"Aryanna told me once that this necklace was the only thing she had left. The only thing that kept the darkness at bay. At the time I thought it was an alter ego, but I know now the truth. Victoriana implanted a piece of herself in Ary before she passed. And it has festered over the years. I can't begin to know what you're going through, but are you really going to let Aryanna drift away because you can't get over yourself?"

With a last stich effort he shoved the necklace into the hand of the twin he believed to be George.

"Thanks for returning this, it was expensive."

And with that they were gone. Tears filled Blaise's eyes. He had failed and Aryanna was lost.

"I'm Sorry Aryanna. I tried."

Ry stood in the bedroom of her newest victim as they bled out beneath her. It was a cousin of the Parkinson's who sided with the order. As the blade cut into a new bit of flesh the door swung open revealing a out of breath death eater.

"I said to stand guard!"

She spun heatedly on the follower who cringed.

"They are on the move my Queen."

Most of the followers had begun calling her by her new title. Of course, Voldemort was still the leader, but Queen held so much more power than Princess. And Victoriana was all about the power. He eyes glanced over at the shaking teen in the corner.

"Pansy dear, our lesson will have to be cut short. I have a ginger to kill."

Stepping behind the witch tied up she slid a wet blade from ear to ear. Ry watched Pansy's face drain of color as her cousin's eyes went dead.

"Remember what happens when you disobey my father dear."

With a wave of her wand the door was blasted open to allow easy access. It did not take them long on broom to reach the agreed upon sight. She saw flashes in the distance and knew the battle had already begun. Breaking through the cloud coverage, her senses were assaulted with the amount of bodies and screams that filled the air. All she needed now was to find her own little Harry. Severus had warned them that they would be using Polyjuice to confuse the death eaters. Ry felt him before she saw him. A Harry on a broom was battling with one of the followers and she knew it was him. Bolting forward she pulled out her wand swinging a curse towards him. It missed George barely, but it did bring his attention to her.

"Mine!"

She screamed at the Death Eater about to shoot another spell at the distracted Harry.

As her hand raised to shoot another spell her other hand pulled the broom from pointing straight.

Ary was fighting back. Ry knew now more than ever she needed to kills this boy. The sound of ice beginning to crack in the back of her head spurred her on. George watched in horror as the blonde whipped back and forth in the air. Spells missed him multiple times, but barely. Finally, Ry had fought enough to bring the body under control and flung the final curse towards George.

"Aveda Kedavra!"

 _NO!_

George felt as the spell sliced passed his face before he felt a sharp pain, but all he could do was watch as the witch slipped from her broom. Through dazed eyes the last thing she saw was a Harry staring back as she lost consciousness in the air falling.

 _I told you he would be the death of you...stupid girl_


	31. Only a Memory

Her eyes opened slowly to find she was on a bed in a small room. Trying to sit up she couldn't move. Her body exhausted and her brain fuzzy the darkness took over once again. When she opened her eyes again there was a plate of food on the side table next to the bed. Her stomach grumbled as she smelt the meat that called to her, but her shaking hand fell short as she lost consciousness. A pop filled her ears this time as she stirred. Her body still ached, but her brain wasn't as tired as it had been before. Opening one eye she was able to see that the food had replaced with a new meal. Finally able to force herself up she sat propped in the bed reaching slowly for the sandwich on a plate. It was a simple ham and cheese, but it tasted like the best thing she had ever eaten. Tiny bites were all she could take as her stomach turned from the introduction of the food. She could tell she had not eaten in a while. Finishing the half of the sandwich and a few gulps of water she let sleep take her again.

This time when she awoke, she felt a little less lethargic. The sun not hurting her eyes any more she noticed the rest of the room. A simple dresser was in the corner with a lamp and chair next to it; two doors adorned the wall. She wanted to stand. Get to the bottom of where she was. The window was too tall to see out of so the door was her only option. Pushing the blanket back slowly she edged her legs to dangle over the bed. She felt the weakness in her limbs and used the bed to support her weight. As she shuffled to the door her strength slowly returning, she was able to hold herself long enough to pull on the handle. It was locked. Moving to the other door she found it opened easily. It opened to a small bath room; a single sink, toilet, and claw tub filled the room.

She could feel the grease on her body and it urged her to bathe. Shutting the door behind her she turned to knob for hot water and waited for it to fill. While she did the mirror took her attention. A drawn face looked back at her making her wince. There was blood on her collar bone and her hair was sticking all which ways. Sinking into the scalding bath she let the tension roll from her body like a tide wave as she slipped under the water. Letting just her nose poke out she could hear everything surrounding her including the sound of a door opening in the main bedroom. Someone shuffled around before stopping at the bathroom door. She froze as she would have no way of defending herself should they enter, but they moved on quickly shutting and locking the door behind them. She stayed in the water until her skin pruned before rinsing her body and hair with the soap left behind. With a warm body and tired brain, she slipped back into bed letting sleep take her once again.

The sun woke her in the morning and as sleep stripped from her eyes, she saw there was more food as well as a new set of clothing on the chair. Slowly testing her own feet, she stood and finally looked down to the sore spot on her body. Her sides were purple and blue. Most of her torso was bruised in some way which explained why she had been in so much pain when she moved. The bruises looked like they were fading away already and based on her normal heal rate that meant she had been in this room already for at least a week. Slipping the gown over her head she sat at the chair munching on fruit when she noticed the book under her plate. Someone had given her something to do, but who? Where was she? Who had her?

She was sitting in the chair reading the next day when a house elf popped in to her room. It squeaked when it saw her popping away. Cocking her head to the side she waited silently as they popped back in to switch out and tray of food. Maybe Voldemort had her; terrified house elves were his specialty. Shaking her head, she went back to reading before finally sleeping for the night.

A few days passed making her a little stir crazy, but the bruising had finally faded allowing her to move more freely. Like most days she tried the door too her room, but today was different. The knob turned in her hand slowly making her jump back. Had they forgotten to lock it?! She opened it slowly to peak her head out. There were three more doors out there. Two of them stayed locked, but one was open. As the door swung open, she found a small library and desk. There was no window in the room as she still had no idea where she was, but at least she could finally choose her own readings. That night she slept peacefully knowing that she would hopefully soon get a way out. Because she had failed him, and he would kill her. He must be waiting to get her on equal footing before doing it. One of his only redeeming qualities when it came to her. If he was going to win, he would do it the right way.

The library was a great reprieve from the lonely room she had been in going on two weeks now. Curled in a giant leather chair she was enthralled in a book when the library's door creaked open. Out of instinct she reached for her nonexistent wand. Heart pounding, she braced herself for death.

"How are you liking the library?"

"Remus?!"

The order member stood tall by the door as she coward in her chair. Standing slowly, she took a step towards him, but he didn't back away.

"Stop."

She came to a halt quickly. Was it really him?

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I brought you here?"

"So, I'm not with Voldemort."

"I don't know...are you?"

She realized what he meant instantly.

"Who are you..."

"It's me...Aryanna..."

She was confused.

"No... I mean...Who are you..."

Taking a breath, she went to answer and that's when it hit her. She was alone. She was very alone. No voices were in her head. Surely Ry would have piped in by now. How had she not noticed it before. It was so quiet. So freeing. So... lonely. Her eyes teared up as she dropped to her knees. For the first time since she was 5, she was alone. There had always been something pushing behind her. Speaking to her to fill the silence. For the first time she was absolutely alone and she didn't know what to do. Bursting into sobs she rolled herself into a ball whispering over and over.

"She's gone. I'm alone."

Remus stood there in shock as he watched the once powerful witch collapse before him. Risking it all he ran forward taking her into his arms. Her face was younger than he had ever seen it, but the eyes that looked up at him had aged terribly.

"Remus, she's gone Remus...my mother is gone. I'm all alone..."

Sobs racked her body once again as he lifted her into his lap.

"Shhhh...shhh...I'm here. I will always be here for you."

He stroked her hair as she wept for the loss and the gain she had received. After an hour her sobs lessened until finally, he felt her drift to sleep in his arms. Her face was puffy and swollen, but he knew who it was. His Ary was back. The little girl he had met many years ago was finally herself. No more evil inside to drive her crazy. If only Dumbledore had lived to see this day. Placing her into her bed he left the room to ponder what came next.

Remus had come back a few times after that night to sit with her. She tried her best to keep it together, but it was hard. She had no memory of the time Ry had taken over her body. She forced him to tell her what her mother had done, but it had only made everything much worse. Her hands had ended life. He left her alone after that night, but she was glad. It was a strange world to get used to. No one telling her what to do or commenting on everything she came across. She had to learn to live alone with the fact she was a murder. She was standing at the desk looking for something to write with when the door flew open again. Though the person behind it surprised her even more than Remus.

"Ginny?"

"I hear you're better now."

The young Weasley snapped as Ary flinched.

"I wouldn't say..."

"Save it. Do you know what you did to me, to my family, to George?!"

Ary stepped forward to try and calm the ginger. Explain anything she could, but she stepped back quickly as Ginny began to yell.

"Don't come near me. You may have Remus fooled, but not me. I bet your loving this. Pretending to not remember anything. I bet you saw it all. You relished in the pain you caused, didn't you? ANSWER ME?!"

Ary was shaking now sobs racking her body. Ginny knew about everything Ry had done, and she couldn't blame the girl for hating her.

"Don't try and fool me with those crocodile tears. Do you remember it? Do you remember trying to kill George?"

Ary froze as the tears continued to drip off her chin.

"You know you missed right? You only took his ear. He's alive. No thanks to you."

Her breathing was shallow as flashes of that night came rushing back. Her killing the Parkison witch. The battle in the sky. Her own wand casting the killing curse at a Harry shaped George. It was all too much. It felt like her tongue was swelling closing off her airway. Light headed she grabbed the edge of the desk; gasping for air as she fainted.

"Ary! Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please wake up! I didn't mean any of it! I'm sorry."

She came too with Ginny holding her head tears in her eyes.

"What did you do Ginny?!"

"I just...I had to make sure..."

"I told you I was certain!"

"I know...i know... I just needed to see it for myself. I didn't think it would go that far. I didn't think I was actually that hurt and angry. I shouldn't have. Please forgive me."

Ary was able to croak out a response as her body began to respond to commands.

"Don't...don't yell at her Remus. I would have don't the same thing."

"Oh Ary...please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive."

The two embraced trying to let all the pain and betrayal slip away, but Ary knew there was still a little left. But that was ok, because she had to start somewhere. Remus helped them up off the floor and led her downstairs to finally see the new orders headquarters. It was the Weasley's home. She had been here this entire time. Molly was running around the kitchen throwing together lunch when she heard the door to the back room open. Ary didn't even get to say anything before she was pulled into a bone breaking hug.

"Oh, thank god! Remus wouldn't let me upstairs. I was only able to heal you in the beginning. He wouldn't let me see you after that. Said it was too dangerous for anyone to be up there. Thank God you're ok."

Molly sniffled and Ary pressed her still wet face into her chest.

"Come on now Molly. Let the girl breath. She needs to eat."

Shaking her head, she shooed Ginny away telling her the garden needed tending before warding the room for a private meeting. A large plate of meat and vegetables was placed in front of Ary and the two members took seats around her.

"Where is Severus. I figured I would have seen him by now."

She was hungry but she needed answers. Both adults avoided her eyes making her nervous.

"What happened? Is he ok? He's not dead, is he?! Please tell me he's not dead!"

"No no dear. Nothing like that."

Ary slowed her breathing slightly as she waited for the answer.

"He's...not with the order anymore. Not after he killed Dumbledore."

Ary's chest was rocked with pain again. The memory of Dumbledore's death came rushing back to her in one swing.

"No...NO! Omg...I let this happen. I did this!"

Molly shushed her as she wailed promising her it would be ok.

"Severus did this. Severus is the one who killed him dear. Not you."

"Severus only did it because he had to. He took a vow."

Both adults looked at her surprised.

"He did what?"

"Narcissa made him take an unbreakable vow. That if Draco couldn't complete his task Severus would do it for him. I was there when it happened. Dumbledore told him to do it. He knew...he always knew..."

All three sat in silence before she excused herself up to the library. She needed time to process this. Small bits of her memory were coming back in pieces, but this was the entire thing. She saw everything. She felt everything. Waking up in her room the next morning she found she had been given back her wand. They were starting to trust her again.

A loud commotion from down stairs forced Ary to look up from the book she was reading as she lounged in the library. She stayed upstairs when she wasn't eating, if only as to not draw attention to herself in the house. The sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs made her freeze.

 _They found me!_

Jumping to her feet she grabbed the wand by her side and pointed it at the door. Crashing open it smacked the wall making her jump. It wasn't her father's minions. It was George and he was seething.

"George..."

The fuming red-head stormed towards her with a look that could kill.

"Please George...It's me..."

She heard those two little words that broke her heart.

"I know..."

She dropped her wand ready to take anything he had to throw at her. She deserved it. Hands found her face ripping her head backwards. He really was going to kill her.

"George...I'm sorry...I"

"Shut up..."

His lips crashed onto hers and she felt all the anger and need rolled into one. He gripped her hair and hips roughly as his hands found new purchase on her body. George bit her lip firmly causing her to gasp and let his tongue dominate in her mouth. Ary's brain finally caught up with what was happening and her arms looped around his neck pulling him in closer. Sinking to their knees the two clung to each other for dear life as they left it all in their kiss. She thought he hated her. She thought she had lost him. Everything felt more intense having him by her side. Having him hold and caress her. Tears began to fall wetting her face and causing George to slow in his assault. His touches because softer and more caring which only made the tears fall quicker. Ary never thought she would get to feel this again. He pulled away pushing their foreheads together as they panted from their escapade. George was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry Pet. This is all my fault. I should have fought."

She could only shake her head. Months of built up emotions had rocked her body making her feel weakened most days.

"It is. I said some awful things. If I hadn't none of this would have happened. Please forgive me pet."

She looked into his eyes and saw he was also crying. The two sat there hold one another as little tears slipped between them. She knew he had nothing to apologize for. HE wasn't a murder.

"George...there is nothing you could have done to stop this. I am the one who lied, who...who..."

Soft lips found hers again stopping the last word from coming out. He didn't want to hear it. He knew but didn't care. This was his Ary not Ry. The woman he so desperately longed for these past few months. George held Ary in his arms feeling the warmth of her body once again. He was not letting go this time.

"Oh, how I have missed you Pet."

Ary was still a little shaken and couldn't answer, letting her arms do the talking she held him tighter than ever before. George pulled them to a standing position and began wiping the wetness from her face. His sleeve was a bit damp but no one would care. They were together again. Taking the still stunned blonde by the hand he led her from the library down the stairs. Molly was still straightening the chairs George had thrown to get to the stairs.

"Are you happy now!"

Molly yelled before muttering something under her breath. His grin answered everyone as it spread from ear to ear. Ary tried to hid behind him as she noticed the amount of people in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the order stared back at the couple. Fred was sitting in the corner laughing so hard he could barely stand. George had caused quite a disturbance when they told him not to go upstairs. Plopping her between him and Ginny George slipped quickly back into the old habits of feeding her.

"I am so glad you are ok Ary. We were so worried."

Hermione was the first to speak up, as always.

"Hermione was the first one to notice something was wrong."

Using his chicken leg as a pointer earned Ron a slap across the head from his mother.

"We are really sorry Ary. When we found out who your father was, we just assumed. We let our own judgments cloud our beliefs. Hermione was the one who pointed out to Dumbledore that there had to be more to it than that. I can't believe it was your mom."

Harry kept his head bowed in shame as Ron spit through his food."

"Ya mate. We were real shite friends. STOP HITTING ME!"

A small spat began between the boy and his mother as he shouldn't speak with his mouth full. He argued that hitting him would only worsen him choking. Ary let a small giggle pass her lips, this felt right. George tightened his grip on her shoulder as he kept up the conversation with Lupin next to him. She still felt the dread in her stomach even with George holding her. There was so much she did as Ry. So many people she hurt. As lunch finished Ary stood and excused herself to her room. Today had been a lot and she needed some rest.

"Where are you going?"

George grabbed her arm as she started to walk away.

"My room?"

Shaking his head, he left the table to tower over her.

"You don't live here."

Pain washed over her realizing she didn't. She had her own home, and it was probably time for her to leave. Understandably George wouldn't want her staying at his mother's house now that she was able and had her wand back. Ary shook her head in agreement before muttering that she would grab a few things and then leave. Pulling her arm from his grasp she ran up the stairs. George stood there stunned not sure what just happened. Another body pressed against his placing their chin on his shoulder.

"What did you say to her brother?"

"I honestly don't know. I just told her she didn't live here."

"Quick question...did you tell her you moved her things to our place? Or did you just tell your 'just woke up from a three-month coma in which you were broken up and hated each other' girlfriend that she can't stay here?"

George let out an exasperated sigh. He hadn't even thought of it that way. He had been waiting for this moment for so long he assumed she had too.

"Where did Aryanna get off too?"

"She's packing"

Now Molly and George were yelling at each other about how she didn't have to stay here. Well Molly at least thought George was the one she was yelling at. Fred was actually covering for his brother as he slunk up the stairs to his very confused girlfriend.

"Ready?"

Ary had been crying into her bag as she heard the door to her room open. She only nodded as she put the last of her few possessions away. George came to her side and pulled her in to apperate them to her home. The pull in her gut from the magic only wanted to make her cry more. As they landed in the living room, she looked around confused.

"I thought you were taking me home."

"I did."

"But this is..."

"Your home. You made me promise Aryanna Feylynn Valois. When you finished school, you would move in with me. Are you planning on breaking that promise?"

Ary's breath caught in her throat as he took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. Both dressers were still here and all of her little knickknacks were settled on, what she assumed, was her dresser. The room had been finished with a light coat of off-white paint and the window was covered in a deep red curtain, but the bed. The bed was on an elegant wooden masterpiece of a frame with a canape draped in a sheer crimson fabric. It was a more grown-up version of his bed at Hogwarts. Ary turned to find George, only to run directly into his chest. He was standing very close behind her. Their contact made him groan slightly as she grabbed his arms to stable herself. They had not been alone together in a very long time. Pulling in a big gulp of air Ary let her hands slide up his defined triceps while he watched her with hunger. She wasn't sure what she should do. Ary wanted him bad but there had been so much that had happened the last time they were in this room. Their eyes locked as she traced his face and George couldn't handle it anymore. He pushed her into the wall behind her as she let out a gasp. His mouth was on her in less than a second taking in as much of her as he could.

Fingers gripped at shirts and in hair as they clung fiercely to each other. It was a battle for dominance and George was winning. A deep moan shuttered through his body from the feeling of her teeth tugged on his lip. Ary's legs soon found their way around his waist as he lifted her up on the wall. Both of their bodies cried out as her heated core touched his swollen erection. The skirt allowing Ary to feel much more against her aching center. George moved his lips along her jaw line until he found the soft spot beneath her ear. As he bit down roughly Ary cried out in pleasure grinding her already soaked knickers against him. George bucked into her letting out a hiss and licking the reddened spot on her neck. Ary gripped his face with one hand forcing his lips back to her own. Their tongues danced once again as George worked to get the ever-tightening trousers off of his body. The tip of his member was weeping already from the idea of being inside of her again, and he couldn't wait any longer. With quick fingers he slipped the kickers to one side and pushed inside of her.

The couple let out a sigh of relief as the tension was lifted for just that moment. Her walls tightening around him George knew he wouldn't last long and wanted to make it count. Pulling out slightly he rammed back into her pinning her to the wall. Ary screamed out his name as she tugged on the shirt he wore. Her hands were grasping for anything to hold her down to earth. George's pace did not slow as she orgasmed around his already pulsating erection. Knowing his knees could give out any moment George moved them from the wall until he could safely toss her to the bed. This was not going to be a soft passionate session. George had gone months waiting to hold her and feel her around him again, and he was still a little angry she took his ear. Ry or not. As she bounced on the bed George pulled her by her ankles to the edge of the mattress. Ary looked shocked at his motions. This was the roughest he had been with her, but she liked it. His fingers slipped around the hips of her underwear and pulled harshly, finally freeing her aching core. George lifted her so her back was tilted slight upwards allowing him to admire her slick folds once more. He needed just a little time to compose himself or he would cum too quickly.

Her own juices leaked from the opening inviting him forward to taste them, and he did. Warm lips wrapped around her bud making Ary cry out in pleasure. George's tongue moved to lap at the flowing juices making her squirm in his arms. He lowered himself to the floor and held her hips to the bed with one arm as the other snaked it's way inward. With her skirt bunched at her waist Ary only saw the top of his head as fingers pierced her and teeth bit lightly at her thigh. Grabbing the bed roughly she faught against George's arm, her body going crazy. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and heard her choked cry. A few more licks and George had her taste fully in his mouth. Ary watched him stand as he sucked on his fingers and his member pointed angrily at her. He made her body quiver with just that sight.

"Over"

George motioned as he finished licking his fingers clean. Ary wasn't sure what he meant, but he gave her no time to process the request before grabbing at her waist and flipping her to her stomach. Instinctively she raised up to her knees knowing exactly what he wanted. Ary's lips twitched at the thought and it brought a smile to George's face. Lining them up perfectly he thrusted into her. George rode her hard into the mattress. Ary screamed out jumbled words as she tried to grasp onto anything she could reach, organizing around him. George tangled his hand into the hair making Ary moan louder as she was pulled slightly off the bed. He used the new leverage to push farther into her than ever before. She could feel every inch of him as he took her from behind. It was rough an animalistic, but needed.

The two had way too much pent-up emotion to be able to do this any other way. Ary felt him begin to falter in his motions and she knew he was close. She pulled away as best she could, forcing him to falter towards the bed. Ary tugged on his arm making him realized she wanted him to lie down. Popping open her damp button down Ary climbed on top of her Adonis. Not waiting for either of them to catch their breath before slipping back onto him. George gripped tightly at her hips as she rocked quickly on him. With the light coming through the window she looked like an angel to him. Her hands in her hair holding it back as she rode him into oblivion. Her mouth was slightly parted as she moaned through another orgasm. This one finally took him over the edge. Watching her breast bounce slightly through her opened shirt, and seeing the sheen of sweat across her fit form he let go. He felt her tightened walls squeezed him of every drop before she collapsed beside him.

Both lay their panting not able to speak. That was nothing like anything they had done before. Neither of them had held back. The pain of the last few months turned into sexual aggression. George lay there beside his Goddess, neither of them speaking. He could tell she was fighting the overwhelming need to sleep. He waited until he heard her tiny breaths that let him know she had drifted off before moving from the bed. Slipping out of his clothes before helping hers off he moved them under the covers, and her into his arms.

"I love you..."

He whispered into her hair before drifting away himself.


	32. It was Me

**_Hi guys! It's been awhile and i am sorry about that! I got married! :D This chapter is a little shorter, but intense. I didn't want to keep you waiting so I decided to post unedited. Please let me know what you think so i can change anything that doesn't make sense to my beloved fans!_**

 ** _LOVE!_**

The morning after she awoke to an empty bed and a note.

"Gone to the shop. Feel free to roam the apartment. -George"

It was just a little after 10 and the whole place was silent. The boys had cast wards around the entire building to help conceal her from prying eyes. She could feel the magic tickling her own as she reached out to test it. Slipping on the robe from the hook by the bed she tiptoed back into the living room. A small flame was burning in the fireplace attempting to keep the room warm. Even with the heated air Ary felt a chill run through her. Here she was, alone, in the house of the man she tried to kill. He said he forgave her, but how much can you truly forgive someone who attempted to take your life. Fred and George had fully moved in since she had last visited. There were knickknacks on the shelfs and the kitchen table was scattered with equipment from their experiments. Even with a scorgify spell you could see the scorch marks scattered around the room. Their trash was filled with empty boxes of take out and books were stacked along the wall. Ary picked up one off the pile and thumbed through it. A book on Norwegian curse breaking. Who knew they had their own curses.

Curling up on the couch she set her mind to try and practice remembering the last three months. Very few things had come back to her at this moment leaving her with a dreaded sensation that there was much more the order knew nothing about. As the flames flickered and warm currents enveloped her the weight of her eyelids was too much to handle.

 _"Hello Mikkelsen's! Your savior is here!"_

 _..._

 _Ry sighed as she picked up the kitchen knife._

… _._

 _"Because I can...because I want too...because you can't stop me..."_

…

 _His skin was almost clear it was so pale. Ry was quite proud of him for not passing out._

 _..._

 _Their eyes met as Ry drove the knife deep into the woman's chest stopping her heart instantly._

 _..._

 _"Aryanna?! How...how could you?"_

 _..._

 _She stood there feeling the heat lap at her skin until the burning sensation began to settle in..._

"Ary! Ary! Wake up! Wake up!"

Her eyes shot open to take in Fred shaking her. His outline was blurry as tears filled her eyes continuing to coat her face. Ary tried to speak but her throat was raw and her speech was painful.

"I...I killed them..."

Sobs racked her body again forcing Fred to bring her to his chest, quietly comforting her and rocking the weak body of this once strong girl. What felt like hours later her tears dried up leaving her head swollen and tight. Voice crackling, she tried to speak again.

"Where...is...George..."

Fred continued to stroke her hair softly as he spoke.

"The order called him in. There was nothing he could do. He has a particular skill they need. He should be back in a few days. Do you want to tell me about your dream? I could hear your screams through the wards."

"I don't think it was a dream...I think it was a memory. The Mikkelsons."

Fred's fingers tightened against her scalp and she didn't need an answer.

"Did you know it was me?"

"We...we suspected it was Voldemort, but we never had any proof."

"I need to turn myself in."

"NO!"

Forcing her head back to look into his eyes she saw pain and fire.

"You will do no such thing."

"Fred! You don't understand! I killed them! I TORTURED them! And so many more! The night with the battle...i killed a Parkinson squib. I need to confess."

"Confessing will get no one anywhere. It will only let them find you again, and if Ry is truly gone, they will kill you."

"What does it matter...it's not like things can go back to the way they were before. I need some air..."

She pushed her self-off of Fred and went into George's bedroom closing the door behind her. She needed to get out of here, but Fred will try and stop her. An idea came to her and after a quick look around the room she found his back-up broom hidden in the back of the closet. Throwing a few articles of clothing on she pushed the window open and felt their magic fight back, but it was never meant to keep her in. Just keep everyone out. Just as the door flew open to reveal a flustered Fred the wind flew past her whipping her into the sky. The higher she flew the cooler the air got causing her chest to tighten. The crisp damp air in the clouds calmed her nerves allowing her to think. Fred was right. If she went to the authorities it would solve nothing, especially since her father ran the ministry. She needed to find someone the Order could trust to bring her to justice when they won, but mainly she needed someone to help her find out what happened while she was gone. This was normally a job for her Uncle, but there was no way she could go to him now. He was way too deep. With Dumbledore dead that left only one person who could possibly help. Remus. She heard a voice calling her name in the distance and she knew Fred and caught up. Taking a guess Ary pointed her broom east and speed away leaving the distraught ginger to drift away.

Ary's tiny fists pounded lighting on the oak door as she prayed they were home. Seconds passed and she felt a drop in her heart since she would not know where else to look for him. Just as she gave up hope voices began to float through the door.

"Fine I'll get it. Aryanna?!"

A flustered pregnant Trunks came face to face with the pink faced blonde on her stoop.

"Aryanna?!"

Remus came running into the foyer almost bowling over his wife. They both pulled her in by an arm and slammed the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where are the twins?"

"Were you followed?"

"How did you get here?"

"Does George know you're here?"

"Of course he doesn't he left this morning."

She stood their staring at the couple waiting for them to run out of questions as the tears began to form again. It took her only a moment to notice the dramatic change since the last time she had seen the young girl.

"Ary? What's wrong my dear?"

"I remembered my first...I need to find out the rest."

"Your first?"

Trunks looked around confused to a slightly less confused Remus. He had figured she would want to find out the truth sooner or later, but he thought being with George would help stem the issue.

"Let me handle this dear. Can you go make us tea?"

With a nod she exited the room as Remus led Ary to a couch. Clearly the girl he helped grow was gone and replaced with a broken woman. Between this and that week at the Weasley house he had never seen her so...gone. With a small touch Ary broke down spilling everything to Remus. He took in the story, even though all he wanted to do was cry with her, and let the pain roll out. She not only has the blood of so many on her innocent hands, she is forced to relive it over and over as the traumatic episodes try to escape. Tonks stood outside the room sobbing silently as she listened to the soft voice of the girl she thought of as a sister relive her most terrible memory. Running to her Tonks took her in her arms cradling her like a baby.

"Shhh...sweet girl...this was not you...this will never be you..."

Ary clung to her trying not to press into the growing belly. Not well enough though as the babe kicked her back causing a giggle to escape. Both women began to laugh uncontrollably as Remus sat opposite them completely confused. Once the laughter, crying, and ensuing hiccups subsided the group was able to talk openly. The couple was not able to dissuade her of her guilt, but they were able to convince Ary to reach out to Fred and let him know where she was. They decided the best thing for her at the moment was to stay with them. Remus could help her work through the memory block and she could help Tonk's get ready for the baby.

The letter found Fred pacing the living room at his mother's hoping anyone would reach out that they had found her. Sure enough she went to an order member, how he had not thought of Remus first he would never know. Then again, he did not even know where the new couple lived. The letter read that she would be staying with them for a while to try and make sense of her dreams. She would keep him updated when she could, but asked that George be given a separate note tucked away in his own note. Fred tried to open it, but the magic was too strong.

"Shite"


	33. Wisps of Blue

"I don't want to see him! I need to figure this out on my own!"

Ary yelled through the door as Remus pleaded with her to come downstairs. They were on week number two of Aryanna staying in their flat. George had been there every day waiting to see her. No amount of begging or screaming changed her mind. Ary would spend hours sitting alone in her room reading through articles from every muggle newspaper over the last few months. The only time she came downstairs was food and that was if George had already left. They had tried to trick her once into seeing him, but the encounter was nothing they had hoped for. George had dropped to his knees begging her to come home while she stared him down.

"Please Ary. Please come home. We can work this out together! I can help you just as much as they can!"

"George you just don't understand. I did this. I did all of this. These murders, the torturing of innocents, your ear. I can't come home. I don't even know why you would want me there."

She gestured to what she had humorously started to call her "Murder Wall" where she hung articles of things, she believed may have been her. Since the first dream she was not having any luck with unlocking her memories.

"Because I love you! Because I spent the last 6 months without you!"

Aryanna shook her head and pushed past the groveling Weasley back to her room. The trickery came with a consequence. Ary refused to leave her room for almost two days after that. Even went so far as warding everything and everyone out of her room. It was not until the hunger became to great that she emerged in the middle of the night. Now she only comes out when she is sure everyone is asleep or gone. Tonks managed to talk her way into the room the day before, but did not like what Ary was turning into. She was a mad woman with a purpose. There were torn up papers all over the room and plates half eaten set on stacks of books. She had extended her research into memory charms to try and locate the missing data with magic.

"What have you figured out?"

"NOTHING! I know there is more! It's not like he locked me in a room for the last six months!"

"Sweetie I think you need to talk to him. Honestly, I think you need to talk to anyone outside of this room. It is not healthy."

"George doesn't want to talk to me."

Tonks was shocked. Outside of the argument between the two she had not spoken his name since she arrived.

"Why would you think that? He is here every day to try and speak with you. He wants to help."

"He feels bad that's it. He feels bad because I came to my senses. I can't think of a single person who could love someone after what happened."

"That is not true!"

"You have never seen the hatred I have Tonks. Even from the people I have tortured, killed, I have never seen the hatred that I saw in his eyes every time he saw me. I just...i just cannot believe that he just 'got over it' because Ry went away. It doesn't change anything. It doesn't change blood."

"You remembered something! You remembered what it felt like!"

Aryanna's head shot up and looked at her in shock.

"I did! I think I know where to look. Please leave. I have a lot of work to do."

"But Ary, what about George."

"You can't change blood."

With that Trunks left the blonde to scamper over to a pile of newspapers and begin tearing through them deliberately. George had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Tonks to return with any type of good news. With a shake of her head George's heart sank a little bit more.

"Did she say anything?"

"Yes, but I don't understand."

"What did she say?"

"You can't change blood. Does that mean anything to you?"

George was certain Tonks heart the snap of his heart as the words sunk in.

"It does. I'll be back tomorrow."

"George..."

"Tomorrow. Tell her I love her."

Remus tore through the hinges as her screams became louder. It had been two days since her break through and they had not heard a peep from her room; until tonight. It had woken them from their sleep forcing Remus to use his wolf like strength to manhandle the door. There she lay in a puddle of her own sweat on the floor shaking. Her eyes screwed shut. Aryanna awoke and Remus picked her up.

"Remus?"

Her voice sounded weak to his ears like she was barely there.

"Did my wards ware off? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You had wards up?"

She just shook her head and that's when he noticed how pale and damp her skin was, eyes sunken in, her lips cracked and blue.

"Tonks!"

With that Ary lost consciousness again and drifted back into the world that was her life as Ry.

Soft voices awoke her as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Dehydrated"

"Lucky you found her"

"Mental Break"

"Those are for her own protection"

Parting her left eye slightly she took in the florescent lights that could only mean one thing, St. Mungo's. It was rather bright for her, but she forced both eyes to open and take in the room. She was certainly in St. Mungo's as the room was a light cream with nothing on the walls. An iv ran into her arm pumping some type of fluid and the different arrays of flowers by her bed over took her senses. As Ary went to wiper her eyes with her right hand it jolted back by her side. Looking down both arms were restrained to the bed with very little wiggle room. She began to panic. Why were they keeping her restrained, why could she not be allowed to move freely? The rocking noise of her bed as she faught finally brought in a nurse dressed in a white gown.

"Oh my! You are awake my dear! Let me help. Please calm down."

Rushing her to bedside the nurse released both straps with a flick of her wand.

"I am so sorry it took me so long. I assumed it was another nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes dear, it is why you were restrained. We were worried for your safety. They became very violent."

A cool cloth was patted across her forehead to help her calm down. The nurse was an older woman who had very kind eyes.

"Your kin just left a little while ago. Would you like me to call them back?"

"My...kin?"

She started to hyperventilate. Had they found her? Was Bellatrix here?!

"Yes Miss Lupin. Your brother and his wife. Calm down. You are all right. They brought you in just in time. Such a stupid thing to do ward your room. You had to have been without food or water for two days during the episodes."

"Lupin?"

Now Ary was really confused.

"Why dear are you feeling ok? We thought this might happen. I will call Remus and have him come down this instant to help sort you out."

With that the nurse whisked out of the room leaving Ary to question what the actual hell was going on. It wasn't more than a few minutes before Remus came running into the room.

"Oh my Aryanna! Thank god you are alright!"

"Lupin?"

Tonks had just stepped into the room out of breath before she burst into laughter at her face all turned in confusion. Once they caught their breath Remus explained as best he could what had happened over the last few days. Apparently when they found the unconscious Ary she had already slipped into a state of shock from dehydration. They wanted to keep her as safe as possible so they claimed her to be his half-sister by his father. They got lucky a few times when the Death Eaters came looking for Half-bloods. They did not care about the ones on the mental health ward. With all the night terrors it was the only ward that could keep her safe and healthy. George had apparently come calling a few times while she was in, but they were able to keep up the pretense of her being in her room as to not bring suspicion to the hospital.

"Well...at least we have that cleared up."

They all sat there in silence for a few moments before Tonks spoke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know if I would say better, but I don't feel worse."

"And the memories?"

Ary tapped her head acknowledging them to been in their places.

"I know why I blocked them out now. I wish I had left them alone. Remus?"

"yes dear?"

"Can you get me a few vials?"

He had already expected this and pulled the prepared handful from his pocket.

"Are you sure about this?"

"There are a lot of things that happened, not just things I did, but things I saw and heard. You will need this for the upcoming battle. I will try to pull out the...umm...indelicate memories."

Tonks let out a snort as Remus scrunched up his nose.

"I will put them in the pensive in your room."

"I have a pensive in my room?"

"You will when you get out."

"Thank you."

Ary dropped her head letting the matted knot of hair fall around her face. The two left the room quietly to let her pull memories at her own pace. It is a hard process especially with memories as painful as these, but luckily the removal will allow her to have a little bit of a break. To dull the pain. Tears streamed from her face as the magi did it's work and played over the last few months. Streams of blue filled the vials until she was drained of power once again. The heavy weight of darkness slipped over her head letting sleep take over.


	34. Memories not long Forgotten

It took a few days before the nurses felt confident to let her leave on her own accord. Aryanna had slept around 22 hours after pulling the memories, but unlike the last week she had no night terrors. Waking up refreshed she puttered around the room trying to stretch her very sore body. The combination of hospital bed and lack of sleep did a number on her muscles. By day number two the nurses were fed up with having her in the ward as she would not stay in her room. Finding her roaming the halls and getting into conversations with the other patients. Part of what kept her out of her own room was the shocking patients she shared a wall with. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. Watching from a distance she saw Neville leaving their room one day; her curiosity getting the best of her she snuck in while the nurses were distracted with the young wizard. He had certainly grown over the summer. In matching rockers sat two complete strangers who shared so many features of the boy she once called a friend. He had his mother's cheeks and his father's eyes. They looked at her as she entered the room, but did not acknowledge her presents more than that. No amount of talking moved their attention from the window that they faced. It was an eerie type of peace sitting in the room with them. Even though she knew they would not remember any of this she began to tell them about their son; what she knew of him at least. It was cathartic to talk about someone else this week. The hospital psychologist had come by earlier in the day to try and get her to open up, of course he got nothing out of her.

On the third day of being awake and moving Remus found her sitting on Mrs. Longbottom's bed talking about her first year at Hogwarts with Neville and his friends. He watched as her face lit up for the first time since the incident. She was telling some story about a snowball fight between the boys laughing through-out when she realized someone was in the room with them.

"Oh hello Remus."

"Hello yourself. I see we are feeling better."

"Much."

Ary fiddled with the edge of her gown still smirking at the thought running through her head.

"Well they are ready to be rid of you."

"Those old hags wouldn't know fun if it smacked them in the face"

"Be it or not Tonks is signing you out now."

Ary hopped from the bed waving to the Longbottom's and promising to come back and visit. Remus left her to pack and change in her room. Taking a long look around with her things in her hand she knew she would not miss this room. It was bare and lonely, but she would miss the clarity it brought her. With her strength back Ary was able to apparated on her own back to their shared flat. There sitting on the couch was none other than her fiery twin.

"George..."

"Don't George me! Have you been in the hospital?"

Tonks and Remus came into the room behind her getting the same third degree as she had.

"She has been in St. Mungo's this whole time and no one bothered to tell me?!"

"I wouldn't really think it was any of your business at the time George. Don't yell at them they were trying to keep me safe."

Ary snapped back; there was no reason for him to raise his voice to the people she loved.

"None of my business?! How can you say that Aryanna? How can you be this cold to me?!"

He was closing in on her and she panicked. She needed to let him go. It was best for everyone. He deserved much better than a murder.

"Please George. You don't need to do this anymore. I am fine. I have come to terms with what happened, you are free."

"Free?..."

He froze; her words confusing him even more.

"You don't need to feel bad anymore George. I can't even come to understand what you have gone through the last 6 months, but you don't need to try any more. When I came back, I was broken and weak. You had to have felt the need to be there to help me, but I am fine now. I have worked through my problems, as best I can for now, and I don't need you pitying me."

"PITTY?!"

Remus stepped between them at this point keeping George at a distance.

"George, I think it's best if we let Aryanna rest. It has been a hard month on everyone. Please."

The response they received was a red face sputter before he stormed out of the house. Once they heard a pop Tonks turned to watch Ary's reaction. Of course, her eyes began to tear up but she felt better.

"Aryanna?"

"It truly is better this way. We would both end up hurt in the end if he forced himself to try and love me again. I am going to my room if that's ok?"

Tonks opened her mouth to retort, but Remus stopped her with a nod. This was not the time or the place for this fight. Aryanna found her room clean like the first day she used it. All of the newspapers and books were gone leaving and empty room. There was a bed, dresser, mirror, and desk, but beyond that nothing reminded her of Ary. The question is should she retrieve her things or leave them for George to bring on his own. There was one new thing in the corner, her new pensive sat unused. It was empty with the vials she filled neatly stacked next to it. Shaking the feeling of hatred, she collapsed onto the familiar bed and closed her eyes.

Ary awoke to find tears dampening her cheeks. Her dreams were filled with George and the love that he used to feel for her.

 _You can't change blood_.

The voice whispered in the back of her mind. The last few days she found herself filling the blank spot in her soul with hatred of herself. It felt better than having nothing there. After all she was alone again. No Ry, no family, no George. Of course she had Remus and Tonks, but they would soon have a new life to take care of. She needed to learn how to live life alone. Maybe she could go back to Canada if they win. No one will want her near her once the memories of Ry are released. She would be hunted by both sides. The few days in the hospital did give her a little bit of clarity. It was Ry who committed those crimes not Aryanna. She would not let her mother ruin more of her life. Lying there staring at the ceiling she came to the realization she needed to retrieve her things. If she timed it right George would be gone running his daily errands. She may be able to avoid both of them. Gathering up the little bit of courage that remained she donned a cloak and apparated into Diagon Alley. It was rather quiet for the end of summer, but with how many shops had been vandalized it's a miracle anyone was there. The beacon of hope that was WWW stood at the end of the street with the most customers of all the square. Taking up a chair at the local café she watched the twins dart around the store. As if by clockwork George left at 11 leaving the store front entirely in Fred's hands. Now was her only chance. Slipping down an alley she made her way around to the back of the store where you could access the apartment with a key.

It didn't take her long to gather what was hers now that her magic was back to its fighting shape. Missing the falling of footsteps she ran directly into the chest of the other twin.

"Aryanna?"

"Fred. It's good to see you."

"Hmmm...is that so? I think seeing me would be better if you weren't staring at my shoes."

She glanced up shyly to see a smirking mouth and twinkling eyes.

"You are right. Much better."

"Now, what are you up too?"

Ary shuffled her feet slightly to get around him but he anticipated her moves and stayed in front of her.

"I am just getting what is mine. No need to leave it to George. He's been through enough."

"That he has. So, tell me why you are leaving without so much as a good bye?"

"Look Fred I have already told George he doesn't need to try anymore. I am better, so If you don't mind, I need to get back before Remus misses me."

"What about me?"

Fred's tone was laced with pain and a little bit of humor.

"good bye Fred."

He let her pass this time but not before he got out one more remark.

"Never mistake pity for love Aryanna."

She shook her head as she left the flat. Fred didn't know anything about what was going on. He and his twin were close, but she knew what was really in his heart. Once she left the wards Ary transported herself to the Lupins front door. It was quiet when she entered the living room leaving her with the assumption that they were still out for the day. She needed some time alone anyways.

Her room felt colder than it ever had as she set the bags of her worldly possessions on the floor. There was no need to unpack. She would be leaving again soon. She wasn't sure where she would go, but she needed to get away from everything. Seeing Fred made that very clear. As she turned to close the door a light caught her eye. There was liquid in the pensive. Taking a closer step, she noticed her vials were still filled. So, it wasn't her own memories. Ary was drawn slowly to the bowl as her curiosity built. Feeling the cool metal under her fingers her face sung into the blue liquid pulling her deep into a memory.

" _What the hell George!"_

 _The apartment was in shreds and it was all my doing. I had stormed back into the room to confront that lying little witch, but Serverus had already taken her. I cannot believe she lied to me!_

" _SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER FRED! SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAN WHO IS TRYING TO KILL US ALL!"_

 _I let out a scream of pain as I dropped on to the chair closest to me. The pain in my chest was ripping me apart. I looked to my brother hoping he would have an answer but he just stared opened mouthed at me. Just as shocked as I was to the news. Grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey next to me I began to chug. The burn of alcohol swept over my throat and stomach._

 _I sat on our couch with bottles clinking to the floor near my feet. It had been a week since the news. My beard was beginning to itch as it covered my cheeks. Every morning I awoke and went to reach for the body I had become accustomed to only to have my heart broken again. 'You can't change blood' the fraise ripped through me tearing another scream from my chest. Fred had stopped checking on me after day two. He had given up just like I had._

 _Fred had finally drug me to our mothers for a home cooked meal. The pain was constant, but duller. He convinced me to shave this morning, but even the feeling of a razor against my skin was distant. There my family sat as we entered. No one would look me in the eye. Of course, they heard. How could they not. 'you can't change blood' I excused myself to the restroom and slammed the mini bottle I had brought with me. The burn was better than the pain I felt._

 _There she stood. I could see she was tired. Mother had forced me to come with to set the younger kids on their way. It will be good for you to get out. BULLSHIT. She put on a good face that's true. He could see her smile was tighter, and her eyes didn't light up. Such a good little liar. 'you can't change blood' Fred's hand tightened on my arm pulling me into the shadows as she looked our way. Her spark was gone. Good._

" _We have to be at the meeting George. You are the one who wanted to join. You haven't gone in weeks."_

 _Fred pulled me into the kitchen at headquarters. What were we all waiting on? That's when I felt her. It was like the part I was missing rushed at me. Her eyes locked onto mine and I saw the fear._

 _"Why is she here?"_

 _I heard my voice was harsh and I didn't like it, but she deserved it right?_

 _"George…hunny…"_

 _"No mother! I said why is she here?!"_

 _"Don't speak to your mother that way!"_

 _There it was. There was that fire I had been missing. Our eyes locked again and i felt my fingers latch onto the chair in front of me to keep from rushing forward. She lied to me! She was his daughter! I didn't need her..._

 _"What makes you think I would listen to you?!"_

 _"I don't care if you want to listen to me George Gideon Weasley, but you will not speak to your mother that way!"_

 _She stepped forward causing my body to reactively take a step back. If she got any closer, I would make a stupid mistake. 'you can't change blood."_

 _"Don't come near me…I warn you. I want nothing to do with you and your blood."_

 _There it was. I hurt her like she hurt me! I watched the fire die; I had done it!_

 _"I think I will be going…obviously I am not wanted here. Severus please inform them of our information."_

 _"please no..."_

 _I whispered as my gut wrenched inside. She swept out of the room and the last of my stamina was gone. Collapsing to the floor tears rushed to my eyes. I saw that pain in her eyes. I had done that. What does it matter her blood? She is my soul mate and I saw the thread break._

" _Please Dumbledore! You don't understand! I need to see her!"_

" _it's not possible son. We need her."_

 _I had been in his office pleading every day since that meeting. I needed her. She needed me._

" _What do you mean you need her?!"_

" _Ary is no longer the girl you knew. Her mother has taken over."_

 _Dumbledore explained the best he could to the boy about what they knew._

" _NO...i...i did this!"_

 _Collapsing into the chair my chest tightened. I had truly broken my one and only_

 _I sat in the corner with Fred blocking most of my view. I was only aloud to come to meetings since I promised I wouldn't interfere with the 'master plan'. Her dark eyes rolled over to mine as she sneered. That was not my Ary. I let my hatred for Ry fill my face hoping Ary would know the difference if she was still in there._

 _My shoes echoed in the hall along with the rest of the order as we raced to the aid of our leader. Dumbledore had sent a warning to headquarters that death eaters were on premise. She would be there. He had kept me away the whole time she was at school and since then we kept as many eyes on her as we could, but they would never let me join. The last time I saw her was at her last meeting where she tried to set me on fire. This was my only chance to possibly see her. A commotion was heard down the hall as spells began to fly. There she was. Dressed in all black was nothing in comparison to the beauty she used to be. My hope had begun to falter that my Ary was still there. Throwing a jinx towards her she threw up a quick block before disappearing._

" _He's gone."_

 _Kingsley came around the corner almost running directly into us._

" _Dumbeldore is dead."_

 _My mother began to sob as Tonk's grabbed my arm._

" _Our work isn't done. The muggle wards went off. She is there."_

 _My mouth was filled with vile as my body tried to reject the Polyjuice potion. The poor muggle was passed out drunk in the bathroom stall we shoved him into. I finally was allowed to join the surveillance team. I found my group of "friends" just as she settled onto a bar stool. Watching her closely I caught her eye quickly and felt a twitch as she smirked towards me. If only she knew. I sent a drink her way and watched her turn a nose at it. So Ry likes it hard. Tonk's muggle form joined her at the bar as I continued to watch. The two exchanged words as she took a long drag on her fag. It was actually a little sexy watching her smoke. It didn't take long before she left Tonks and asked me to the floor._

 _"Why hello gorgeous. What brings you here?"_

 _The accent that left my mouth took me by surprise but it didn't let it show. She ran her hands through the beautiful blonde locks atop her head making me itch to reach out._

 _"Looking for a dance partner."_

 _"I think I can help with that."_

 _My plan was working splendidly. It may not be my Ary, but my body remembered hers well. She pressed against me and I let all of my hatred melt away if even for a moment. I felt her body form into mine as my hands caressed her well known curves. She had thinned out since I last held her. Even though I knew the others were watching, but I couldn't help myself. My lips found the curve of her neck and tasted the salty flavor that coated her silky skin. Her groan made my fingers dig into hips pulling her back closer to mine._

 _"Want to get out of here?"_

 _I let my thought slip but it didn't stop me from wanting it. We found the back exit quickly and just as the door closed behind us my animalistic urges took over. Pressing her against the wall I let all thoughts of Ry drift away and was only holding my Ary. Her fingers found their way under my shirt lifting it between us and off of my body. I felt her eyes run over me before picking her up to settle on my waist. Feeling her legs tighten and her soaked lower half rub against me I pressed against her again. If only to hear the gasped moans I so desperately wished for. As my tongue danced along her earlobe, I heard a whimper slip from her lips_

 _"George..."_

 _I froze dropping her slightly. She had called out MY name! She renched away from me and apparated from sight, but not before screaming._

 _"God damn it!"_

 _She is still in there. I stood there in shock as the rest of the order found me, Shirtless in a cold alley, I let out one sentence to their questions._

" _Ary is still there!"_

" _Would you like to see anymore sir?"_

 _The man behind the counter prompted me as I stared at the glittering piece of jewelry before me. It was a stunning diamond ring. It was simple enough, but elegant. Just like the girl it was meant for. Ary's smiling faced flashed into my mind._

" _No... this is it."_

 _The sky was eerily silent as they flew. So many Harrys. Hopefully this plan worked. As if on cue the sky lit up all around them with spells. The death eaters found them. Wand at the ready I watched as Fred flew circles around me trying to protect me as he would Harry. That was the plan. A crack of lightning lit up the sky and there she was. My dark angel floating not 20 feet away. I knew she could feel me. I could feel her. Her wand raised towards me preparing to fire. Just as her mouth began to move her wand and broom jerked. I felt the searing pain as the killing curse slipped past me into the night. I wanted to worry about the others, but I couldn't. I watched as she seized in the air before slipping from her broom. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. She was falling._

" _NO!"_

 _My body took over as my broom was pointed straight at her falling body. My wand at the ready I cast a stalling spell. She froze just as I reached her pulling her limp body into my lap._

" _Please come back to me Ary. I need you. Please."_

Ary was forced out of the pensive as the memory sequence ended. Her chest was tight as she tried to breath in. These were his memories. George had never given up. It was her who had gave up...again.

"I figured it was time for me to return the favor of last time. I got to see yours now I have shown you mine."

Turning slowly, she saw George sitting on the bed playing with a black box in his hands. His eyes filled with doubt as she stared at him slack jawed.

"You know I wanted to tell you the moment you came too. I wanted to rush to your side and tell you everything, but Fred said I needed to give you time. Then everything happened all at once. You left me again. It took everything in my power not to blow this house apart to get to you. Do you know how much self-control that took?"

All she could do was shake her head.

"I messed up Ary. I messed up big time. I should never have said those things to you, but you saw that. You saw the hatred, the pain, it's why you pushed me away again. You thought it was all an act, or pity whatever you could get yourself to believe at that moment. All because you don't think you deserve my love, but the truth is it's me who doesn't deserve you. Even when the cards were down and your mother had taken over you slipped through. You told me to hold on. I had begun to lose all hope, but in that moment in the alley I knew. I knew you would come back to me."

George stood and began to walk towards her.

"I won't lose you again Aryanna Valois. You are mine. You are mine to protect, to hold, and to save. No matter the cost, no matter the body part. You are mine and I am yours."

Once he reached her he dropped to one knee. Her breaths had gotten quicker and shallower. He loved her; he was hers in every sense of the word.

"Please."

Those were his last words before she crushed their lips together. Her legs collapsed letting her fall to the floor just like they had when they had been reunited. This time there was only love. No questions. She pulled away too look deep into his eyes.

"Yes."


End file.
